Dangerous Pureblood
by Coldnana
Summary: (NOT COMPLETE) Raja negeri vampire pusing oleh putranya,pangeran Chanyeol.Benihnya yang kuat membuat siapapun mati, pangeran telah dipilih untuk meneruskan tahta akibat keteledorannya mendekati mahkota ajaib,dia calon Raja,tapi untuk bisa naik tahta,dia harus memiliki keturunan!CHANBAEK!YAOI!OMEGAVERSE!M-PREG!
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood, sebutan bagi vampire darah murni yang berkuasa di dunia vampire, mereka biasanya adalah keluarga kerajaan, disebut darah murni karena darahnya tidak tercampur, sebuah keharusan bahwa keluarga kerajaan akan menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan pula, namun hal aneh terjadi.

Raja telah dipusingkan dengan keadaan yang sangat aneh, putranya Pangeran Chanyeol telah terpilih untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya meneruskan dirinya, tidak ada hal yang aneh bukan? namun syarat untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya adalah pangeran harus memiliki keturunan, tidak hanya satu, melainkan banyak keturunan, guna mempertahankan keluarga kerajaan, dengan kata lain memperbanyak para darah murni atau pureblood.

Hal aneh dan mungkin baru pertama kali terjadi dalam sejarah kerajaan vampire adalah, benih milik sang pangeran. Ada apa dengan benih sang pangeran? Benihnya sangatlah berbahaya, entah karena dia adalah gabungan dari darah murni dan Alpha yang membuat benihnya menjadi begitu berbahaya, namun sang ayah atau Raja juga merupakan darah murni dan Alpha.

Sungguh, hal ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi dalam sejarah, benih yang berbahaya, bukan menambah jumlah keluarga kerajaan dan memperkuatnya, benih itu justru membuat mereka berkurang satu persatu, dengan kata lain benih itu membunuh mereka, yang kesemuanya adalah omega, yang memang lahir khusus mendampingi sang pangeran, dengan tujuan membuat pangeran memiliki keturunan.

Mereka semua adalah saudara pangeran Chanyeol, baik perempuan maupun lelaki semua lahir hanya untuk pangeran Chanyeol, satu-satunya keturunan langsung sang Raja yang berstatus Alpha hanyalah pangeran Chanyeol seorang, semua saudaranya adalah omega.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah ada Alpha lain selain pangeran di kerajaan itu, jawabannya tentu ada, namun mereka semua bukanlah darah murni seperti pangeran, semua darah murni selain pangeran dan raja adalah omega.

Telah menjadi takdir langit bahwa Raja hanya akan memiliki satu anak Alpha yang akan menjadi penerusnya kelak, sebab itu pula mengapa calon Raja seperti pangeran harus memiliki banyak keturunan, itu semua demi mencari keturunannya yang berstatuskan Alpha, karena Alpha tidak lahir hanya dalam sekali percobaan, bahkan sang raja sudah hampir menyerah ketika semua keturunannya adalah omega, sebab itu Raja sangat bahagia ketika diberitahu bahwa dia akhirnya mendapatkan seorang anak berstatus Alpha.

Setelah kelahiran pangeran Chanyeol, Raja barulah bisa naik tahta, dia memiliki banyak anak dengan seluruh saudaranya, pangeran Chanyeol adalah anak dari adiknya yang paling bungsu, sebab itulah mengapa untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol sangatlah lama, karena Raja meniduri saudaranya berdasarkan urutan lahir, dan baru meniduri sang adik bungsu tepat dibawahnya setelah dia meniduri seluruh kakak-kakaknya.

Pada awalnya dia tak berniat meniduri adiknya, dia sudah menyerah dan tak ingin mengotori sang adik yang masih murni, karena sesungguhnya dia mencintai sang adik, dia tak menyangka bahwa adiknyalah, adik kembarnya yang seorang omega yang akan memberikannya seorang anak berstatuskan Alpha dan menjadi permaisurinya.

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa siapapun yang berhasil memberikan calon Raja keturunan berstatuskan Alpha maka dia akan menjadi permaisuri sang raja, dengan kata lain ratu dunia vampire, tak peduli perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

Sekarang pangeran telah menginjak usia yang cukup untuk membuat keturunan, dia juga telah dipilih oleh mahkota ajaib untuk menjadi penerus sang ayah, 200 tahun adalah waktu dewasa bagi para vampire.

Sang raja kemudian mengatakan hal ini kepada pangeran, namun pangeran benar-benar menolak untuk meniduri salah satu saudaranya yang kesemuanya adalah omega, hal ini membuat sang ayah menjadi pusing, namun akhirnya dia memiliki solusinya, pangeran tak perlu meniduri mereka, hanya berikan saja benihnya untuk di donorkan, lagipula zaman sudah canggih, mereka hanya perlu mengambil benih sang pangeran dan menyuntikkannya pada rahim para omega.

Pangeran ingin protes, namun akhirnya menurut, lebih baik dia mendonorkan spermanya saja dari pada harus meniduri saudara-saudarinya yang menyeramkan itu, meskipun di kelilingi oleh para omega namun dia tak pernah merasakan heat, dia juga tak pernah terangsang oleh bau ciri khas para omega itu, dia juga tak pernah ereksi, namun belakangan ini dia mencium aroma yang begitu manis dan membuat dia merasakan heat dan ereksi untuk pertama kali, dia lebih memilih melakukan kegiatan solo dari pada harus meniduri saudara-saudarinya.

Mengapa dia tak mau meniduri mereka? penyebabnya ada banyak hal, Chanyeol sendiri menjadi trauma pada mereka saat mereka menatap lapar Chanyeol setiap saat, saat mereka beramai-ramai ingin membuat Chanyeol meniduri mereka, padahal melihat mereka yang sedang heat saja Chanyeol tidak terangsang, perilaku mereka yang menyeramkan layaknya bar-bar itu yang membuat Chanyeol takut pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut ketika sang ayah menawarkan opsi untuk mendonorkan spermanya, itu artinya agar bisa mendonorkan spermanya paling tidak dia harus bisa ereksi, benarkan?

Namun belakangan ini hal aneh benar-benar terjadi, Chanyeol mencium aroma manis itu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu berasal dari mana aroma tersebut, membuat kepalanya pening seketika, pandangannya menggelap, nafasnya sesak dan yang mengejutkan dirinya ereksi, ereksi yang begitu menyiksa dan dia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang dinamakan heat.

Itulah mengapa Chanyeol bersedia mendonorkan spermanya karena dia yakin bahwa dia sudah bisa ereksi, tapi yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui adalah bahwa penyebab dia bisa ereksi itu adalah aroma manis tersebut, sungguh malang dirimu pangeran.

*

"Chanyeol, persiapkan dirimu!" perintah sang Raja kepada putranya.

Chanyeol mengerjap tak mengerti, kemudian bertanya, "Persiapkan diriku untuk apa ayah?"

Chanyeol memang tak memangil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'paduka', 'Yang Mulia' atau sebagainya, dia memanggilnya 'ayah', benar memang hanya dia yang diperbolehkan memanggil sang Raja 'ayah' sebab dia special.

"Kita akan pergi!" ujar sang Raja bersemangat.

"Kemana ayah?" tanya Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Kemana lagi? tentu saja rumah sakit putraku." ujar sang Raja masih dengan penuh semangat.

"R-rumah sakit?" ujar Chanyeol terbata, firasatnya sungguh tak enak kali ini.

"Benar rumah sakit." ujar Raja sedikit menyeringai.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat, dia berharap apa yanh dia fikirkan salah, pada akhirnya dia bersuara guna memastikan kegelisahannya, "U-untuk apa kita ke sana ayah? S-siapa yang sakit?" sedikit terbata-bata karena gugup melanda dirinya.

Melihat gelagat gelisah dari sang anak, Raja menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam anaknya, kemudian dia bersuara, "Chanyeol, bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk ini? Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu!," nada sang Raja sedikit meninggi.

Kemudian Raja melanjutkan, "Jika kau tak mau tak mengapa. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, namun detik berikutnya perkataan dari ayahnya membuat dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Namun kau harus meniduri salah satu dari saudara-saudari omegamu!" ucap Raja final dengan sedikit nada ancaman terselip.

Dengan ragu dan langkah gontai Chanyeol bersiap untuk berganti baju dan ikut bersama ayahnya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa di negeri vampire juga ada rumah sakit, karena negeri vampire ini adalah negeri vampire modern. Segala fasilitas di negeri vampire bahkan lebih canggih dari yang ada di dunia manusia. Tentunya seluruh fasilitas ini adalah milik keluarga kerajaan.

Chanyeol telah siap untuk berangkat, tangannya di cekal ketika sang Raja menyadari gerak gerik anaknya yang mencurigakan, benar sekali bahwa Chanyeol berusaha untuk kabur.

"A-ayaaah..." Chanyeol merengek, menandakan dia tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

Raja menatapnya tajam dan penuh intimidasi, "Bukankah kau sudah setuju sayang?"

"T-taapii ayah,"

Sebelum Chanyeol banyak memberi alasan, Raja dengan cepat memotong ucapannya dan berkata, "Ikut aku ke rumah sakit atau tiduri seluruh saudara-saudari omegamu!"

Perkataan Raja yang tegas dan sirat dengan ancaman membuat Chanyeol diam, ayahnya memang sangat menyayangi dirinya, tapi kali ini ayahnya serius. Meniduri salah satunya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri apalagi semuanya, dia bisa mati ketakutan, sungguh Chanyeol masih trauma dengan hari itu.

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol tak lagi bermanja-manja pada saudara-saudari omeganya, itu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ba-baiklah." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, dia menunduk merutuki dirinya yang cepat sekali setuju pada waktu itu hanya karena sudah yakin bisa ereksi, buktinya setelah heat dan ereksinya 3 bulan lalu, dia belum lagi merasakannya sampai detik ini.

~~~~~~~

Mobil berhenti, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan rumah sakit yang benar-benar mewah dan megah, dengan berbagai fasilitas canggih didalamnya.

"Chanyeol! ayo keluar! kita sudah sampai!" ujar sang Raja dengan sedikit amarah yang melingkupi dirinya karena melihat tingkah anaknya yang terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tidak ingin keluar, dia bahkan memegang erat kursi di depannya sehingga sang ayah kesulitan menariknya keluar.

Ayahnya paham betul bahwa Chanyeol belum cukup dewasa untuk hal semacam ini, karena sebenarnya ukuran kedewasaan seorang vampire adalah 400 tahun, setengah dari umur Chanyeol, tapi dia membohongi anaknya dan berkata dia sudah dewasa.

Dia merasa bersalah sebenarnya karena memaksakan kehandaknya seperti ini, tapi hal ini terjadi karena Chanyeol mendekati mahkota ajaib itu dan anehnya mahkota itu memilihnya, padahal dalam sejarah terdahulu, mahkota itu hanya akan memilih penerus Raja bila vampire itu telah berumur 400 tahun.

Sungguh Chanyeol telah mengukir sejarah, bahkan kelahirannya saja sudah sejarah, dia tak harus memiliki terlalu banyak anak seperti raja terdahulu yang hanya memiliki 10 kalau saja Chanyeol terlahir lebih cepat, sekarang dia bahkan memiliki 50 anak omega dan 1 alpha yaitu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga telah mengukir sejarah lain tanpa ayahnya sadari, benar sekali, apabila Alpha normal akan terpengaruh dengan heat para omega dan langsung merasakan heat juga, dalam kasus Chanyeol dia tidak terangsang sama sekali, catat tidak sama sekali!

Bahkan diantara puluhan saudara-saudari omeganya harusnya ada satu matenya yang akan membuat dia terangsang bahkan ketika tidak heat, tapi nihil, tidak ada sama sekali, apakah memang benar bahwa salah satu dari saudara-saudari omeganya adalah matenya? terkadang Chanyeol bertanya-tanya hal itu, dia ragu bahwa diantara para saudara-saudari omeganya terdapat mate yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol akan mengukir sejarah untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan kali ini mungkin sejarah yang dia ukir akan lebih menyeramkan dari sejarah-sejarah yang telah dia ukir sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol!" kali ini Raja membentak putranya.

Chanyeol terperanjat tapi tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah kita pulang, dan siapkan dirimu malam ini, ayah akan mengirim luhan, kyungsoo, irene, eunhee, kristal untuk tidur denganmu malam ini!" ucap sang Raja kemudian.

Mendengar sederetan nama itu membuat Chanyeol menatap ayahnya horor, masalahnya adalah mereka adalah saudara-saudari omeganya yang paling ingin Chanyeol hindari dan ayahnya tau itu.

Bisa mati dia di tangan Sehun dan Kai bila dia sampai menyentuh luhan dan kyungsoo, kedua sahabat baiknya itu adalah Alpha bangsawan, bukan darah murni tapi masih memiliki posisi kuat, mereka jatuh cinta pada 2 orang saudara omega Chanyeol, luhan dan kyungsoo dan membuat Chanyeol berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh keduanya sedikitpun.

Berdekatan dan menghirup udara yang sama saja Chanyeol malas apalagi menyentuh mereka, maka dari itu Chanyeol segera mengiyakan permintaan kedua sahabatnya dan berjanji tak kan menyentuh kedua saudara omeganya itu, sebagai gantinya mereka berdua akan jadi abdi setia Chanyeol, tentu Chanyeol takkan membuang kesempatan itu, lagipula dia tahu bahwa baik luhan maupun kyungsoo sebenarnya juga menyukai sehun dan kai, hanya saja mereka terikat aturan kerajaan dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membebaskannya.

Seperti ayahnya membebaskan ibu dari Sehun dan Kai, ibu dari sehun maupun ibu dari kai merupakan vampire omega darah murni saudara dari ayah Chanyeol, mereka beruntung karena ketika Raja ingin meniduri mereka, mereka jatuh sakit sehingga niat untuk meniduri mereka dibatalkan oleh ayah Chanyeol, karena setelahnya akan ada jadwal lagi untuk meniduri omega yang lain, maka mereka berdua harus menunggu giliran.

Beruntung sebelum giliran mereka tiba, ibu Chanyeol hamil, sesuai peraturan apabila ada omega yang hamil maka akan di tunggu kelahirannya sampai diketahui statusnya, setelah itu jika sang anak berstatus omega maka Raja akan meniduri omega lain sesuai gilirannya untuk mencari anak lain yang berstatuskan alpha.

Setelah Chanyeol lahir, semua di hentikan dan ibunya dinobatkan sebagai permaisuri, ayah sehun dan kai juga merupakan sahabat baik ayah Chanyeol dan mereka jatuh cinta pada kedua omega beruntung yang belum sempat di jamah oleh sang Raja, mereka berdua dengan kesungguhan meminta izin Raja untuk meminang saudara omeganya.

Inilah cikal bakal dari halfblood, atau setengah darah murni, Sehun dan Kai adalah Bangsawan namun bukan keluarga kerajaan, sebab meskipun ibu keduanya keluarga kerajaan namun ketika mereka menikahi ayah keduanya, status mereka diturunkan menjadi bangsawan. Walaupun demikian, mereka adalah halfblood dan cukup di segani.

Masalah irene, eunhee dan kristal adalah sederetan makhluk yang membuat Chanyeol trauma, oleh sebab itu Chanyeol benar-benar takut pada mereka.

Saat melihat sang ayah berbalik hendak memutari mobil dan mengambil tempat di sisi samping kanan tempatnya duduk, Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat, "Baiklah ayah! ayo lakukan!" nadanya terdengar meyakinkan.

Sang Raja tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit berlebihan, nama-nama itu ternyata memang benar ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol mengikuti kemauannya. Bukannya egois, namun ini harus dilakukan, hanya inilah opsi satu-satunya bagi Chanyeol yang trauma itu.

"Kau yakin?" ujar Raja kemudian.

"Y-yakin ayah!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit terbata, sedikit perasaan ragu menghantui vampire tampan itu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Raja sedikit menyipitkan matanya kearah Chanyeol seolah dia tidak percaya pada ucapan anaknya.

"Benar ayah!" kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkannya begitu lancar tanpa terbata-bata, nadanya juga begitu meyakinkan.

Raja akhirnya percaya dan berkata, "Baiklah, ayo masuk kedalam! semua sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"A-ayah tunggu," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat ayahnya seketika menoleh kearahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum ayahnya bertanya, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu berkata, "Aku memiliki permintaan."

"Apa itu?" ucap Raja tenang.

"Jika donor ini berhasil, bisakah ayah tidak menyuntikkannya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Kening Raja mengernyit bingung, kemudian dia akhirnya mengerti, ah ini pasti ulah Sehun dan Kai, mereka berdua adalah keponakan pertama miliknya, dia yang mengubah sistem peraturan itu sehingga kedua saudarinya bisa bebas menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai, sehingga terlahirlah keponakan halfbloodnya, persis seperti ayah mereka, keduanya begitu pemaksa, mereka pasti sudah membuat putranya berjanji untuk tak menyentuh kedua saudara omeganya itu.

"Baiklah." ujar Raja dengan santainya.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tak menyangka ayahnya bisa mengiyakan keinginannya secepat ini, namun detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum lega, ternyata ayahnya cukup pengertian.

"Oh...ayah, tolong jangan suntikan pada irene, eunhee dan kristal juga ya, aku tak ingin memiliki anak dari mereka!" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan nada sedikit dicemberutkan.

Raja terkekeh, sungguh putranya ini jauh dari kata dewasa, tak tahukah dia bahwa ke tiga saudari omeganya itu begitu mencintainya? begitu cintanya mereka sampai membuat Chanyeol trauma, well mungkin dari pada dikatakan cinta itu lebih seperti napsu? entahlah.

"Sayang, bukankah pengecualiannya hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo? mereka berdua mencinta Sehun dan Kai bukan? Lalu...irene,eunhee dan kristal begitu mencintaimu sayang." Raja mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak ayah! aku tidak mau! mereka bertiga gila ayah!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah...baiklah." Raja pada akhirnya mengalah, lagipula masih banyak saudara omega Chanyeol yang lain, dia akan menyuntikkan ke seluruh anak omeganya kecuali ke lima anak tadi.

Detik selanjutnya Raja kembali berkata, "Ayo, aku sudah menyetujui semua keinginanmu, mari masuk kedalam dan donorkan spermamu."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa mereka masih di daerah rumah sakit dan tak bisa lari dari donor sperma ini.

Chanyeol berdoa semoga dia bisa ereksi dan mendonorkan banyak sperma, sebenarnya dari pada dikatakan donor, ini lebih tepatnya memerah sperma Chanyeol, karena spermanya akan diambil dan disuntikkan kepada saudaranya, mungkin ini semacam bayi tabung? entahlah. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tak mau membuat bayi dengan cara yang normal.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah sakit, semua staf sudah berjejer rapih menanti kedatangan Raja dan dirinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol di bawa menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup tertutup, sepertinya ini ruangan khusus dan begitu mewah dan nyaman, seperti kamar pribadi yang secara khusus disiapkan untuk dirinya, namun ada yang berbeda dari kamar ini, di ujung dia melihat sebuah kulkas dua pintu, disampingnya terdapat botol-botol tabung kecil, sarung tangan karet, masker, baskom stainless serta berbagai peralatan khas rumah sakit lainnya.

Sedang asik meneliti isi ruangan, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya berada, dan nampak sesosok pria paruh baya berjas putih tersenyum kearahnya dan bertanya, "Pangeran Chanyeol?"

Tak perlu ditanya lagi, Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah seorang dokter.

"Iya, aku Chanyeol." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Baiklah pangeran, kita akan mulai kegiatan pengambilan sperma ini." ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, dia semakin gugup.

"Silahkan berbaring di ranjang itu pangeran." ujar dokter itu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang yang begitu mewah seperti ranjang hotel.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah ranjang yang ditunjuk oleh dokter itu dan berbaring.

"Apakah kau yang akan mengambil spermaku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berbaring.

"Benar, apakah anda keberatan pangeran?" ujar dokter itu kemudian.

"Hmm, tidak juga, aku pikir bahwa seseorang yang muda dan juga cantik serta seksi yang akan mengambil spermaku." ujar Chanyeol.

"Mengapa anda berfikir seperti itu?" ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah jika kau ingin mengambil spermaku aku harus ereksi? Kupikir metode itu digunakan untuk membangkitkan gairahku?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Oh, jika seperti itu...apakah anda mengizinkan jika putra hamba yang mengambilnya pangeran? Dia sedang dalam pelatihan," ujar dokter itu ragu.

Kemudian dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Raja tak mengizinkan sembarangan orang menyentuh putranya, itulah mengapa saya yang akan mengambil sperma anda, namun bila anda menginginkan seseorang yang muda dan cantik, mungkin putra saya bisa membantu, Raja pasti mengizinkan bila dia adalah putra saya."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia kemudian berkata, "Dokter, boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Silahkan pangeran." ucap dokter itu masih tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Chanyeol menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas serta menghembuskannya dengan cepat, setelahnya dia melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terhenti, "tidak bisa ereksi."

T...B...C...

 **Apaan sih ini gaje banget**

 **Maafkan segala ketidakmasukalan dalam cerita**

 **Harap maklum ini ff pertama aku**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya semuanya, review kalian membuat aku sungguh terharu, kadang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini .**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Vampire,Yaoi, CHANBAEK, omegaverse.**

 **Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

"Eheem," dokter itu berdeham, terkejut dan sedikit canggung dengan situasi saat ini, dimana pangeran dihadapannya mengungkapkan hal yang baru saja membuat sang dokter terperangah tak percaya.

Kemudian dia bersuara, "A-apakah Baginda Raja tahu itu pangeran?" sedikit terbata dan takut salah bicara, bagaimanapun vampire muda dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pangeran.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"H-haruskah h-hamba melaporkannya pada Baginda Raja?" ujar dokter itu takut-takut.

Chanyeol menatap tajam dokter dihadapannya, dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk jujur kepada dokter ini agar diberi solusi dan sekarang pria paruh baya itu ingin melaporkannya pada ayahnya?! Bagaimana bisa dia diam saja!

Perlu kalian ketahui, banyak sebutan untuk Chanyeol, salah satunya adalah 'Dangerous Pureblood', dia adalah darah murni pertama dalam sejarah yang kekuatannya bahkan melebihi ayahnya, dengan kata lain dia tak terkalahkan.

Dihadapan sang ayah dan ibu, dua orang yang paling dia cintai, Chanyeol memang suka bermanja-manja dan bertingkah laku layaknya anak kecil, dia menghormati ayahnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan ayahnya.

Semua orang takluk dan tunduk padanya, tak ada yang tahu sisi manis Chanyeol ketika bersama kedua orang tuanya, bahkan walaupun mereka tahu juga mereka takkan berani berkomentar dan lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan berpura-pura tak tahu, karena Chanyeol akan segera melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan.

Pernah salah satu vampire melihat tingkah manja Chanyeol dan kemudian menyebarkannya, meskipun tak semua percaya padanya tapi itu sudah melukai citra Chanyeol, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada vampire itu? Dia bisu, kehilangan suaranya, beruntung dia tidak mati ditangan Chanyeol karena ibunya memohon pada pangeran tersebut.

Alasan Chanyeol tak membunuhnya juga adalah untuk pelajaran pada vampire lainnya, menyiratkan arti bahwa mereka tak boleh sembarangan mengurus bahkan mengumbar privasi sang pangeran.

Vampire itu akhirnya sadar bahwa dia berhadapan dengan orang yang salah, dia fikir Chanyeol idiot yang manja pada orang tuanya dan tak bisa apa-apa sebab itulah dia membenci sang pangeran, dia bahkan hampir mati ditangan sang pangeran jika saja bukan karena belas kasih pangeran pada ibunya, ah rupanya pangeran adalah tipe orang yang menyayangi dan menghormati orang tua.

Perlu waktu hingga 100 tahun hingga dia mendapatkan suaranya kembali, Chanyeol yang bisa membaca fikiran pada akhirnya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca fikiran vampire itu, setelah vampire itu selalu mengikutinya bagai benalu.

Chanyeol akhirnya paham alasannya menyebarkan privasi Chanyeol, dia fikir Chanyeol itu lemah karena sikapnya yang manja dan seperti idiot dihadapan sang Raja, walaupun demikian tak membuat tindakan vampire itu dibenarkan! karena bagaimanapun dia telah melukai harga diri Chanyeol!

'Suho' nama vampire itu, putra dari jenderal tempur kerajaan mereka, masih bangsawan tapi dia satu level dibawah Sehun dan Kai.

Suho terus mengikuti Chanyeol layaknya benalu, selain ingin suaranya dikembalikan dia juga kagum dengan kekuatan Chanyeol dan sungguh sangat menyesali perbuatannya, Chanyeol tidak seperti yang dia kira, pangeran tampan itu hanya terlalu menyayangi dan menghormati kedua orang tuanya, bahkan dia juga menghormati ibu suho yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Chanyeol sangat risih karena Suho yang terus mengikutinya seperti penguntit, semakin lama dibiarkan semakin keterlaluan, hingga dia tak tahan lagi dan Suho yang tak menyadari jika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa selama ini dia mengikutinya terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba pangeran tampan itu sudah ada dihadapannya dan mencekik lehernya.

"Mau apa kau!?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi, membentak dan aura disekitarnya sungguh menyeramkan.

Suho yang kehilangan suaranya hanya bisa memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol yang mencekiknya.

Cekikan dileher vampire malang itu semakin kuat, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan berkata kembali, "Apakah kau ingin kehilangan kekuatanmu juga? atau bahkan nyawamu?!" nada yang sangat mengintimidasi terdengar jelas disetiap ucapan pangeran tampan itu, aura membunuh ia keluarkan, dia benar-benar marah dan berniat membunuh Suho.

Suho hanya bisa pasrah saat cekikan itu semakin kuat dan nafasnya habis, kekuatannya seperti terhisap habis, dia bahkan muntah darah, Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan cekikannya dan mencoba membaca fikiran Suho.

Setelahnya dia menyeringai dan menghempaskan tubuh Suho ke pohon dibelakangnya, kemudian masih dengan nada penuh intimidasi dia berkata, "Kau ingin menjadi abdi setiaku? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu!"

Suho yang kesakitan setelah dihempaskan ke pohon dan terjatuh di tanah mencoba mengerakkan mulutnya berusaha mengeluarkan suara meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menyeringai setelahnya, dia kemudian berkata, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suho hanya menganguk sembari menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan berkata, "Tidak semudah itu!"

Setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, sang pangeran tampan itu berniat meninggalkan Suho yang tergeletak tak berdaya, melihat hal itu Suho tak kunjung diam, dengan segera dia memeluk kedua kaki Chanyeol, menahannya meskipun berulang kali pangeran tampan itu menendangnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, kemudian kembali membaca fikiran Suho, setelahnya dia menatap tajam serta dalam mata Suho, ah dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya dan matanya menampakan kejujuran serta hasrat yang kuat untuk menjadi abdinya.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dan secara ajaib suara Suho kembali, dia mengucapkan terimakasih dan berkata akan menjadi abdi setia Chanyeol, bahkan rela mati untuknya.

Selamat pangeran park Chanyeol! anda telah berhasil mendapatkan satu lagi abdi dan sekutu yang kuat, sesungguhnya Suho memiliki bakat yang hebat, dia sangat kuat dan disegani, namun sekuat apapun dia bahkan dirinya tunduk dihadapan sang terpilih 'Chanyeol'.

Alpha yang diincar oleh semua pihak untuk dijadikan sekutu dengan sukarela menjadi abdi setia Chanyeol bahkan rela mati untuknya, sungguh luar biasa kekuatan sang pangeran.

~~~~~~~

Chanyeol masih menatap pria paruh baya dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, aura disekitarnya membuat sang dokter bungkam, dia ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Sang dokter masih diam membeku memikirkan apa dirinya telah salah berbicara sehingga sang pangeran terlihat murka, saat hendak bersuara kembali untuk menanyakan apa dirinya membuat kesalahan, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mencoba mengatakan hal ini pada paduka Raja!" terdapat penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkan pangeran tampan itu, nadanya mendominasi, penuh intimidasi dan syarat akan perintah mutlak.

Dokter itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, inilah sosok sejati dari pangeran park Chanyeol, seseorang yang memiliki banyak julukan mengerikan, salah satu yang pernah dia dengar adalah 'Dangerous Pureblood'.

"B-baiklah pangeran, S-saya mengerti." ujar sang dokter sedikit terbata-bata, dia mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan tenaga yang dia miliki untuk menjawab perintah dari sang darah murni yang berbahaya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, selanjutnya dia berkata, "Bagus, sebaiknya kau menutup rapat mulutmu jika tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu dan keluargamu!" nadanya masih syarat akan perintah mutlak.

"B-baik pangeran." ucap dokter itu sedikit terbata, dia masih tercengang dengan fakta bahwa keluarganya bisa saja terluka jika dia salah berbicara.

"Sekarang berikan aku solusi atas masalahku!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah.

"B-boleh hamba mengatakan sesuatu pangeran?" ujar dokter itu terbata-bata.

"Silahkan." ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"D-dapatkah anda berjanji satu hal pangeran?" ujar sang dokter.

"Katakan!" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Anda harus berjanji tidak akan marah, d-dan bekerja sama dengan saya." ucap dokter itu takut-takut.

Melihat gelagat ketakutan sang dokter, Chanyeol menyeringai, sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan dan membuat dokter itu takut, detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Baiklah. dan kau tak perlu takut padaku, selama kau diam maka dirimu dan keluargamu aman."

Dokter itu sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, setelahnya dia bersuara, "Sebagai dokter saya berhak atas pasien saya" dokter itu memulai.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Selama anda meminta bantuan saya untuk menyelesaikan masalah anda, maka anda adalah pasien saya." ujar dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah."

"Berjanjilah anda tidak akan marah dan mengikuti semua instruksi dari saya." ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Oke."

"Berjanjilah anda tidak akan melukai saya dan keluarga saya bahkan jika pengobatan dan solusi yang saya berikan tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah anda." ujar dokter itu lagi.

"hmm..." Chanyeol nampak berfikir, detik selanjutnya dia kembali menatap tajam dokter itu dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin metode ini akan berhasil, saya harap anda berjanji untuk tak melukai keluarga saya." ucap dokter itu berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah." ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Bisakah anda membuat perjanjian dengan saya?" ucap dokter itu setelahnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu selanjutnya berkata, "Baiklah."

Baik Chanyeol maupun dokter itu mengucapkan mantra dan janji-janji mereka, setelahnya terlihat tulisan mengambang diudara dan masuk kesebuah gelas berisi air, keduanya meneteskan darah masing-masing sebanyak 3 tetes kedalam gelas dan meminumnya secara bergantian.'Blood Contract' kontrak yang begitu kuat terbentuk, tak terbantahkan, bila salah satu melanggar maka ganjarannya mati.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sesi pengobatan kita pangeran?" ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Bila anda tak bisa ereksi mengapa anda bersedia melakukan donor sperma ini pangeran?" ujar dokter itu memulai.

"Karena saat itu aku bisa ereksi." jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Dokter mengernyit sedikit terkejut dan bertanya untuk memastikan, "Ereksi?"

"Ya, saat itu aku bahkan mengalami heat pertamaku." ujar Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Saat itu? kapan itu?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"3 bulan yang lalu."

"Apakah anda tahu penyebabnya?" dokter itu bertanya.

"Entahlah."ujar Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada yang berbeda saat itu?" ujar sang dokter masih belum menyerah.

"Aroma manis." ujar Chanyeol sembari mengingat aroma manis yang tercium olehnya saat itu.

"Aroma manis?" tanya sang dokter memastikan.

"Ya, aroma manis."

"Apa anda tahu dari mana aroma itu berasal?" tanya dokter itu lagi, harapan sedikit muncul.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Dokter itu menghela nafas karena sepertinya harapan itu sedikit memudar tapi dia paham satu hal, aroma manis yang Chanyeol katakan pasti berasal dari omega atau yang lebih hebat lagi dari mate Chanyeol.

"Pangeran." ujar dokter itu sembari menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Penyebab anda bisa ereksi saat itu sudah pasti adalah aroma manis itu." ucap dokter itu final.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya pangeran,"

"Aroma manis hanya dikeluarkan oleh omega dan mungkin saja omega itu adalah mate anda pangeran." ujar dokter itu melanjutkan.

"Kau serius?!"

"Sangat serius, anda harus mencarinya pangeran." ujar dokter itu.

"Bagaimana pengobatanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah pengobatan pangeran, kita dalam mode konsultasi." jawab sang dokter.

"Baiklah."

"Apakah anda kurang puas pangeran?" tanya sang dokter.

"Haruskah aku mencari mateku? Bukankah mateku salah satu saudaraku? tidakkah ada cara yang lain?" ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Dokter itu mengernyit setelahnya bertanya, "Anda tidak tertarik untuk mencari mate anda pangeran?"

"Tidak." ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, merasa bahwa tidak terlalu berhak untuk menanyakan alasannya karena itu privasi pangeran.

"Baiklah, mari gunakan metode lain untuk membangkitkan gairah anda pangeran," ujar dokter itu kemudian.

"Ah...saya akan mengatakan pada baginda Raja bahwa anda perlu tinggal disini selama 3 bulan, apakah di izinkan pangeran?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"3 bulan?"

"Benar pangeran, semuanya butuh proses, dan anda harus tinggal disini selama itu, anda juga bisa menghindari pertanyaan baginda Raja, saya akan berkata bahwa proses donor sperma ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama." ujar dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Tidakkah 3 bulan terlalu singkat?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apakah anda butuh perpanjangan waktu pangeran?" tanya sang dokter.

"6 bulan, katakan pada Raja bahwa untuk mendapatkan sperma yang berkualitas aku harus tinggal di sini selama 6 bulan." ujar Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Baiklah pangeran." ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

Dokter pamit keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

~~~~~~~

Setelah memberitahukan bahwa Chanyeol harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama 6 bulan, semua harus steril dan sekarang pangeran sedang di persiapkan sehingga tak boleh ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter, Raja memilih untuk kembali ke istananya, sepertinya dia harus menunggu 6 bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan benih anaknya dan bersiap menimang cucu.

"Ayaaah~" seorang lelaki manis memeluk manja dokter itu dari belakang.

"Ah..Baekhyun anakku." ujar dokter itu cepat.

Tepat sekali, dokter paruh baya itu adalah Byun yun hoo, ayah dari Byun Baek hyun.

"Ayah dari mana saja? kenapa baru kelihatan?" ujarnya sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya membuat siapapun gemas.

"Ayah ada pasien sayang." ucap Yun hoo cepat.

"Pasien?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Iya pasien." ucap yun hoo sembari mencubit hidung anaknya gemas.

"Apakah pasien itu penting ayah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?" bukannya menjawab, ayahnya malah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan ke arah Baekhyun yang membuat si mungil terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Karena kata suster ayah berada di ruangan VVIP dan menangani pasien itu lebih dari 2 jam."

"Anak pintar~" ucap yun hoo menggoda putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayaaahh~" Baekhyun kembali berucap manja dengan sedikit nada protes, mempoutkan bibirnya serta menghentakan kakinya ke lantai, dia kesal ayahnya menggodanya.

"Shhh, jangan marah sayang~" ujar yun hoo tertawa.

"Ayah menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun hendak pergi.

"Iya sayang, dia orang yang sangat penting, jadi anak ayah yang manis ini jangan pernah sekali-kali mencoba mendekati ruangan itu ya Baekki." ujar Yun hoo kemudian.

"Kenapa?" ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Pasien ayah orang penting dan berbahaya sayang, dia sangat menakutkan." ujar yun hoo menggertak.

Baekhyun hampir menangis, dia menahan tangisnya dan berkata, "Ayah baik-baik saja?" nada cemas yang kentara terselip disana.

Yun hoo tersenyum, dia paham benar bahwa anaknya yang manis ini tengah menghawatirkan dirinya, detik selanjutnya dia bersuara, "Ayah baik-baik saja sayang."

"Bukankah ayah bilang pasien ayah itu jahat dan menakutkan?" ujar Baekhyun lagi, matanya sudah dihiasi air mata, bahkan menangis saja dia masih terlihat imut.

"Benar, dia baik pada ayah, tapi kalau Baekki yang mendekati tempat itu, dia pasti akan memakan Baekki! raaauughh!" ujar yun hoo sembari meletakan kedua tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun mirip seperti akan menerkam.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah, "Waeyo? Waeyo? kenapa dia baik sama ayah tapi jahat sama Baekki? ini tidak adil!" Baekhyun semakin beringsut ke arah ayahnya, menenggelamkan kepala serta wajahnya ke dada sang ayah, mengusak-ngusak kepalanya, tangisnya semakin lama semakin kuat.

Setelah putra mungilnya berhenti menangis dan masih sesegukan, Yun hoo berkata, "Baekki ingat, Baekki kan omega, jangan mendekati ruangan itu kalau Baekki tidak mau terluka."

"Ba-baik ayah."

"Anak pintar." ucap Yun hoo sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Ah Byun Yun Hoo tidak ingatkah dirimu akan penawaranmu pada pangeran? Kau telah menawarkan putramu untuk mengambil sperma pangeran, mari berharap semoga pangeran melupakan penawaranmu itu.

~~~~~~

"Pangeran maaf membuat anda menunggu." ujar Yun Hoo setelah kembali keruangan itu.

"Tak apa, aku juga bisa beristirahat." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Baiklah, anda siap pangeran?" tanya Yun hoo setelahnya.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kita akan mulai dengan memakai ini terlebih dahulu pangeran." ujar Yun Hoo setelahnya.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung melihat botol kecil berisi cairan bening.

"Ini obat perangsang pangeran," jawab Yun Hoo cepat.

Tak lama dia melanjutkan, "Saya akan mencampurkan ini keminuman anda pangeran, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin anda minum? atau darah seseorang yang ingin anda minum?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Tak usah, biarkan aku langsung meminum obat itu dari botolnya."

"Anda yakin?" ujar Yun Hoo ragu.

"Ya."

"Obat ini akan terasa aneh pangeran, saran saya lebih baik anda campurkan dengan minuman agar terasa nikmat." ujar Yun Hoo menerangkan.

"Baiklah, ambilkan darah kelinci saja." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Yun hoo mengernyit bingung, mulutnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Anda meminum darah hewan pangeran?" dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Benar, kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol setelahnya.

Yun hoo sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, seharusnya vampire seusia pangeran sudah meminum darah vampire lain tak lagi meminum darah hewan.

"Sama." gumam Yun hoo tanpa sengaja.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat.

"Ah...tidak pangeran, tidak apa-apa." jawab Yun Hoo setelahnya dia pergi mengambil darah kelinci dan mencampurkan obat itu kedalamnya.

"Silahkan minum pangeran." ujar Yun Hoo sembari memberikan gelas berisi darah kelinci kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meminum habis cairan dalam gelas itu, Yun Hoo yang melihatnya berharap bahwa obat itu manjur, itu obat dosis tertinggi yang dia punya.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, setelah satu jam lamanya Chanyeol tidak juga bereaksi.

"Apakah anda merasakan sesuatu pangeran?" tanya Yun Hoo kemudian.

"Tidak." ujar Chanyeol datar.

Yun hoo terperanjat, takkan ada yang bisa menahan obat dengan dosis setinggi itu, kemudian dia bersuara, "Be-benarkah pangeran?"

"Ya."

"Anda tidak merasa panas?" tanya Yun Hoo lagi.

"Tidak."

Yun Hoo berfikir apa dia harus menambahkan dosis obat itu lagi untuk sang pangeran.

Setelahnya Yun Hoo menghela nafas dan berkata, "Izinkan saya untuk mengambil sample darah anda pangeran."

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya harus menelitinya untuk mendapatkan kadar dosis yang sesuai untuk anda." jawab Yun Hoo cepat.

"hmm..baiklah." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Yun hoo kemudian menyuntikkan jarum suntik ke tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil darahnya.

"Anda harus tetap disini pangeran, agar tetap steril. Saya pergi dulu ke lab." ujar Yun hoo kemudian.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

~~~~~~~

Yun Hoo terlihat sedang membolak balikan kertas hasil cek darah Chanyeol, dia mengernyit bingung, ini kasus yang langka menurutnya.

Saat masih sibuk dengan kertasnya, Baekhyun menghampirinya lagi.

"Ayaaahh~" ujarnya manja.

"Baekki, apa yang kamu lakukan sayang? mengapa Baekki disini? Bukankah ayah sudah bilang agar Baekki istirahat dan tidak keluar kamar?" tanya Yun Hoo bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Baekki bosan ayaaahh~" sedikit merengek pada ayahnya.

Yun Hoo hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan putra mungilnya.

"Apa yang sedang ayah lakukan?" ujar Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Memeriksa laporan sayang." jawab Yun Hoo singkat.

"Laporan apa?" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Yun Hoo menutup hasil tes darah Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangannya ke putra manisnya dan bertanya sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, "Sayang, kau masih belum mengalaminya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, selanjutnya dia bertanya dengan lugunya, "Mengalami apa ayah?"

"e-eeuum, itu heatmu." ujar Yun Hoo sedikit terbata.

Pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah, dia malu, "Me-mengapa ayah tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Ah sepertinya dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian putra mungilnya, kemudian dia bersuara, "Apa kau sudah mengalaminya sayang?"

"Be-belum," cicit Baekhyun seperti berbisik, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun berkata, "Ma-maaf ayah."

"Hei sayang kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu," ujar Yun Hoo sedikit tak enak.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Baekki, apakah kamu masih meminum darah hewan?"

"I-iya ayah." cicit Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa semua dalam dirinya tidaklah normal, sampai detik ini belum juga mengalami heat dan masih meminum darah hewan yang sejatinya untuk vampire anak-anak.

Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun, ayahnya merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya membawa topik yang sensitif ini hingga melukai putra mungilnya.

"Maafkan ayah Baekki." lirih Yun Hoo sembari memeluk Baekhyun yang menahan air matanya sedari tadi.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah, dia terus meracau meminta maaf pada Yun Hoo hingga dia lelah dan akhirnya tertidur, Yun Hoo membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Yun Hoo memang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam pelatihan, tapi lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sedang menjalani pengobatan.

Yun Hoo hanya menuruti permintaan putranya itu setelah dia merengek sebulan penuh, akhirnya dia membawa Baekhyun untuk ikut pelatihan, tapi Baekhyun lebih banyak di kamarnya karena statusnya memang sebagai pasien, hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap dirinya peserta pelatihan.

Dia menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun, semakin lama fisik putra kesayangannya semakin lemah.

~~~~~~~

"Pangeran saya membawa hasil..." perkataan Yun Hoo seketika terhenti ketika dia tak menemukan sang pangeran di dalam ruangan.

Seketika Yun Hoo panik dan dengan gusar dia langsung keluar ruangan.

"Pangeran...pangeran...pangeran Chanyeol! anda dimana?!" Yun Hoo meneriakan nama sang pangeran untuk mencarinya.

Dia mencari kesetiap sudut rumah sakit, namun tetap tak menemukan sang pangeran.

"Kemana dia." ujar Yun Hoo bermonolog sendiri.

Dia melihat salah satu suster yang memang mengetahui bahwa pangeran di rawat disini, masalah pangeran yang di rawat itu adalah rahasia hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Hani!" dia memanggil nama suster tersebut.

"Oh...dokter Byun, ada apa?" jawab suster yang bernama hani itu cepat.

"Apa kau melihat pangeran Chanyeol?" tanpa basa-basi Yun Hoo langsung bertanya.

"Tidak dok, saya tidak melihat beliau." ujar Hani setelahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yun Hoo segera bergegas ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun putra mungilnya di rawat, berbagai kemiripan yang terlihat membuat dirinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Baekki sa..." ucapan Yun Hoo terhenti setelah membuka pintu dan tak mendapati putra mungilnya di atas ranjang.

Yun Hoo mendadak gusar, panik melanda dirinya, aish bagaimana bisa dua orang ini hilang secara bersamaan, firasat Yun Hoo makin tak enak.

~~~~~~

"Ah...sungguh membosankan didalam ruangan itu." ucap Chanyeol menggerutu, selama hidupnya dia tak pernah di kurung seperti itu.

Saat ini sang pangeran sedang berada di atap rumah sakit, dengan kain-kain putih yang di jemur dan tertiup angin, suasana di atap benar-benar romantis.

Semilir angin membuat sang pangeran mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, pria mungil itu kini sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap, dia sangat suka suasana disana begitu tenang dan romantis.

"Uuggh...ini melelahkan," ujar Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh.

"Kapan sampainya? Mengapa tangganya banyak sekali?" lanjutnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Meskipun mengeluh namun lelaki mungil itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya hingga dia melihat pintu yang tepat menghubungkan rumah sakit ke atap.

"Akhirnya sampai." ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar setelah melihat pintu menuju atap tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan.

~~~~~~

Sementara di taman rumah sakit sang ayah Yun Hoo tengah pusing mencari pangeran Chanyeol dan putranya yang menghilang.

"Aiisshh! Kemana perginya mereka berdua? mengapa bisa hilang bersamaan!" ujar Yun Hoo tak tenang.

"Bagaimana bila mereka bertemu? pangeran takkan mengetahui bahwa dia putraku bukan? Andwae, tidak boleh, mereka tidak boleh bertemu!" ujar Yun Hoo semakin dilanda rasa panik.

Detik selanjutkan Yun Hoo ingat dia memiliki kekuatan telepati, kepanikan yang melanda membuat dia seketika menjadi bodoh dan melupakan kemampuan yang dia miliki.

 _"Baekki...Baekki...kau mendengar ayah?" ujar Yun Hoo dalam telepatinya._

Baekhyun yang sudah meraih knop pintu dan hendak membukanya terkejut mendengar suara ayahnya, dia pasti marah karena dirinya keluar dari ruangan rawatnya.

 _"Uumm, a-ayah?" dengan ragu Baekhyun menjawab telepati sang ayah._

 _"Baekki sayang kau dimana?" tanya Yun Hoo kemudian._

 _"A-ayah ma-marah?" ujar Baekhyun takut-takut._

 _"Tidak sayang, ayah tidak marah."_

 _"Be-benarkah?"_

 _"Ya Baekki, sekarang katakan kau dimana?" Yun Hoo kembali bertanya._

 _"Di-di atap ayah." ujar Baekhyun ragu._

 _"Bisakah kau kembali ke ruanganmu sayang? ayah akan menunggumu disana." ujar Yun Hoo setelahnya._

 _"Ba-baik ayah." jawab Baekhyun setelahnya._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa, dia benar-benar ingin membuka pintu ini, tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia akan menikmati suasana atap kesukaannya, tapi perintah ayahnya memupuskan harapannya.

"Tidak bisakah aku berada di atap sebentar saja?" ujar Baekhyun bermonolog.

Baekhyun yang keras kepala pada akhirnya tak mengindahkan permintaan Yun Hoo untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya, dia lebih memilih memutar knop pintu dan whusshh semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

Sekarang dia ada di atap, suasananya benar-benar romantis, kemudian dia berkata, "Maafkan Baekki ayah, hanya sebentar saja, jangan marah yaa~" perkataan manja yang ditujukan untuk sang ayah meskipun sang ayah takkan bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun melewati kain-kain putih yang di jemur menuju ke balkon untuk melihat pemandangan, Chanyeol masih tertidur di atap yang lebih tinggi di sebelah kiri.

"Wow...menyegarkan." ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

Angin yang berhembus membawa aroma manis khas omega milik Baekhyun ke arah indra penciuman Chanyeol.

"Ehmm...mmm" Chanyeol sedikit terusik dengan aroma manis yang menguar di sekitarnya.

 _"Baekki, kau dimana?" Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan tersentak._

 _Kemudian menjawab, "Sebentar ayah."_

 _"Cepatlah nak, ayah sudah menunggumu." ujar Yun Hoo._

 _"Baik ayah."_

Secepat kilat Baekhyun meninggalkan atap, namun karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba akibat berlari tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melukai jarinya dan dengan cepat menghisap jarinya, sisa-sisa aroma darah Baekhyun yang manis terhembus terbawa angin.

"Auuch." Baekhyun mengaduh namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Manis." ucap Chanyeol setengah sadar, detik selanjutnya dia membuka mata lebar dan berkata, "Aroma manis ini!"

Dia ingat itu aroma yang sama dengan yang dia cium 3 bulan lalu.

Segera dia melihat kesekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun, Chanyeol turun dan berjalan menuju balkon tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi.

"Apakah mateku ada disini tadi?" gumam Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Apakah salah satu saudaraku disini?" karena sejatinya hanya keluarga kerajaan dan salah satu saudara-saudari omeganya lah yang ditakdirkan menjadi matenya.

Saat menatap kebawah Chanyeol terkejut dan berkata, "Mereka disini."

Di bawah sana terlihat 50 omega saudara Chanyeol sedang berkumpul, sepertinya hendak menjenguk sang pangeran.

"Memang mateku salah satu dari mereka." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Tapiiii..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya, kemudian kembali bergumam, "Bagaimana aku mengetahui mateku jika mereka sebanyak itu?!" ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teee...Beee...Ceee...

 **Apa sih ini receh banget .**

 **Maaf yaa gaje banget part ini wkwk :'v**

 **Mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous PureBlood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita**

 **Yaoi, Fantasy, vampire, CHANBAEK, Omegaverse.**

 **PART 3~~**

 **Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih menatap datar dan frustasi ke arah kumpulan omega di bawah sana, "Mengapa mereka datang secara bersamaan?!" ujarnya penuh nada jengkel.

"Memangnya ini reuni keluarga apa!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Dengan tatapan datar sedingin es dia kembali berucap, "Para saudara bodoh! mau menjengukku?" kekeh Chanyeol geli, setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan, "Mereka tahu itu hal yang sia-sia!"

Satu lagi julukan untuk vampire tampan ini, diantara saudara omeganya dia terkenal sebagai 'Untouchable Prince', berbahaya dan tak tersentuh.

Setelahnya dia bergegas kembali ke ruangan tempat dia di rawat, dia tak sekalipun peduli apalagi percaya pada kata _mate_ , mengabaikan rasa tertarik yang sempat datang, Chanyeol kembali menjadi dingin, dia tidak butuh seorang mate, dari awal dia memang tak berniat mencarinya.

Yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini adalah keturunan, untuk membuatnya naik tahta dan menjadi Raja, dan pertama dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini.

~~~~~~~

Yunhoo sedang menunggu Baekhyun dikamarnya, dia menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"A-ayah apa kau menunggu lama?" ujar Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"Baekki kenapa kau lama sekali?" ujar Yunhoo setelahnya.

"Ma-maafkan Baekki ayah."

"Tak apa, jadi mengapa kau lama sayang?" tanya Yunhoo selanjutnya.

"Baekki hanya mencari udara segar di atap ayah." ujarnya lagi.

"Bukankah ayah berkali-kali katakan..." ucapan Yunhoo terpotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun, "Untuk tidak keluar ruanganku? benarkan ayah?"

Yunhoo mengangguk, namun detik selanjutnya dia dikejutkan oleh perkataan Baekhyun, "Baekki tidak kemana-mana ayah! hanya mencari udara segar di atap, apakah itu salah? Baekki bosan dikamar terus, ayah bilang pelatihan?! tapi Baekki tahu ayah, ini pengobatan! Baekki sudah terjebak sangat lama di rumah sakit ini ayah! Di kamar ini! Baekki bukanlah tawanan ayah! apa salahnya jika Baekki keluar ruangan ini sebentar?!" Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sangat tertekan, sepanjang hidupnya hampir dia habiskan di rumah sakit itu, dikamar itu, tangisnya pecah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yunhoo merasakan sesak didadanya, dia tak tahu jika Baekhyun selama ini menanggung beban yang begitu berat dan tertekan.

"Sayang," ujar Yunhoo akhirnya.

"Maafkan ayah." lanjutnya kemudian.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, seketika tangisnya terhenti, dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukan itu yang dia maksud, dia hanya melampiaskan kekecewaannya.

"A-ayah~" rengek Baekhyun, dia tak bermaksud membuat ayahnya terluka dan merasa bersalah, dia tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukan dan katakan oleh pria ini semata-mata demi kebaikannya.

"Ba-baekki tidak bermaksud..."

"Shhh," ucapan Baekhyun terpotong kala Yunhoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulut putra mungilnya.

Yunhoo merangkul kemudian memeluk putranya sayang, tak ingin Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah, selama ini putra mungilnya bersikap ceria dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dia senang Baekhyunnya mau terbuka sedikit padanya seperti tadi.

Dia paham Baekhyun kecewa, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Baekki." ucap Yunhoo memanggil nama panggilan putra kesayangannya.

"Hmm."

"Berjanji satu hal pada ayah."

"Apa ayah?"

"Mulai sekarang Baekki harus jujur dengan apa yang Baekki rasakan."

Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian bersuara, "Ta-tapiii ayah..."

Ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Yunhoo, "Berjanjilah sayang, kau harus jujur pada ayah, ketika Baekki berbohong ayah sungguh terluka."

Perkataan Yunhoo membuat Baekhyun seketika bungkam, dia memang tak terbiasa mengutarakan perasaannya, dia terbiasa memendamnya sendiri.

"Baekki?"

"Ba-baiklah ayah."

"Anak pintar." ucap Yunhoo sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Meski tak terlalu yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan jujur sepenuhnya padanya namun Yunhoo tetap berharap dengan janji ini setidaknya putra mungilnya bisa sedikit terbuka padanya.

"A-ayah Baekki haus." ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Yunhoo segera mengambil gelas berisi darah kelinci di lemari penyimpanan dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini sayang." dengan segera Baekhyun meneguk cairan merah dalam gelas itu.

"Minum perlahan sayang, pelan-pelan saja."

"Uhuuk...Uhuuk..." Baekhyun terbatuk.

"Sudah ayah katakan perlahan minumnya." ujar Yunhoo sedikit kesal.

"Maaf ayah." cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, Yunhoo hendak pergi namun dia mendengar suara,

"Aaarrgghh, a-ayah..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun bereaksi aneh setelah meminum darah itu, dia terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi lehernya.

"Ba-baekki...ada apa nak?!" panik Yunhoo melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang aneh.

"A-ayaahh~ sa-sakiithh aarrrgghh..." ujar Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan.

"Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi? apa yang salah?" panik Yunhoo.

Dia mengecek ke arah gelas yang Baekhyun minum tadi, mungkinkah ada yang berniat meracuni putranya lagi?

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, "Baekki...Baekki sayang bangunlah! sadarlah nak!" ujar Yunhoo semakin panik.

Tubuh putra mungilnya semakin melemah, dengan segera Yunhoo meletakkan putranya di ranjang.

Dia menyuntikkan antibiotik dan bius pada Baekhyun, dengan gemetar dia mengambil sample darah Baekhyun, beruntung antibiotik itu bisa meredakan sedikit rasa sakit Baekhyun, namun tak membuat Baekhyun bertambah kuat, dia semakin melemah.

"Sayang bertahanlah!" ujar Yunhoo cepat, setelah itu dia pergi dari ruangan Baekhyun menuju lab, dia harus mencari tahu penyebab sakit tiba-tiba yang diderita putranya.

~~~~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, Chanyeol tengah menatap sengit Irene, eunhee dan kristal, mereka bertiga dengan lancang masuk ke dalam ruangan rawatnya.

"Pergi!" bentak Chanyeol menatap tajam ketiganya.

"Tidak mau!" bentak ketiganya bersamaan.

"Pergi ku bilang!" geram Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidaaakk!" ketiganya kembali berucap bersamaan.

Sementara saudara omeganya yang lain mengintip dari balik pintu ruang rawatnya, mereka tak seberani Irene, eunhee maupun kristal.

Mereka itu fanatik, omega gila, pemaksa.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang ikut mengintip dari balik pintu memutar bola mata mereka malas, Chanyeol melirik sebentar, kemudian menyeringai, dia menggunakan telepatinya dan bersuara,

 _"Luhan, Kyungsoo bantu aku singkirkan para jalang ini!"_

 _"Tidak mau." jawab Kyungsoo datar._

 _"Kau gila?! mereka saudarimu juga!" ujar Luhan tak percaya._

 _"Singkirkan mereka, atau...kalian berdua akan berakhir di ranjang bersamaku!" ancam Chanyeol._

 _"Kau gila!" ujar Luhan._

 _"Jangan mengingkari janjimu!" ujar Kyungsoo._

 _"Janji? Ah...aku bisa membatalkannya kapan saja jika aku mau! lagipula kalian milikku!" ujar Chanyeol santai._

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, setelahnya kembali melakukan telepati, _"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu! berjanjilah untuk menepati janjimu pada Sehun dan Kai!" ujar Luhan mewakili Kyungsoo yang ikut mengangukan kepalanya._

 _"Deal?" ujar Kyungsoo setelahnya._

 _"Deal!" ujar Chanyeol sembari menyeringai._

Detik selanjutnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo menerobos masuk lalu mengganggu irene, eunhee dan kristal,

"Keberatan jika kami bergabung?" ujar Luhan menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian berkata, "Tidak sama sekali."

Kyungsoo sengaja menabrakan dirinya ke arah mereka bertiga dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh ketiganya, setelahnya Kyungsoo berkata, "Ah...mianhee eonie, kupikir tadi tidak ada orang."

"Yaaakk Kyungsoo!" teriak irene keras.

"Apa? aku kan sudah minta maaf." ujar Kyungsoo datar.

Irene murka, kemudian berkata, "Pergilah kalian berdua!"

"Tidak mauuu~" ujar keduanya dengan manja.

"Kalian tidak mendengar kata eonie irene? cepat pergi!" sambar eunhee setelahnya.

"Kyungsoo apa kau mendengar ada yang berbicara?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengabaikan eunhee.

"Tidak, apakah ada yang berbicara? mungkin kau salah dengar Luhan, itu suara kentutku, kkkk~" ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Pantas suaranya sungguh mengganggu, ternyata itu kentutmu." ujar Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Kalian makin kurang ajar!" ujar Kristal geram.

"Kyungsoo jangan begitu! apakah kau tak malu untuk kentut terus?!" ujar Luhan pura-pura melotot ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ahh...maaf aku kelepasan~" ujar Kyungsoo di buat manja.

Keduanya menahan tawa mereka, sementara Irene, eunhee dan kristal sudah benar-benar murka.

Saat Irene hendak menampar keduanya, Chanyeol berucap, "Kyungsoo, Luhan kemarilah~" dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera beranjak ke arah Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja di kedua sisi lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoliiee~" ketiganya berteriak tidak terima dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"Apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar pada ketiganya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih setia bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol bahkan menyenderkan kepala mereka di dada bidang pangeran tampan itu.

"Yaaaakkk! Kyungsoo! Luhan! menyingkir kalian! jangan bergelayut manja seperti itu pada Chanyoelie kami!" ujar Irene tak suka.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak bergeming, mereka hanya diam saja dan pura-pura tertidur di dada bidang Chanyeol, namun mereka sebenarnya melakukan telepati dengan pangeran tampan itu.

 _"Yaakk park Chanyeol! sekarang giliranmu!" ujar Luhan._

 _"Mainkan peranmu bodoh!" ujar Kyungsoo._

 _"Kalian ini saudara kurang ajar! berani mengataiku bodoh?!" geram Chanyeol._

 _"Sudahlah tak usah banyak protes, cepat lakukan tugasmu, usir mereka!" sahut Luhan._

 _"Cepatlah!" Kyungsoo ikut berbicara._

 _"Aiishh, araseo!" ujar Chanyeol datar._

Sementara Irene, eunhee dan kristal masih berteriak-teriak manja memanggil Chanyeol, melayangkan protes mereka dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

Secepat kilat, semua merasakan aura disekitar Chanyeol berubah, Irene, eunhee dan kristal seketika bungkam, aura yang begitu menyeramkan, bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, mereka harus tahan memeluk Chanyeol di saat aura membunuh penuh dominasi ini menyelimutinya bahkan hingga sampai keluar.

Dengan nada mendominasi yang mengerikan, terdengar sebuah suara berat dari pangeran tampan itu, "Pergi kalian! atau nyawa kalian melayang!"

Detik itu juga Irene, eunhee dan kristal segera beranjak pergi, mereka tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ancaman itu ditujukan kepada mereka.

Bahkan para omega yang mengintip diluar juga ikut pergi, tak sanggup merasakan aroma membunuh Chanyeol.

"Huueekk," Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia merasa mual, tak kuat dan segera melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Kemudian berkata, "Yaaakk Park Chanyeol! hentikan aura membunuhmu itu! itu membuatku mual!"

Aura membunuh disekitar Chanyeol perlahan menghilang, Kyungsoo segera melepaskan dirinya, sejak tadi dia tak bisa bergerak.

Sejauh ini hanya mereka berdua yang mampu berada di dekat Chanyeol ketika aura itu berada di sekitar Chanyeol, meskipun efeknya Luhan menjadi mual dan Kyungsoo mendadak kaku.

Jika omega lain atau saudaranya yang lain pasti sudah pingsan atau bahkan mati hanya merasakan auranya, bahkan Irene, eunhee dan Kristal takkan sanggup menahannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ruangan rawatnya menjadi sedikit tenang sekarang, semua saudara omeganya menghilang entah kemana, mereka takkan kembali mendekati Chanyeol karena aura pekat ini bahkan menembus hingga keluar rumah sakit.

Kecuali 2 orang yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jika kau ingin mengeluarkan aura membunuh, katakan terlebih dahulu!" protes Luhan.

"Maaf aku kelepasan." ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Yaaakkk Park Chanyeol! bersikaplah dewasa!" geram Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam, semua tahu dia sedang emosi meskipun wajahnya tak berubah, tetap datar.

"Aku tahu kau sedang balas dendam!" geram Kyungsoo.

"Balas dendam?" dengan wajah tak bersalah Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Yaaakk Park Chanyeol! jangan memasang wajah tak bersalah seperti itu! itu menjijikan!" sahut Luhan setelahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, "Tak usah berpura-pura yeol! kau balas dendam karena kami, lebih tepatnya aku mengataimu bodoh kan?!"

Seketika tawa Chanyeol lepas, kedua saudara omeganya ini benar-benar memahami dirinya.

Plaakk~

Luhan menoyor kepala Chanyeol, membuatnya kembali dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh pangeran tampan itu.

"Bersikaplah dewasa! kau itu calon Raja!" dengus Luhan.

Selain kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol juga dekat dengan dua saudara menyebalkannya ini, mereka memahami dirinya, menyemangatinya, menasehatinya walau terkadang mulut mereka ingin Chanyeol robek karena perkataan pedas serta kurang ajar yang mereka lontarkan.

"Iissshh!" Chanyeol berdesis tak suka.

Setelahnya kembali melanjutkan, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi!" geramnya frustasi.

"Benarkah?" ujar Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tapi tak janji, jika kalian mengataiku lagi aku bisa saja kelepasan." ujar Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Keduanya menghela nafas, mereka tahu pasti akan seperti ini jadinya, menasehati dan melawan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang sia-sia, tapi entah mengapa mereka tak bisa meninggalkan saudara tampannya satu ini.

Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa mereka lahir hanya untuknya, tapi dia dengan sukarela membiarkan mereka bersama orang yang mereka cintai, meski semua tak mengetahuinya tapi tak mengapa.

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu!" ujar keduanya secara bersamaan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yunhoo menatap sendu ke arah putra mungilnya, laporan hasil cek darah Baekhyun di tangannya sudah ia genggam erat hingga terlihat lecek dan kusut namun masih bisa terbaca.

Setelah menyuntikkan antibiotik dan bius kepada Baekhyun, Yunhoo membawa sample darah putranya ke lab, setelah mengetahui hasilnya dia mengerang frustasi, sekali lagi putranya harus masuk ruang khusus.

"Racun itu!" desis Yunhoo menahan amarahnya.

Berbagai peralatan medis, infus dan segala macam selang menempel di tubuh mungil itu, putra malangnya semakin melemah.

"Bertahanlah Baekki sayang!" ujar Yunhoo menahan air matanya.

Selanjutnya dia segera bergegas pergi, dia masih memiliki tugas lain, dia tak bisa berlarut-larut disini, sedih dan terluka memang melihat keadaan putranya, tapi dia tak bisa terlarut dalam kesedihannya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Istirahatlah nak." ucap Yunhoo lembut.

Yunhoo hanya bisa berharap Baekhyunnya segera sadar dari komanya, ya benar Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dia koma untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

~~~~~~~~

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di taman rumah sakit, ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang asik mengobrol, mereka dicegat oleh Irene, eunhee dan kristal.

"Apa mau kalian?" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Minggir!" ucap Luhan ketus.

"Beraninya kalian!" ucap Irene hendak menampar Luhan karena dia yang paling dekat dengannya.

Luhan reflek menghindar, dan tangan Irene berhenti tiba-tiba di udara.

"Cukup!" ujar Kyungsoo menatap tajam Irene.

"Ciiihh...Kau juga tadi mau menampar kami kan eonie didalam?" ujar Luhan ketus.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?! Irene eonie berhak menampar jalang seperti kalian!" sahut eunhee setengah membentak.

"Berhak?" ujar Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa kau berhak menampar kami? dan apa tadi? jalang? bukankah kalian yang jalang?!" lanjut Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nadanya dan sedikit mengejek di akhir.

"Yaakk kau Park Kyungsoo!" kristal menyahut dan hendak menampar Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Luhan yang menghentikan kristal, seketika badan gadis itu kaku tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu kami?!" ujar Luhan menahan amarahnya.

Irene dan eunhee berusaha menolong kristal dan mencoba menggunakan kekuatan mereka pada Luhan, tapi serangan telak dari Kyungsoo membuat mereka jatuh tak berdaya.

"Pergi sekarang juga!" ujar Kyungsoo penuh amarah.

"Kami takkan sabar selamanya menghadapi kalian!" sahut Luhan setelahnya.

"Kalian curang! kalian menggunakan kekuatan itu!" ujar Irene tak terima.

Aura disekitar Kyungsoo dan Luhan berubah menjadi mengerikan, walaupun tak semengerikan aura milik Chanyeol, namun bagi Irene dan yang lainnya aura mereka cukup menyeramkan dan juga mematikan.

'Special Twins' itulah mereka, omega kembar yang terlahir kala bulan purnama merah menerangi dunia vampire.

"Oh...kalian masih mau melawan?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yakin tidak mau menyerah?" sahut Luhan setelahnya.

Ketiganya menelan ludah mereka kasar, mereka hanya omega biasa, takkan sanggup melawan special twins, akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Ka-kami menyerah, Ma-maafkan kami." ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

"Bagus!" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak dan keduanya menyeringai bersamaan.

Para omega yang lain hanya bisa menonton, mereka kagum pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, namun seperti Chanyeol mereka berdua juga sulit untuk didekati dan mendapat julukan 'Untouchable Twins'.

~~~~~~~~

Yunhoo berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana Chanyeol dirawat, berharap pangeran tampan itu ada di ruangannya sekarang.

"Pangeran?" Yunhoo membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol didalam.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Pa-pangeran an-anda darimana?" ujar Yunhoo takut-takut, pasalnya dia masih merasakan aura membunuh yang tadi Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Atap." ujar Chanyeol santai.

Yunhoo terkejut mendengarnya, pangeran dan putranya sama-sama dari atap, apakah mereka bertemu? apakah pangeran tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah putranya? berbagai pertanyaan terbesit dalam benaknya.

"Dokter Byun?"

"Ah...maaf pangeran, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu terlontar dari mulut Yunhoo.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya, "maksudmu?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi pada anda pangeran?" Yunhoo memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ah...itu karena...aura ini..."

"Oh...tadi saudaraku datang dan membuat kekacauan." kata Chanyeol cepat.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Yunhoo ragu, setelahnya dia menghembuskan nafas lega, dia sempat berfikir bahwa pangeran dan putranya bertemu, lalu pangeran berniat membunuh putranya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Tidak pangeran, tidak apa-apa." ucap Yunhoo setenang mungkin.

"Bisakah kita mulai pengobatan anda lagi?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung melihat botol kecil berisi cairan yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka melakukan pengobatan.

"Bukankah itu obat perangsang yang sama?"

"Ini berbeda tuan, dosisnya lebih tinggi dari kemarin."

"Baiklah."

"Silahkan diminum tuan." ujar Yunhoo sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi darah kelinci yang telah dicampur obat perangsang.

5 menit kemudian Chanyeol masih tidak bereaksi, "Ba-bagaimana tuan?" ujar Yunhoo gugup.

"Aku tak merasakan apapun." ujar Chanyeol datar.

Yunhoo merosot lemas, padahal dia telah menambahkan dosis sesuai data hasil sample darah Chanyeol, apa yang salah sebenarnya? dimana letak kesalahannya? kendati demikian Yunhoo masih belum menyerah pada metode obat perangsang ini.

"Pangeran, saya akan berusaha membuat obat perangsang yang lebih hebat dari ini!" ujarnya final.

"Lakukan sesukamu." ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Ta-tapii itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama pangeran." ujar Yunhoo gugup.

"Berapa lama?"

"7 bulan?" ujar Yunhoo tak yakin.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, menatap Yunhoo tajam, selanjutnya berkata, "5 bulan! sebelum aku kembali ke istana maka obat yang kau janjikan harus siap!"

"Ba-baiklah pangeran."

"Lalu?"

"Ya-ya pangeran, ada apa?"

"Apa aku harus menunggumu membuat obat itu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh...tidak pangeran, saya tidak bisa menjamin bahwa obat itu akan berhasil juga, jadi saya sudah menyiapkan metode lain yang mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah anda." jelas Yunhoo panjang lebar.

"Metode apa?"

"Memijat penis anda?" jawab sang dokter ragu.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menatap tidak suka ke arah sang dokter dan berkata, "Tidak adakah metode lain?"

"Se-setidaknya kita harus mencoba hal ini pangeran, si-siapa tahu berhasil?" ujar Yunhoo takut-takut.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, setelahnya dia bertanya, "Siapa yang akan memijat penisku?"

"Itu terserah anda, anda berhak memilih." ujar Yunhoo kemudian.

"Saya sarankan agar anda memilih omega yang seksi dan cantik untuk membangkitkan gairah anda, atau anda bisa minta salah satu saudara omega anda? tidak akan ada yang menolak anda pangeran, semua tunduk pada pesona anda." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Saudaraku? omega cantik?" ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Be-benar pangeran."

Chanyeol menatap tajam yunhoo, "Tidak! aku tak mau! akan memalukan jika mereka sampai tahu dan masalah ini menyebar!" ujarnya cepat.

"La-lantas tuan?

"Ah...aku ingat! bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa putramu cantik dan bisa mengambil spermaku?"

Nafas Yunhoo seketika tercekat, dia melupakan hal itu, dia lupa bahwa dia pernah menawarkan Baekhyunnya untuk mengambil sperma sang pangeran.

"Mohon maaf pangeran." ujar Yunhoo cepat.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak paham.

"Putra hamba saat ini sedang sakit parah, penyakitnya sangat berbahaya, hamba takut anda akan tertular penyakitnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Be-benar pangeran."

"Separah apa penyakitnya memang? Sakit apa yang dideritanya?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Yunhoo memutar otaknya, tak menyangka bahwa sang pangeran sangat jeli, dia tak bisa mengelak bila begini ceritanya.

Akhirnya dia memilih jujur, "Putra hamba saat ini tengah koma pangeran, penyakitnya belum terlalu jelas sehingga tak diketahui apakah berbahaya atau tidak dan apakah menular atau tidak."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut karena menurutnya itu tak terlalu penting, "Baiklah, kau saja yang memijat penisku!" final Chanyeol.

"Ba-baik pangeran."

"Kapan metode itu diadakan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Lu-lusa pangeran."

"Baiklah ku tunggu kau lusa nanti."

"Baik pangeran, saya permisi dulu."

Chanyeol yang lelah akhirnya menutup matanya dan terlelap kedalam alam mimpi.

~~~~~~~~

Yunhoo bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, dia berjalan kearah ruang khusus tempat putra mungilnya berbaring tak berdaya, dia khawatir pada Baekhyunnya.

Berbagai alat medis masih menempel ditubuh mungil itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iba.

Yunhoo memilih duduk di samping putra mungilnya, dengan lirih dia berkata, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu nak?"

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" dia melihat kearah jari Baekhyun yang terluka, ternyata lukanya lumayan dalam dan berakibat fatal.

"Bukankah ayah sudah sering berkata padamu untuk berhati-hati, hmm." lanjutnya lagi menatap wajah pucat putranya.

"Kau tak seperti vampire kebanyakan sayang, kau ber-berbeda." ujar Yunhoo lagi, dia tercekat saat mengatakan hal itu.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah mengalir deras membentuk dua buah sungai dikedua sisi wajahnya.

"Bangunlah nak, bangun, jangan seperti ini." lirihnya.

Yunhoo menggenggam tangan mungil milik Baekhyun, tangisnya semakin lama semakin parah.

"Bangunlah sayang..." lirihnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Tubuhmu sangat sensitive sayang, jangan terluka lagi nak." ujar Yunhoo menatap sendu kearah putranya.

Dia sudah seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri, terus berbicara walau dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun takkan menjawabnya.

"Andai waktu bisa di putar ulang nak, ayah takkan memberikanmu darah itu nak, seharusnya ayah curiga waktu itu..." lagi-lagi Yunhoo berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan, dia sungguh menyesal telah memberikan Baekhyun darah kelinci waktu itu.

Kemudian perhatiannya beralih kepada hasil cek darah Baekhyun yang telah kusut akibat ulahnya.

Dia mendesis tidak suka menatap lembaran kertas itu, "Brengsek! sampai kapan putraku harus menderita karena kalian!

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, menangis, sungguh jika sudah menyangkut putra mungilnya, Yunhoo benar-benar menjadi lemah dan sensitif, tangisnya pecah lagi.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun sayang, ayah mohon jangan tinggalkan ayah." ujar Yunhoo dengan nada sendu.

"Apa salahmu sampai kau harus mengalami semua ini nak!" lagi-lagi Yunhoo berucap lirih pada anaknya.

Dadanya sakit, jika bisa dia ingin menggantikan posisi putranya saat ini, meskipun tengah koma namun raut kesakitan masih nampak diwajah manisnya, wajah manis itu nampak pucat dengan keringat dingin dipelipisnya.

Yunhoo menyeka air matanya, dia beralih mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati suhu tubuh putra mungilnya sangatlah panas, Baekhyun demam tinggi.

Yunhoo menatap Baekhyun sendu, bahkan dalam keadaan koma saja dia masih harus kesakitan seperti ini, kemudian dengan cepat dia mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan mengompres Baekhyun berharap demamnya turun.

"Baekki kuat, bertahan yaa sayang, Baekki pasti bisa!" ujar Yunhoo lagi memberi semangat pada putranya, dia tahu Baekhyun pasti mendengarnya meskipun tak bisa menjawabnya.

Setelah semalaman berada di kamar khusus putranya, Yunhoo yang tertidur akhirnya tersadar, dia mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun dan demamnya telah turun, kondisinya stabil meski masih lemah.

Yunhoo menghela nafasnya lega, "Sepertinya aku bisa meninggalkannya, kondisinya sudah stabil." ujarnya kemudian.

"Maafkan ayah Baekki, ayah tinggal dulu yaa, ayah sayang Baekki." lanjutnya sambil mengecup kening putra mungilnya sayang.

Detik selanjutnya Yunhoo benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pergi dari ruangan khusus itu.

~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi buruk.

"Mimpi macam apa itu!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Mimpi sialan itu telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan malas Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi akibat mimpi buruk itu.

Pangeran tampan itu memutuskan untuk keluar kamar rawatnya dan mencari udara segar, ketika melewati taman rumah sakit dia melihat gerombolan saudara omeganya sedang ramai-ramai berkumpul dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Mengapa mereka masih disini dan belum kembali ke istana?!" lanjutnya mendengus tidak suka melihat para saudara omeganya betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat.

Sedikit penasaran dia mendekat dan melihat Kyungsoo serta Luhan sedang bertengkar dengan Irene, eunhee dan kristal.

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dia paham betul mengapa mereka bertengkar, merasa tidak perlu membantu special twins karena mereka bukanlah vampire omega yang lemah, dia hendak pergi sampai mendengar teriakan panik dari Luhan, "Kyungsoo!"

~~~~~~~~

Di sisi lain taman, Yunhoo yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa sample darah Baekhyun, terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terluka dan secara reflek berlari mendekatinya, dia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih mengantongi sample darah putranya hingga tanpa sengaja botol kecil itu terjatuh.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Luhan segera menembus kerumunan para saudara omeganya yang terlihat panik.

Dia tercekat melihat Kyungsoo terluka, dan menatap tajam ke arah Irene, eunhee dan kristal.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Cha-Chanyeolie i-itu ka-kami ti-tidak bermaksud, " ujar ketiganya ketakutan.

"Mereka melukai Kyungsoo!" potong Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kalian kan special twins!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mereka pura-pura menyerah dan menyerang kami dari belakang ketika kami lengah! dasar licik!" ujar Luhan penuh amarah.

"Yeol selamatkan Kyungsoo! dia berusaha melindungiku! hikss...selamatkan dia!" ujar Luhan terisak.

"Tenanglah!" ujarnya menenangkan Luhan.

"Dokter Byun bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar Chanyeol pada Yunhoo.

"Lukanya sedikit parah tapi aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja, na..."

"Bagus!" ucapan Yunhoo terpotong begitu saja dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Na-namun pangeran, di-dia kehilangan banyak darah dan harus dirawat." sambung Yunhoo sedikit takut.

Wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah menggelap, aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi mengerikan, tangis Luhan pecah namun aura disekitar Luhan juga berubah mencekam.

Bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan special twins, hingga mereka bertiga mendapatkan julukan 'Bloody Angels', tiga malaikat maut yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyakiti salah satu diantara mereka.

Baik Chanyeol, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati berlumuran darah dengan wajah tersenyum bagai malaikat, menampilkan kesan keindahan dan kekejaman yang berpadu menjadi satu julukan penuh makna 'Bloody Angels'.

Meski Chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak sudi menghirup udara yang sama dengan mereka, tapi dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

"Keparat kalian!" ujar Chanyeol murka.

"Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal!" sambar Luhan cepat.

"I-inikah sosok 'Bloody Angels' yang mengerikan itu?" salah satu omega saudara Chanyeol yang lain bergumam.

"Be-benar, inilah 'Bloody Angels' yang melegenda itu!" omega lainnya menyahut.

Tiba-tiba suasana di taman itu menjadi ricuh dan begitu mencekam.

"Diam!" bentak Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Seketika semuanya diam, suasana mendadak hening.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Yunhoo, mendapat tatapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan aura yang begitu mengerikan membuat Yunhoo ketakutan.

"Bawa dia!" perintah Chanyeol sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo, tak dipedulikannya Yunhoo yang ketakutan.

Yunhoo tersentak namun berusaha menjawab, "Ba-baik pangeran."

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya! dia kembaranku yang berharga!" Luhan ikut memberi perintah.

"Ba-baik." ujar Yunhoo segera meninggalkan taman rumah sakit dan menuju ke ruangan khusus.

"Sekarang..." ujar Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah irene dan yang lainnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka Luhan?" tampak seringaian mengerikan terlihat di wajah tampan milik pangeran negeri vampire tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Tambah gaje aja part ini huhuhu...**

 **Maafkan segala typo dan juga keanehan dalam cerita. Mian~~**

 **Masalah tidak ada jeda dalam setting waktu itu, boleh gk aku minta penjelasan lebih rinci? Maaf merepotkan~~_**

 **Ini ff pertama aku, serius deh (':**

 **Idenya masih acak-acakan, masih banyak yang belum aku ngerti dan kuasai.**

 **Kalau tidak merepotkan tolong jelaskan bagaimana membuat jeda yang baik dalam setting perbedaan waktu, agar lebih enak dibaca (':**

 **Mind to review this part? (':**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous PureBlood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **YAOI,CHANBAEK,OMEGAVERSE,VAMPIRE,FANTASY,ROMANCE**

 **CHAPTER 4 PRESENT**

.

.

.

.

 **Sesungguhnya aku hanyalah pemula yang belum berpengalaman, maka dari itu aku akan sangat senang bila kalian dapat memberikan review untuk membuatku belajar.**

 **Keep review my story guys (':**

 **Cause your review is my everything (':**

 **Review kalian semualah yang membuatku semangat (':**

 **Happy Reading guysss~~**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

 _"Sekarang..." ujar Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah irene dan yang lainnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka Luhan?" tampak seringaian mengerikan terlihat di wajah tampan milik pangeran negeri vampire tersebut._

~~~~~~

Ketiga vampire omega itu mendadak tercekat ketakutan, mereka beringsut menjauh secara perlahan mengikuti insting mereka.

"Apa kita bunuh saja mereka?" ujar Chanyeol semakin menampilkan seringai mengerikan miliknya.

"Ide bagus yeol! kita bunuh dan kuliti tubuh menjijikan mereka!" ujar Luhan dengan kejamnya.

"Apa kalian pernah dengar julukan 'Bloody Angels'?" lanjut Luhan menyeringai.

Baik Irene, eunhee maupun kristal diam membisu, lidah mereka kelu, tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat terpancar dari Chanyeol dan Luhan, membentuk sebuah aura baru yang sangat menyeramkan.

Semua vampire menyebut aura itu 'Death Penalty', sebuah aura baru yang dihasilkan oleh 'Bloody Angels', aura yang begitu mencekam, seolah kematian mendekatimu.

Ketika mereka menjadi 'Bloody Angels', baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo seolah menjadi kebal dengan aura membunuh milik Chanyeol, karena sejatinya Chanyeol adalah vampire terhebat yang pernah ada, memiliki banyak julukan dan aura, bahkan dia bisa mengatur aura membunuhnya, sehingga ketika dirinya dan special twins berubah menjadi Bloody Angels, baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tak merasakan efek apapun.

"Mengapa kalian diam?" ujar Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu...k-ka-kami..." ketiganya berusaha menjawab dengan segenap keberanian yang mereka miliki.

"Hah? kalian mengatakan sesuatu?!" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ka-kami mi-minta ma-maaf..." cicit ketiganya ketakutan.

"Maaf?" Chanyeol bersuara sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf kalian bilang?! jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa dimaafkan!" geram Luhan penuh amarah.

"Sekarang! katakan alasan kalian melukai Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berusaha mengatur amarahnya dan berusaha sedikit tenang, biar bagaimanapun para jalang ini masih berhubungan darah dengannya.

"Ka-kami tidak bermaksud un-untuk melukainya." ujar Irene terbata.

"Bohong!" sergah Luhan cepat.

"Su-sungguh, ka-kami hanya..." lanjut eunhee.

"Hanya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Ketiganya menelan ludah mereka cepat, dengan gugup kristal melanjutkan, "ka-kami ha-hanya ta-tak su-suka ji-jika Lu-Luhan da-dan Kyu-kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan Chanyolie." akhirnya dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya meski dengan terbata-bata.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!! Itu bukan alasan untuk kalian melukai kami!!" ujar Luhan penuh amarah.

Aura Luhan makin lama makin kuat dan menyeramkan, Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, dia menghela nafas kemudian menatap tajam ketiga saudarinya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuan kalian untuk dekat dengan siapapun! aku tidak peduli kalian menyukainya atau tidak!! jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku!!" ujarnya pada ketiga saudarinya yang menurutnya telah keterlaluan mencampuri hidupnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!! Special twins adalah bagian dari diriku!! jangan pernah sekali-kali kalian melukai mereka lagi!! ini yang terakhir kali!! berhenti mencampuri urusanku!!" lanjutnya lagi.

Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini, namun sungguh kali ini dia benar-benar kesulitan mengontrol amarahnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah orang-orang berharga baginya, mereka yang selalu ada disisinya dari dulu, bahkan mereka yang menolongnya saat itu.

"Yeol!! mereka melukai Kyungsoo!!" ujar Luhan tak terima.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa!!" ujar Luhan.

"Bloody Angels?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya!! Bloody Angels!!" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Tidak Luhan, kita tak bisa membunuh mereka, mereka masih saudara kita." ujar Chanyeol dengan perasaan tidak rela, bagaimanapun semua yang melukai salah satu dari Bloody Angels maka semuanya mati.

Namun sebagai calon raja, Chanyeol tak bisa gegabah, bisa saja salah satu dari ketiga jalang ini yang akan memberikannya keturunan berstatus Alpha dan menjadi permaisurinya, dia masih membutuhkan mereka sebagai alat penghasil keturunan untuknya.

Ketiganya sedikit bernafas lega karena sepertinya pangeran tampan itu memaafkan mereka, merasa ada celah mereka kembali bersuara,

"Ta-tapi Chanyeolie~" rengek ketiganya.

"Diam! berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! itu menjijikan!!" ujarnya penuh nada intimidasi.

Ketiga omega itu berangsur menjauh ketakutan.

"Dengan siapa aku dekat itu urusanku!! jangan pernah mencoba mengusik orang yang dekat denganku!! coba lagi mengusik mereka, aku takkan segan-segan membunuh orang itu!!" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Chanyeol memaafkan ketiga jalang ini dan kembali protes, "Yeol! mereka melukai kembaranku!! mereka pantas mati!!"

Saat Luhan hendak menyerang, Chanyeol menghentikannya, membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam dan berkata, "Yeol!! lepaskan!! jika kau tak mau membunuh mereka, biar aku saja yang membunuh mereka!!" dia benar-benar murka.

"Tidak Luhan!!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Lepas!!" ujar Luhan penuh amarah.

Melihat hal itu, ketiga vampire omega itu merasa menang, mereka merasa Chanyeol berada di pihak mereka, mereka tertawa cekikikan meremehkan Luhan.

Luhan masih meronta, hingga Chanyeol berkata, "Sshhh...Luhan diam" perkataan yang lebih seperti sihir itu seketika membuat Luhan diam tak lagi memberontak.

Ketiga omega gila itu masih asik tertawa cekikikan hingga perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat mereka panas dingin, "Kita takkan membunuh mereka, tapi...bukan berarti aku memaafkan mereka Luhan!! akan kupastikan mereka menderita dan tak berani mengganggu kalian lagi!!" ucapnya penuh nada intimidasi meyakinkan Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau harus berjanji yeol!! buat mereka menderita!! jangan biarkan mereka berulah lagi!!" ujar Luhan.

"Aku berjanji."

"Sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu itu Untouchable Prince!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar julukan yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

"Baiklah."

~~~~~~

Kyungsoo masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya di ruangan khusus.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar Luhan tak sabar.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil." ujar Yun hoo cepat.

"Benarkah?" ujar Luhan antusias, detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut, dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali berkata, "Tapiii...kenapa dia belum sadar?"

"Dia masih dalam masa pemulihan, karena itu dia belum sadar." ujar Yunhoo lembut.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Saya juga tak terlalu yakin, kemungkinan besar dia akan sadar beberapa hari lagi." ujar Yunhoo menerangkan.

"Mengapa sangat lama dok?" Luhan terdengar tidak suka dengan penuturan Yunhoo.

"Lukanya cukup parah dan dia kehilangan banyak darah, jadi perlu beberapa hari untuk tubuhnya memulihkan diri, tenang saja tuan, dia pasti akan segera sadar." ujar Yunhoo meyakinkan.

"Aku mengerti."

Luhan melihat ke arah kembarannya saat ini yang terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya, berbagai sumpah serapah dia keluarkan untuk irene dan yang lainnya.

"Cepatlah sadar kyungie! aku merindukanmu." lirih Luhan, dia begitu menyayangi kembarannya itu, sejak lahir mereka selalu bersama.

~~~~~~

Yunhoo yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan tempat kyungsoo di rawat bergegas menuju ke lab, dia mengambil sample darah putranya lagi untuk mengecek perkembangan racun itu.

Saat merogoh kantung jas dokternya, Yunhoo terkejut bukan main, botol kecil itu tidak ada di sana.

"Kemana botol itu?!" panik Yunhoo.

"Hilang dimana?!" ujarnya lagi.

Dia mulai berfikir dimana kemungkinan hilangnya botol berisi darah putra mungilnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin terjatuhkan?" gumamnya lagi.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, Chanyeol yang telah berjanji pada Luhan pada akhirnya menyeret Irene, eunhee dan kristal dengan kekuatannya, sekarang disinilah mereka, disebuah gua yang memang merupakan tempat kekuasaan milik Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sudah memasuki gua itu, mereka bahkan enggan untuk membayangkannya.

"A-aampuni kami chanyeolie~" rengek ketiganya yang sudah terikat di dinding gua.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan kemudian berkata, "Kalian paham kan kesalahan apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"Ka-kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ujar ketiganya terisak.

"Aku mohon ampuni kami." kali ini Irene bersuara.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." eunhee ikut menambahkan.

"Kami menyesal." Kristal ikut menyahut.

Chanyeol tetap diam, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mempersiapkan peralatan yang sekiranya bisa dia gunakan untuk menyiksa ketiga saudari jalangnya ini agar jera.

"Chanyeolie~" terdengar lagi rengek dari ketiga makhluk yang ketakutan itu.

"Diam! sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu!!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara berat penuh intimidasi.

Ketiganya bungkam, mereka ketakutan, akhirnya mereka melihat sisi gelap Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya, ah ini belum seberapa nona-nona manis, vampire tampan dihadapan kalian bisa lebih menyeramkan dari ini, asal kalian tahu.

Ketiganya berusaha menahan isakan tangis mereka agar tidak lolos, atau Chanyeol akan semakin murka, mereka pernah mendengar desas desus bahwa Chanyeol membenci orang yang cengeng dan manja.

"It's show time!" ujar Chanyeol bersemangat, seringai mengerikan terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya itu, meningalkan kesan kengerian yang jelas.

"Tidaaaakkk!" pekik ketiganya bersamaan, nada ketakutan itu menggema hingga keluar gua.

Tidak ada yang tahu hal mengerikan apa yang terjadi didalam gua milik Chanyeol itu, gua keramat yang sangat terlarang, tidak ada yang berani mendekati gua itu, mereka tahu siapa pemiliknya dan takkan berani mengusiknya, dapat dipastikan kau akan menyesal jika mencoba mendekati gua itu.

Para vampire menjulukinya dengan nama 'Cave of Regret' atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'Gua Penyesalan', jika kamu masuk ke sana kamu akan menyesal, karena untuk itulah gua itu dibuat.

~~~~~~

Yunhoo masih mencari-cari dimana kemungkinan botol itu terjatuh, dia menelusuri tiap langkah yang dia ambil ketika dia belum menyadari bahwa botol itu hilang.

Dia mencari kesetiap sudut rumah sakit, lalu dia teringat,

"Ah...apa mungkin terjatuh ketika aku sedang mengobati tuan kyungsoo?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa dengan kyungsoo?!" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba muncul di indra pendengaran Yunhoo.

"Si-siapa?" ujar Yunhoo tergagap.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo?!" tanya suara itu lagi.

Yunhoo menengok dan menemukan dua namja berkulit putih dan berkulit tan, namja berkulit tan sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sehun dan Kai sedang berencana menjenguk Chanyeol, ketika mereka melewati koridor, mereka tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yunhoo.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Yunhoo lagi dengan gugup.

"Kami Kim jongin dan Oh Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol."

Yunhoo terdiam, dan berfikir, ah inilah sosok 'Half Blood' itu, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok yang melegenda secara langsung.

Lamunannya disadarkan dengan ucapan kai, "Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo?! "

"I-ituu..."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yunhoo, keduanya nampak murka, aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Mereka harus membuat perhitungan dengan Irene dan yang lainnya karena telah melukai dan mengganggu kekasih mereka.

"Sekarang dimana kyungsoo?!" ucap kai tak sabar.

"Di-dia di-di ruang khusus tuan." ujar yunhoo takut-takut.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" kali ini sehun yang bertanya.

"Dia menolak untuk pulang bersama dengan omega yang lain dan masih menunggu tuan Kyungsoo untuk bangun."

"Kapan kyungsoo akan sadar?"

"Beberapa hari kedepan tuan."

"Baiklah, sampai kyungsoo sadar, kau harus menjaga mereka dan jangan biarkan mereka tahu bahwa kau telah memberitahu keadaan kyungsoo pada kami." perintah keduanya.

"Ba-baik tuan."

~~~~~~

Keduanya bergegas menghubungi Chanyeol melalui telepati mereka.

 _"Yeol kau dengar?" ujar sehun memulai._

 _"Yaakk park Chanyeol!! mengapa kau tak menjaga kyungsooku dengan baik!!" teriak Kai._

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

 _"Yeol! kau dimana? kau mendengar kami bukan?!" ujar sehun sedikit tidak sabar._

 _"Yaaakk!! park chanyeol!! kau dimana?!" Kai masih marah._

 _"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" ujar Chanyeol datar._

Akhirnya sang pangeran vampire itu menjawab telepati sehun dan kai yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

 _"Kau dimana?" ujar sehun._

 _"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"_

 _"Jawab saja! kau dimana?" ujar Kai tidak sabar._

 _"Aku? aku di gua."_

 _"Gua?" tanya sehun memastikan._

 _"Ya gua, gua milikku, kalian pasti tahu, tak usah berpura-pura bodoh."_

 _"Gua penyesalan milikmu itu?" kai kembali bersuara._

 _"Gua penyesalan?" tanya Chanyeol._

Pangeran tampan itu tidak tahu bahwa para vampire menjuluki gua miliknya sebagai gua penyesalan, dia terkekeh setelahnya, jadi selama ini itulah sebutan bagi gua indah miliknya.

 _"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya sehun_

 _"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru mendengar tentang julukan gua penyesalan ini."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku menyukainya." ujar Chanyeol santai._

 _"Yaakk!! kau gila!" sehun geram._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol datar._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai julukan mengerikan itu? bahkan ada yang menjuluki guamu itu sebagai gua kematian kau tau!" jelas Kai sedikit jengkel._

 _"Gua kematian? itu juga bagus." tampak seringai mengerikan di wajah vampire tampan itu._

 _"Park Chanyeol!!" keduanya menjerit frustasi._

 _"Ah...tapi sepertinya gua penyesalan lebih bagus." lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkomentar mengabaikan jeritan frustasi dari sehun dan kai._

 _"Terserah!!" ujar keduanya kompak, mereka tak sanggup berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan segala logika gilanya itu._

 _"Kau tahu dimana Irene, eunhee dan kristal kan yeol?" kai memulai._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Hanya jawab saja! dimana mereka?" kai masih bersuara._

 _"Ah...mereka bertiga sedang bersamaku disini." ujarnya sambil melirik ketiga gadis yang masih menangis ketakutan._

 _"Kami akan kesana!" ujar sehun final._

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Memberi mereka pelajaran pastinya!" ujar kai tersenyum jahat._

 _"Ah...kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang keadaan kyungsoo."_

 _"Baiklah, mari kesini, bergabunglah bersamaku disini." ujar Chanyeol menyeringai._

 _"Dengan senang hati." ujar keduanya._

Mereka bergegas menuju ke gua milik Chanyeol yang lebih dikenal sebagai gua penyesalan itu.

"Mari kita berpesta!" ujar Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

~~~~~~

 _Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Seorang namja mungil nampak membuka perlahan matanya, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan menemukan Luhan tepat tertidur dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

Dia tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan sayang.

Sejak Kyungsoo pingsan beberapa hari lalu, Luhan tak ingin pulang, dia merengek ingin terus berada di samping saudaranya itu, meski sudah dibujuk pulang oleh beberapa saudara omeganya yang lain yang telah memberanikan diri mendekati salah satu dari pemilik gelar 'Untouchable' itu.

Luhan tetap menolak, dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekeraskepalaan Luhan, baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo adalah vampire omega yang kuat karena anugerah ketika mereka lahir, sebab itu pula walaupun mereka omega tapi mereka bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit terusik dan akhirnya bangun, saat tersadar sepenuhnya dia memekik kegirangan, "Kyungsoo!"

"Kau merindukanku?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan santai.

Plakk~

Sebuah toyoran mendarat dikepala bulat kyungsoo dan pelakunya adalah Luhan.

Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya, setelahnya dia menatap tajam Luhan dan berkata, "Kau?! apa begitu perlakuanmu pada orang sakit!"

Kyungsoo menatap sengit Luhan, dia kesal setengah mati pada kembarannya ini, disini dia sedang sakit dan dia menoyor kepalanya, catat! kepalanya!

Kyungsoo masih menatap kesal ke arah Luhan, hingga kembarannya itu bersuara, "Paboo yaa!! Park Kyungsoo paboo!!"

"Yaaakk!! Park Luhan!! kau berani mengataiku?!" ujar Kyungsoo tak terima, dia makin jengkel pada kembarannya ini.

Detik selanjutnya dia dikejutkan dengan Luhan yang terisak, dilihatnya air mata telah menggenang membentuk dua buah sungai dikedua pipi kembarannya itu.

"Ya...ya...ya...kenapa kau menangis?!" ujar Kyungsoo setengah panik.

Detik selanjutnya dia kembali dikejutkan dengan Luhan yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dan tangisnya semakin keras dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini? kenapa kau menangis?!" Kyungsoo semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Kyungsoo bodoh! jangan lakukan itu lagi!! jangan coba melindungiku lagi!!" ujar Luhan ditengah isakannya.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat, dia tersenyum, dia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan sekhawatir ini padanya.

"Hei! aku tidak melindungimu!!" ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bohong!!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! untuk apa aku melindungi bocah bar-bar sepertimu?" ujar kyungsoo mencoba bercanda.

"Jangan coba bercanda! itu tak lucu!" Luhan menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Maafkan aku." cicit Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Baiklah."

"Janji?"

"Hmm...tidak mau!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yaaakk! park kyungsoo!! kau harus berjanji!!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." ujar kyungsoo santai.

"Kau harus mau berjanji!! atau..." Luhan menggantung ucapannya membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Atau apa?" ujar Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" final Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kai dan mengatakan tentang kondisimu!! aku jamin si kulit tan itu pasti akan sangat panik dan sedih!! itulah maksudku membuatmu menyesal!!" ucap Luhan santai.

"Yaaakkk!! kau kembaran macam apa?!" protes kyungsoo, setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan, "Jangan lakukan itu!! Kai ku tidak bersalah!! jangan beritahu dia!!"

"Makanya kau harus berjanji!!" Luhan kembali melakukan negosiasi.

"Yaaakk!! park Luhan!! kau licik."

"Aku tidak licik! aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!!"

"Tetap saja kenapa kau membawa-bawa kai dalam masalah kita?!"

"Karena kai adalah kelemahanmu!!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sehun juga pasti kelemahanmu!!" ujar Kyungsoo disertai seringaian menyebalkan.

"Yaaakk!! apa maumu Kyungsoo?! apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?! mengapa kau menyebut nama sehun disini?!" curiga Luhan.

"Sama sepertimu!" ujar Kyungsoo santai.

~~~~~~

Yunhoo mendengar kebisingan didalam ruang rawat khusus milik Kyungsoo dan melihatnya telah sadar sambil berdebat dengan Luhan.

Dia ingat perkataan Kai.

 _"Beritahu kami jika kyungsoo sudah sadar."_

Segera dia melakukan telepatinya dan memberitahu sehun dan kai bahwa kyungsoo telah sadar.

Kai dan Sehun segera bergegas keruangan Kyungsoo, tepat ketika mereka sudah didepan pintu, mereka mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saling mengancam akan memberitahukan kepada Kai dan Sehun.

Bahkan jika kalian tidak memberitahu mereka, mereka sudah tahu duluan, kalian terlambat mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Apa?! kau akan memberitahu sehun juga?" selidik Luhan tak percaya.

"Benar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu untuk berjanji lagi!" ujar Luhan sebal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan kembarannya.

"Deal?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Deal!"

Sedang asik berdebat, keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terbuka, dan yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah Sehun dan Kai telah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Keberatan jika kami bergabung?" ujar sehun.

"Apa kalian memanggil kami?" lanjut kai.

Baik kyungsoo maupun Luhan terdiam membisu, tubuh mereka seolah kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

Tak ada lagi gunanya menyembunyikan keadaan kyungsoo, dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, kekasih mereka berdua sudah tahu semuanya.

~~~~~~

Sementara ditaman rumah sakit, nampak seorang pria sedang menyeringai, dia terlihat sedang memungut sebuah botol kecil berisi darah dari balik semak.

"Byun Yunhoo tak ku sangka kau seceroboh ini."

Benar, botol itu adalah sample darah Baekhyun yang sempat terjatuh dari dalam saku jas dokter Yunhoo.

"Darah ini sungguh berharga, tak seharusnya kau sia-siakan." ujarnya menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal telah kehilangan darah ini, Byun Yunhoo."

"Kau telah melemparkan umpan padaku, tak kusangka semudah ini mendapatkan darah milik Byun Baekhyun." ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa jahat.

"Aku akan menggunakannya dengan sangat baik."

Detik selanjutnya dia menyimpan sample darah itu, dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

~~~~~~

Yunhoo masih sibuk mencari botol berisi darah milik putranya, dia tak bisa kehilangan benda itu.

Darah milik putranya sangat berharga, dia takut jika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini?!" gumamnya merutuki kebodohannya.

"Darah itu tak boleh jatuh ketangan yang salah!!"

Tapi terlambat, dia mencium bau vampire lain yang dikenalnya dan juga bau darah milik putranya.

"Aaaarrrgghh!! aku terlambat!! apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ujarnya frustasi.

~~~~~~

 _5 bulan kemudian_

Berbagai usaha telah dilakukan tetapi tak kunjung membawa hasil, sampai detik ini proses pengambilan sperma milik Chanyeol masih belum bisa dilakukan, alasannya simple, Chanyeol masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ereksi.

Yunhoo mengerang frustasi, pikirannya penuh dengan sample darah putranya yang dicuri, Baekhyun putranya yang belum sadar hingga detik ini dan terakhir usahanya untuk membuat Chanyeol ereksi yang tak kunjung berhasil.

"Pangeran." Yunhoo menatap mata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda tahu kan bahwa usaha kita selama beberapa bulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." ujar Yunhoo frustasi.

"Lalu?"

"Anda ingat apa yang saya janjikan pangeran?"

"Obat perangsang yang lebih hebat?" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengernyit.

"Benar pangeran."

"Apakah obat itu sudah jadi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Belum pangeran, saat ini masih dalam proses final."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya."

"Tapi pangeran..." Yunhoo memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Anda harus berjanji satu hal!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika obat ini tidak juga berhasil, saya menyerah pangeran, dan anda harus dengan segera memberitahukan masalah ini kepada baginda raja." final Yunhoo.

"Apa maksudmu? kau menyerah?!" bentak Chanyeol menahan amarah.

"Berjanjilah pangeran, hamba mohon anda harus siap untuk memberitahukan masalah ini pada baginda raja."

Chanyeol tercekat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yunhoo.

"Aku tak mau!!"

"Pangeran hamba mohon, baginda raja berhak tahu." ujar Yunhoo memohon.

"Tidaaakk!!"

"Cobalah mengerti pangeran, ini upaya terakhir saya, jika tidak berhasil kita harus meminta solusi pada baginda raja." jelas Yunhoo.

"Hamba takut jika ini adalah sebuah kutukan untuk kerajaan pangeran." lanjutnya lagi.

"Bukankah anda harus memiliki keturunan untuk bisa naik tahta?" tanya Yunhoo serius.

"Anda harus memberitahukan masalah ini pada baginda raja, bagaimana bila ini benar kutukan?" Yunhoo memejamkan matanya kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika obat perangsang ini tidak berhasil, hamba mohon pangeran, berjanjilah untuk memberitahukan baginda raja mengenai masalah ini." ujarnya memohon.

Chanyeol tercekat, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ucapan Yunhoo semuanya benar, bagaimana bila itu adalah kutukan? bagaimana bila semua ketidaknormalan Chanyeol sebagai vampire adalah kutukan?

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menyetujui permohonan Yunhoo dan berjanji padanya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih pangeran."

"Hmm."

"Sekarang bolehkah saya meminta sample darah anda lagi pangeran?" ujar Yunhoo kemudian.

"Kali ini untuk apa?"

"Memastikan bahwa komposisi darah anda belum berubah dan sebagai pertimbangan untuk menambahkan bahan yang cocok untuk menyelesaikan obat perangsang yang saya buat." jelas Yunhoo.

"Baiklah."

~~~~~~~~

Seorang vampire tengah mengintip, dia mengintai Yunhoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, matanya tertuju pada botol kecil berisi sample darah milik pangeran negeri vampire itu.

Saat Yunhoo lengah, dengan langkah secepat kilat dia merebut botol berisi darah Chanyeol tersebut dan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Apalagi ini!!" ujar Yunhoo terkesiap.

Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan darah yang berharga, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

~~~~~~~

Seorang pria tengah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Hai putri tidur, saatnya bangun dari tidur panjangmu, ini aku bawakan obat yang akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." ujar pria itu sembari menyeringai.

Dia menyuntikkan darah Chanyeol yang berhasil dia curi dari Yunhoo.

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba bereaksi aneh, Baekhyun terbangun, tubuhnya menegang, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam berubah menjadi putih keperakan, matanya yang berwarna coklat berubah menjadi warna merah rubi, begitu indah.

Detik itu pula pria misterius itu tersenyum jahat dan menghilang bagai tertiup angin.

~~~~~~

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di lab tempat Yunhoo bekerja membuat obat perangsang terhebat yang pernah ada, khusus untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah selesai." ujarnya bangga.

Yunhoo memilih untuk mengabaikan darah Chanyeol yang dicuri, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu, dan juga dia tak mungkin meminta izin untuk mengambil darah Chanyeol lagi.

Jadi disinilah dia, di lab miliknya, mencoba menyelesaikan obat buatannya, untungnya dia sudah pernah mengecek darah Chanyeol sebelumnya, jadi pengecekan selanjutnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, hanya untuk memastikan saja.

"Aku rasa cukup, baiklah akan aku sim..." ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari kamar putranya, dengan segera dia berlari ke arah kamar itu, meninggalkan obat yang telah selesai dan belum sempat dia simpan.

~~~~~~~

Pria misterius itu muncul lagi, kali ini dia muncul di lab milik Yunhoo.

Dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku akan menggunakan darah anakmu dengan baik wahai Byun Yunhoo!"

Detik selanjutnya dia mencampurkan darah milik Baekhyun kedalam obat perangsang yang Yunhoo buat.

"Selamat merasakan neraka!!" ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

~~~~~~~

Yunhoo sudah ada dikamar rawat Baekhyun, dia melihat anaknya terbangun.

"Baekhyun!! kau sudah bangun nak? apa yang terjadi?!" ucapnya panik bercampur haru.

"A-aayyaah~~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu nak? dan matamu? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya nak?"

"A-aku tak tahu ayah, aaarrgghh ayah!!"

"Ada apa nak?" panik Yunhoo.

"Pa-panas ayah."

Detik selanjutnya Yunhoo merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada putra mungilnya, wajahnya memerah, aroma manis dari tubuhnya makin kuat, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Tanda ini, tidak mungkin! Baekhyun kau sedang mengalami heat pertamamu?!" ucap Yunhoo tak percaya.

"A-aku tak tahu, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan ayah~" rengek Baekhyun, wajahnya begitu mengairahkan, matanya berair karena air mata, wajah memerah sempurna, benar-benar erotis.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, pria misterius itu menyamar menjadi Yunhoo, dia mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Pangeran."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya!! ini obat terhebat yang pernah ada!!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Lalu? kau mau aku meminumnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang?"

"Kenapa pangeran? anda tidak mau?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut, kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"Tidak bisa pangeran, obat ini harus diminum sekarang juga, sebelum khasiatnya hilang!!" ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Baiklah aku akan meminumnya."

Pria itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Ada apa pangeran?"

"Kau tak mengambilkanku darah kelinci?"

"Untuk apa pangeran?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau rasanya akan aneh kalau aku meminumnya langsung?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Ah..benar pangeran, tapi untuk obat kali ini itu tak di perlukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar pangeran."

Detik selanjutnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Chanyeol meminum obat itu hingga habis.

Chanyeol sedikit merasa panas dan tidak nyaman, pikirannya mendadak tidak fokus, ini seperti dirinya menjadi liar, sisi buas vampirenya keluar begitu saja.

"Saya permisi dulu pangeran."

"Ya." dia bahkan tanpa curiga membiarkan pria itu pergi dari kamarnya.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol paham apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia pernah mengalami ini, apa yang biasanya disebut _heat._

~~~~~~~

Yunhoo masih bingung dan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin putranya bisa mengalami heat pertamanya segera setelah sadar dari koma? mungkinkah ini keajaiban?

"Minum ini nak." ujarnya menyerahkan obat berbentuk kapsul kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Ini supressant, ini akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu."

Baekhyun meminumnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Setelahnya dia terlihat lebih baikan, Yunhoo lega melihatnya.

Braakkk~ Praankk!!

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras membuat siapapun panik. Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan.

"Kebakaran!!"

"Baekki sayang, sesuatu sepertinya terjadi, ayah pergi dulu yaa sayang." ujarnya pada Baekhyun, melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang telah stabil.

Namun sepertinya pilihannya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun adalah hal salah, supressant yang dia minum hanya bekerja sementara, detik selanjutnya Baekhyun kembali mengalami _heat_ yang lebih hebat.

~~~~~~~

Chanyeol berjalan linglung, tak tentu arah, tubuhnya semakin panas, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna, dia butuh pelepasan.

Seperti Baekhyun warna rambutnya juga berubah menjadi warna putih keperakan dengan mata merah menyala seakan haus akan darah.

Pria misterius itu menyeringai melihat keadaan Chanyeol, dia menghampirinya dalam wujud Yunhoo, kemudian berkata, "Pangeran apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Tolong aku!! panaaasshh, aaarrghhh, ini begitu menyiksa!!"

"Anda sedang mengalami heat pangeran, apakah anda butuh pelepasan pangeran?"

"Yaa!! aku butuh pelepasan!!" ujar Chanyeol.

Detik selanjutnya pria itu menyeringai dan menggiring Chanyeol kearah kamar Baekhyun.

Aroma manis yang begitu kuat membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia segera menerobos masuk ruangan tempat Baekhyun yang sedang mengalami heat hebat, wajah Baekhyun yang begitu seksi dimatanya membuat dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Siapa kau?!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut, detik selanjutnya Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil itu kasar, tak dipedulikan si kecil yang berteriak meronta.

Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati, namun lumatan Chanyeol seolah memabukkannya, belum lagi aroma Chanyeol yang begitu kuat, memberikan kesan candu bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi tubuh indah milik Baekhyun, gairah membakarnya, menghilangkan akal sehatnya, dia menciumi tengkuk leher Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aaahhh...hentikan." Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum dia terbuai lebih jauh.

~~~~~~~

Sementara pria misterius itu tersenyum jahat dan berkata, "Nikmati malam pengantin kalian."

"Pangeran kuharap kau tak menyesal, karena sebelum kau mengetahui bahwa pria mungil yang sedang kau setubuhi itu adalah _matemu_ , dia akan mati karena benih berbahayamu itu." ujarnya menyeringai.

"Korban pertamamu adalah mate mu, sungguh ironis pangeran, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia selama ini ada, kau terlebih dahulu akan kehilangannya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kau sendiri yang membunuhnya!!" ujarnya sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dia kemudian menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dan kembali melakukan rencana liciknya membuat Yunhoo sibuk dan menjauh dari kedua insan yang sedang menikmati malam pengantin milik mereka.

~~~~~~~~~

Yunhoo datang ke sumber suara, dia tercekat dengan kekacauan yang ada, api dimana-mana, orang-orang berlarian, pecahan beling berserakan, dia menghela nafas lega mengetahui setidaknya putranya aman, karena ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat berada jauh dari sumber kekacauan.

Ah tidak, tidak Byun Yunhoo, kau salah! putramu dalam bahaya!!

Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah labnya, lab itu sudah hancur. "Ah obatnya!!" Yunhoo memekik, teringat obat perangsang untuk Chanyeol, dia mencari kesana kemari namun sepertinya percuma,obat itu sudah hancur bersama labnya yang juga hancur, pikirnya.

~~~~~~~

Chanyeol masih menggerayangi tubuh indah milik Baekhyun, saat ini lidahnya tengah bermain-main di lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Aahhhh..aahhh...hentikan."

Chanyeol masih sibuk mempersiapkan lubang sempit itu, jarinya berputar-putar dan bermain-main di dalam lubang surga itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!" erang Chanyeol frustasi, dia dibutakan oleh gairah dan nafsu, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia ingin menyetubuhi seseorang begitu hebat seperti saat ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol menuntun kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sempurna sejak tadi kedalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasakan sesuatu yang keras mulai mengesek pintu lubangnya meronta, dia tahu itu apa, itu adalah _milik_ pria itu yang sudah tegang sempurna dan hendak masuk menerobos lubang perawannya.

"Hikksss~~ tidaakk, lepaskan aku!!" ujar Baekhyun berusaha memberontak.

Chanyeol yang biasanya begitu membenci suara tangisan dan rengekan manja, entah mengapa kali ini merasakan bahwa suara tangisan serta rengekan manja yang dia dengar dari mulut Baekhyun, terdengar begitu merdu dan membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Libidonya memuncak, tak dipedulikan Baekhyun yang memohon padanya, dia hanya butuh pelepasan.

Detik selanjutnya di memasukan separuh _miliknya_ kedalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun, membuat si pria mungil menegang dan berusaha meronta lebih hebat lagi merasakan benda asing yang begitu besar mencoba masuk dan mengoyak lubang perawannya.

Namun perlawanan itu sia-sia, dengan segera Chanyeol memenjarakan kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lain dia gunakan untuk memilin lembut puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil si kecil membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak, dan ketika si kecil lebih tenang.

Jleebb~~

Kejantanan milik Chanyeol yang begitu besar sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang sempit milik lelaki mungil yang tengah ia gagahi.

"Aaarrgghhhh, sakiitthh...keluarkan, aku mohon keluarkan." rengek Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku, kau takkan menyesal telah memberikan tubuhmu padaku, banyak yang ingin bertukar posisi denganmu." ujar Chanyeol seduktif.

"Hikss~ tidak, aku tak mau, sakiitthh~" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai mengerakan _miliknya_ maju mundur didalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun meronta, merasakan sakit akibat benda asing yang menerobos masuk lubang perawannya.

"Sakkiitthh~" ujar Baekhyun disertai air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Uughh...sempit sekalii~hh" ujar Chanyeol terengah.

Detik selanjutnya _milik_ Chanyeol menabrak titik kenikmatan Baekhyun membuat si kecil merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Aahhh..ahhh...apa itu? kenapa rasanya enak sekaliihhh...Hah~~ Hah~~" ujarnya terengah-engah.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang seperti desahan merdu penuh nada seduktif di telinga Chanyeol, membuat Vampire tampan itu semakin semangat mengerakan _miliknya_ untuk menyetuh titik kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aahhh...aahhh...berhentiihh, akuu...mauuuu..aahh~" racau Baekhyun tak karuan, dia sepertinya sudah berada di puncaknya dan siap untuk menembakkan spermanya dari kejantannya yang mungil.

Croott...croott...croott...

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol merasakan lubang Baekhyun mengetat seiring dengan pelepasan yang dilakukan oleh namja mungil itu.

Tubuh si mungil melemas, Chanyeol semakin semangat menggerakkan _milik_ nya untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sayaanghh...minum benihku,aahhh...minum semuanyaaahhh~~" ujar Chanyeol ketika dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Sperma Chanyeol menyembur banyak didalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun, sangking banyaknya hingga lelehan cairan putih yang pekat itu menetes keluar dari dalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

~~~~~~~

Yunhoo bergegas kembali ke ruangan putranya, dia tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana pangeran Chanyeol dan putraku bisa?!" a-apa yang mereka lakukan? a-a-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" Yunhoo bergumam bingung bercampur frustasi.

Saat hendak masuk untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang terjadi, tiba-tiba

Buugghh~~

Seseorang memukulnya dari belakang hingga ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu mereka berdua."

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Byun Yunhoo!!" ujar pria misterius yang memukul kepala Yunhoo.

"Lakukan tugasmu park Chanyeol!! Bunuh dia dengan benihmu!!" ujarnya disertai tawa mengerikan.

"Akhiiirrnyaaa aku berhasil membunuhnya!! matilah kau Byun Baekhyun!! matilah kau wahai pengacau!!" ujarnya masih dengan tawa mengerikan yang menggema diruangan tempat dia membawa Yunhoo untuk dia baringkan.

Satu hal yang tidak pria itu ketahui adalah racun yang dia suntikan pada Baekhyun dulu bercampur dengan darah Chanyeol yang dia suntikkan pada Baekhyun, dan reaksi itu membuat sebuah sistem kekebalan tubuh baru yang hanya dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang rencananya gagal, karena Baekhyun takkan mati, dia telah kebal oleh benih milik Chanyeol yang berbahaya itu.

~~~~~~

Kedua insan itu masih asik menyatukan tubuh mereka, entah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai klimaks.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati malam pengantin mereka.

"Ahhhh..ahhhh..." Baekhyun masih sibuk mendesah di bawah Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh hebat sayanghhh~~" ujar Chanyeol menikmati klimaksnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Benih milik Chanyeol sudah memenuhi lubang sempit milik Baekhyun karena berkali-kali dia menyemburkan cairan putih berharga itu disana.

Setelah melepaskan klimaks terakhirnya, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jatuh terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar dimana Yunhoo, ayah Baekhyun berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekki..." gumam Yunhoo dalam tidurnya.

Pria misterius itu masih disana, dia memandang datar dengan pandangan tidak suka pada Yunhoo.

"Ciiihh...Diamlah kau tua bangka!!"

"Baekki sayang, maafkan ayah." Yunhoo masih bergumam dengan air mata menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

"Ayah akan melindungimu sayang!!"

Pria misterius itu terkekeh geli, selanjutnya dia bersuara,

"Byun Yunhoo, kau tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk melindunginya, kau juga tak perlu menangisi kepergiannya, karena dia bukan siapa-siapa!! dia bukanlah putramu!! HAHAHA!!" ujar pria misterius itu di sertai gelegar tawa mengerikan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Siapakah pria misterius itu? apa maksud dari perkataannya?

Siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun? benarkah dia bukan putra dari Yunhoo?

Apa yang mendasari pria itu mengatakan omong kosong macam itu? mengapa pria misterius itu ingin membunuh Baekhyun? apa salah Baekhyun sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holla I'm back~~**

.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang kangen aku?:'v**

 **Maaf yaa, kemarin-kemarin aku pake tanda bintang, sebenernya itu jedanya udah ada cuma kayaknya di tempat kalian gk kebaca yaa? jadinya bingung bacanya.** **Mian~~**

 **Aku udah coba pake titik, tapi itu titik-titik manja juga hilang entah kemana T.T**

 **Jadi aku coba pake tanda ~~~~~ untuk kasih jeda perbedaan waktu, semoga kali ini berhasil (':**

 **Chapter sebelumnya juga udah di perbaiki kok, semoga kalian nyaman yaa bacanya(':**

 **Buat yang nunggu CHANBAEK moment, maaf banget yaa karena cerita ini kesannya bertele-tele #bow**

 **Bukannya gk mau buat Chanbaek moment, cuma belum nemu moment yang pas aja (':**

 **Dan aku hadiahi Chanbaek moment di part ini, tapi maaf yaa, kok pas baru ketemu langsung ena-ena #Cry**

 **Makin gaje part ini, maaf sekali lagi kalo ceritanya bertele-tele dan ngebosenin, maaf kalo moment Chanbaek tidak ada di sini (': #bow**

 **If you don't mind, can you review my story?**

 **And mind to review this part too??**

 **Thankss~~**

 **Ah..ada kabar buruk guys, liburanku sudah abis, aku harus mulai masuk, jadi mungkin gk bisa sering-sering update kayak sekarang. Mian~~ #bow.**

 **Tapi tenang aku akan ngetik cerita ini dan update kalau ada waktu senggang, harap maklum dan mohon pengertiannya, thankss~~ #Bow.**

 **Thanks for the review, folow and favorite my story, semuanya bikin aku semangat, tetap review cerita aku yaa (;**

 **Thaankksss a lot~~ #Bow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous PureBlood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 Present~~**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita**

 **Yaoi, ChanBaek, Romance, Fantasy, Omegaverse, M-Preg**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buat yang nanya, sebelum publish dibaca dulu gk sih thor? di edit dulu gk?**

 **Aku udah baca, udah di edit juga, tapi kalo masih ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan~~#Bow**

 **Soalnya aku ngetik di hp, dan gk bisa auto correct, sepertinya pihak ffn yang mematikan auto correctnya(':**

 **Sangking banyaknya, terus juga kalo udah kelamaan ngetik hpnya panas dan alhasil ketikan jadi ada yang ilang, ketambahan atau pun kekurangan huruf T.T**

 **Namanya manusia biasa pasti ada salah, dan maaf juga kalo cerita ini gk rapih, serius ini ff pertama aku, awalnya takut mau pos, tapi berkat seseorang yang rada maksa wkwk, akhirnya aku nekat deh nulis ini cerita.**

 **Jadi sebelum kalian baca, aku mau minta maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya, silahkan review biar aku bisa perbaikin.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf (':**

 **Daaaannn**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading guyss~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui bersama, Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol.

Ketika dia membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang vampire tampan tengah memeluknya, secara reflek dia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya erat, biar bagaimanapun dia tak mengenal pria dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk, dia menarik tubuhnya untuk bersender pada senderan tempat tidur, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika dia menemukan cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang miliknya, dia tahu itu apa, itu adalah _benih_ milik pria yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya, benih yang dengan seenaknya pria itu semburkan kedalam lubangnya.

Seketika wajahnya memerah, walau tak terlalu ingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam karena dia sedang mengalami _heat_ pertamanya yang begitu hebat, namun satu hal yang pasti dia ketahui bahwa pria yang sedang terlelap disampingnya ini adalah pria yang sama yang telah mengambil keperawanannya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? ba-bagaimana jika aku hamil?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"A-aku harus segera pergi." ujarnya lagi.

Logikanya mengatakan untuk pergi dari sana segera sebelum Chanyeol bangun, namun nalurinya serta wataknya yang keras kepala membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Mengapa aku yang harus pergi?! Aku tidak salah! Lagipula ini kan ruanganku!!" gumam Baekhyun lagi ketika dia sadar bahwa ruangan tempat mereka menghabiskan malam pengantin mereka adalah ruangan dimana dia dirawat selama ini.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dia masih menyerukan beberapa protes berupa gumaman lucu, "Pria ini yang salah! Ya benar! Dia yang salah!!" ujarnya lagi bergumam sendiri meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah dan Chanyeol lah yang salah sembari menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Euugghh...hmm." Chanyeol sedikit terusik dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, detik selanjutnya pria mungil itu sudah memasang pose waspada yang sungguh menggemaskan, dia menatap tajam Chanyeol, kedua tangannya dia posisikan didepan dadanya seolah-olah itu adalah perisai.

"Yaahh!! Kau mengejutkanku!! Kupikir kau akan terbangun!!" ujarnya lagi, protes tidak terima ketika Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"5 menit lagi ibuuu~~" tanpa sadar Chanyeol berbicara manja dalam tidurnya.

Bukankah sudah pernah dikatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan merubah kepribadian mengerikannya menjadi manja ketika dihadapan orang tuanya.

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bermimpi tentang ibunya.

Baik Raja maupun Ratu tak pernah tahu sisi menyeramkan putra mereka, sehingga mereka kerap kali mengangap Chanyeol belum dewasa dan belum siap menggantikan tahta raja, ayahnya.

Mereka pernah mendengar julukan 'Dangerous PureBlood' ditujukan untuk putra mereka, namun mereka memilih tak percaya, karena dimata mereka Chanyeol itu sungguh menggemaskan tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

Lihatlah betapa lihainya pangeran vampire yang sialnya tampan dan juga berbahaya itu menipu orang nomor satu dan nomor dua dikerajaan vampire itu.

"M-mwoo?! I-iibuu?!" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya, dia tak terima pria dihadapannya ini memanggilnya ibu, dia masih polos, meski sudah tidak _perawan_ lagi akibat pria sialan ini, tapi tetap saja dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

"Yaaakk!! Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku ibu!! Bangun kau!! Cepat bangun!!" Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, kali ini tanpa sadar dia mencoba membangunkan monster yang sedang tertidur.

"Ibuuu~~ Aku masih mengantuk, biarkan aku tiduurr~~ Yayaya,okee~~" Chanyeol masih belum sadar bahwa orang yang membangunkannya bukanlah ibunya, dia merengek manja seperti ketika dia berbicara pada ibunya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya dia silangkan di dadanya, matanya menatap tajam wajah tak bersalah Chanyeol, benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

Detik selanjutnya, kalian takkan percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan pria mungil itu pada pangeran vampire yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Dangerous PureBlood' itu, dia menjewer telinga Chanyeol dengan keras, kemudian berteriak dengan lantang di depan telinga pangeran tampan itu.

"Siapapun kau!! Banguuuunnn!! Aku bukan ibumuuuu!! Bangun kau sialaaaannn!!"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, dia terkejut bukan main, bahkan sampai melompat dari tempat tidur.

Dia merasakan telinganya berdengung, dia benar-benar marah sekarang, namun dia berusaha menahannya karena dia fikir ibunya yang melakukan hal itu, detik selanjutnya dia meneliti kesekitar dan mengernyit saat melihat bahwa dia tidak berada di kamarnya di istana.

" _D_ _imana ini?" Chanyeol berujar didalam hati._

Kemudian matanya beralih ke atas dan menangkap sesosok pria mungil yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah bangun kau sialan?!"

 _"Apa maksudnya? Dan mengapa dia tak memakai apapun?" ujar Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Mengapa kau diam saja?!" Baekhyun kali ini berucap menahan amarahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada datar.

"Aku bukan ibumuuu!!" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

Ya ampun Byun Baekhyun, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, dan kau masih mempermasalahkan panggilan ibu yang Chanyeol lontarkan padamu?! Tidak tahukah dirimu bahwa dia tidak sengaja?

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, detik selanjutnya dia kembali berkata, "Siapa yang memanggilmu ibu?" dengan nada yang masih datar.

"Siapa lagi?! Itu kau!! Kau yang memanggilku ibu!!" ujar Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Chanyeol, dia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku?" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Ya kau!"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi!! Ketika aku membangunkanmu!!"

Seketika Chanyeol tersadar, apakah tadi dia sudah menyangka bahwa pria mungil itu ibunya dan dia menunjukkan sikap manjanya padanya? Dan apa tadi? membangunkannya? Berarti pelaku yang membangunkannya secara kasar adalah pria mungil dihadapannya?!

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, tak dipedulikannya _imagenya_ yang bisa saja tercoreng karena berlaku manja dihadapan Baekhyun, saat ini dia benar-benar murka, seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang berani mengumpat, apalagi sampai membangunkannya dengan kasar seperti tadi.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, matanya masih setia menatap tajam ke arah pria mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa takut, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau dia tak melawan.

"A-apa?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih diam dan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!!"

Baekhyun beringsut mundur, tapi dia menabrak ujung tempat tidur.

"Sial!!" umpatnya tanpa sadar.

"Hentikaan!! jangan mendekat!!" ujar Baekhyun lagi sembari terus menatap waspada Chanyeol yang mendekatinya.

Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, semakin dekat...dekat dan akhirnya mendorong Baekhyun yang berusaha menjauh ke atas ranjang.

"Yaaakk!! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Posisi mereka saat ini berada di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun, dia memenjarakan kedua lengan Baekhyun di kedua sisi kepala si mungil menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Oh...Jangan lupakan keadaan keduanya yang masih belum memakai apapun, dengan kata lain, mereka sekarang _telanjang bulat._ Namun sepertinya kedua orang bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, bahkan Chanyeol yang sempat menyadarinya di awal sepertinya sudah lupa akan hal itu, meski dia hanya menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak memakai apapun, bukan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku sialaann!!" umpat Baekhyun, dia masih berusaha meronta.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sialan?!" ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Benar!! Lepaskan aku!! Kau sialan!!" tantang Baekhyun, dia masih kesal dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kau akan menyesal!" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!! hiks~~ Mengapa kau begini padaku?! Mengapa harus aku yang menyesal!!" rengek Baekhyun masih berusaha meronta.

"Diamlah!! Sekarang kau harus meminta maaf padaku!!" perintah Chanyeol, dia tak terima dengan perlakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Tidak mau!! Hiiiksss~~ Mengapa harus aku yang meminta maaf padamu?! Tidakkah seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf padaku?! Kau..kau telah memperkosaku!! Kau mengambil keperawananku!! Kau menyemburkan benihmu didalam tubuhku!! Bagaimana bila aku hamil?! Huuueee~~ Aku tidak mau!! Aku tidak mau hamil!! Huuueee~~" Baekhyun meracau, tangisnya pecah.

Chanyeol terkesiap, ingatan tentang semalam berputar dalam benaknya, kemudian dia melihat kearah tubuhnya.

DEG~

Dia tidak memakai apapun.

Selanjutnya dia beralih melihat ke arah tubuh mungil dalam kungkungannya.

DEG~

Pria mungil itu juga tak memakai apapun, bahkan terlihat banyak tanda merah sehabis bercinta di tubuhnya.

Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari tubuh indah itu, dia terus menelusuri tiap inci tubuh indah itu dan matanya terpaku pada lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

DEG~

Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut, cairan putih kental masih setia keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis, melihat ke arah Chanyeol, dia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menatap lubangnya.

"Yaakk!! Apa yang kau lihat?! Dasar mesum!!" Kakinya yang bebas menendang _milik_ Chanyeol hingga vampire tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan kungkungannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit sialaaannn!!" protes Chanyeol tak terima, dia terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang _miliknya._

"Kau!! Kau yang memulainya!! Apa yang kau lihat HAH?! Dasar mesum!!" Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, aura mematikan yang begitu hebat keluar dari tubuhnya, habis sudah kesabarannya, dia tak tahan lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ujar Baekhyun waspada, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Jangan melakukan hal aneh!! Sebaiknya kau segera pakai bajumu dan pergi dari sini!!"

Chanyeol terkesiap, tak ada vampire yang akan baik-baik saja jika dia sudah mengeluarkan aura dengan kadar mematikan yang begitu hebat ini, bahkan yang dia keluarkan untuk mengusir irene dan yang lain ketika para saudara omeganya datang menjenguk saja kadarnya hanya seperempat dari ini dan special twins sudah merasakan efeknya.

Dan sekarang? Aura yang dia keluarkan tanpa dia sadari adalah bentuk aura dengan kadar kekuatan penuh yang amat sangat mematikan, tapi? Mengapa pria mungil dihadapannya ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau!! Siapa kau?? Mengapa kau sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan auraku?!"

"Ah...auramu? Apakah itu berbahaya?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol mengeram frustasi, dia seperti memilih lawan yang salah, "Kau itu apa sebenarnya? Siapa kau?" ujarnya lagi.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku vampire! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" protes si mungil tidak terima.

"Kau tidak normal."

Seketika Baekhyun menunduk, dia menjadi hilang semangat, "Aku tahu, sekarang cepat pakai bajumu dan pergilah, aku malas berdebat denganmu." ujarnya dengan lesu.

Chanyeol yang menangkap nada lesu dari Baekhyun seketika mengernyitkan dahinya dan bergumam dalam hati, _"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mendadak lesu begitu?"_

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol berkata, "Kau terus menyuruhku memakai bajuku?! Lantas!! Mengapa kau tak memakai bajumu?!"

Baekhyun terkesiap, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, detik selanjutnya dia akhirnya sadar bahwa dia tak memakai apapun, emosi yang menguasainya membuatnya lupa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Blush~

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, dia malu, "A-aku akan memakainya!! Ka-kau berbaliklah!" cicitnya malu-malu.

"Da-dan kau pakailah bajumu!!" lanjutnya lagi terbata-bata karena berusaha menahan malunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, belum pernah ada yang memerintahnya seperti ini, dia seharusnya marah tapi pria mungil dihadapannya ini begitu menggemaskan sehingga dia ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Tidaakk~~ aku tidak mau berbalik~~ Dan aku tidak mau memakai baju~~" ujar Chanyeol, nadanya dibuat menggoda, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia berbuat seperti itu.

"Mengapa kita tidak melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang semalam sayaanghh?" godanya lagi.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri, dia merinding.

"Kau gila!!"

"Ayolaaahhh~~" Chanyeol masih setia menggodanya.

"A-aku pergi!!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan ke luar dari ruangan itu, dia sudah memakai bajunya walau masih ada beberapa yang perlu di kancingkan.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dia mengumpati Chanyeol, dia mengancingi bajunya asal, sekarang dia kesal karena merasa kalah dari pria tampan itu dan rona malu masih menjalar di pipinya.

Chanyeol masih didalam ruangan, dia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, dia merasa sangat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan pria mungil itu.

Benar-benar sungguh kekanakan mereka berdua ini.

"Ah...namanya!! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!!" ujar Chanyeol tersadar bahwa dia belum sempat menanyakan nama si mungil.

Dia bergegas berlari ke luar ruangan setelah memakai bajunya tapi dia tak menemukan pria mungil itu dimanapun.

"Haiishh!! Kemana dia? Cepat sekali sudah menghilang? Biarlah...aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi _pria manis._ " ujarnya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi, meski tak sepenuhnya yakin.

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Uhhhmm..huummmpptt..."

Baekhyun terus meronta, tak lama setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Uhhmmmpptt...hummmpptt..." Baekhyun terus meronta dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan berusaha melepaskan bekapan orang itu.

"Shhhh...Baekki tenanglah!! Ini ayah." ujar pria itu yang ternyata adalah Yunhoo.

"A-a-ayah~ Mengapa ayah melakukan ini? Jangan membuat Baekki takut ayah~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baekki, jawab jujur pertanyaan ayah, siapa pria itu yang bersamamu di ruanganmu?" tanya Yunhoo memulai.

"Ba-bagaimana a-ayah bi-bisa?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Siapa dia nak? Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu hmm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu ayah, a-aku baik-baik saja ayah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya ayah."

"Apa kau berkata jujur pada ayah nak?"

"Uumm, a-aku..."

"Ada apa Baekki? Mengapa kau ragu?"

Baekhyun tak terbiasa mengatakan hal yang terjadi padanya, dia juga biasa memendam semuanya sendiri, tapi dia telah berjanji pada sang ayah untuk berkata jujur padanya.

Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa, haruskah dia jujur pada ayahnya? ataukah tetap berbohong? dia takut ayahnya marah, tapi dia tak bisa menanggung semua ini sendiri.

Malam yang dia lalui bersama Chanyeol kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar hamil? bagaimana jika dia mengandung anak pria itu? dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria itu, darimana asalnya, bahkan namanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di pihaknya adalah ayahnya, dia rasa ayahnya bisa membantunya, sungguh dia tak sanggup menanggung beban ini sendirian.

"Sebenarnya ayah, dia memperkosaku." jujur Baekhyun.

Yunhoo sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka akhirnya putranya mau jujur juga, dia sudah tahu, kemarin dia melihatnya sendiri, tapi fakta bahwa Chanyeol memperkosa putra mungilnya adalah hal yang baru saja ia ketahui dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin nak? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Yunhoo dengan lembut.

"Aku tak yakin ayah, hanya saja, setelah ayah pergi, obat yang ayah berikan tak bekerja dengan baik dan aku mengalami _heat_ yang lebih hebat, lalu entah darimana pria itu masuk menerobos ke ruanganku dan memperkosaku." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Yunhoo tercekat, dalam hati dia bergumam, _"Maafkan ayah nak, seharusnya ayah tak meninggalkanmu."_ dia menyesal telah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disaat dia sedang mengalami heat pertamanya.

"Apa kau mengenal pria itu nak?" Yunhoo bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ayah, aku tak mengenalnya, bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu." ujar Baekhyun setelahnya.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

"Apa kau mengenalnya ayah?" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu nak?"

"Setidaknya bila ayah tahu siapa dia, tolong beritahu Baekki ayah."

"Memangnya kenapa nak?"

"Eeuumm, ti-tidak...ituu...eeuumm...hanya saja, bagaimana jika aku hamil ayah?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Yunhoo tercekat, dia baru saja melupakan fakta paling penting bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja hamil dan mengandung anak Chanyeol.

"I-ini ga-gawat!!" ucapnya tergagap, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayo nak! Kita harus segera memeriksakan dirimu!!"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, detik selanjutnya dia mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik ayah."

Detik selanjutnya mereka sudah meninggalkan taman belakang rumah sakit untuk menuju lab lain milik Yunhoo, lab khusus dan rahasia yang memang Yunhoo persiapkan untuk memantau keadaan Baekhyun sejak _hal itu_ terjadi, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sama sekali kecuali dirinya dan juga putra mungilnya.

Letaknya sungguh rahasia, kau takkan bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, ada kunci khusus untuk membukanya, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke lab itu, bahkan pria misterius itu tidak tahu jika lab itu ada, 'Shadow Lab' begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

~~~~~~

Sementara ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada, vampire tampan itu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya, _sang raja_ yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"A-ayaahh~" Chanyeol kembali dalam mode manjanya.

"Ah...putraku!! Kesayanganku!!" Raja memekik kegirangan melupakan wibawanya dan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang raja, dengan segera dia beringsut memeluk Chanyeol, _putra kesayangannya_ erat.

Chanho, begitulah para vampire mengenalnya, benar sekali nama ayah dari pangeran tampan itu atau lebih tepatnya nama dari raja negeri vampire adalah Chanho, Park Chanho.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari ayah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah masih ada beberapa hari lagi sampai kau datang menjemputku?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi sayang, ayah khawatir pada mu!!"

"Khawatir?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Iyaa khawatir, kejadian semalam benar-benar mengerikan kata mereka, kau baik-baik saja nak?"

 _"Kejadian semalam?"_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, dia terlihat berfikir sebentar, namun detik selanjutnya wajahnya memerah.

Deg~

Apa ayahnya tahu tentang kejadian semalam? seketika bayangan pria mungil itu kembali dalam ingatannya, wajahnya yang memerah penuh air mata, memberikan kesan yang begitu erotis, desahannya yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, terdengar begitu merdu dan membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol.

Blush~~

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, kali ini tambah parah.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak? wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanho sedikit khawatir.

Pertanyaan Chanho nyatanya membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Ti-tidak ayah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kejadian semalam itu, kejadian apa maksud ayah sebenarnya?" ujar Chanyeol berusaha tenang, dia ingin memastikan bahwa pikirannya salah, mana mungkin ayahnya tahu, ba-bahwa dia telah menggagahi seseorang bukan?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sayang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

"Semalam sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di rumah sakit ini, ada yang menyerang dan merusak fasilitas rumah sakit, bahkan membakarnya." ujar Chanho panjang lebar.

Chanyeol bernapas lega, ternyata apa yang dia fikirkan tidak benar.

Sudah diingatkan agar menahan dirimu park Chanyeol!! lihat? sekarang kau merasa bersalah dan seperti tersangka kan? kkkkk~~

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja nak?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Chanho berhasil menarik putranya keluar dari dunia lamunannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya ayah, aku baik-baik saja, aku bahkan tak tahu ada kejadian seperti itu semalam." ujar Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanho tak percaya, detik selanjutnya perkataan sang ayah membuat Chanyeol panas dingin, "Kau tak tahu? Lantas apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Deg~~

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, lidahnya kelu, Chanyeol bingung mau mengatakan apa, namun dia berusaha untuk tenang dan mencari alasan.

"Aku tidur ayah, tertidur dengan sangat pulas." ucapnya dengan lancar, hanya alasan itu yang ada di otaknya.

Lagipula semalam dia benar-benar tidurkan? meski tidur dengan seseorang kkkk~~

"Oh...syukurlah kalau begitu nak, ayah senang kau baik-baik sa..." ucapan Chanho terpotong kala dia menyadari sesuatu menggembung dari balik celana anaknya.

Matanya menyipit curiga, selanjutnya dia berkata, "Tunggu dulu!! apa itu nak? di balik celanamu?!

Chanyeol terkesiap, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, detik selanjutnya matanya mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh ayahnya.

Matanya jatuh pada celananya dan sesuatu yang menggembung di baliknya.

Deg~

Sial!! Chanyeol ereksi lagi, ini pasti karena dia membayangkan tubuh dan desahan pria mungil itu tadi, vampire tampan itu mendadak malu, wajahnya memerah dan secepat kilat dia menutup kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dan menggembung dari balik celananya, lalu detik selanjutnya dia berbalik, menyembunyikan kejantanan serta wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau tak mungkin?" ucap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Pikiran kotor macam apa yang tengah kau pikirkan nak?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini tawanya telah pecah, sungguh menggemaskan tingkah laku putranya ini.

Blushhh~~

Chanho menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata lagi, "Ja-jangan-jangan kau ereksi karena melihat ayah?!" dia hendak menggoda anaknya.

Double Blush~~

"Ayah!! Apa-apaan!! Kau gilaaa!! Ma-mana mungkin aku...aku...haiissh!!" Chanyeol mengeram frustasi, dia gagal melanjutkan ucapannya karena itu sangat memalukan.

Tawa Chanho terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda putranya ini, detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Ayah hanya menggodamu sayang, dan kau percaya begitu saja? Lihatlah!! Bahkan wajahmu memerah bagaikan tomat." tawa Chanho semakin keras.

Chanyeol makin malu, dia beringsut menjauh dan berkata, "A-ayah keluarlah dulu!! A-aku akan mengurus ini." pintanya kemudian.

"Mengurusnya?" Chanho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Caranya?"

"Aiisshh!! aku akan menidurkannya ayah!!"

"Menidurkannya?" Chanho tersenyum jahil, kemudian dia bersuara lagi, "melakukan permainan solo maksudmu?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"A-ayah~~ keluarlah!! kumohooonn~~ yayaya, keluarlaahh~~" Chanyeol merengek manja dengan nada setengah kesal.

Chanho tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian berkata, "Tidak sayang!! Ayah tidak akan keluar, bagaimana ayah bisa melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini?! Inilah saatnya nak, donorkan spermamu!! Kau lupa apa tujuanmu tinggal disini?! Ayah takkan membiarkanmu bermain solo dan membuang-buang benihmu yang berharga!!" ujarnya penuh semangat dan syarat akan perintah.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, dia sampai lupa apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya datang ke sini, pria mungil itu seolah mengalihkan seluruh dunianya.

"Ayah akan panggilkan dokter dulu nak!! Kau tunggu disini!!" perintah Chanho pada putranya.

"Ah...ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu nak? Lalu matamu itu? sejak kapan mereka berubah?" ujar Chanho ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan penampilan putranya.

"Kau telah dewasa rupanya, selamat ya nak." lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Apa maksud ayah? Dewasa? Dan lagi rambut? Mata? Apa yang ayah bicarakan sebenarnya?" ujar Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Rambutmu berubah menjadi putih keperakan dan matamu berubah menjadi merah nak, itu tandanya kau telah dewasa." ujar Chanho kemudian masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin, ayah jangan berbohong!!" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Berkacalah!! Maka kau akan tahu apa ayah berbohong atau tidak!!" ujar Chanho kembali.

"Ayah akan panggilkan dokter." lanjutnya lagi sembari berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

Detik selanjutnya dia berjalan ke arah kaca dan menemukan bahwa penampilannya sama persis seperti dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di 'Lab Bayangan' milik Yunhoo, dokter itu tengah memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, _putra mungilnya._

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, biar ayah ambil sample darahmu dulu." ujar Yunhoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja ketika jarum suntik itu menyentuh pembuluh darahnya dan cairan merah pekat itu keluar memenuhi tabung suntikan itu.

"Sudah selesai sayang, ayah akan memeriksa darahmu dulu, tunggulah disini sebentar."

"Baik ayah."

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi bewarna hitam yang biasa di pakai untuk melahirkan, kursi itu bisa dinaik turunkan sesuai keinginan pasien, dibagian kanan dan kirinya ada tempat untuk menaruh tangan dan juga kaki.

Yunhoo menaruh sample darah itu disebuah alat, kemudian membiarkannya, segera setelah itu dia bergegas kembali ketempat Baekhyun berada.

"Baekki buka kakimu lebar-lebar sayang, letakan di tempat menaruh kaki ini sayang." ucapnya pada Baekhyun sembari menunjuk kedua sisi ranjang yang menyerupai kursi itu.

Baekhyun hanya menurut, dibukanya kedua kakinya lebar-lebar hingga dia mengangkang sempurna, lubang sempitnya terekspos dengan sempurna karena saat ini dia hanya mengenakan baju atasan saja, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Malu memang, tapi dia harus melakukannya, lagipula dia percaya pada ayahnya.

Yunhoo tercekat melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat, lubang sempit anaknya bewarna pink kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak, lelehan cairan putih pekat bercampur merah darah mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang milik putra mungilnya.

Jangan lupakan _kissmark_ disekitar paha dan selangkangan Baekhyun, warna merah yang kentara sungguh kontras dengan kuliatnya yang bewarna putih pucat.

Yunhoo terdiam, dia tahu cairan putih itu apa, itu adalah benih milik pangeran Chanyeol, dalam hati dia bergumam, _"Ba-bagaimana bisa? bukankah selama ini pangeran tidak bisa ereksi?"_ pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benak Yunhoo.

 _"Ada apa sebenarnya? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"_ gumamnya lagi masih didalam hati.

"A-ayah?"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yunhoo, dengan segera dia langsung melakukan tugasnya, dia berusaha mengeluarkan sperma itu dari dalam tubuh putra, biar bagaimanapun putranya tak boleh hamil, apalagi hamil anak seorang vampire darah murni seperti Chanyeol dan yang lebih buruk lagi dia adalah _pangeran_ yang memegang gelar _calon raja._

Sejak dahulu kala, keluarga kerajaan hanya akan menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan untuk mempertahankan para vampire darah murni, Baekhyun tak boleh sampai mengandung anak Chanyeol, itu tak boleh.

Yunhoo mengumpulkan benih Chanyeol kedalam botol untuk dia teliti, pangeran tampan itu juga berhutang penjelasan padanya bagaimana dia bisa ereksi dan memperkosa putranya dan hal lainnya yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Sudah selesai ayah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Belum sayang, kau tunggulah disini." ucap Yunhoo lembut pada putra mungilnya, detik selanjutnya dia pergi membawa botol berisi cairan sperma milik Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa botol, kemudian dia berkata, "Ini sayang, isi botol ini dengan urinemu."

Blushh~~

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa malunya dan sekarang ini adalah yang paling parah, haruskah dia _pipis_ dihadapan sang ayah?

"Di-disini ayah? se-sekarang?" ujarnya ragu.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

"Tak bisakah aku ke kamar mandi dan mengisi botol ini dengan urineku disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak sayang, kau harus tetap seperti itu, tetap mengangkang, ayah belum selesai, masih ada yang harus dilakukan." ujar Yunhoo panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, dia harus melakukan ini biarpun malu, detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Baiklah ayah, bisakah kau menghadap ke arah lain dulu?" pintanya.

Yunhoo terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya, ternyata dia malu, padahal sudah menunjukkan tanda kedewasaan namun sikapnya masih sama belum berubah, pemalu dan kekanakan, sepertinya jalan menuju kedewasaan masih panjang bagi _putra mungilnya_ itu.

Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang malu-malu, namun dia berkata, "Baiklah, ayah pergi dulu." dan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelahnya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, ayahnya memang sungguh mengerti dirinya, dengan segera di memasukkan kejantanan mungilnya kedalam botol dan mengisi botol itu dengan urinenya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunhoo segera setelah dia kembali ke tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Si mungil hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, berikan pada ayah."

Baekhyun memberikan botol berisi _urine_ miliknya kepada sang ayah.

Yunhoo bergegas membawa botol berisi urine milik putra mungilnya itu untuk diperiksa, dia berharap dia belum terlalu terlambat.

Segera setelah menaruh urine itu disebuah alat, Yunhoo meninggalkannya dan kembali ke tempat putra mungilnya berada.

"Sekarang ayah akan melakukan sesuatu nak, tahan yaa, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit." ujar Yunhoo pada Baekhyun setelah kembali ke ruangan itu.

"A-apa yang mau ayah lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Hanya pembersihan sayang, ayah takut masih ada benih yang tertinggal didalam." ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya si mungil lagi.

"Sedikit, Baekki bertahan yaa, demi ayah." bujuk Yunhoo.

"Ba-baiklah ayah."

Yunhoo tersenyum lembut, detik selanjutnya dia mengeluarkan suntikan yang sudah tidak ada jarumnya, suntikan itu lumayan besar dan berisi cairan antiseptik bewarna bening.

Yunhoo mengarahkan ujung suntikan itu ke arah lubang sempit milik Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang itu.

"A-aayaahh!!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian si mungil melanjutkan, "I-itu apa ayah?" air mata sudah mengalir di matanya, dia percaya pada ayahnya tapi tetap saja dia merasa takut.

"Sshhh, tenanglah Baekki, ini tidak akan melukaimu." ujar Yunhoo menenangkan putra mungilnya.

Detik selanjutnya Yunhoo mendorong masuk cairan bening itu kedalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun sampai cairan itu habis.

Si mungil merasakan adanya cairan asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia menegang, cairan itu memenuhi lubangnya hingga mendesak sampai ke perutnya.

"A-ayaahh~~" rengek Baekhyun.

Yunhoo menarik suntikan itu lepas dari lubang sempit milik putranya dan menyumpal lubang itu dengan alat lain bewarna hitam untuk mencegah cairan bening itu keluar.

"A-ayaahh~~" rengek Baekhyun lagi, dia merasa tidak nyaman, "apa itu ayah? rasanya aneh, keluarkan ayah." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada memohon.

"Shhh...tahan sayang, Baekki turuti perintah ayah, ini untuk kebaikanmu nak, sekarang gerakan tubuhmu maju mundur seolah kau tengah mengocok cairan itu dalam tubuhmu nak." perintah Yunhoo pada putra mungilnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah, dia tahu apa yang ayahnya perintahkan pasti demi kebaikannya, detik selanjutnya dia sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti yang Yunhoo minta.

"Pegang penyumbatnya Baekki, jangan sampai terlepas." ujar Yunhoo lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan memegang penyumbat kecil bewarna hitam itu dengan satu tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunhoo berkata, "Baiklah cukup sayang." Detik selanjutnya dia melepaskan penyumbat kecil bewarna hitam itu dan cairan antiseptik yang tadinya bewarna bening jernih itu menjadi sedikit bewarna putih pink, sudah dia duga bahwa benih pangeran Chanyeol masih tersisa di dalam tubuh putranya.

~~~~~~~

Sementara itu, setelah keluar dari ruangan putranya, Chanho bergegas mencari Yunhoo, dia bertanya pada suster yang bertugas, namun mereka tidak tahu dimana keberadaan sang dokter.

"Dimana dia?" gumam sang raja.

Chanho masih setia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri tiap koridor rumah sakit demi menemukan dokter kepercayaannya, Byun Yunhoo.

Tepat ditikungan dia bertemu dengan Yunhoo yang memang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan keluar dari _shadow lab_ miliknya.

Yunhoo yang tengah berjalan bersama putra mungilnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat sang raja yang ada dihadapannya.

 _"Apakah ada masalah? Mengapa Baginda Raja ada disini?"_ gumam Yunhoo dalam hati.

"Byun Yunhoo, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." perkataan Chanho seketika menyadarkan Yunhoo dari lamunannya.

Detik selanjutnya dengan cepat dia menjawab perkataan sang raja, "Anda mencari saya baginda?"

"Benar." Chanho hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunhoo dengan singkat.

"Ada perlu apa anda mencari saya baginda?" Yunhoo bertanya lagi.

"Ah...Chanyeol membutuhkanmu." ujar Chanho yang sedikit melamun karena sedari tadi matanya menatap lekat sosok pria mungil di samping Yunhoo yang terlihat kebingungan dengan interaksi mereka.

"Ada apa dengan pangeran Chanyeol? Apa ada masalah baginda?" sekali lagi Yunhok bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Chanho setelahnya berbisik mengenai kondisi putra tampannya pada Yunhoo dan sang dokter menganguk paham.

"Ah...ngomong-ngomong siapa pria mungil yang sedang bersamamu ini?" Chanho tiba-tiba bertanya pada Yunhoo.

Yunhoo terkesiap, sejenak dia melupakan kehadiran putranya, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan sang raja, "Dia putra hamba yang mulia."

Detik selanjutnya Yunhoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengenalkan diriya dan memberi salam pada sang raja.

"Baekhyun, cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada baginda raja."

Baekhyun terkesiap, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sedikit tak paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi, namun detik selanjutnya dia menyadari bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah raja dari para vampire, rajanya, raja negeri vampire, fakta itu membuat dirinya sedikit takut.

Selama ini Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana rupa sang raja, pangeran maupun anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya, sebagian hidupnya dia habiskan di rumah sakit, terkurung dari dunia luar.

"Pe-perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun, putra dari tuan Byun Yunhoo." ucapnya sopan, dia sedikit mengumpati dirinya dalam hati karena terbata-bata dalam berbicara sehingga meninggalkan kesan yang buruk dan tidak sopan.

Chanho terkekeh, pria mungil dihadapannya ini entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada putranya Chanyeol.

"Berapa umurmu nak?" tanyanya lagi.

"200 tahun yang mulia." jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Chanho sedikit terkejut, umur pria mungil dihadapannya ini sama dengan putranya Chanyeol, entah mengapa dia sedikit tertarik dengan sosok dihadapannya ini, kemudian dia bertanya lagi, "Apa kau seorang omega."

Baekhyun hendak mengangguk namun ia urungkan karena itu terkesan tidak sopan, detik selanjutnya dia bersuara, "Iya, benar yang mulia, saya adalah seorang omega."

Meski dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanho, namun dalam hati dia mulai bertanya-tanya untuk apa sosok raja dihadapannya ini menanyakan hal itu.

Chanho menganguk paham, kemudian dia beralih ke arah Yunhoo, "Yunhoo, kau tak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, aku tak tahu kau punya putra yang begitu manis seperti ini dan dia seumuran dengan anakku." sang raja sedikit protes pada Yunhoo yang nyatanya bukan hanya dokter kepercayaannya namun juga sahabat dekatnya.

"Saya sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu, sepertinya anda melupakannya yang mulia." ujar Yunhoo masih mempertahankan etika sopan santunnya, meskipun pria dihadapannya ini adalah sahabat baiknya tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang _raja_.

"Yunhoo!! Hentikan sikap formalmu itu, itu tidak menyenangkan!!" ujar Chanho yang terlihat sebal dengan keformalan Yunhoo.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia, tapi anda adalah seorang raja." Yunhoo masih bersikukuh mempertahankan sikap formalnya.

Chanho mengehela nafasnya kemudian dia menutup matanya lalu membukanya dan mengatakan "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti bersikap formal Byun Yunhoo."

Yunhoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, jika itu adalah perintah sang raja maka dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun

"Bisakah kita segera ke ruangan putramu Chanho?" Yunhoo akhirnya menghilangkan sikap formalnya dan mulai bertanya pada Chanho.

"Oh..benar." ujar Yunhoo sembari menepuk jidatnya, dia sampai lupa dengan keadaan putranya dan tujuan awalnya mencari Yunhoo karena pikirannya teralihkan dengan sosok mungil disamping sang dokter.

Kemudian Yunhoo beralih pada putra mungulnya dan berkata, "Baekhyun, ayah tinggal dulu nak, ada pasien yang membutuhkan ayah, kau tak apa-apa kan ayah tinggal?" Yunhoo berkata pada sosok mungil disampingnya sembari mengelus kepalanya sayang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan elusan penuh kasih sayang di kepalanya yang berasal dari sang ayah, entah mengapa dia menyukainya, kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang ayah.

Chanho yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak di depannya ini tiba-tiba bersuara, "Ah...Yunhoo, aku berubah pikiran, mengapa tidak kau biarkan putramu saja yang menanganinya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Yunhoo terkejut mendengar penuturan sang raja, dan berkata, "Tidak perlu baginda raja, biar hamba saja."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti bersikap formal." ingat Chanho.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang urus masalah putramu, putraku tak tau apa-apa." Yunhoo menanggalkan sikap formalnya yang secara reflek dia keluarkan tadi.

Merasa disebut dalam percakapan, Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya bersuara, "Apa yang perlu di urus ayah? Mengapa aku tak bisa?" ujar si mungil dengan nada polos dan wajah tal berdosanya.

Byun Baekhyun seharusnya kau diam saja, kau tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Merasa ada peluang, Chanho akhirnya berbicara pada Baekhyun, "Begini nak, putraku sedang kesakitan di ruangannya, maukah kau membantunya?" bujuk Chanho.

Yunhoo yang tahu apa maksud sang raja kemudian bersuara, "Tapi ho, anakku tak bisa, dia tak paham prosedurnya, dia juga masih polos."

Chanho tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa menjelaskan padanya, entah mengapa aku benar-benar ingin dia yang melakukannya, firasatku mengatakan bahwa harus dia yang melakukannya, lagipula ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi ho..." Yunhoo masih berusaha protes untuk menggagalkan upaya Chanho.

"Tidak ada penolakan yun." ujar Chanho tegas.

Merasa gagal meyakinkan Chanho, sang dokter beralih ke arah putra mungilnya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara dirinya dan Chanho, detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Baekhyun, kau tak bisa kan ya nak? kau tak mengertikan?"

Yunhoo berharap putra mungilnya ini menjawab sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya yaitu menolak permintaan sang raja, namun Baekhyun yang kelewat polos hanya menjawab dengan ekpresi bingung, "Apa yang aku tak bisa ayah? Apa yang tak aku mengerti? Aku benar-benar tak paham apa yang kalian bicarakan sejak tadi."

Chanho yang melihat kebingungan Baekhyun mengambil peluang itu dan berkata, "Ini hal penting nak, putraku kesakitan, kau hanya perlu membantunya, ayahmu akan mengajarkan caranya, kau bisakan?" ujar Chanho dengan nada membujuk yang meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menimang, dia menatap sang raja yang menampilkan raut wajah penuh harap, kemudian dia menatap sang ayah yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia mengernyit bingung dan detik selanjutnya bersuara, "Ayah kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?" dengan nada yang kelewat polos.

Yunhoo menjambak rambutnya frustasi, demi tuhan kepolosan Baekhyun sudah berada di level yang sangat mengerikan, tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa itu kode darinya agar dia menolak bujukan itu, seharusnya dia mengerti dan menolaknya, bukannya malah bertanya seperti itu.

Chanho segera beralih menatap Yunhoo dengan tajam, sang dokter hanya bisa diam.

"Kau bisakan nak?" bujuk Chanho lagi.

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apapun dan kelewat polos kemudian mengangguk, dia berfikir bahwa tidak seharusnya dia menolak perintah seorang raja.

Yunhoo mendadak gusar, putranya tak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya, dia menyesal tak memberitahukan siapa pria yang telah _memperkosa_ si mungil dan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Chanho dan dirinya.

Karena sejak tadi ketika Yunhoo berulang kali ingin menjelaskan _hal itu_ pada putra mungilnya, Chanho selalu mengganggu dan memotong ucapannya, sungguh sahabatnya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Bagus." ujar Chanho sembari menunjukkan senyumannya yang penuh dengan wibawa.

"Baekhyun kau tak harus melakukannya nak." ujar Yunhoo pada putra mungilnya, dia masih berusaha mencegah rencana sahabatnya itu.

Sahabatnya itu tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan pangeran Chanyeol terhadap putranya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa _putra_ yang dimaksud oleh Chanho adalah pria yang sama yang telah menggagahinya dan merebut keperawanannya.

Chanho sontak menghadiahi Yunhoo dengan tatapan tajamnya, bagaimana bila si mungil tidak setuju akibat bujukan ayahnya, sementara firasatnya mengatakan bahwa harus si mungil yang melakukannya, lagipula dia ingin membahas hal _penting_ dengan sahabatnya itu.

Di lain sisi, Yunhoo benar-benar berharap putra mungil kesayangannya itu untuk menolak permintaan Chanho, bagaimana bila putranya sampai _shock_ bila harus bertemu dengan pangeran lagi dan dia harus melakukan _itu._

Namun entah terlalu polos atau kebodohannya yang kelewat batas, tanpa tahu apa yang akan dirinya hadapi dan lakukan, Baekhyun yang penasaran dan segala sikap keras kepalanya itu malah berkata, "Aku bisa ayah, mengapa ayah melarangku? Lagipula ini adalah perintah baginda raja ayah, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?"

Yunhoo terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang kelewat polos, hanya karena itu perintah raja bukan berarti dirinya tak bisa menolak, tidak ada aturan seperti itu. Sangking terkejutnya Yunhoo sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam.

Chanho melihat kesempatan yang ada dan berkata, "Benar Baekhyun, ini adalah perintah raja."

Yunhoo tersadar dan ucapan Chanho memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau harus mematuhinya." lanjutnya.

Kali ini Yunhoo hanya bisa pasrah, karena Baekhyun sudah menganguk mantap menyetujui _perintah_ Chanho, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, salahkan Baekhyun yang tak mau mendengarkannya.

~~~~~~

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat sang pria misterius sedang melihat ke arah tiga orang yang sedang sibuk berbincang, dia menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka, sarat akan kebencian.

"Ciihh, bagaimana bisa bocah sialan itu masih hidup? Apa _grimoir_ telah salah?" ujarnya sembari menatap Baekhyun penuh kebencian.

"Ada berapa banyak nyawa yang dimiliki Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya?! Mengapa sangat sulit untuk membunuhnya?!" sahut seseorang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Mengapa dia tak mati?! _Grimoir_ tak mungkin salahkan?" ujarnya frustasi.

"Entahlah, yang jelas rencanamu telah gagal!!" ujar orang itu lagi.

"Aaarrggghh!! Aku tahu itu!!" ujarnya sembari menjambak surai rambutnya frustasi.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu berusaha membunuh bocah sialan itu!! Namun selalu gagal!! Bahkan setelah aku menemukan _grimoir_ , aku masih tidak bisa membunuhnya!! Betapa diberkahi anak itu!! Ini seolah-olah dia memiliki pelindung dari dewa!!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan menyerah!! Kau membencinya kan?!" tanya orang yang bersamanya lagi.

"Benci, sangat benci!! Dia keturunan orang itu!! Tentu saja aku sangat benci!! Aku membencinya!! Aku benci dia dan keluarganya!!" ujar pria misterius itu dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Bagus!! Setidaknya rasa bencimu tidak hilang!!" ujar orang itu lagi, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Anak yang malang, takdirnya begitu kejam, salahkan dia mengapa harus lahir sebagai keturunan orang itu!!

" Tapiii..." pria itu memejamkan matanya, menjeda sebentar perkataannya dan melanjutkan, "Dia memang ditakdirkan begitu!! Semua orang ingin berada di posisinya!! Dia, hanya dia yang terlahir begitu!! Bahkan setelah susah payah kita menjauhkannya dan membuatnya tanpa sadar melarikan diri dari takdirnya dan menerima hukuman, namun rencana kita tetap gagal!! Kukira _grimoir_ telah mempermainkan kita!!" ujar pria itu lagi.

" _Grimoir_ itu benda sakral, kita beruntung mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari mereka!! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat itu untuk memastikan kembali isi dari _grimoir_ dan kembali menyusun rencana yang lebih hebat!!" ujar orang itu lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang kita harus kembali kesana lagi!!" ujar pria misterius itu pada akhirnya.

"Bagus, bersabarlah sayang, aku disini akan selalu mendukungmu." ujar orang itu disertai dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih sayang."

Kemudian dua orang itu menghilang bagai di terpa angin, mereka kembali ke tempat _itu_ , dimana _grimoir_ tersimpan.

~~~~~~

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya di ruangan rawat Chanyeol, pria tampan itu mengerang frustasi kemudian berkata, "Mengapa ayah lama sekali?! Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku tersiksa sekarang?! Dia bahkan tak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan _solo_!!"

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk di ranjangnya, dia menatap frustasi ke arah _miliknya_ yang begitu besar dan tegang sejak tadi, "Ayah mengapa kau lakukan ini!!" ujarnya frustasi.

 _Miliknya_ saat ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya, ayahnya melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada _miliknya_ itu, pria gila itu memasangkan _ring cock_ pada benda besar dan tegang itu.

#Flashback

 _"Zwes Dwes Aslafh." sebuah mantra yang cukup asing di pendengaran chanyeol, terucap dari mulut sang ayah._

 _"Mantra apa itu ayah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran._

 _"Ah itu..." ucapan Chan ho terpotong kala mendengar nada keterkejutan dari anaknya._

 _"Ayaaahh!! Apa ini?!" ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak._

 _"Itu hadiah untukmu nak." ujar Chanho sembari menampilkan senyumannya._

 _"Apa maksud ayah?!"_

 _"Ayah tidak yakin kamu akan mendengarkan ayah dan tidak melakukan kegiatan solomu dan membuang-buang benihmu yang berharga, jadi ayah hadiahkan itu untukmu, tunggu sampai ayah kembali ya nak." ujarnya disertai seringai menyebalkan._

 _"Ayaahh!! Kau tak bisa begini!! Baiklah jika begini caramu aku juga mau mengajukan syarat!!" ujar Chanyeol tak terima._

 _"Syarat?" ujar Chanho sembari menaikkan alisnya._

 _"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat._

 _"Katakan!"_

 _"Aku mau orang yang mengambil spermaku adalah seorang pria omega yang cantik, manis, mungil dan berkulit putih mulus!!" ujar Chanyeol mantap, jujur pangeran tampan itu masih belum bisa melupakan pria mungil yang dia gagahi semalam._

 _Lagipula yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini juga pria mungil itu!! pikirnya._

 _Apa yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa itu salah si mungil_ _Chanyeol?! Itu salah otak mesummu yang membayangkan hal mesum dan tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun, jangan menyalahkan orang lain dasar kau mesum!!_

 _"Persyaratan macam apa itu?!"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku takkan mau mendonorkan spermaku!!" ancam Chanyeol._

 _"Baiklah!! Kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan anakku!!"_

 _#Flashback End._

"Ayaahh!! Kau terlalu lama!! Kemana sebenarnya dia mencari dokter itu?!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal hingga melupakan fakta bahwa dia yang mengajukan syarat aneh itu dan mengancam tidak akan mendonorkan spermanya jika syarat itu tidak dipenuhi.

Alhasil Chanho harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membujuk pria mungil yang sedang bersama Yunhoo, dan secara kebetulan dia merupakan putranya, dia memenuhi seluruh persyaratan yang diajukan oleh pangeran tampan itu dan juga dia adalah putra sahabatnya _yunhoo,_ sebab itulah Chanho memilih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menggerutu ketika pintu kamar rawatnya di buka dari luar dan menampakan sang raja dan dokter Byun serta satu sosok lain di belakang mereka, pria mungil itu tertutup sempurna dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menundukkan pandangannya, saat ini baginya lantai dan ujung sandalnya lebih menarik, lagipula dia sedikit gugup, biar bagaimanapun orang yang akan dia temui adalah seorang pangeran.

Baekhyun tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui tentang kerajaan, dan julukan mengerikan yang dimiliki sang pangeran, dia sering mendengar desas desus itu ketika dia menyelinap dan keluar dari ruangannya, para suster sangat suka bergosip mengenai kerajaan.

Mereka memuja pangeran vampire yang tampan itu walaupun dia berbahaya dan mengerikan, Baekhyun sampai tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa memuja sang pangeran setelah mengetahui fakta tak menyenangkan itu, bahkan mereka rela mati untuk sang pangeran.

Apa mereka sudah gila?! Apa mereka tak sayang nyawa mereka?! Sebenarnya seberapa hebat pangeran itu? Seberapa mengerikan dirinya sampai mendapat julukan 'Dangerous Pureblood'? Apakah mungkin dia sangat berwibawa dan penuh dengan kharisma sehingga meskipun dia menakutkan semua orang tak membencinya? Apa yang membuat mereka takluk, tunduk serta memujanya bahkan rela mati untuknya? Seperti apa sebenarnya rupa pangeran yang dirumorkan itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun, sehingga ketika sang raja menawarkan untuk membantu putranya, dia menjadi penasaran dan bersemangat, sejak lama dia ingin bertemu atau sekedar melihat rupa sang pangeran, sebab itulah dia tak mengindahkan nasihat dan larangan ayahnya, dia tak sepenuhnya paham maksud sang ayah, namun dia tidak bodoh untuk menangkap kegelisahan dan kode larangan dari sang ayah.

Lantas?! Jika kamu sudah tahu maksud dari Yunhoo, mengapa kamu masih menerimanya Hah?! Dasar keras kepala!!

"Ayaahh!! Mengapa lama sekali?!" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Dia membulatkan matanya, _suara ini?! Tidak mungkinkan?"_ ujarnya dalam hati, dia masih setia menundukkan kepalanya sementara Chanyeol masih belum menyadari keberadaan si mungil.

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya berharap dia telah salah mengira, tidak mungkin pria kurang ajar dan sialan itu adalah sang pangeran bukan?

"Maaf sayang, ayah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membujuk seseorang." ujar Chanho.

"Apa maksud ayah? Membujuk seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Apa kau lupa dengan syarat tak masuk akal yang kau ajukan itu?!" ujar Chanho tak percaya.

"Oh benar, jadi dimana orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menajamkan pendengarannya terdiam kaku ditempatnya, dia terkejut bukan main mendengar suara Chanyeol, _"Katakan ini tidak nyata!! Aku salah dengar, kan?! Mengapa suaranya begitu mirip?!"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Oh...Baekhyun kemari nak." ujar Chanho lembut, namun si mungil hanya diam saja, dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, berusaha menampik segala macam dugaan yang ada dikepalanya, berharap itu semua tidak benar.

"Baekhyun?" Chanho kembali bertanya namun Baekhyun masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit marah, bagaimana bisa orang itu dengan tidak sopannya mengabaikan ayahnya, dia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi sang ayah, dia tak bisa mentolerir sikap tak sopan seperti itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke balik tubuh sang ayah dan Yunhoo, dia melihat sesosok pria mungil namun belum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan pria mungil yang telah dia gagahi semalam.

"Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Chanhoo untuk yang kedua kalinya masih belum direspon juga oleh si mungil.

Kali ini Chanho mencoba menggerakkan telapak tangan serta jemarinya di depan wajah si mungil dan berhasil, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi, bukan hanya sekali sosok mungil ini mengabaikan ayahnya, _sang raj_ a. Namun sudah lebih dari dua kali, dia marah dan bersuara, "Hei kau!! Beraninya mengabaikan ucapan seorang raja?! Kau mau mati?!" nadanya penuh dengan amarah.

"Ma-maafkan aku." cicit Baekhyun pelan, dia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali, bahkan dia tak berani untuk melirik sekilas ke wajah sang pangeran guna memastikan dugaannya salah.

Detik selanjutnya wajah penuh amarah Chanyeol sudah tergantikan dengan wajah terkejut, _"Suara ini?! Pria ini tidak mungkin dia kan?! Tapi suaranya begitu mirip."_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Selanjutnya pangeran tampan itu kemudian berkata dengan nada penuh perintah, "Angkat kepalamu dan tunjukkan wajahmu!!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia gugup dan takut, dia juga khawatir kalau dugaannya benar.

Pria mungil itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah rupawan miliknya, tepat ketika dia menatap lurus kedepan, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Chanyeol.

"Kau?!" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya, pria tampan itu benar-benar terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja dia menunjuk ke arah wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saja, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya kaku, dugaannya benar dan itu membuatnya dilanda _shock_ hebat. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena memiliki sikap yang keras kepala dan tak mau menuruti kode larangan dari ayahnya.

Disisi lain Yunhoo hanya tersenyum canggung sembari menepok jidatnya, _"Sudah ayah peringatkan dirimu Baekki."_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Sementara Chanho yang tak mengerti apapun, hanya memandangi ke dua sosok dihadapannya dengan dahi mengernyit heran, kemudian dia berkata, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Perkataan raja vampire itu sukses membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung dan buruk, suasana menjadi hening seketika, sampai Baekhyun bersuara, "Pangeran adalah pria brengsek yang mengerikan!!"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main, Chanho yang tak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi antara putranya dan Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang paling terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?!" ujar Chanho tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued~~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holla I'm back~~**

 **Ada yang kangen aku??(':**

 **Apasih part ini gaje banget XD**

 **Makasih buat seseorang atas beberapa tambahan ide untuk adegan dalam cerita XD**

~~

 **For new reader, WELCOME~~#KissandHug**

 **Makasih udah sempetin mampir dan baca ceritaku yang gk seberapa ini (':**

~~

 **Aku persembahkan part ini untuk kalian XD**

 **Lumayan panjang, 8k**

 **Aku sempetin nulis di saat presentasi mengantri di depan mata XD**

 **Cuma buat kalian loh XD**

~~

 **Keep review my story yaa guys~~**

 **Itu penyemangat aku (':**

 **Love you guys~~ #kiss** **#Hug**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to review this part? (':**

 **Thanks~~ #bow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

I

I

I

I

 **Chapter 6 Present~~**

l

l

l

l

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita**

 **Omegaverse, Yaoi, M-preg, Vampire, Fantasy, Romance, CHANBAEK.**

l

l

l

l

 **Sekedar ngingetin, chapter kali ini lagi-lagi lumayan panjang, tembus 8K #horeee.**

 **Jangan bosen yaa bacanya wkwk.**

l

l

l

l

 **Happy Reading guys~~**

l

l

l

l

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

 _Sementara Chanho yang tak mengerti apapun, hanya memandangi ke dua sosok dihadapannya dengan dahi mengernyit heran, kemudian dia berkata, "Kalian saling mengenal?"_

 _Perkataan raja vampire itu sukses membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung dan buruk, suasana menjadi hening seketika, sampai Baekhyun bersuara, "Pangeran adalah pria brengsek yang mengerikan!"_

 _Perkataan Baekhyun membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main, Chanho yang tak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi antara putranya dan Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang paling terkejut._

 _"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?!" ujar Chanho tak percaya._

l

l

l

l

"Pangeran dia...dia...mem-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol membekap mulut si mungil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" ucap Chanho yang bingung dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba putranya.

"Hmmppt...hmmmpptt..." sementara Baekhyun masih berusaha meronta dari bekapan sang pangeran.

Chanyeol sedikit memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk tetap diam, dia menatap tajam si mungil.

Namun Baekhyun yang keras kepala sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam pangeran tampan itu, dia malah balik menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Sementara sang raja yang merasa terabaikan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk saling menatap tajam seperti berbicara dengan bahasa mata mereka dalam dunia mereka sendiri mulai bersuara lagi.

"Chanyeol?" ujarnya menatap putra kesayangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya lagi penuh selidik.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengabaikan ayahnya, seolah dia lupa jika sang ayah masih di ruangan itu. Pria itu masih sibuk berbicara menggunakan bahasa mata dengan pria mungil yang dibekapnya.

Merasa percuma saja berbicara pada putranya, Chanho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang masih membalas tatapan tajam sang pangeran, "Baekhyun jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu!" ujar Chanho pada si mungil, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengabaikannya persis seperti Chanyeol putra kesayangannya mengabaikannya, pria mungil itu juga masih setia menatap tajam sang pangeran.

"Haahh..." Chanho menghela nafasnya, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, percuma saja mengajak berbicara kedua orang yang sedang asik berada di dalam dunianya sendiri itu.

Detik selanjutnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya Yunhoo yang dari awal hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Yunhoo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia tak mengerti dan tak tahu apapun, meskipun sebenarnya dia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Mengapa putraku tiba-tiba membekap mulut putramu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yunhoo kembali mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu, apa yang dilakukan dokter paruh baya itu justru membuat sang raja kesal, dia merasa berbicara dengan patung, mengapa semua orang mengabaikannya, bahkan sahabatnya tak mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun, hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari mulutnya, sebegitu mudahkahnya dia diabaikan? kkkk~~ #Poorking:')

Sementara kedua orang tua itu sedang berbicara meski hanya pembicaraan singkat dan sepihak dari sang raja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berbicara melalui tatapan tajam mereka, seketika Chanyeol teringat dengan kekuatan telepati yang dia miliki. Kemudian dia bersuara di dalam fikiran si mungil.

 _"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu! Jangan coba-coba memberitahu ayahku!" geram Chanyeol._

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, suara berat yang dominan serta penuh dengan nada ancaman tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya, membuat dia sedikit terkejut dan bergidik ngeri, namun detik selanjutnya dia kembali menetralkan kondisinya itu dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari sang pangeran dia membalas telepati Chanyeol.

 _"Kenapa?! Kau takut?" tantang Baekhyun._

 _"Aku? Takut?"_

 _"Ya!! Apa kau takut?" Baekhyun mengulangi perkataannya._

 _"Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal bila kau mengakuinya." elak Chanyeol._

 _"Mengapa aku harus menyesal? Aku hanya memberitahukan kebenarannya." jawab si mungil tak mau kalah._

 _"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" ujar Chanyeol di sertai seringai menyebalkan._

 _"Aku tak takut!" Baekhyun membalas ucapan si pangeran tampan, walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut dalam dirinya namun sifatnya yang keras kepala membuat dia enggan menunjukkan ketakutannya dan terus melawan Chanyeol._

Chanyeol geram, sedikit putus asa menghadapi pria mungil di hadapannya, seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah menghadapi tipe makhluk yang seperti ini, keras kepala, menyebalkan, manja, cengeng, tak takut padanya bahkan setelah ancaman yang dia katakan dan juga yang masih menjadi misteri saat ini adalah pria mungil ini tak terpengaruh dengan aura dominan milik sang pangeran.

Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih membekap mulut si mungil, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan melihat ada kesempatan karena menurutnya saat ini sang pangeran tengah lengah, dengan segera dia menggigit tangan Chanyeol, membuat sang pemilik tangan tak berdosa itu mengadu kesakitan.

"Auuucchh!"

Teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar dari mulut sang pangeran, membuat Chanho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" ujar Chanho sedikit khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, matanya seolah berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali membunuh si mungil, entah Baekhyun yang cepat tangkap atau hanya naluri alaminya, dia dapat mengerti arti dari tatapan sang pangeran, bukannya merasa takut namun Baekhyun malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin geram, dia seperti sudah menyimpan dendam pada pria mungil itu, dalam hatinya dia mengumpati si mungil, namun tiba-tiba dia sedikit merasa gelisah melihat senyuman di wajah Baekhyun, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa si mungil masih belum menyerah untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ayahnya.

Dan benar saja, firasatnya itu benar kala Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanho dan berusaha membuka mulutnya kembali, "Yang mulia, pangeran dia..dia telah memper..." sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Chanyeol dengan sigap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku telah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai seorang beta ayah, ketika Baekhyun mengajakku berkenalan, mungkin itu sebabnya dia menganggapku brengsek karena telah membohonginya."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal, dia hendak membuka mulutnya dan berkata bahwa apa yang dikatakan sang pangeran tidak benar, namun sebelum sempat bersuara Chanho sudah menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Benar ayah."

"Tapi...tapi...Yang mulia...dia telah...pangeran telah..." ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata karena kesal.

"Iya Baekhyun. Maafkan putraku karena telah berbohong padamu, dia melakukan itu mungkin untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan, pasti ada alasannya dia berbohong nak." ujar Chanho lembut.

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Aku mohon maafkan dia ya nak." ujar Chanho lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu tidak benar, pangeran dia..." lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, kau tahu kan, itu karena kau tak tahu identitasku sama sekali, dan itu jarang terjadi, kebanyakan orang atau hampir seluruh vampire di negeri ini tahu siapa aku, dan aku sangat senang saat kau tak tahu identitasku." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan kembali berucap,

"Namun kemudian aku takut kau akan membenciku jika aku jujur padamu, aku hanya tak ingin kau terganggu dan tak mau berteman denganku jika kau tahu aku seorang alpha," Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan

"Apalagi bila kau tahu bahwa aku bukan alpha biasa, bahwa aku seorang pangeran, kau pasti akan ketakutan, aku yakin kau pasti pernah atau bahkan sering mendengar isu menyeramkan tentangku, itulah mengapa aku takut untuk memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa isu-isu dan julukan-julukan mengerikan tentangku itu tidak benar." Chanyeol berucap panjang lebar.

Perkataan Chanyeol yang sungguh panjang itu sontak membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang karena terlalu terkejut dengan _bakat mengarang_ yang dimiliki oleh pangeran tampan itu.

Semua perkataannya tak ada yang benar satupun, rangkaian kata penuh dusta itu membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, pangeran tampan itu benar-benar _mengerikan_.

Sekarang pupus sudah harapan Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sang raja, Chanyeol secara mutlak berhasil membungkam si mungil dengan bakat mengerikannya dalam merangkai kata penuh muslihat.

Rangkaian kata yang Chanyeol buat nyatanya memang ampuh, seperti kata-kata ajaib penuh dengan sihir, Chanho langsung mempercayainya begitu saja tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun pada putra kesayangannya.

Sungguh sangat berbakat pangeran tampan itu dalam hal tipu menipu, dia seharusnya menjadi penipu ulung bukan seorang pangeran, ckck.

Merasa bahwa permasalahan pelik yang terjadi telah selesai maka Chanho kembali ke tujuan awal dan bersuara, "Nah...Baekhyun kau bisa melakukan tugasmu, jangan kecewakan diriku yaa."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, jujur dengan semua yang terjadi dia telah melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke ruangan ini.

"Yunhoo, ajari putramu bagaimana caranya, arahkan dia sebentar, setelah itu tinggalkan mereka berdua dan kita bicara," ucap sang raja pada ayah Baekhyun.

"Ah...aku akan keluar, setelah kau mengajarkan dan memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh putramu, segera temui aku, aku akan menunggumu di luar." lanjutnya lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih bingung dan termenung akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, kemudian detik selanjutnya dia bertanya pada sang ayah, "Apa maksud perkataan baginda raja ayah?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kebingungan.

Yunhoo menepuk jidatnya lagi, sepertinya putra mungilnya ini benar-benar melupakan alasan dia ada di ruangan ini, dia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dia yang telah menyetujui permintaan sang raja.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Yunhoo tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang nyatanya tak gatal kemudian dia menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosannya, membuat Yunhoo menghela nafasnya.

"Ehe~ Semua yang terjadi membuat aku lupa ayah." jawabnya tanpa beban dengan wajah polosnya.

Yunhoo kembali menghela nafasnya, namun dia tetap bersabar menghadapi putranya, dia kemudian berkata, "Dengar sayang, kau harus mengambil benih sang pangeran."

"Apa?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut dan mata yang membelalak lebar serta mulut yang terbuka, terlalu terkejut membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa maksud ayah?!" lanjutnya lagi, meminta penjelasan dari pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah ayah katakan tadi, kau harus mengambil benih sang pangeran." Yunhoo kembali menjelaskan.

"Jadi maksud ayah aku harus..."

"Benar sayang," ujar Yunhoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun, kemudian dia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, dia berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tak gatal, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada itu." ujar Yunhoo pada Baekhyun dan menunjuk milik chanyeol yang sangat besar.

"Apa?!" kali ini Baekhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara yang melengking.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada itu?" lanjut Baekhyun sembari menatap horor ke arah milik chanyeol yang terlihat jelas walaupun masih terbungkus dengan celana yang dia kenakan.

Yunhoo menganguk mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Si mungil merasa lemas seketika, dia terlalu terkejut, sangat sulit baginya mencerna semua ini.

Yunhoo yang melihat Baekhyun hanya diam saja, kembali bersuara, "Baekhyun?"

"Tapi...tapi ayah!! Ayah tahu kan apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk itu padaku?!" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, dia tak bisa menerima semua ini, dia berkata dengan lantang dan menunjuk sang pangeran.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memilih diam, akhirnya bersuara, "Apa maksudmu makhluk HAH?!" ucapnya tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang mengatakannya makhluk itu seolah-olah dia adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Aku punya nama!! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku makhluk itu!!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada protes yang kentara.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tak mendengarkan perkataan si mungil dengan baik, hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun memiliki makna penting yang menunjukan bahwa Yunhoo mengetahui peristiwa malam itu.

"Diam kau!!" ujar Baekhyun sinis pada sang pangeran.

Kemudian dia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan si mungil karena sejenak dia merasakan aura yang membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Si mungil beralih menatap sang ayah dan kembali melontarkan beberapa kalimat protes, "Ayah!! Aku tak bisa!! Carilah orang lain yang mau menyentuh benda sialan itu dan mengambil benih milik makhluk itu!!" ujarnya masih dengan menunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan si mungil di depannya, dia juga tidak suka jika si mungil yang mengambil benihnya, lebih baik orang lain yang melakukannya.

Kemudian dia bersuara, "Siapa juga yang mau di ambil benihnya oleh vampire tak normal sepertimu!!" dengusnya tak suka.

"A-apa? Vampire tak normal?!" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya, kau vampire tak normal! Abnormal Vampire!!" ujar Chanyeol pada si mungil.

"Yaaakk!! Kau!! Berani sekali mengataiku tak normal!!" bentak Baekhyun disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Memang kau tak normal!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Aku normal!!"

"Kau tak normal!!"

"Normal!!"

"Tidak!!"

"Ku bilang aku normal!!"

"Kau itu tak normal!!"

Keduanya saling menatap tajam, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka sudah seperti kucing dan tikus yang tak bisa akur dan selalu bertengkar jika bertemu.

Yunhoo mengurut pangkal hidungnya, dia dilanda sakit kepala hebat, lebih tepatnya dia pusing melihat kelakuan dua vampire di hadapannya ini.

"Baekhyun, kau lupa jika kau yang dengan antusias menerima permintaan baginda raja?" ujar Yunhoo pada akhirnya, membuat si mungil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ayah.

Chanyeol juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunhoo, sedikit ekspresi bingung dia perlihatkan di wajah tampannya.

"Dan anda pangeran, apakah anda lupa bahwa anda mengajukan syarat kepada baginda raja?" ujar Yunhoo pada Chanyeol.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Hingga detik ke sepuluh, dua idiot itu masih terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Yunhoo.

"Jangan bilang jika kalian melupakan itu semua?" ujar Yunhoo tak percaya.

Detik selanjutnya dua idiot itu kembali tersadar, Baekhyun yang ingat ketika dirinya dengan antusias menerima permintaan sang raja dan Chanyeol yang mengajukan syarat tak masuk akal itu.

Keduanya merutuki diri masing-masing, merutuki kebodohan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Seketika ekspresi keduanya berubah menjadi tak terbaca, antara menyesal, malu, kesal, merasa bodoh dan ingin mengutuk diri sendiri tercampur menjadi satu ekspresi tak terbaca yang sumpah demi apapun sungguh terlihat bodoh.

Melihat ekspresi kekalahan kedua vampire di hadapannya, Yunhoo terkekeh kecil, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bodoh dan tak berdaya sekarang.

Detik selanjutnya dokter paruh baya itu kembali bersuara, "Sepertinya kalian sudah ingat yaa."

Kedua idiot itu hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka semakin dalam, merutuki kebodohan masing-masing.

"Jadi? Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ucap Yunhoo kemudian.

Keduanya secara kompak menelan ludah mereka kasar, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, bersedia atau tak bersedia, mereka harus melakukannya, karena mereka yang memulainya.

Chanyeol yang mengajukan syarat konyol karena kesal pada ayahnya dan Baekhyun yang menerima permintaan konyol sang raja karena penasaran.

Salahkan sifat keduanya yang begitu keras kepala dan kekanakan sehingga tanpa berfikir panjang yang satu mengajukan syarat dan yang satu menerima permintaan.

Hanya karena kesal dan penasaran mereka langsung memutuskan tanpa berfikir efeknya. Ck, dasar keras kepala.

"Jadi? Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" ucap Yunhoo lagi karena sejak tadi keduanya hanya diam tak bersuara terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Merasa terabaikan, Yunhoo akhirnya menghela nafas, detik selanjutnya dia kembali berkata, "Baiklah, mari segera kita mulai!!" ucapnya final, memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak.

Apapun perkataan pangeran dan si mungil tak kan mengubah apapun, pengambilan benih itu harus dilakukan, lagipula mereka telah kalah dan dengan terpaksa harus melakukan kegiatan itu, kkkk~.

Yunhoo kemudian mulai menjelaskan satu persatu dari prosedur yang harus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan, tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya, hanya seperti kegiatan pengambilan sperma pada umumnya.

"Baekhyun, pastikan kau mengikuti prosedurenya, masukan benihnya kedalam botol ini, jangan terlewat satu tetes pun." ujar Yunhoo mengingatkan putra mungilnya untuk berhati-hati dan tak menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun benih berharga itu, karena mungkin salah satu benih itu akan menjadi vampire kuat calon pangeran dan raja.

"Ingat bahwa benih milik pangeran sangatlah berharga." ujar Yunhoo kembali mengingatkan.

Baekhyun berdecih tak suka, dalam hati dia bergumam, _"Berharga? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan benihnya itu dan memasukannya kedalam lubangku."_

Memikirkan mengenai hal itu membuat si mungil sedikit malu dan kesal, namun detik selanjutnya dia merasa khawatir, Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya? Apakah negatif atau positif? Bagaimana jika dia hamil? Kemungkinan dia hamil itu cukup besar, pasalnya dia saat itu sedang mengalami heat.

Namun dia tak mengetahui jika pangeran saat itu juga sedang mengalami heat, jadi kemungkinan dia hamil bukanlah cukup besar melainkan sangat besar.

"Baekhyun?" ujar Yunhoo yang melihat putranya hanya diam saja.

Tentu saja dia diam, karena dia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya.

Detik kemudian Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan bersuara, "Ya ayah?" lebih tepatnya menjawab panggilan Yunhoo.

"Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Yunhoo pada si mungil.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menjawab, "Y-ya a-ayah." sedikit terbata karena keraguan dan rasa tak rela menghantuinya.

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai!" ujar Yunhoo kemudian.

Setelah memberikan berbagai instruksi kepada putranya dan pangeran, sekarang kedua orang itu sudah memakai berbagai perlengkapan yang memang di perlukan dalam proses pengambilan sperma.

Mereka juga sudah pindah ke ruangan lain dengan ruang lingkup lebih kecil, seperti ruang rawat yang menyerupai lab kecil, di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang kecil berbahan kuliat berwarna hitam, di sampingnya ada meja dengan tabung-tabung kecil di atasnya.

Si mungil dan pangeran sudah memakai baju khusus, masker dan berbagai alat untuk menjaga agar semua tetap steril.

"Ayah rasa kau sudah mengerti Baekhyun, tapi ayah akan memantaumu sekali."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, sang ayah sangat jeli rupanya, hancur sudah rencananya untuk membuat pangeran tampan itu menderita.

Yunhoo sedikit tak yakin dengan putranya, dia kembali mengingatkan, "Jangan bermain-main dan jangan menyia-nyiakan setetes pun benih berharga milik pangeran!!"

"Aku tahu!!" dengus Baekhyun tak suka.

Detik selanjutnya si mungil sudah memegang kejantanan milik sang pangeran dan memijatnya perlahan seperti yang ayahnya beritahu, perlahan tapi pasti dia mengikuti semua prosedur yang di ajarkan, hingga Chanyeol terlihat akan mengeluarkan benihnya.

"Baekhyun ambil botolnya!! Masukan seluruh benihnya tanpa tersisa setetes pun!!" perintah Yunhoo.

Baekhyun kembali berdecih tak suka, dia mengumpat dalam hati,

 _"Apanya yang donor sperma?! Proses pengambilan sperma pantatku?! Bukankah sama saja dengan memberikan pelayanan pijat kepada pangeran brengsek ini hingga dia mencapai klimaksnya." umpatnya dalam hati._

Merasa Baekhyun sudah mengerti, Yunhoo kemudian berkata dia akan keluar dan menyerahkan sisanya pada si mungil, sebelum beranjak pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan dia bersuara,

"Ah...perlu kalian tahu bahwa raja meminta seluruh botol itu terisi semua oleh benih pangeran." ujarnya sembari menunjuk botol-botol yang ada di atas meja.

"Tanpa terkecuali!!" lanjutnya lagi.

Detik selanjutnya dia benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di dalam ruangan itu, mereka masih terdiam kaku, terlalu terkejut membuat kedua makhluk ini dilanda shock hebat.

Masalahnya jumlah botol di atas meja itu tak main-main, ada sekitar lebih dari 40 botol di sana, dan semua harus terisi oleh benih sang pangeran, permintaan gila macam apa lagi sebenarnya yang tengah raja lakukan.

Detik selanjutnya seolah sudah berkomunikasi sebelumnya, kedua vampire tersebut sibuk melakukan telepati pada ayah masing-masing.

 _"Ayah!! Apa maksudnya kau mau semua botol di sini terisi dengan benihku?! Kau tak tahu sebanyak apa jumlah botol-botol itu?!"_

Itu suara Chanyeol, dia bertelepati dengan Chanho.

 _"Bukankah itu mudah bagimu? Hanya isi saja semua botol itu dengan benihmu!!"_

Itu suara Chanho yang membalas telepati putranya.

 _"Jangan bercanda ayah!! Mana mungkin aku bisa mengisi semua botol itu hari ini juga?!" protes Chanyeol._

Chanho terkekeh geli, kemudian bersuara, _"Aku tak tahu apa kau ini bodoh atau kelewat polos.Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengisi semua botol itu hari ini juga sayang?! Tak perlu terisi semua hari ini, kita lakukan bertahap, mana mungkin ada yang bisa mengeluarkan benih sebanyak itu sayang."_

Chanyeol sedikit kesal, pasalnya Yunhoo tak menjelaskan hal itu membuatnya berspekulasi sendiri.

 _"Ck, paman Yunhoo tak memberitahukan hal itu secara detail ayah!!"_ sang pangeran mencoba berdalih.

 _"Tenanglah nak, mungkin dia lupa."_ balas Chanho menenangkan.

Di tempat yang sama dan juga waktu yang sama, Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi ayahnya melalui telepatinya.

 _"Ayah kau dengar?"_

 _"Ada apa Baekki?"_

 _"Ayah apa kau sudah gila?! Mana mungkin semua botol itu bisa penuh hari ini juga?! Kau tahu sebanyak apa botol itu?!"_ ujar si mungil memulai protesnya.

Kekehan yang sama terdengar dari Yunhoo, _"Sayang, ayah tak tahu apa kau ini bodoh atau terlalu polos, sepertinya ayah salah jika merasa kalian akan mengerti tanpa penjelasan detail."_

Dia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, _"Dengar Baekki, kau harus paham maksud dari proses pengambilan benih, itu artinya pengambilannya dilakukan berproses, secara bertahap."_ ujar Yunhoo menjelaskan.

 _"Maksud ayah?"_ si mungil gagal memahami maksud sang ayah.

 _"Maksudnya kau harus melakukan pengambilan sperma itu tiap hari atau minimal 2-3 hari sekali, dalam sekali proses pengambilan kalian bisa mengisi 2-3 botol atau lebih jika sanggup, tak perlu mengisi semua botol itu hari ini juga, karena itu sangat tak mungkin dilakukan nak."_ terdengar kekehan kecil Yunhoo.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, dia hendak bersuara lagi dalam telepatinya, namun Yunhoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, _"Kecuali..."_ pria paruh baya itu menggantung ucapannya.

Si mungil sedikit di landa rasa ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai perkataan ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya sedikit penasaran, kemudian dia bersuara,

 _"Kecuali apa ayah?"_

Yunhoo menimbang, agak sedikit ragu, dia belum tahu benar seberapa perkasa pangeran tampan itu.

 _"Kecuali jika pangeran bisa melakukan lebih dari 10 ronde dalam sekali proses pengambilan atau lebih tepatnya jika pangeran sangat perkasa maka proses pengambilan itu bisa selesai hanya dalam beberapa hari."_ ujar Yunhoo kemudian.

Perkataan Yunhoo sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona, kemudian si mungil bersuara, _"Ayah!! Apa kau sedang menggodaku sekarang?!"_ nada si mungil terdengar sebal.

 _"Apa maksudmu sayang?"_ tanya Yunhoo sama sekali tak mengerti.

Jujur saja, Yunhoo tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menggoda putra mungilnya, namun Baekhyun beranggapan lain rupanya.

 _"Jangan menggodaku!!"_ protes si mungil lagi.

Yunhoo lambat laun mulai mengerti maksud dari kata _menggoda_ yang di katakan oleh putra mungilnya. Dia mengulum senyumnya, dia tahu putranya mungkin malu karena mengingat apa yang telah pangeran lakukan padanya.

Bicara mengenai apa yang telah pangeran lakukan pada putra mungilnya, Yunhoo masih memiliki sejuta pertanyaan untuk sang pangeran, namun sepertinya pangeran tak menyadari bahwa Yunhoo telah mengetahui perbuatannya itu pada Baekhyun.

Selain itu, dari apa yang pria paruh baya itu lihat sang pangeran berniat menyembunyikannya, maka pada akhirnya Yunhoo memilih bersabar dan berniat mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Dia tak akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, ini masalah putra mungilnya, dan juga bagaimana bila Baekhyun hamil nantinya, mungkin Yunhoo akan menyuruh putranya menggugurkan janin yang di kandungnya itu, karena tak ada yang menginginkan janin itu.

Meski telah berencana seperti itu, namun Yunhoo tetap akan meminta penjelasan secara langsung dari pangeran, mungkin dia juga akan meminta pangeran menjauhi putranya, bagaimana pun mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama, itu tak boleh terjadi.

Lagipula, meskipun dia tak meminta hal itu, dia merasa bahwa baik putranya maupun pangeran tak terlalu dekat, mereka mungkin juga tak sudi melihat satu sama lain.

Pikiran mengenai kedua vampire itu yang tak bersahabat, bahkan mungkin musuh bebuyutan, membuat Yunhoo yakin tak akan ada cinta diantara mereka, membuat pria paruh baya itu bernafas lega.

 _"Ayah tak menggodamu, ayah hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_ ujar Yunhoo kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak ada suara sama sekali, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah.

 _"Baiklah ayah."_

 _"Oh nak, katakan pada pangeran ayah minta maaf karena tak menjelaskan secara detail masalah ini. Dan Baekki, pastikan kau tak membuang setetes pun benih berharga itu!! Mengerti?"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, harus berapa kali lagi dia mendengar kalimat itu.

 _"Ya..ya..aku mengerti."_ ucap Baekhyun malas.

Setelah itu, telepati benar-benar berakhir, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengakhiri telepati mereka berdua.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, suasana menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Eheemm..." Baekhyun berdeham pelan memecahkan suasana canggung yang terasa aneh diantara mereka berdua.

"Ayah bilang, dia minta maaf karena tak menjelaskan masalah ini secara detail." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol hanya membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan gumaman kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar, membuat si mungil kembali mengulangi perkataannya dengan jengkel karena merasa diabaikan.

"Kau dengar tidak? Ayah bilang, dia..." perkataan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol dengan segera memotong ucapan si mungil.

"Aku dengar, tak usah mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali!! Aku tidak tuli!!" ujar Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya mengisyaratkan kata terserah tanda dia tak peduli.

"Oh...benarkah? Lain kali jika orang berbicara kau harus menjawab, aku benar-benar mengira kau tuli." ejek Baekhyun.

"Diamlah kau vampire tak normal!!"

"Aku normal!! Dasar kau tuli!!" ujar Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak tuli!! Pendengaranku baik-baik saja, dasar tak normal!!" ujar Chanyeol membalas perkataan si mungil.

Keduanya saling menatap tajam, seperti musuh bebuyutan, salah satunya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Lihatkan?! Bahkan ketika Yunhoo ada pun, mereka sudah bertengkar, sekarang? Mereka di tinggal berdua saja?! Keadaannya malah semakin parah!!

Baekhyun yang kesal, memutuskan untuk cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia tak sanggup berlama-lama dengan vampire di hadapannya ini, begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya naik pitam.

Dia yang pertama memutus pandangan mereka dan kemudian berkata, "Cepatlah selesaikan ini!! Mereka bilang paling tidak kita harus mengisi 2-3 botol hari ini."

"Ah...ayah bilang jika kau sanggup, kita bisa mengisi lebih dari 3 botol." lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh..tentu saja, aku bisa, kau tahu kan?" ujar Chanyeol menaik-naikan kedua alisnya menggoda si mungil.

"Diamlah kau sialan!!"

"Si-sialan?!"

"Ya sialan!! Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku!!"

"Aku? Minta maaf?"

"Ya!!"

"Dalam mimpimu!!"

Baekhyun mendengus tak suka, dia memandang Chanyeol geram, dia sudah tak tahan untuk berlama-lama bersama vampire tampan itu.

"Sudahlah!! Cepat selesaikan ini semua!!" ujarnya kemudian.

Chanyeol kembali terkejut, aura aneh yang sempat dia rasakan, kembali keluar dari tubuh si mungil, meski sepertinya si mungil tak menyadari hal itu.

 _"Aura itu lagi."_ Chanyeol berujar dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat" sindir Baekhyun.

Sindiran Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengernyit heran, tak mengerti maksud perkataan si mugil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia melirik jengkel ke arah tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu mengikuti arah lirikan mata si mungil dan tersadar bahwa saat ini miliknya telah bangkit lagi dari tidurnya.

"Sial." umpatnya tanpa sadar.

"Sial?" Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baguslah, sepertinya kita bisa mengisi lebih dari 10 botol hari ini, benarkan?" ejeknya.

"Diam kau!! Ini semua salahmu!!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Salahku?!" ucap si mungil tak terima.

"Ya salahmu!! Salahkan aroma manis dari tubuhmu itu!!" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Aroma manis?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran, pasalnya dia tak mencium aroma apapun dari tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?!" lanjutnya lagi.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol tersadar, kemudian dia berkata, "Tunggu dulu!! Apa aku tadi baru saja menyebutkan aroma manis??" ucapnya sedikit terkejut, karena sungguh dia tak sadar akan ucapannya sebelum Baekhyun mengulanginya.

"Kau ini aneh!! Siapa lagi yang mengucapkannya jika bukan kau!!" ujar Baekhyun ketus.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan, "Dan apa maksudmu itu?! Aroma manis itu keluar dari tubuhku?! Jangan mengada-ngada!!"

Chanyeol kembali mencerna ucapan Baekhyun dan akhirnya sadar bahwa memang aroma manis itu berasal dari tubuh si mungil, tanpa sadar aroma itu pula yang membuat miliknya terbangun.

Aroma itu pula yang membuatnya reflek menyalahkan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun membuat si mungil mundur perlahan.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan si mungil, Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya, karena sungguh, sumpah demi apapun aroma itu begitu memabukkan.

"Berhenti ku bilang!!" Baekhyun panik melihat Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya.

Pangeran tampan itu tetap mendekati si mungil, menulikan indra pendengaran miliknya, dia tiba-tiba mendorong Baekhyun ke ranjang dan kembali memenjarakan kedua lengan si mungil di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku tiba-tiba?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan sebenarnya?!" pekik Baekhyun berusaha meronta.

Chanyeol seolah tak peduli, dia mendekati ceruk leher si mungil, mengendus aroma yang dikeluarkan si mungil, begitu manis dan memabukkan.

"Yaaakk!! Hentikan!! Dasar mesum!!" teriak Baekhyun merasa risih sekaligus terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mengendusnya tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah!! Mengapa kau begitu menggiurkan?! Aromamu ini mengapa begitu memabukkan?!" ucap Chanyeol semakin memperdalam dengusannya di ceruk leher si mungil.

"Memabukkan?! Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?! ujar Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aromamu!!"

"Aroma apa?!"

"Aroma manis milikmu tentu saja!! Bukankah sudah aku katakan dari tadi!!"

"Kau gila!! Aku tak memiliki aroma semacam itu!! Jangan berbicara omong kosong!! Menjauh dariku!!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau memilikinya!! Coba cium tubuhmu sendiri!! Bukankah aroma itu sungguh memabukkan?!" ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah, dia bahkan enggan untuk menjauhi tubuh si mungil.

 _"Pria ini memang sudah gila, bukankah yang memiliki aroma tubuh aneh itu dirinya?!"_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!! Cepatlah selesaikan proses ini!!" pada akhirnya Baekhyun tak mengungkit masalah aroma dirinya maupun aroma sang pangeran.

Yang ada di fikirannya hanya satu, keluar dari ruangan ini dan menjauh dari pangeran menyebalkan ini.

Chanyeol sadar, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia membebaskan si kecil.

Detik selanjutnya mereka berdua sudah melakukan proses pengambilan benih yang seharusnya sudah mereka lakukan dari tadi.

"Baiklah, Apa kau masih sanggup mengisi botol yang lain lagi?" setelah kurang lebih 3 botol terisi, Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol dan sang pangeran mengangguk, tanda dia masih sanggup.

"Wow...tak ku sangka kau begitu _perkasa_!!" ejek si mungil.

"Diamlah kau!! Ini karena aromamu!! Aromamu membuatku tak bisa berhenti ereksi!!" jawab Chanyeol ketus, dia menyalahkan si mungil.

"Mengapa kau menyalahkan aku!!" protes si mungil.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu!! Itu fakta!!"

"Kau gila!!"

"Iya!! Aku gila karena aromamu!!"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!!"

"Aku tak bicara omong kosong!!"

"Kau bicara omong kosong!! Aroma apanya?! Bahkan tubuhku tidak berbau!! Jika pun ada, itu hanya bau tubuhku yang normal!!" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Itu artinya kau tak normal!! Bahkan bau tubuhmu pun tak normal!!" ejek Chanyeol.

"Kau sialan!! Berhenti mengejekku!! Kau sendiri apa HAH?! Mesum, tak normal, justru aroma tubuhmu itu yang aneh!!" pada akhirnya Baekhyun tak tahan dan mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan dan juga rasakan.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan si mungil, dengan bodohnya dia mengendus tubuhnya, memastikan aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bauku normal!! Jangan memutar balikan fakta kau kerdil!!"

"A-apa?! Kerdil kau bilang?!" ucap si mungil tak percaya.

"Ya kerdil!! Dasar kau kerdil!! Tidak normal!!" ujar Chanyeol mengejek.

"Aku tidak kerdil!! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi seperti raksasa!!" balas si mungil tak mau kalah.

"A-apa?! Raksasa?!" ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Benar!! Raksasa tak normal!!" ejek si mungil.

"Cukup!! Aku tak tahan lagi denganmu!! Kau tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?!" pada akhirnya Chanyeol tak mampu membendung amarahnya, dia marah pada si mungil dan membentaknya.

"Jaga sikapmu!! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa!! Hanya _omega rendahan_ yang secara kebetulan menjadi vampire pertama yang melakukan penyatuan tubuh denganku!! Kau seharusnya merasa bersyukur!! Kau itu beruntung!! Banyak omega lain yang ingin bertukar posisi denganmu!!" lanjutnya lagi penuh amarah.

Baekhyun terkesiap, sedikit menyadari posisinya yang hanya rakyat biasa, meski dia dari kalangan bangsawan, namun tetap saja posisinya tak ada apa-apanya di banding keluarga kerajaan, apalagi Chanyeol.

"Jangan besar kepala!! Hanya karena aku sedikit mengalah padamu!! Kau omega rendahan!!" amarah menguasainya membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengontrol kata-katanya.

Meski memang beginilah Chanyeol bersikap pada _orang lain_ , dia menunjukkan _perangainya_ yang sebenarnya, lagipula Baekhyun hanyalah _orang asing_ baginya, seharusnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dia sudah memberitahu perbedaan posisi mereka, sehingga si mungil tidak besar kepala!!

Setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh pangeran tampan itu menyakiti hati si mungil, terlalu sakit bahkan hingga dia tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya, tapi dia sadar akan posisinya dan berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Dia tak cengeng, dia juga tak takut pada Chanyeol, mereka bukan siapa-siapa, perkataannya mungkin saja benar, tapi mengapa sesakit ini mendengarkan berbagai macam makian yang pangeran itu lontarkan?

"Dan kau bilang apa?! Minta maaf?! Siapa kau?! Sehingga aku, _pangeran negeri ini_ harus meminta maaf padamu?! Pikir dulu sebelum kau berbicara!! Dasar _omega rendahan_!! Chanyeol masih membentak Baekhyun.

Seolah belum cukup menyakiti hati si mungil dengan kata-kata kejamnya Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Asal kau tahu!! Saat itu bukanlah kemauanku!! Saat itu aku sedang mengalami _heat_ yang hebat!!" finalnya.

Jegerrr!!

Bagai tersambar petir, perkataan terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaku seketika, otaknya tak sanggup mencerna makna dari ucapan sang pangeran, yang dia tahu pasti adalah...

Kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa hamil itu sangat besar!!!

"Kau dengar?! Jawab aku!! Jangan hanya diam saja!!" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya diam saja kembali membentak si mungil.

Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar, dia berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, berdoa agar sang pangeran tak menyadari kegelisahannya.

Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat menghilang karena statusnya yang hanya rakyat biasa, kemudian dengan ketus menjawab,

"Lalu? Saya harus menjawab apa? Bukankah anda sudah mengutarakan semuanya yang mulia?" Sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin menyulut kembali emosi sang pangeran.

Dia terlalu lelah saat ini, pikirannya melayang, dia ingin segera mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan yang di lakukan ayahnya.

"Kau masih bisa menjawab seperti itu?! Cepatlah minta maaf dasar kau omega rendahan!!" bentak sang pangeran masih di selimuti amarah.

Chanyeol ternyata tak menyadari raut gelisah si mungil, dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan bahwa si mungil bisa saja mengandung anaknya akibat apa yang telah dia lakukan padanya.

Nyatanya kali ini ucapan Chanyeol menghantam tepat _hati_ si mungil, dia telah berusaha mati-matian menahannya, tapi lagi-lagi sang pangeran menghinanya dengan sebutan _omega rendahan_ , sebegitu rendahnya kah dirinya?

Dia berani mengejek, berkata kasar dan membalas ucapan pangeran karena di selimuti rasa kesal, biar bagaimanapun pangeran telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga, yang selama ini dia jaga hanya untuk _matenya._

Atas dasar apa sebenarnya pangeran memanggil dirinya _omega rendahan_?

Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal pangeran, dia tak pernah menggoda pangeran, dia tak meminta pangeran untuk tidur dengannya, bahkan malam itu bukan salahnya!! Pangeran yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan memperkosanya!!

Dia tak ingin mengandung anak pangeran, dia tak pernah menginginkan tahta pangeran, yang dia inginkan hanyalah permintaan maaf sang pangeran.

Sebegitu sulitnya kah hanya meminta maaf?! Apa yang pangeran lakukan padanya bahkan tak cukup di balas hanya dengan permintaan maaf!! Dia telah menghancurkan hidup si mungil!!

"Sadari posisimu dasar rendahan!!" ejek Chanyeol.

Lagi, kali ini ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar menghancurkan hati si mungil, dia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan raut kecewa dan terluka yang terlihat di wajahnya, perkataan itu juga sukses membuat si mungil benar-benar mengerti dan sadar akan posisinya.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengucapkan kata demi kata menjadi rangkaian berbentuk kalimat, "Maafkan hamba pangeran, hamba sadar akan posisi hamba, dengan tulus hamba meminta maaf dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf pangeran, _omega rendahan_ ini benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." ucapnya panjang lebar.

Nyatanya permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun tak membuat Chanyeol puas, raut kecewa dan terluka itu tampak di wajah rupawan si mungil, meski pada awalnya pangeran tersulut emosi dan di selimuti dengan amarah serta ingin si mungil menyadari posisinya dan meminta maaf, tapi mengapa dia merasa tak nyaman?!

Dia terbiasa bersikap kejam dan kasar pada _orang lain_ selain ibu dan ayahnya bahkan dia masih bisa bersikap kasar pada 'Specials Twins', dia bisa membentak mereka dan membuat mereka bungkam serta ketakutan.

Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tangisan dan raut wajah orang yang dia lukai, baginya itu semua tak ada artinya, mereka harus tunduk padanya, tanpa terkecuali!!

Namun mengapa ini terjadi?! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Darimana perasaan tak nyaman ini berasal?!

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia merasa tak nyaman dengan raut wajah si mungil, terlebih ketika si mungil menekankan kata _omega rendahan_ dan menyebut dirinya seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tak suka.

Namun sekali lagi, dia mengabaikan fakta itu, baginya itu tak penting, hanya rasa _simpati_ sesaat yang akan segera hilang.

Lagipula baginya pria mungil di hadapannya ini hanyalah _orang asing_ , tak berarti dan bukan siapa-siapa, bukan seseorang yang penting untuk dia pikirkan.

Mulutnya yang pedas kembali berkata, "Baguslah jika kau sadar akan posisimu!!"

"Lakukan tugasmu!!" perintahnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, dia berhasil menahan tangisnya, wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar tanpa semangat sama sekali, dia seperti orang yang berbeda sekarang.

Proses pengambilan benih kembali berlanjut dalam suasana yang begitu sepi dan sunyi, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa suara, terutama Baekhyun yang sudah seperti robot.

Hari-hari berlalu, proses pengambilan sperma terus berlangsung tanpa hambatan dengan suasana yang sama seperti setelah Baekhyun menyadari posisinya.

Semuanya kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang cerewet dan akan membalas setiap perkataan Chanyeol, yang ada hanya Baekhyun, sang _omega rendahan_ yang telah terlanjur terluka hatinya dan bersikap layaknya _orang asing_ dengan pangeran.

Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya, tak lebih, tak bersuara, seolah tak ada, dan ketika tugasnya selesai, dia berharap bisa menata hatinya.

Beberapa hari ini dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menemui sang pangeran, entah mengapa tiap kali melihat pria itu perkataannya selalu terngiang dalam benak Baekhyun dan membuat dia semakin terluka.

Dia hanya bisa berharap proses pengambilan sperma ini bisa segera selesai dan dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pangeran.

Dia tak berniat untuk melihat wajah pangeran lagi, Baekhyun berniat untuk meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk tinggal di _Deven_ , setelah semua ini berakhir.

~~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain Chanho dan Yunhoo sedang berbincang.

"Masalah apa yang ingin anda bicarakan yang mulia?" ujar Yunhoo kembali memakai bahasa sopan nan formal miliknya.

"Ck, sudah ku katakan untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa kaku itu ketika kau berbicara denganku!!" ujar Chanho sedikit kesal.

"Mohon maaf, namun anda adalah seorang raja, anda adalah penguasa negeri vampire ini, bagaimana bisa saya berkata tidak sopan kepada anda?" Yunhoo kembali menjawab tetap dengan bahasa formalnya.

"Ck, kemarin kau menggunakan bahasa informal padaku, bahkan dulu kau sering menghinaku." ujar Chanho lagi.

"Maafkan hamba atas kekasaran hamba di masa lalu yang mulia, saat itu hamba masih muda sehingga tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya bertingkah laku." ujar Yunhok masih dengan nada formal.

"Cukup!! Aku perintahkan kau ntuk menghentikan bahasa formalmu sekarang juga!!"

"Tapiii..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!!"

"Sadari posisi anda yang mulia!! Anda seorang raja!! Penguasa negeri ini!!"

"Cukup ketika kita berdua atau sedang bersama anakmu saja tolong berhenti bersikap kaku seperti itu!! Aku merasa bahwa kau sangat jauh!! Aku saat ini sangat rapuh kau tahu!! Aku butuh dukungan!! Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya!!"

"Haaah..." Yunhoo menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah!!" ujarnya sedikit frustasi.

Sedikit senyuman terbit di wajah sang raja, kemudian dia bersuara, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Benarkah Baekhyun itu putramu?"

"Iya, ada apa? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ujar Yunhoo sedikit khawatir dan takut.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang putramu, bukankah kita sahabat?" ujar Chanho dengan sedikit nada sedih dan tak enak.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Apakah karena..."

Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja kala Yunhoo dengan cepat menjawab perkataannya, "Tidak, bukan, jangan pernah berfikir itu karena Baekhyun anak kami, kau salah besar."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi saat itu kau tengah berduka!!"

Chanho sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunhoo, kemudian dia berkata, "Berduka? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa aku harus mengungkit hal itu lagi?" ujar Yunhoo sedikit ragu.

"Mengapa kau ragu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Katakanlah!! Aku tak apa." Chanho memotong perkataan Yunhoo dan memintanya untuk mengatakan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Waktu itu kau kehilangan putramu." ujar Yunhoo hati-hati.

"Dan waktu itu juga kita kehilangan Yun Hwa."

Chanho tercekat, kemudian dia berkata, "Apa putramu lahir di hari itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kapan dia lahir?"

"Dihari yang sama dengan kedua putramu lahir."

Chanho sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta lain yang baru saja dia dengar, dengan lirih dia berkata, "Bahkan takdir membuat putra-putra kita terlahir di hari yang sama."

"Maafkan aku Yunhoo, bahkan kau harus menikahi Yun Hwa meskipun kau tak mau." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku selalu mencintai Yun Hwa, bahkan bila saat itu dia tidak cinta padaku."

"Ini semua salahku."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, pada akhirnya Yun Hwa bisa mencintaiku, sejujurnya cinta kalian adalah kesalahan, kau tahu siapa cinta pertama Yun Hwa yang sempat dia lupakan?"

"Siapa?"

"Itu aku." ujar Yunhoo menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan kabar baiknya Yun Hwa juga merupakan cinta pertamaku, seperti dirimu dan Chan hee."

"Kau benar, Chan hee adalah cinta pertamaku yang sempat aku lupakan, dan pertemuanku dengan Yun Hwa adalah hal yang salah." ujarnya lirih.

"Waktu itu aku masih muda, banyak yang belum kupahami termasuk _hukum darah murni_ itu,"

Dia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian berkata, "Pada akhirnya aku menyakiti keduanya, baik Yun Hwa maupun Chan hee sama-sama terluka!! Terutama Yun Hwa, seluruh negeri ingin membunuhnya!!"

"Aku bahkan tidak berguna, tidak bisa melindunginya dan bayi kami, dia menangis tersedu-sedu, dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan bayi itu, namun pada akhirnya aku kehilangan bayi pertamaku!!" jerit Chanho frustasi, kembali mengingat masa-masa kelam di masa lalu.

"Sebab itulah aku tak memberitahumu, kau terlihat begitu terpukul saat itu, dan aku juga sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Yun Hwa yang tiba-tiba."

Seketika Chanho merasa lemas, mengingat momen dimana dia kehilangan putranya mau tak mau membuat dia kembali merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Belum lagi, Yun Hwa yang ikut pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dirinya, Chanhee dan Yunhoo.

"Maafkan aku telah salah sangka padamu." ujar Chanho menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku tahu posisimu."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Chanho kemudian.

"Mengapa putramu begitu cantik? Dia tak terlihat mirip denganmu dan juga Yun Hwa." ujar Chanho hati-hati.

Yun Hoo terkekeh, "Maksudmu kau tidak yakin jika Baekhyun benar-benar putraku dan Yun Hwa?" ujarnya santai.

Chanho merasa tak enak, dia hanya penasaran, tak ada maksud seperti itu saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku, Aku hanya penasaran apa Baekhyun memang putra Yun Hwa dan..."

Perkataannya terpotong seketika saat Yunhoo dengan cepat berkata, "Dia putraku!! Bahkan mereka kembar!! Ingat Chanho, anak kalian sudah tidak ada!! Baekhyun putraku, aku sendiri yang menyambut kelahirannya dan kakak kembarnya!!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku merasa sangat menyayangi Baekhyun walau pertama kali bertemu, dan entah mengapa aku merasa dia mirip dengan putraku, Chanyeol. Bolehkan aku akan menganggapnya sebagai putraku sendiri?"

"Lakukan sesukamu, kau boleh anggap dia putramu, tapi jangan pernah mengambilnya dariku!! Jangan coba menyakitinya seperti kau menyakiti ibunya!! Jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi!!"

"Aku mengerti, itu semua memang salahku, maafkan aku."

Sejujurnya Yunhoo merasa tak enak, tapi dia harus melakukannya, ini semua demi putranya, Baekhyun.

Putra mungilnya sudah cukup menderita, dia tak ingin Baekhyun lebih menderita lagi, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dan menebus _kesalahannya_ di masa lalu.

~~~~~~~

Hari terakhir dari proses pengambilan sperma akhirnya tiba. Keadaannya masih sama saja, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali selama proses pengambilan benih berlangsung beberapa hari ini.

Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, seperti orang asing karena memang mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali tanpa tahu apapun mengenai karakter masing-masing.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang tahu mengenai karakter masing-masing, asal usul atau apapun, yang mereka tahu mungkin hanya nama masing-masing karena Yunhoo menyebutkan nama Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah pangeran, tentu saja jika hanya sekedar nama Baekhyun pasti tahu, dan dia juga baru mempelajari satu hal, mengenai perangai dan kata-kata pedas sang pangeran.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan karena belakangan ini mereka benar-benar tidak berbicara sama sekali, dia merasa ada yang hilang, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersuara terlebih dahulu,

"Hei..." ujarnya mulai menyapa.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia benar-benar sadar akan posisinya disini, bahkan perkataan Chanyeol tempo hari masih terngiag-ngiang di otaknya, tertanam jelas di fikirannya, bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya rakyat biasa, terlebih lagi pangeran melabelinya dengan sebutan omega rendahan.

Seakan tidak sadat dengan kesalahannya dan sepertinya pangeran tampan itu telah melupakan ucapannya yang menyakiti hati si mungil.

Dia kembali berkata, "Heii!! Kau itu tuli, bisu atau apa?! Aku memanggilmu!!" ujarnya kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Baekhyun dengan lesu menjawab dengan nada di buat sesopan mungkin, dia tak ingin menyinggung sang pangeran lebih dari ini, dia terlalu lelah, jika dia salah bicara mungkin pangeran akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan saya pangeran, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya hati-hati.

"Ada apa dengan sikapnya? Mengapa sangat formal? Ah...bukankah itu bagus? Tapiii...mengapa rasanya ada yang hilang?!" dalam hati Chanyeol terus bergumam, berperang dengan fikirannya.

Cukup lama pangeran tampan itu berperang dengan pikirannya, hingga dia akhirnya membuka suara, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia tak lagi menjawab seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang dia menyadari posisinya hanyalah sebagai omega rendahan di mata sang pangeran, lagipula siapa dia berani-berani berkata kasar, mengejek, menghina dan melawan pangeran negeri ini.

Lama mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi hening, Baekhyun tetap melakukan tugasnya, Chanyeol merasa kesal karena di abaikan, hingga dia bersuara,

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau aneh!! Berubah begitu drastis."

Baekhyun sedikit kesal mendengarnya, ingin rasanya menjawab perkataan sang pangeran seperti yang dia lakukan tempo hari, namun lagi-lagi perkataan sang pangeran terngiang di benaknya, memberikan pukulan telak, membuat si mungil kembali menyadari posisinya.

Dia hanya bisa diam, memendam amarah serta emosinya, bertingkah sebagaimana seorang yang berbeda kasta dengan pangeran.

Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang ceria dan menjawab perkataan pangeran, membuat pangeran kehilangan, satu hal yang patut di syukuri bahwa si mungil masih bisa merasakan emosi, buktinya dia masih kesal mendengar perkataan sang pangeran, meski emosinya itu tak lagi dia tampakan, lagi-lagi semua karena perbedaan status dan kekuatan mereka.

Chanyeol masih tak puas, dia ingin membuat Baekhyun menjawab ucapannya seperti biasa, entah mengapa dia menyukainya dan mungkin rindu?

"Heeii!! Kerdil jawab ucapanku!!" ejeknya, dia sengaja ingin membuat Baekhyun marah.

Namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan sang pangeran, Baekhyun tetap diam, ketika dia ingin bersuara kembali, Baekhyun bersuara,

"Maaf pangeran, saya sudah selesai melakukan persiapan, bisakah kita mulai prosesnya sekarang pangeran?" ujarnya penuh dengan nada sopan dan formal layaknya pangeran dan rakyatnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun bisa berubah sedrastis itu, sepertinya dia melupakan fakta bahwa mulut pedasnya telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati si mungil.

Tak ada respon membuat Baekhyun kembali bersuara, "Pangeran?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan akhirnya bersuara, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

Perkataan itu menutup perbincangan singkat mereka, dan Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya untuk yang terakhir kali, berharap setelah ini dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pangeran lagi, karena entah mengapa dia merasa terluka setiap melihat wajah tampan itu, teringat akan kata-kata pedasnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, proses pengambilan sperma itu sudah selesai, setelah mengucapkan kata permisi Baekhyun segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, dia rasa hasil tes beberapa hari yang lalu sudah ada.

Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa hasilnya negatif, karena dia tak sanggup melihat Chanyeol lagi, terlalu sakit hati dengan ucapan sang pangeran, dan dia sangat berharap bahwa dia tak mengandung anak lelaki tampan itu, dan membuatnya terikat dengan sang pangeran.

Meskipun dia tahu bahwa pangeran bisa memiliki keturunan dari omega lain, bahkan dia memiliki 50 saudara omega yang terlahir hanya untuknya, hanya untuk memberikan keturunan untuknya.

Hal yang paling Baekhyun takutkan adalah, jika dia hamil mungkin ayahnya akan menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi, apapun yang terjadi dia akan menyayangi anaknya.

Dia tak mungkin membunuh anaknya, dia akan menyayanginya, bahkan jika bayi itu lahir karena kesalahan pangeran yang memperkosa dirinya.

Namun harapan terbesarnya adalah dia tak mengandung, karena anak itu akan menderita, anaknya akan menderita, tak akan ada yang menginginkan anak itu, mereka bahkan akan membunuhnya, dan Baekhyun tak ingin itu terjadi pada anaknya.

Dia tentu saja tidak melupakan fakta bahwa pangeran adalah seorang vampire alpha darah murni, jika benar dia mengandung, semua vampire pasti akan mencoba membunuhnya jika dia mencoba mempertahankan kandungannya.

Namun Baekhyun sudah memutuskannya, apapun yang terjadi, jika benar dia hamil, jika hasilnya positif maka dia akan mempertahankan janin itu, janin itu tak bersalah, dan meski terlahir dari kesalahan, janin itu tetaplah anaknya!! Darah dagingnya!! Dia harus mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi!! Walaupun dunia menentang keputusannya!! Dia tak peduli!!

~~~~~~~~

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendirian di ruangannya.

"Mengapa si kerdil itu bisa berubah begitu drastis?!" geramnya frustasi.

"Mengapa aku merasa kehilangan?" ujarnya lagi.

"Mengapa aku merasa ini adalah yang terakhir?" lagi-lagi dia berucap.

"Mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia akan pergi jauh dan aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?" pangeran tampan itu terus berucap, bermonolog sendiri.

"Perasaan apa ini?"

"Mengapa aku merasa tak enak dan gelisah?"

"Mengapa aku merasa seperti sudah melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Perasaan macam apa ini?!!" lagi-lagi dia berteriak frustasi.

"Apa kesalahanku sebenarnya?! Mengapa dia berubah dingin padaku?!"

Ah lebih tepatnya dia tidak dingin padamu pangeran, dia hanya menjaga jarak dan sadar akan posisinya, dia hanya bersikap formal padamu, layaknya pangeran dan rakyatnya.

Bukankah dirimu yang mengatakan padanya untuk menyadari posisinya? Bahkan kau menghinanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah omega rendahan!! Apa kau lupa itu?!

Disaat pria mungil yang kau sebut sebagai omega rendahan itu memikirkan calon anakmu yang mungkin saja ada di kandungannya, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyadari apa kesalahanmu!! Terlalu angkuh!! Adakah yang bisa menyadarkan pangeran angkuh ini dan memberitahu apa kesalahannya?!

Kurasa tak ada!! Semuanya takut dan tunduk padanya!! Tak akan ada yang berani memberitahu kesalahannya!! Sekarang apa?! Bagaimana pangeran angkuh itu bisa menyadari kesalahannya?!

Kita hanya bisa berharap dia segera menyadari kesalahannya, hanya dia yang bisa, hanya dia yang mampu menginstropeksi dirinya dan sikapnya, kita hanya mampu melihat saja kebodohan sang pangeran tanpa melakukan apapun, karena kita tak bisa!! Kita hanya bisa berharap dia segera menyadari kesalahannya!!

~~~~~~~~

Sementara itu Baekhyun saat ini sudah berada di 'lab bayangan' milik ayahnya, dia mencari ayahnya ke sana kemari tetapi tetap tak menemukan pria paruh baya itu.

"Dimana sebenarnya ayah berada?!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa hasilnya sudah keluar?" dia kembali bergumam.

"Aku harus memastikannya!! Dimana ayah menyimpan hasil tes itu?" lagi-lagi dia berbicara sendiri.

Pria mungil itu menggeledah seluruh ruangan dan laci-laci serta lemari di lab itu, namun dia tak menemukan apapun.

"Haiissh!! Dimana sebenarnya hasil tes itu?! Sudah keluar atau belum?!" dia kembali bermonolog.

"Aku bisa mati penasaran!!" ujarnya frustasi.

Kemudian dia melirik ke arah kolong meja, ada sebuah kertas di sana, sepertinya kertas itu terjatuh dari atas meja sehingga Baekhyun tak menyadarinya tadi.

"Kertas apa itu?" matanya memicing curiga.

Detik selanjutnya wajah penuh curiganya telah berganti menjadi wajah penuh antusias, senyum sumringah dia tampilkan.

"Apakah itu adalah kertas hasil tesnya??" ujarnya semangat.

Dia berjalan mendekati kolong meja dan kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

Detik selanjutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut, "Apa ini?! Tak mungkin?!" ujarnya penuh dengan nada terkejut.

l

l

l

l

 **~To be Continued~**

l

l

l

l

 **Holla I'm back~~**

 **Do you miss me??XD**

l

l

l

l

 **Pada kangen gk nih?? wkwk.**

 **Maaf yee kalo lama, rencana mau update tadi malem tapi malah ketiduran #Ehe.**

 **Maaf yaa part ini gaje banget huhu.**

 **Tolong jangan bully aku #ehe**

l

l

l

l

 **Mind to review??**

 **Jangan kapok yaa buat review huhu.**

 **Please tetap review cerita aku, karena review kalian adalah penyemangat terbesar aku #ehe.**

 **Pokoknya jangan lupa review terus cerita aku (':**

 **Thanks a lot #muaachh.**

l

l

l

l

 **Slow update yaa guys,maaf #ehe.**

 **Tapi walau slow update tetap harus review loh, siapa tau bakal jadi fast update wkwk.**

 **kan review kalian yang buat aku semangat buat nulis dan lanjutin ceritanya #hehe.**

 **Bye~ See you next Chapter #muuaacchh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

l

l

l

l

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

l

l

l

l

l

 **Kembali lagi nih author kece wkwk, sekedar ngingetin lagi Chapter ini juga sampe 8k #terharu.**

 **Mau coba buat lebih panjang tapi 8k juga udah lumayan kan??**

 **Ntar kalian bosen lagi bacanya wkwk.**

 **Jangan bosen yaa bacanya #ehe**

 **Dan keep review my story guys #Muehehe.**

l

l

l

l

 **Happy Reading guys~~**

l

l

l

l

"Apa ini?! Tidak mungkin?!" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana cara membacanya?" ujarnya kesal.

Jika kamu tidak bisa membacanya jangan seolah-olah berkata bahwa kamu bisa membacanya Byun Baekhyun, ckck.

Pria mungil itu terus membolak balikan kertas itu, membacanya berulang kali namun hasilnya nihil, tetap saja dia tak bisa mengerti isi dari kertas itu.

"Kertas apa sebenarnya ini?!" ujarnya frustasi.

"Mengapa ada tulisan _berbahaya_ di sini?!"

Dari sekian banyak tanda dan tulisan di kertas itu Baekhyun hanya mengerti tulisan tanda bahaya yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Kertas apa sebenarnya ini?! Hasil apa ini sebenarnya?!"

"Apakah aku hamil atau tidak?! Mengapa ada tulisan tanda bahaya di sini?"

"Apakah kandungan ku berbahaya?! Atau malah kandungan ku dalam bahaya?!"

"Kertas apa sebenarnya ini?!"

Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri, pria manis nan mungil itu terus bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, terhanyut dalam kebingungan dan juga rasa penasaran yang amat dalam dan besar.

~~~~~~~

Sementara itu di tempat lain Chan ho dan Yun hoo kembali bertemu dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang belum selesai kemarin.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujar Yun hoo pada Chan ho yang memanggilnya untuk bertemu lagi.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kemarin kau tak sempat membicarakannya, tak mungkin kau hanya ingin membicarakan tentang putraku yang baru saja kau temui."

"Seperti biasa kau sangat tajam, tapi aku memang tertarik pada putramu, meskipun itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." ujar Chan ho terkekeh.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh pada putraku!" ujar Yun hoo sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukan apa-apa pada putramu," ujar Chan ho kembali terkekeh.

Detik selanjutnya dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau menderita _father complex_ sepertinya, terlalu protektif dan mencintai putramu sendiri." ejek Chan ho.

"Diam kau! Kau juga sama!"

"Hahaha..." gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut raja negeri vampire itu.

"Tentu saja, karena Chanyeol adalah putraku yang sangat berharga."

"Jangan mengejekku bila kau juga mengidap _father complex,_ sialan!" umpat Yun hoo.

Chan ho kembali tertawa, membuat Yun hoo merasa jengkel. Kemudian dia bersuara,

"Sudahlah! Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini! Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" ujar Yun hoo tanpa berbasa-basi, jujur dia merasa sedikit frustasi.

Tiba-tiba wajah Chanho berubah menjadi serius, detik selanjutnya dia bersuara, "Mereka kembali." ujarnya dengan nada penuh amarah, bahkan aura yang di keluarkannya begitu mengerikan.

Yun hoo terkejut, sangat terkejut, kemudian dia bertanya pada Chan ho, "Mereka? Maksudmu..."

Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja kala Chan ho yang sudah di liputi amarah memotong ucapannya dan bersuara, "Benar, mereka, _Dark Blood_ , para bajingan itu kembali ke Alahontas." ujarnya penuh amarah, bahkan kuku-kuku jarinya memutih karena terlalu kuat dia mengepalkan tangannya membentuk sebuah tinjuan.

Seketika wajah Yun hoo menggelap, dia benar-benar murka, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat hingga kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi putih, aura mengerikan, tepatnya aura membunuh dia keluarkan, wajah penuh murka dia perlihatkan.

Suasana di tempat itu benar-benar tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata, membayangkannya saja kalian takkan sanggup karena suasana di tempat itu benar-benar mengerikan sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?! Apalagi yang mereka rencanakan sekarang?!" geram Yun hoo.

"Aku tak tahu, kabar ini benar-benar menggangguku, kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk." ujar Chanho lagi.

"Dark Blood!" jerit Yun hoo penuh amarah.

'Dark Blood' sebutan bagi para vampire berbahaya, keberadaan mereka terlarang dan sangat rahasia, darah kegelapan mengalir pada tubuh vampire-vampire itu.

"Jagalah putramu Yun hoo, aku juga akan menjaga putraku." ujar Chan ho kemudian.

Yun hoo menganguk mantap, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja, takkan ku biarkan Baekhyun terluka lagi, aku telah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaganya, takkan kubiarkan mereka menyakitinya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Chan ho bingung.

"Putraku pernah menjadi korban keganasan Dark Blood!"

Chan ho sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja Yun hoo ucapkan, kemudian dia bersuara, "Dia terlibat dalam _insiden itu_?!" ujar Chan ho tak percaya.

"Benar, Baekhyun terlibat dalam _insiden_ _itu_." ujar Yun hoo setelahnya.

"Apa dia ingat kejadian itu?"

"Tidak, dia kehilangan ingatannya,"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Baekhyunku sangat berharga, aku bersumpah takkan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi! Aku bersumpah hal mengerikan itu takkan terjadi lagi pada Baekhyunku!" nadanya terdengar sangat lirih dan rapuh.

Entah mengapa dia kembali tercekat dan merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam mengingat _kesalahannya_ di masa lalu, kesalahannya yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi terluka dan menderita.

"Aku juga akan menjaga Chanyeolku, dia tak tahu menahu soal Dark Blood." ujar Chan ho kemudian.

"Putraku mati karena mereka, aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Chanyeolku, cukup satu dan untuk selamanya aku kehilangan putra berhargaku!" lanjut Chan ho lagi.

"Putraku terluka karena mereka! Takkan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Baekhyun walau hanya ujung rambutnya!" ujar Yun hoo kemudian.

"Kita harus melindungi putra-putra kita." ujar Chan ho mantap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar? Mengapa mereka menargetkan putra-putra kita?!" ujar Yun hoo geram.

"Entahlah, yang jelas mereka sudah keterlaluan!" ujar Chan ho.

"Kita harus melindungi mereka, bahkan bila harus mengorbankan nyawa kita, kita harus melindungi mereka!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Baekhyunku lebih berharga dari apapun! Nyawapun akan ku berikan demi melindunginya!" ujar Yun hoo mantap, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam diri dokter paruh baya itu.

~~~~~

Sementara itu di _Deven_ , kota kecil lumayan jauh dari ibu kota kerajaan, _Grandeus,_ terdapat beberapa vampire tengah berbincang.

"Jadi dia yang kau bicarakan itu?" ujar salah satu vampire memulai pembicaraan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di aula besar yang sangat rahasia, mereka memperhatikan gambar Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Benar, namanya Baekhyun." sahut vampire lain di ruangan itu.

"Diakah salah satu yang selamat dari _peristiwa itu_?!" vampire lainnya bertanya lagi.

"Benar, dia salah satunya." sahut vampire yang sama.

"Dia berbahaya!" ujar vampire lain.

"Benar dia berbahaya!" vampire lainnya menyahuti.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" ujar vampire lain, sepertinya vampire ini adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Tuan, kita harus segera menyingkirkan hama ini! Byun Baekhyun benar-benar mengganggu!" Singkirkan dia! Bunuh dia!"

"Benar! Bunuh dia!"

"Bunuh anak sial itu! Bunuh Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"

Tiba-tiba suasana di dalam aula tempat mereka mengadakan pertemuan itu mendadak menjadi ricuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dari berbagai penjuru ruangan.

Semua teriakan itu sama, isinya adalah meminta untuk menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya membunuhnya.

~~~~~~

Kembali ke _Grandeus_ , ibu kota negeri para vampire, _Alahontas._ Lebih tepatnya di Istana Kristal, sang ratu, Chan hee, sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Wanita cantik itu tertidur sangat lelap, dia sangat merindukan putranya, Chanyeol, satu-satunya yang dia miliki setelah kepergian Yun Hwa dan Chan In.

"Yun Hwa! Ti-tidak! Kalian tak bisa!" tiba-tiba Chanhee meracau dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk.

Pelipisnya di penuhi keringat dingin, air mata mengalir di kedua sudut matanya, wajahnya menampilkan raut yang amat gelisah dan terluka.

Seperti Chanho yang bersahabat baik dengan Yunhoo, Chanhe juga bersahabat baik dengan Yun Hwa.

"Yun Hwa maafkan aku." Ratu vampire itu masih meracau dalam tidurnya.

"Yun Hwa kau mau kemana?!"

"Yun Hwa jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Yun hwa! Yun hwa! Yun hwa!" Chanhe terus meracau tiada henti.

Dia bermimpi tentang sahabatnya, Yun hwa, ibu dari Baekhyun.

"Yun hwa kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Yun hwa apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak Yun hwa! Tidak boleh!"

"Yun hwaaaaa...!"

Ratu negeri vampire itu terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk yang baru saja dia alami masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya, dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Yun hwa terima kasih." ucapnya tulus, air mata mengalir deras membentuk dua buah sungai di kedua pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi sahabat menyebalkanku itu." ujarnya kemudian, air mata masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya namun kali ini sedikit senyuman terbit di wajahnya.

~~~~~~

Sementara itu, Yun hoo yang telah menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan Chanho, bergegas kembali untuk mengecek proses pengambilan sperma yang berlangsung hari ini.

Ini adalah proses pengambilan sperma terakhir, setelah itu baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun takkan bertemu lagi.

Hubungan mereka cukup sampai di sini, dan Yun hoo benar-benar berharap mereka tak kan bertemu satu sama lain lagi di masa yang akan datang.

Cukup sekarang mereka bertemu, dia tak akan membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut, apalagi sampai mereka saling jatuh cinta dan saling menyakiti, Yun hoo tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Dokter paruh baya itu bergegas ke ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada, lebih tepatnya ruangan dimana proses pengambilan sperma di lakukan.

Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu dan masuk, Yunhoo mendengar Chanyeol bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa si kerdil itu berubah drastis?!"

"Mengapa dia diam saja?!"

"Mengapa dia terlihat seperti robot?!"

"Mengapa dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup?!"

"Mengapa dia begitu dingin padaku?!"

"Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Perkataan-perkataan itu terus keluar dari mulut pangeran tampan itu, terlalu fokus memikirkan sikap si mungil yang berubah drastis kepada dirinya membuat Chanyeol lupa akan keadaan sekitar.

Yun hoo masih setia mendengarkan dari balik pintu, sedikit kesal dengan umpatan-umpatan yang pangeran tampan itu keluarkan.

Dalam hati dia bergumam, _"Park Chanyeol! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku!"_ geramnya menahan amarah.

Chanyeol masih sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, "Mengapa wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan terluka?!"

Perkataan terakhir Chanyeol membuat Yunhoo tak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya.

Kata-kata itu terekam jelas dalam otaknya, terngiang-ngiang bagai kaset rusak,

 _Sedih dan terluka._

 _Sedih dan terluka._

 _Sedih dan terluka._

Putra mungil kesayangannya, merasa sedih dan terluka!

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, secara tiba-tiba Yunhoo mendorong pintu ruangan itu dengan keras membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, amarah menyelimuti dokter paruh baya itu sekarang.

Tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, tanpa memandang statusnya, dia menerobos masuk dengan penuh amarah, dia tak peduli jika Chanyeol adalah pangeran, dia hanya ingin menghajar orang yang telah membuat putranya terluka!

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang tadi?!" ujar Yunhoo penuh amarah, dia bahkan melupakan tata krama dan sopan santun dalam berbicara.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?!" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia terlalu terkejut, Yunhoo mengeluarkan aura yang begitu mengancam, aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan vampire, satu hal yang dapat pangeran tampan itu simpulkan bahwa Yunhoo bukanlah vampire biasa.

"Ayo jawab!" ujar Yunhoo dengan nada membentak.

"Aku tak tahu." ucap Chanyeol datar, dia berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya, karena sumpah demi apapun, aura Yunhoo benar-benar menggangunya.

"Kau tak tahu?!" ujar Yunhoo dengan suara meninggi.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu?! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa wajah putraku terlihat sedih dan terluka!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?!" ujar Chanyeol masih datar.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada putraku!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Kau melakukannya! Kau menyakiti putraku! Brengsek kau! Aku tak peduli kau pangeran, calon raja atau apapun! Berhenti menyakiti putraku!"

"Aku tak menyakitinya!"

"Benarkah?! Kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putraku?!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau memperkosanya!"

Chanyeol tercekat, dia tak menyangka bahwa Yunhoo mengetahui hal itu.

~~~~~~~

Sementara itu di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di _Heavenia_ , tempat sakral nan suci dimana vampire-vampire yang telah tiada bersemayam.

Chanhee sedang menatap sendu ke arah sebuah batu yang bertuliskan 'Yun Hwa', dengan lirih dia berkata, "Apa kabarmu Yun Hwa?"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku memimpikanmu."

"Aku merindukanmu Yun hwa." ucapnya lagi diiringi air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Ratu vampire itu masih memandangi batu itu seolah-olah itu adalah Yun hwa yang bisa dia ajak berbicara.

"Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu Yun hwa."

"Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu, kau tahu Yun hwa, pada akhirnya pengorbananmu itu sia-sia, dia, Chan in, tetap pergi meninggalkan kita, dia pergi di hari yang sama denganmu."

"Jangan sedih Yun hwa, aku yakin Chan in pasti sedang bersamamu, dia menemanimu dengan baik kan?"

"Aku senang karena kau datang tepat waktu saat itu, karenamu aku tak harus kehilangan lebih banyak lagi."

Ratu negeri vampire itu mengelus-ngelus batu bertuliskan nama sahabat baiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah dia sedang mengelus kepala Yun hwa.

~~~~~~

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang vampire tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik Chan hee.

"Ciiihh, mengapa dia disini?!" ujar salah satu vampire tak suka.

"Benar, apa yang di lakukan wanita sialan itu di sini?!"

"Sepertinya dia mengunjungi si bodoh Yun hwa." ujar salah satu vampire dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku pikir dia sudah melupakan Yun hwa sialan itu." ujar vampire lain terkekeh.

"Benar-benar kombinasi yang menggelikan."

"Duo bodoh." ejek vampire lain.

"Kapan dia akan pergi?! Mengganggu saja!" ujar vampire satunya tak sabar.

"Sabar sayang."

"Tapi...kita harus segera ke sana, ke pusat _heavenia_ tempat dimana _grimoir_ tersimpan." ujarnya frustasi.

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang."

"Tenanglah." ujarnya lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali Ratu sialan itu! Apa kita serang saja dia?! Kita bunuh bila perlu!" geram vampire itu.

"Jangan gegabah! Kau tahu kan siapa yang kita hadapi?! Dia _Ratu_ _negeri ini_! Dia termasuk salah satu vampire berbahaya."

"Ya aku tahu! Aku hanya kesal saja! Dan lihat itu! Dia menangis di depan batu Yun hwa! Benar-benar menjijikan!"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Wanita sialan dan lemah seperti Yun hwa untuk apa di tangisi! Dia hanya wanita bodoh! Ratu juga sama bodohnya dengan Yun hwa!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, jika saja Yun hwa waktu itu sedang dalam kondisi baik, maka dia tak akan mati! Yun hwa itu sama kuatnya dengan baginda Ratu!" ujar kekasihnya mengingatkan.

"Aku tak peduli! Mati tetaplah mati! Lemah tetaplah lemah!" ujarnya datar.

~~~~~~

Chan ho sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana Yun hoo dan Chanyeol berada, dia memang berniat untuk langsung kembali ke istana setelah perbincangannya dengan Yun hoo selesai.

Namun ada sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan di ruangan Chanyeol dan dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol putranya.

Ketika dia hampir sampai di ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada, dia mendengar Yunhoo sedang berteriak.

"Kau memperkosanya!"

Teriakan Yunhoo membuat Chanho terkejut bukan main, dia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar pembicaraan Yunhoo dan putranya lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana..." ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?!" jawab Yun hoo cepat.

"Aku melihatnya! Kau tahu putraku sangat menjaga _keperawanannya_ , dia selalu berkata bahwa itu hal berharga yang di jaga hanya untuk _matenya_ kelak!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud..." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh perkataan Yun hoo

"Kau mau bilang kau tak sengaja begitu?! Kau tak bermaksud memperkosanya?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan itu?!"

"Kau yang memberiku _obat perangsang_ itu! Kau yang menuntunku menuju ke dalam ruangan dimana putramu berada! Bukankah itu semua dirimu yang melakukannya?! Kau lupa?!" ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak pernah..." seketika ucapan dokter paruh baya itu terhenti, dia teringat hari dimana pangeran memperkosa putranya.

Kekacauan itu.

Kebakaran yang terjadi.

Dan orang yang memukulnya dari belakang.

Dia kembali mengingat fakta yang sempat dia lupakan.

Detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau memperkosa Baekhyun dalam pengaruh obat perangsang?! Dan...dan jangan bilang kalau obat itu berhasil?!"

"Obat itu berhasil, aku bahkan merasakan _heat_ yang begitu hebat, hingga aku tak sadar akan apapun!"

"He-heat?" ujar Yun hoo terkejut.

"Ya benar, saat aku sedang berjalan dengan linglung akibat pengaruh _heatku_ yang hebat, kau menuntunku ke ruangan Baekhyun."

"Aku?!"

"Ya paman, kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!!" teriak Yunhoo frustasi.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong paman!! Jelas-jelas kau yang melakukan semua itu!!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya, bahkan ku kira obat itu hancur bersama lab yang juga hancur!!"

Chan ho yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, merasa sangat terkejut, dengan cepat dia masuk, memotong pembicaraan ke dua vampire itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!"

"A-ayah..." ujar Chanyeol terkejut.

"Cha-chanho, sejak kapan kau di sini?!" ujar Yun hoo tak kalah terkejut.

"Sejak tadi," ucap Chan ho datar.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Sekarang beritahu aku tentang hal menarik yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini!" ujar Chanho disertai nada sedikit memerintah.

"Ayah...aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu." ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Sebelum raja negeri itu sempat menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, Yun hoo sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara,

"Tadinya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini padamu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Paman! Kau tak bisa..." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja kala Yunhoo menatapnya tajam dan kembali mengeluarkan aura mengancam.

"Diam kau! Ini masalah serius! Ayahmu harus tahu semuanya!"

"Tapi paman..." ucapan pangeran tampan itu kembali terpotong kala Chan ho berucap, "Pilihanmu hanya satu Chanyeol, _berkata jujur_ , ayah sudah memergoki kalian, tak ada gunanya menyembuyikannya lagi!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Yun hoo memberikan isyarat pada Chan ho untuk menyuruh Chanyeol keluar, Chan ho sempat kebingungan namun akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa masalah yang akan mereka bicarakan itu sangat serius, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh putranya keluar.

"Keluarlah dulu Chanyeol." ujar Chanho kemudian.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai, dia tak rela meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chanho, aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini." ujar Yunhoo setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"Aku rasa iya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Aku rasa mereka sudah lama bergerak bahkan sebelum kita menyadarinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Biar aku mulai, kau ingatkan sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan putramu di rumah sakit dengan alasan pengambilan sperma membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar mendapatkan sperma yang berkualitas."

Chanho hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengingat hal itu.

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kebohongan, Chanyeol putramu sebenarnya tidak bisa ereksi dan dia benar-benar mengancam akan membunuhku dan keluargaku jika aku memberitahumu, aku tak bisa memberitahumu, nyawa putraku dalam bahaya!"

Chanho tercekat, kemudian dia berkata, "Lalu? Jika dia tidak bisa ereksi bagaimana dia bisa memperkosa putramu?!"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung! Aku terkejut bukan main saat menemukan pangeran berada di ruangan putraku dan sedang memperkosanya!"

Dia menghela nafasnya, menghentikan sejenak ucapannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Saat aku hendak menghentikan kegilaan itu seseorang memukulku dari belakang!" ucapnya serius.

"Jangan bilang itu adalah rencana mereka?"

"Aku takut jika itu benar."

"Kita lengah, mereka kembali menargetkan putra-putra kita!"

"Dan mereka berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh itu!" geram Yunhoo.

"Bagaimana bila putramu hamil Yunhoo?!"

"Aku tak tahu! Dengan berat hati aku harus memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya jika dia memang benar hamil!"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Tentu saja! Seluruh negeri vampire akan membunuhnya jika dia mencoba mempertahankan kandungannya!"

"Maafkan putraku." sesal Chanho.

"Dia tak bersalah, dia hanya terjebak dalam rencana jahat mereka, jangan biarkan dia tahu bahwa kejadian malam itu, saat dia memperkosa Baekhyun bisa membuat putraku mengandung anaknya, dia sepertinya tak menyadari hal itu, begitu lebih baik,"

"Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol dan putraku memiliki sifat yang mirip, dia pasti akan mempertahankan kandungan Baekhyun seperti halnya putraku yang akan mempertahankan kandungannya." lanjutnya lagi.

"Jika memang begitu sifat Baekhyun, bagaimana kau akan membuatnya menggurkan kandungannya?!"

"Aku tak akan menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan itu secara terang-terangan, aku akan memberikan putraku ramuan penggugur kandungan."

"Aku sebenarnya tak menyetujui rencanamu itu, biar bagaimana pun jika benar Baekhyun mengandung anak Chanyeol, maka anak dalam kandungannya adalah cucu kita berempat, aku, kau, Chanhee dan Yun hwa,"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya berat,

"Sejujurnya dia sangat berharga, aku tak mau kehilangan cucu pertamaku jika Baekhyun benar-benar hamil, namun aku setuju dengan usulmu, kita harus menggugurkan kandungannya, begitu lebih baik." ujarnya sedikit sedih.

~~~~~~

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang dilanda rasa penasaran yang amat sangat besar, membawa serta kertas yang dia temukan dan mencoba mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

"Aku harus tahu apa maksud dari kertas ini!" ujarnya kembali bermonolog.

Chanyeol yang telah di usir dari ruangannya sibuk menggerutu dan bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa aku yang disalahkan?! Menyebalkan!"

"Bukankah ini semua ulah paman Yunhoo?! Dia yang menjebakku! Dia yang memberikan obat perangsang itu dan menuntunku ke ruangan tempat putranya di rawat!" ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Setelahnya dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebegitu inginkah dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan?! Ini pasti bagian dari rencananya! Menggunakanku sebagai kambing hitam?! HAH! Beraninya dia!" ujarnya penuh amarah.

Kedua vampire itu sedang sibuk berbicara sendiri, menggumamkan berbagai pemikiran dan dugaan yang mereka miliki, hingga tanpa sadar mereka akhirnya bertabrakan.

Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke bawah karena tubuhnya yang mungil, sementara Chanyeol baik-baik saja di tempatnya.

"Auuchh, ma-maafkan saya." ujar si mungil sopan, meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah di antara mereka.

Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang di tabraknya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar, dia merutuki takdir yang begitu kejam membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan sang pangeran.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan, tiba-tiba saja dia mendorong Baekhyun yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya ke arah dinding.

Pangeran tampan itu tanpa rasa kasihan mendorong si mungil membentur dinding dan dia mencekiknya dengan satu tangannya hingga kaki si mungil tak lagi menapak di lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau benar-benar rendahan rupanya! Dasar _omega rendahan_! Licik!"

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki berusaha meronta agar Chanyeol mau melepaskan cekikannya.

Bukannya di lepaskan, cekikan itu malah tambah semakin kuat, membuat si mungil merasa sesak.

"Berhenti meronta jika tidak ingin mati!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dominan serta mata yang menatap tajam ke arah si mungil.

Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah, dengan sisa kekuatan dan kesadaran yang di miliki, pria mungil itu berusaha menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, "A-a-apa ma-ma-maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh! Dasar kau _omega rendahan_! Tidak hanya rendahan kau juga licik rupanya! Katakan apa rencanamu?! HAH?!" ujar Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak me-mengerti..." Baekhyun tetap berusaha menjawab meskipun dia kesulitan.

Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lehernya semakin kuat seiring dengan amarah yang menguasai sang pangeran, Baekhyun yakin itu pasti akan berbekas di lehernya.

"Kau masih menyangkal?! Ah...aku tahu! Kau bilang aku memperkosamu?! Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?! Dasar kau pelacur!" sindir Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sudah berapa banyak vampire yang kau jebak?! Sudah berapa banyak Alpha yang kau jebak?! Sudah berapa banyak kau membuka lebar kakimu itu untuk disetubuhi?! Berapa bayaranmu?! HAH?! Dasar pelacur! Begitu rendahan, ckck."

Perkataan Chanyeol kali ini menghancurkan hati Baekhyun, bahkan perkataannya tempo hari masih belum bisa si mungil lupakan, dan sekarang?! Tanpa peringatan, tanpa sebab apapun, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Baekhyun bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dan Chanyeol mengatainya _pelacur_!

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, dia begitu terluka, dia tak tahu apapun, perkataan Chanyeol sungguh menyakitkan, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya membentuk dua buah sungai di pipinya.

Itu bukanlah air mata kebahagian, bukan juga air mata manja, itu adalah air mata kesakitan, air mata yang tak sanggup lagi dia tahan, karena sumpah demi apapun tak hanya hatinya yang sakit tubuhnya yang terbentur dan cekikan di leher yang semakin kuat nyatanya meninggalkan sakit yang mendalam.

Lebih dari itu, hatinya sangat sakit, dia terluka, hatinya bagai di tusuk seribu jarum, hinaan itu, hinaan yang tak sepantasnya dia dapatkan, hinaan yang menyakitkan.

"Hentikan air mata palsumu itu! Itu menjijikan!" bentak Chanyeol pada si mungil.

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi, dengan segenap kekuatannya Baekhyun kembali meronta, dia tak peduli lagi jika memang harus mati sekarang, bahkan jika dia mengandung, dia tak peduli, biarkan dia mati bersama dengan bayi yang di kandungnya.

Pria mungil itu bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya, kertas yang dia pegang sudah kusut tak karuan, dia tak peduli lagi dengan semua ini, dia terlalu lelah, mengapa semua orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini?!

Mengapa semua orang selalu membencinya, bahkan dulu ayahnya membencinya sehingga dia menutup dirinya, sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk membuka diri dan mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Apa memang hidupnya tak ada artinya?! Apa memang dia tak pantas hidup?! Apa memang ini takdirnya?! Mengapa takdir begitu kejam?! Mengapa tak sekalian saja mencabut nyawanya?! Mungkin _mati_ adalah pilihan terbaik!

Dia bisa bersama ibunya, Yun hwa dan juga dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baek boom, kembarannya yang meninggalkannya ketika peristiwa yang dia sama sekali tak ingat, di kehilangan ingatannya, dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rupa Baek boom jika tak ada gambarnya.

Semua menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kepergian Baek boom, dia tak ada artinya, tak ada gunanya di banding Baek boom, seorang Alpha kebanggaan keluarga Byun, dia hanyalah omega, tak ada yang bisa di banggakan dari dirinya, dia kembali mengingat perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatainya _omega rendahan_ , mungkin itu benar.

Terkadang Baekhyun ingin menyalahkan takdir, mengapa takdir begitu kejam?! Mengapa dia harus terlahir sebagai omega Sementara kembarannya seorang Alpha?! Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil!

"Bunuh aku!" ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya, semua beban yang dia tanggung selama ini meledak keluar, sekarang tak ada lagi semangat hidup yang dia miliki, dia hanya ingin mati, dia berfikir mati adalah jalan terbaik.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Bunuh aku! Kau bisa membunuhku?! Bukankah kau membenciku?! Bunuh aku sekarang!"

Seketika Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya, membuat Baekhyun terbatuk dan menarik nafas dalam, keadaan si mungil sungguh menyedihkan.

"Cih kau ingin mati?" sindir Chanyeol, sedikit menyesal dengan perlakuannya pada si mungil, tapi rasa bencinya lebih besar.

Kesalah pahaman yang terjadi membuat Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap bahwa Baekhyun dan ayahnya telah menjebaknya.

"Benar! Mungkin mati lebih baik! Tak akan ada yang terluka atau merasa kehilangan diriku bila aku mati! Kau juga pasti senangkan jika aku mati?! Maka bunuh aku sekarang!"

~~~~~~~~

Sementara itu, Chanho dan Yunhoo telah selesai berbicara, ketika mereka melewati koridor rumah sakit, dari kejauhan mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar.

"Cih! Mati katamu?! Aku bahkan tak sudi untuk menyentuhmu! _Omega rendahan, licik, dan pelacur_ sepertimu bahkan tak pantas untuk di bunuh olehku!"

Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Untuk apa aku mengotori tanganku dengan membunuhmu?! Itu terlalu menjijikan! Jika kau ingin mati mengapa harus minta aku yang membunuhmu?! Bunuhlah dirimu sendiri! Dasar rendahan!"

Baekhyun benar-benar terluka, dirinya hancur, hatinya hancur, jiwanya hancur, semangat hidupnya hancur, sekarang dia mengerti betapa tidak berharganya dirinya, betapa tak ada artinya dia hidup di dunia ini!

Nyatanya Chanho dan Yunhoo yang mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Chanyeol, begitu terkejut, bahkan Yunhoo sudah mengepalkan tinjunya erat, Chanho merasa sangat kecewa dengan perkataan putranya.

Dua pria paruh baya itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dua insan yang sedang bertengkar itu, ketika Yunhoo berjalan mendekat dan ingin bersuara perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat dalam.

Dengan lirih Baekhyun berkata, "Hahaha...Kau benar, aku rendahan, tak seharusnya aku meminta kau, _pangeran negeri ini_ untuk mengotori tanganmu dengan membunuhku, benar sekali aku harusnya mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, hidup yang tak ada artinya ini, hidup yang hanya menyusahkan orang lain, hidup yang penuh akan kebencian dari orang-orang."

Pria mungil itu menghentikan ucapannya, menutup matanya, menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya, setelah itu dia kembali berkata, "Bahkan a-a-ayahku membenciku! Apa gunanya aku hidup?! Tak ada yang menginginkan _omega rendahan, licik dan seorang pelacur_ seperti yang kau katakan, aku hanyalah makhluk rendahan!" jeritnya frustasi.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan, saya akan membunuh diri saya sendiri, saya permisi." lanjutnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja nadanya berubah menjadi formal.

Nyatanya perkataan Baekhyun membuat semua yang mendengarkannya terluka, dia bahkan mengatai dirinya sendiri _makhluk rendahan_ , pria mungil itu pastinya sangat terluka sekarang, bahkan Chanyeol merasa sedikit sakit tanpa dia sadari.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak pergi, dia melihat Chanho dan Yunhoo ada di hadapannya.

"A-ayah?" ucap si mungil terkejut.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya dan Yunhoo berjarak tidak jauh darinya dan berada tepat di hadapan si mungil.

"Pa-rk Chan-yeol!" ujar Yunhoo menekankan setiap suku kata membentuk nama sang pangeran, dia di selimuti amarah yang besar.

"Apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Kau masih bertanya apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku HAH?!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun! Hanya memberi pelajaran padanya!" ucap Chanyeol masih datar.

"Pelajaran?! Apa maksudmu HAH?!" Apa kesalahan putraku?!"

"Tak usah berpura-pura paman! Kau sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan kan?! Licik sekali kau menjadikan aku kambing hitam! Jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan! Ciih...aku bahkan tak sudi!"

"Kau brengsek! Aku bahkan tak sudi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan! Tanpa menginginkannya aku sudah memilikinya!"

"Ayah hentikan." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Yunhoo beralih menatap putra mungilnya, perkataan Baekhyun masih tercetak jelas dalam otaknya, jadi putranya itu masih mengingat hal itu, atau mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih berfikir bahwa Yunhoo membencinya, itulah sebabnya Baekhyun begitu menutup dirinya.

Lama dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih menyisakan air mata yang sedikit mengering, dia tahu putranya begitu terluka, dan dia juga menjadi alasan mengapa putranya terluka, itu menghancurkan hatinya.

Matanya menangkap bekas kemerahan di leher Baekhyun, dia bergegas melihat lebih jelas bekas apa itu, dia tahu itu apa, bekas jari yang tercetak dengan jelas di leher putih mulus milik putranya.

"Kau mencekiknya?! Brengsek! Kau mencekik putraku!" teriak Yunhoo pada Chanyeol.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, _pelacur_ sepertinya pantas mendapatkan hal itu!"

"Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Chanho kemudian.

"Ayah mereka itu licik! Mereka menjebakku! Entah sudah berapa banyak Alpha yang mereka jebak, entah sudah berapa kali si _pelacur_ itu membuka lebar kakinya untuk di setubuhi!"

"Kau brengsek!! Untuk apa aku menjebakmu?!"

"Mengaku saja paman! Kau ingin tahta bukan?! Kau sengaja membuatku tidur dengan putramu agar kalian bisa menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan! Jangan pernah bermimpi!"

"Brengsek! Sudah aku katakan bahkan tanpa memintapun aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan! Menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan adalah kutukan bagiku! Meski aku sangat ingin membuang garis keturunan ini! Aku tak bisa!"

"Jangan mengada-ngada paman! Omong kosong macam apa yang kau bicarakan ini! Kau bagian dari keluarga kerajaan?! Dan _omega rendahan_ ini juga bagian dari keluarga kerajaan?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Yunhoo geram.

"Pasti kau hanya mengada-ngada! Jangan bilang putramu hamil?! Lalu kau menganggap bahwa karena putramu mengandung anakku, jadi kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan?! Jangan pernah bermimpi! Aku tak butuh anak itu! Gugurkan saja dia! Bahkan mungkin dia anak pria lain! Dasar murahan!"

"Chanyeol kau sudah keterlaluan!" ucap Chanho menahan amarahnya.

Yunhoo benar-benar tak mampu membendung emosinya, dia hendak menghajat Chanyeol, bahkan dia sudah mengepalkan tinjunya erat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih dan jari-jarinya memerah.

Ketika dia hendak menghajar sang pangeran.

Plaakk~~

Tamparan keras Chanyeol dapatkan di pipinya, pelakunya adalah Baekhyun.

"Brengsek! Apa yang..."

"Dengar kau brengsek! _P_ _angeran_ _negeri vampire_ yang terhormat! Jika aku memang mengandung anakmu, jangan pernah sekali-kali menampakan wajahmu di hadapanku! Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh anakku! Kau bahkan tak mengakuinya! Kau bahkan ingin membunuhnya! Menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku?! Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Baekhyun, kita tidak tahu hasil tesnya sayang, belum tentu kau hamil." ucap Yunhoo kemudian.

"Tak perlu di periksa lagi ayah, waktu itu aku sedang _heat_ dan dia juga sedang _heat_ , ayah tahukan jika kami berdua sedang _heat_ maka kemungkinan bahwa aku hamil sangat besar!"

"Apa kau yakin itu anakku?!"

"Kau brengsek! Tentu saja itu anakmu! Aku masih perawan! Kau yang pertama kali menjamah tubuhku! Kau merenggutnya! Sesuatu yang selalu aku jaga untuk _mateku_ kelak!"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Itu bahkan pertama kalinya aku mengalami _heat_! Jadi mengenai tuduhanmu itu! Aku tekankan sekali lagi _pangeran negeri vampire_ yang terhormat! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun selain dirimu! Kau yang pertama kali menjamah tubuhku! Memperkosaku! Menyemburkan benihmu! Menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Dan terima kasih pangeran, kau menghinaku sebagai _omega rendahan, licik dan pelacur_ , membuatku sadar akan posisiku, sekarang aku berharap bahwa dugaanku salah! Aku berharap bahwa aku tak mengandung anakmu! Aku berharap hasilnya negatif! Aku berharap tak ada kehidupan yang tumbuh di dalam rahimku! Sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku!" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku permisi." setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan dua orang lainnya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya, segala sakit dihatinya dia ungkapkan, sekarang dia benar-benar berharap bahwa dia tidak hamil, karena anaknya tidak di inginkan oleh siapapun, bahkan ayah anak itu menyuruh Baekhyun menggugurkan kandungannya jika dia memang benar hamil.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Yunhoo kembali berucap, "Puas kau menyakiti anakku?!"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia masih berfikir bahwa Yunhoo dan Baekhyun telah bekerja sama untuk menjebaknya.

"Itulah yang dia dapatkan bila berani-beraninya menjebak dan menggodaku! Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu paman!" ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Dia itu suci! Dia polos! Dan berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa aku tidak menjebakmu! Bukan aku yang memberikanmu obat perangsang malam itu!" geram Yunhoo.

"Mana ada penjahat yang mau mengaku! Apalagi yang _licik_ sepertimu paman!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit menyindir.

Yunhoo benar-benar marah, tak dia sangka bahwa Chanyeol memiliki mulut sepedas ini, pangeran itu begitu kurang ajar!

Saat hendak membalas kembali perkataan Chanyeol, sebuah tamparan di dapatkan oleh sang pangeran membuat Yunhoo mengurungkan niatnya.

Plaakk!

Chanyeol mendapat tamparan lagi di pipinya, kali ini tamparan itu berasal dari Chanho, sang raja, ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah! Mengapa kau menamparku?!"

"Cukup Chanyeol! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Mereka tidak menjebakmu! Kita di jebak!"

"Apa maksud ayah?!"

"Chanho! Apa kau bermaksud memberitahu putramu yanh sebenarnya?!"

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya dia mengetahuinya Yun."

"Tapi Chan..."

"Kita tak bisa selamanya merahasiakan hal ini dari mereka, kau juga sebaiknya memberitahu putramu Baekhyun."

"Aku takut Chan..."

"Tapi mereka berhak tahu, baik putraku maupun putramu juga berhak tahu tentang masalah ini."

Chanho menjeda sebentar ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lihatlah! Karena kita merahasiakan masalah ini, terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kalian!"

"Baiklah, kurasa ini memang sudah waktunya mereka tahu, karena nyawa dan keselamatan diri mereka terancam." ujar Yunhoo lirih.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!" ucap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan ayah. Sekarang ayah akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia besar yang selama ini ayah simpan." ujar Chanho memulai.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa sedikit heran dan penasaran, dalam hati di bergumam, _"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin ayah katakan?"_

Chanho kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Para vampire-vampire berbahaya yang biasa di sebut _dark blood_ kembali datang _Alahontas_. Kau tahu kan nak tentang _dark blood_? Mereka berbahaya dan mereka sedang menargetkan kalian berdua, kau dan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mengenai fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui, tentu saja dia pernah mendengar tentang mereka, _dark blood_ , mereka tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

"Apa maksud ayah mereka menargetkan aku dan bocah itu?! Apa alasannya?! Jika mereka menargetkan aku, itu mungkin karena aku adalah seorang pangeran, tapi mengapa mereka juga menargetkan si mungil itu?! Benar-benar tak masuk akal!"

"Tentu saja masuk akal sayang, kau tahu atau pernah mendengar tentang peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar 150 tahun silam?!"

"Peristiwa? Apa maksud ayah _tragedi Alfeist_?!"

Chanho hanya mengangguk, tak di sangkanya bahwa putranya itu memiliki pengetahuan yang begitu luas hingga tahu tentang peristiwa itu.

"Benar, _tragedi Alfeist_."

"Apa hubungannya bocah itu dengan _tragedi Alfeist_?!"

"Dia adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi menyeramkan itu."

Chanyeol sangat terkejut, dia tak menyangka bahwa bocah itu adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi yang menurut orang-orang merupakan tragedi yang sangat mengerikan dan tak terlupakan sepanjang masa, sama sepertinya yang juga merupakan salah satunya.

"Tunggu dulu ayah! Apa itu artinya aku dan bocah itu pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ctak~~

Jitakan pada kepalanya Chanyeol rasakan, dan pelakunya adalah Yunhoo yang sejak tadi gemas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatai putra dengan sebutan _bocah itu_.

"Paman! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Chanyeol.

"Putraku punya nama! Namanya Byun Baekhyun! Panggil atau sebut dia dengan namanya, Baekhyun! Jangan sebut dia bocah ini, bocah itu! Kau sendiri masih bocah!" aura yang di keluarkan Yunhoo membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

Dalam hati Chanyeol bergumam, _"Ada apa ini?! Mengapa auranya benar-benar melumpuhkanku?!"_

"Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa aku dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu anakku?" tanya Chanho sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyimpulkannya saja, kalian berkata bahwa dia merupakan korban yang selamat dari tragedi _Alfeist_ , benarkan?"

"Ya itu benar." ujar Yunhoo mantap.

"Mengapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu penting? Bahkan ayahmu saja baru tahu dari ku tadi bahwa Baekhyun putraku merupakan salah satu korban yang selamat, aku dengar ada dua korban yang selamat, tapi aku tak tahu siapa korban selamat yang satunya lagi."

"Bukankah itu berarti aku dan Baekhyun pernah saling mengenal?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian baru saja bertemu malam itu dan mengetahui nama serta identitas masing-masing belum lama ini?" ujar Yunhoo bingung.

"Kau tahu paman? Aku lah korban lain yang selamat dari _tragedi_ itu."

Perkataan pangeran tampan itu terang saja membuat semua orang terkejut, baik Yunhoo maupun Chanho baru saja mendapatkan kabar besar.

Seperti Chanho yang tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi Alfeist, Yunhoo juga tak tahu jika Chanyeol juga merupakan salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi Alfeist.

Sementara Chanho, dia tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol putranya mengetahui fakta itu, dia yakin sudah menyimpan rapat rahasia itu, bahkan dia tak memberitahu Yunhoo, meski nyatanya Yunhoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua ayah itu, menyimpan erat rahasia itu, mereka yakin tak akan ada yang tahu, bahkan mereka tak memberitahu sahabat mereka masing-masing.

Lantas dari mana Chanyeol tahu?! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui hal itu Chanyeol?! Apa kau yakin tidak mengingat apapun?!" ujar Chanho sedikit panik.

"Aku tak mengingat apapun ayah, aku yakin itu. Apa ada hal penting yang seharusnya tidak aku lupakan ayah?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tidak sayang, tak ada hal penting apapun yang harus kau ingat, kejadian itu sangat mengerikan Chanyeol, lebih baik kau tetap melupakannya."

"Baik ayah, lantas mengapa ayah terus bertanya apa aku mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tidak nak, hanya saja ayah terkejut bahwa kau tahu mengenai fakta kau adalah salah satu korban selamat dari tragedi menyeramkan itu, padahal ayah sudah memastikan bahwa kau tidak tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Mengapa ayah merahasiakannya?"

"Ayah tak ingin kau terluka lagi nak, jadi darimana kau mengetahui fakta itu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku tahu dari seorang pria ayah, dia tak memberitahu namanya, wajahnya juga tak terlalu terlihat jelas, aku hanya ingat suaranya, kau tahu ayah, waktu aku kecil dulu, mungkin itu terjadi beberapa tahun setelah tragedi itu terjadi, aku tersesat di hutan ayah, pria itu datang membantuku dan mengucapkan selamat padaku, dia memujiku karena telah berhasil selamat dari tragedi itu, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku merupakan salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi Alfeist." ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Bisa saja dia berbohong putraku!"

"Benar sekali ayah, aku tak pernah yakin tentang ucapannya hingga aku memastikannya tadi, kau benar-benar mengakui kebenaran itu."

Chanho tercengang, secara tidak langsung sebenarnya yang telah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kebenaran itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Yunhoo hanya terdiam, terlalu shock, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, kekhawatiran melanda dirinya.

Jika memang Chanyeol lah korban selamat lainnya maka besar kemungkinan pangeran dan putranya pernah bertemu atau bahkan saling mengenal, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, dia sangat takut, meskipun keduanya tak mengingat apapun namun itu tak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat mereka akan mendapatkan ingatan mereka kembali.

Dan sumpah demi apapun, Yunhoo tak ingin itu terjadi, meski belum tentu mereka saling mengenal atau memiliki hubungan, tapi Yunhoo berharap ingatan keduanya tetap tersimpan, terkunci rapat-rapat dan tak pernah kembali lagi, atau tragedi lainnya akan terjadi.

"Maafkan ayah Chanyeol, ayah tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu." ujar Chanho sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Aku mengerti ayah, lalu apa Baekhyun tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak." Yunhoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol cepat membuat pangeran tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokter paruh baya itu.

"Dia tak tahu??"

"Ya."

"Mengapa paman??"

"Alasan sang sama seperti ayahmu, aku tak ingin dia terluka."

"Tapi paman, bukankah dia berhak tahu?? Nyawanya dalam bahaya, setidaknya dia harus tahu agar dia lebih waspada." ucap Chanyeol pada Yunhoo.

Yunhoo terkekeh, kemudian dia berkata, "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau peduli pada putraku??" sindirnya, mendadak dia merasa marah dengan sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba peduli pada putranya.

"Bukankah kau mencurigainya dan menuduhnya menjebakmu?! Kau bahkan mencekiknya!! Berapa kali kau menyakiti putraku?? Berapa banyak hinaan yang kau lontarkan padanya?! Sadarkah kau jika kau menyakiti hatinya?!" ucap Yunhoo dengan nada penuh sindiran.

Dia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya secara kasar, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Pernahkah kau berfikir dampak dari perkataanmu akan seperti apa?! Cukup!! Hentikan!! Jangan menyakitinya lagi!! Dia sudah terlalu terluka!! Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya!! Kau bahkan tak tahu seberapa menderitanya dia!! Kau tak tahu apapun mengenai putraku!!"

"Teganya kau melakukan itu pada putraku!! Kau menyebutnya pelacur?! Omega rendahan?! Licik?!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang putraku?! Tahu apa kau tentang hidupnya?! Sepanjang hidupnya dia habiskan di rumah sakit ini untuk menjalani perawatan!! Sekarang pikirkan sendiri dengan otak pintarmu itu!! Apa sempat dia memikirkan untuk menjebak dan menggoda Alpha lain di saat dirinya sakit parah dan harus menjalani perawatan seumur hidupnya?!"

"Bahkan malam itupun dia tak menggodamu!! Dia tak tahu bahwa kau adalah pangeran!! Dia tak pernah memikirkan untuk mengambil tahta!! Dan dia tak pernah menginginkan untuk mengandung anakmu!!"

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Park Chanyeol, bahwa tanpa mengandung anakmu, keluarga Byun adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan!!"

Yunhoo tak bisa menbendung emosinya yang meluap, pada akhirnya dia mengatakan kata demi kata yang sangat panjang itu untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti putranya.

Pangeran tampan itu mendadak kaku, lidahnya kelu, tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, bahkan perkataan Yunhoo tentang keluarga Byun yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga kerajaanpun tak lagi masuk ke otaknya.

Berbagai peristiwa mengalir dalam ingatannya, ketika dia menghina Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk menyadari posisinya lalu si mungil itu merubah sikapnya menjadi sopan yang Chanyeol anggap dingin.

Kini dia menyadari bahwa sikap si mungil tidak dingin, dia hanya menjadi sopan karena memang dirinya yang meminta si mungil untuk menyadari posisinya.

Dan yang paling fatal adalah hari ini, ketika dia mencekik Baekhyun karena kesalahpahaman, dia bahkan menambahkan hinaan lainnya berupa pelacur dan licik.

Jika biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol hanya akan diam saja dan tak peduli, tapi entah mengapa ketika mengingat setiap perlakuannya pada si mungil membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelum.

Hatinya mendadak terasa sesak hingga pangeran tampan itu kesulitan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

 _"Perasaan apa ini?! Mengapa begitu sesak dan sakit?!"_ ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana kau?!" ujar Yunhoo pada Chanyeol.

Namun seolah pendengarannya tak lagi berfungsi, dia mendadak tuli dan bisu, Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Satu hal yang di fikirkannya sekarang bahwa dia harus minta maaf pada si mungil.

~~~~~~~

Sementara si mungil saat ini masih berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah sakit, dia menghapus air matanya kasar, menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Tak apa."

"Tak apa."

"Baekhyun kau kuat."

"Tak apa, kau bisa mengatasinya."

"Jangan menangis."

"Baekki kuat, Baekki baik-baik saja."

Si mungil terus bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri, mencegah air matanya untuk kembali jatuh.

Pria mungil itu terus berkata pada dirinya untuk tetap kuat dan jangan menangis, dia tak ingin menjadi cengeng dan terlihat lemah.

~~~~~

Kembali kepada Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu saat ini sedang berjalan dengan gelisah, dia mencari-cari Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, rasa bersalah menggerogotinya, bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya tak pernah peduli apalagi merasakan rasa bersalah yang benar-benar menyiksa seperti ini.

"Dimana dia?!" Chanyeol bergumam sembari menatap ke segala penjuru rumah sakit, namun dia tak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Aaarrrgghhh!! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! Tak seharusnya aku terbawa emosi dan menuduhnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu!! Aku bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangnya!!" ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

"Benar kata paman Yunhoo, aku tak tahu bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini?! Pasti dia sangat menderita." ujar Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Nyatanya perkataan Yunhoo mengenai Baekhyun yang sakit parah dan harus menghabiskan hidunya selama ini di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini.

Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu, dia langsung menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak dan bahkan menghinanya.

Baru sekarang dirimu menyesali perbuatanmu?! HAH!! Park Chanyeol aku harap kau tidak terlambat dan si mungil masih mau memaafkanmu!!

~~~~~

Baekhyun terus berjalan tak tentu arah, menundukan wajahnya, dia terlihat begitu lesu.

"Aku tak apa, aku kuat, meski sudah berapa kali aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, namun mengapa rasanya sangat sulit??" ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Mengapa perkataannya begitu menyakitkan?! Mengapa dia begitu kejam?! Apa salahku sampai dia menghina dan menuduhku yang macam-macam?! Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku!! Dia tak tahu ceritaku!!" ujarnya lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Haaahh..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah, kemudian kembali bersuara,

"Aku bahkan tak sempat menanyakan maksud dari isi kertas ini." ujarnya ketika melihat lembaran kertas yang telah kusut di tangannya.

Si mungil berhenti sebentar ketika melihat bunga-bunga cantik di taman rumah sakit yang menarik perhatiannya

"Cantiknya." ucapnya terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan taman di hadapannya, membuatnya melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya, melupakan sakit di hatinya.

Baekhyun terlalu terpana dengan keindahan di depannya, hingga dia tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa vampire yang sedang mengintainya.

~~~~~

Dari kejauhan terlihat sekitar 3 vampire sedang berbincang, mereka terus memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Apa dia Byun Baekhyun??" salah satu vampire mulai bersuara.

"Benar, dia Byun Baekhyun." vampire lainnya menjawab.

"Jadi dia salah satu korban yang selamat??"

"Ya, itu dia."

"Aku dengar ada dua korban yang selamat. Siapa yang satu lagi??"

"Entahlah, ketua tak memberitahukannya padaku."

"Sepertinya mereka belum menemukannya, korban selamat yang satunya lagi."

"Benarkah??"

"Ya."

~~~~~

Chanyeol masih menyusuri tiap sudut rumah sakit demi mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dia memiliki firasat buruk, entah mengapa dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada si mungil.

Pangeran tampan itu terus berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut rumah sakit hingga dia melihat si mungil sedang memandang takjub ke arah taman rumah sakit yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah.

Pangeran tampan itu berjalan mendekati si mungil, sejenak dia terpesona dengan senyuman penuh kedamaian yang tampak di wajah si mungil, hingga dia tanpa sadar terdiam sebentar.

Chanyeol tetap memandangi wajah Baekhyun, dia memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, menelusuri tiap inci wajah indah milik si mungil, baru kali ini dia benar-benar memperhatikan wajah si mungil, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Selama ini dia tak pernah memperhatikan wajah si mungil, dia juga tak pernah mencoba untuk mengenal dan memahami si mungil, dia pernah berfikir untuk mencoba mengetahui bagaimana si mungil menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

Seketika rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika mengingat perlakuan kasar dan kejamnya pada si mungil.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat menginginkan untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kejamnya selama ini, dia tak pernah menyesal apalagi meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dia perbuat selama ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia memikirkan perasaan seseorang, dia benar-benar ingin mengenal Baekhyun dan kisah hidupnya, hidup seperti apa yang dia jalani selama ini, apa yang dia lakukan selama ini, bagaimana dia menjalani hari-harinya di rumah sakit selama masa pengobatannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengetahui semua itu, semua tentang pria mungil yang telah di sakitinya dan mungkin tanpa dia sadari saat ini sudah mengusik dan menerobos masuk ke hatinya yang dingin, bahkan mungkin sudah mencuri hatinya tanpa dia sadari.

Pangeran tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya, sejak tadi dia seakan terpesona dengan keindahan di hadapannya, dia hanya diam dan larut dalam pikirannya, detik selanjutnya dia kembali berjalan mendekati si mungil yang masih setia melihat ke arah bunga-bunga di taman.

Sebelum sampai di hadapan Baekhyun, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan mencapai tempat Baekhyun berada, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, namun sebelum sempat mencapai Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat beberapa vampire berjalan mendekati si mungil.

~~~~~

Tiga vampire itu masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun di taman, vampire mungil itu terlalu terpesona pada keindahan bunga-bunga di depannya, hingga dia tak sadar dengan kehadiran ketiga vampire yang mendekatinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat adanya kejanggalan, bergegas berjalan mendekati si mungil lebih dekat lagi, sejak tadi dia sedikit ragu untuk mendekati si mungil hingga ada jarak yang lumayan jauh antara tempatnya berdiri dan tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Tiba-tiba vampire mungil itu merasakan seseorang membekap mulutnya, dia meronta agar di lepaskan, salah satu vampire yang bertugas membekap mulut si mungil merasa sedikit kewalahan, tenaga si mungil lumayan besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Baekhyun masih meronta, sejenak dia berhasil melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya dengan cara menggigit tangan sang pembekap.

"Tolong aku!!" teriak si mungil dengan lantang hingga terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

Salah satu vampire yang ikut memegangi Baekhyun karena dia terus meronta agar bisa melepaskan diri di buat kerepotan, dia sangat kesal, hingga ketika si mungil berteriak minta tolong, dia memukul tengkuk leher Baekhyun hingga si mungil kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol segera bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan ketiga vampire itu, tapi sebelum pangeran tampan itu sampai, mereka menghilang, Baekhyun dan ke tiga vampire itu menghilang!!

"Byun Baekhyun?! Dimana kau?!"

Chanyeol seketika panik, dia berteriak memanggil-manggil nama si mungil berulang kali, namun percuma, Baekhyun hilang!! Dia menghilang bersama ke tiga vampire itu!!

Chanyeol mendadak lemas, dia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada si mungil, dia sangat menyesal dan sekarang dia takut.

Pada akhirnya firasatnya benar, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, vampire mungil itu di culik!!

l

l

l

l

l

 **To be continued~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **I'm back XD**

 **Lagi semangat nulis nih, tiap liat review kalian jadi mau cepet-cepet update XD**

 **Btw, makasih loh reviewnya (':**

 **Aku tuh selalu nungguin review dari kalian, ada review baru langsung aku buka dan akhirnya jadi lanjutin nulis lagi XD**

 **Seketika mager hilang XD**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Btw, maaf loh kalo part ini gaje dan gk sesuai harapan kalian #bow**

 **Apalagi part Ceye yang lagi-lagi ngatain Baekhyun bahkan sampai nyekik segala #Cry**

 **Aku yang nulis juga malah jadi baper dan ikut sakit hati loh (': #Cryhard**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Uumm, ini termasuk cepat yaa updatenya?? XD**

 **Berterima kasihlah kalian XD**

 **Mind to review??**

 **Thanks all #muuuaaachh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Happy Reading guys~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **"Aku bodoh karena terlambat menyadari bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku." ~Park Chanyeol~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Sebelum baca, aku mau bilang bila ada tologn dimaafkan segala ketypoan dalam chapter 8 ini #Bow**

 **Buat ChanBaek's kiddo, ini serius ff pertama aku wkwk, gk boong deh cuueer XD**

 **Thanks #Muach.**

 **Happy Holiday All #Muuuaachhh**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

 _Chanyeol mendadak lemas, dia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada si mungil, dia sangat menyesal dan sekarang dia takut._

 _Pada akhirnya firasatnya benar, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, vampire mungil itu di culik!!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

"Sialan!!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Siapa mereka?! Dimana si mungil itu?! Apa jangan-jangan?!"

"Ah tidak mungkin!! Ini tidak benar!! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!!"

"Yaaakk!! Byun Baekhyun dimana kau?! Jangan bercanda!!"

Chanyeol terus-terusan berteriak dan bergumam seperti orang gila, pangeran tampan itu berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menghantui otaknya.

"Tunggu dulu!! Aroma ini?!"

Chanyeol mencium aroma yang tak asing, dia sangat yakin pernah mencium aroma ini sebelumnya.

"Ah benar!! Ini aroma manis miliknya." ucap pangeran tampan itu lagi.

Dia juga mencium aroma vampire lain, sehingga dia mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dia harus mengikuti jejak yang mereka tinggalkan!! Tak disangka bahwa para vampire itu cukup bodoh karena meninggalkan sedikit jejak.

Atau mungkin Chanyeol yang kelewat hebat dan berbahaya sehingga mampu melacak jejak yang berusaha mereka hilangkan?

Entahlah yang jelas ini kabar baik, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan untuk menyelamatkan si mungil.

Dengan segera pangeran tampan itu melakukan telepati pada ayahnya,

Chanho.

 _"Ayah!! Kau dengar?!"_

Tak ada tanggapan dari sang ayah membuat Chanyeol kembali besuara,

 _"Ayah!! Kalau kau dengar, jawab panggilanku!!"_

Chanho yang masih bersama Yunhoo, akhirnya menjawab telepati Chanyeol.

 _"Ada apa nak?"_

 _"Ayah!! Ini penting!! Siapkan pasukan segera ayah!!"_

 _"Ada apa nak?!" ucap Chanho sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang terkesan tiba-tiba._

 _"Ayah...dia..dia...di culik."_ ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata, dadanya mendadak sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit, seolah dia kehilangan sebagian dari jiwanya, entah mengapa hal ini tak asing bagi pangeran tampan itu, seakan dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa.

 _"Dia? Dia siapa nak?!"_

 _"B-byun Baekhyun ayah."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Iya ayah, aku melihatnya di dekati tiga vampire yang mencurigakan, salah satu dari mereka_ _membekap mulutnya, Baekhyun sempat berteriak minta tolong, tapi kemudian vampire yang ikut memeganginya memukul tengkuk lehernya hingga dia tak sadarkan diri, sebelum aku sempat mendekat lebih jauh mereka menghilang!!"_ jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar pada sang ayah.

Dia menjelaskan secara detail apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya, serta hal-hal penting lainnya.

 _"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan nak? Mengapa kau meminta ayah menyiapkan pasukan?? Apa kau tahu kemana mereka membawa Baekhyun??"_ ujar Chanho sedikit ragu.

 _"Aku akan mengikuti jejak dari ketiga vampire itu, meski mereka telah menyamarkan jejaknya bahkan menghapus jejak mereka, aku masih bisa mengikutinya._

 _"Tapi nak!! Bisa saja jejaknya hilang atau mereka menyamarkannya bahkan memalsukannya!!"_

 _"Tenang saja ayah!! Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengikuti aroma manis milik Baekhyun ayah, aku sangat mengenal aromanya."_

 _"Tapi nak!! Itu terlalu berbahaya!! Jangan pergi sendirian!!"_

 _"Jika aku tidak pergi sekarang aku merasa aku akan sangat menyesal ayah!! Lagi pula aku ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, dan juga ayah, jika aku tak mengikuti mereka, kita tak akan tahu kemana mereka membawa Baekhyun, jadi aku harus melakukan ini, sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan membuatnya terluka ayah!!"_

 _"Setidaknya, tunggu ayah akan menyusulmu, kita pergi bersama nak!!"_

 _"Tidak bisa ayah!! Jejaknya semakin lama semakin mejauh, jika aku menunggu ayah maka aku akan kehilangan mereka!!"_

 _"Tapi nak!!"_

 _"Tenang saja ayah, segera susul aku ayah!! Bawalah pasukan bersamamu!! Aku takut mereka adalah dark blood, karena ayah bilang dark blood mengincar Baekhyun."_

 _"Baiklah ayah, aku akan menunggumu."_

 _"Aku pergi dulu."_

Chanyeol menghentikan telepati secara sepihak, kemudian dia bergegas untuk menyusul jejak para vampire itu dan aroma manis Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di udara.

Namun sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu di lantai, benda itu sepertinya tidak asing, dia merasa pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya.

"Kertas apa itu?" gumam Chanyeol.

Pangeran tampan itu bergegas mengambil kertas yang ada di lantai itu, dia membelalakan matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan isi dari kertas itu.

"Ini?! Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatnya!! Ini kertas yang bocah mungil itu pegang tadi."

Tepat sekali, benda itu adalah kertas yang Baekhyun temukan di dalam lab bayangan milik ayahnya, kertas yang memiliki tulisan berbahaya di dalamnya.

Chanyeol itu pintar bahkan bisa di katakan jenius, dia bahkan bukan seorang dokter tapi dia mengerti dan memahami isi dan maksud dari kertas itu walaupun bahasa yang di gunakan sangat rumit.

Sekarang pangeran tampan itu sangat amat menyesal hingga mau mati rasanya, sejenak dia sempat meragukan perkataan Yunhoo tentang Baekhyun yang memiliki sakit parah dan harus di rawat seumur hidupnya.

Dan faktanya, Baekhyun sudah menjalani perawatan itu sejak dia masih kecil!!

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar yakin seratus persen bahwa Baekhyun tak menjebaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya bisa sangat mengerikan seperti ini?!" ujarnya frustasi, dia masih menatap kertas itu dan membaca isinya kembali.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan!!" lagi-lagi pangeran tampan itu bersuara dengan nyaring.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremat kertas itu hingga kertas yang sudah kusut itu menjadi bertambah kusut.

"Ini keterlaluan!! Mereka benar-benar tak punya hati!!"

Pangeran tampan itu kemudian menyimpan kertas itu. Setelahnya, detik selanjutnya pangeran tampan itu menghilang, dia mulai mengikuti jejak para vampire itu dan aroma manis Baekhyun.

~~~~~~

Sementara itu Chanho mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia tak rela jika Chanyeol, putranya mengikuti jejak para vampire itu sendirian, itu berbahaya.

Namun di satu sisi, dia juga membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol tentang jejak yang akan menghilang jika pangeran tampan itu tidak segera mengikutinya.

Tunggu dulu, apa mereka tahu jika mereka di ikuti?!

Dengan segera Chanho kembali melakukan telepati kepada Chanyeol.

 _"Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol masih berjalan atau mungkin berlari mengejar para vampire itu berdasarkan jejak yang mereka tinggalkan, dia menyembunyikan diri serta auranya agar para vampire itu tak sadar kalau mereka sedang di ikuti.

Pangeran tampan itu tidak menjawab telepati ayahnya karena dia masih fokus mengejar para vampire yang menculik Baekhyun.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban Chanho kemudian kembali memanggil putranya dalam telepatinya,

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ada apa ayah?"_

Kali ini pangeran tampan itu menjawab telepati sang ayah.

 _"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kau mengikuti mereka nak??"_

 _"Tenang saja ayah, aku sangat pandai menyembunyikan keberadaanku."_

 _"Kau yakin nak?"_

 _"Ya ayah."_

 _"Apa mereka tahu kau melihat mereka membawa Baekhyun nak?"_

 _"Tidak ayah, mereka tidak menyadarinya, mereka terlalu fokus pada bocah mungil itu dan tak tahu jika aku melihat penculikan itu dan menjadi saksi dari kejadian itu."_

 _"Beruntung aku melihatnya ayah, jika tidak kita tak akan tahu jika Baekhyun di culik!! Baiklah, sudah dulu ayah, aku masih mengikuti mereka saat ini, dan juga ayah, cepatlah menyusulku dan bawa pasukan bersamamu."_

 _"Baiklah nak, tunggu ayah, bertahanlah sampai ayah datang nak!!"_

 _"Baik ayah."_

Telepati yang mereka lakukan kembali terputus, itu menjadi perbincangan terakhir sebelum Chanho dan Chanyeol sibuk melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Chanho yang harus segera menyusul Chanyeol dan mengumpulkan pasukan, serta Chanyeol yang harus mengikuti jejak para vampire yang menculik Baekhyun.

~~~~~~~

Sementara itu Yunhoo sejak tadi sudah memiliki firasat buruk, terlebih melihat kepanikan di wajah Chanho membuatnya semakin yakin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi saat ini.

Wajah dokter paruh baya itu memperlihatkan raut meminta penjelasan kepada Chanho, karena Chanho sejak tadi terlihat sedang bertelepati dengan seseorang.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu melalui telepati??" Yunhoo akhirnya angkat bicara.

Dia tak tahan lagi, dia memiliki firasat buruk yang sangat besar, dan dia tahu pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan telepati yang sahabatnya lakukan.

"Putraku." jawab Chanho singkat.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Mengapa tadi dia pergi begitu saja?" Yunhoo menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun kepada Chanho.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa dia tadi pergi begitu saja, yang lebih penting aku punya kabar buruk untukmu." ujar Chanho dengan wajah serius.

Yunhoo mendadak tegang, seluruh tubuhnya merespon perkataan Chanho mengenai 'Kabar buruk' yang raja negeri vampire itu ucapkan.

Mendadak perasaan khawatir, takut, serta sesak bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati serta pikiran dokter paruh baya itu, jika ada kabar buruk itu artinya firasatnya benar dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan putra mungil kesayangannya.

"Ka-kabar buruk??" ujar Yunhoo mengulang ucapan Chanho, raut wajahnya terlihat takut.

"A-apa itu??" lanjutnya lagi terbata-bata karena rasa takut yang hebat melanda dirinya.

"Haaahh..."

Chanho menghela nafas gusar, dia menimbang apakah harus memberitahu Yunhoo mengenai kabar ini, sementara dirinya tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu mencintai dan menyayangi putra mungilnya.

Chanho masih terdiam, bergulat dengan pikirannya untuk memberitahu Yunhoo atau tidak mengenai masalah di culiknya Baekhyun.

Keterdiaman Chanho lantas membuat Yunhoo makin gusar, apalagi sebelum itu raja para vampire itu menghela nafas berat dan juga dengan gusar.

Tak tahan dengan berbagai dugaan-dugaan yang menghantui pikirannya, Yunhoo akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Katakan!! Kabar buruk apa yang kau bicarakan Chanho?!!" ujar Yunhoo sembari memegang kedua pundak raja para vampire itu dan menguncang-guncang tubuh Chanho.

Chanho masih terdiam, raja para vampire itu masih ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunhoo sahabatnya, sorot matanya menyiratkan kepedihan, kesedihan serta kehilangan yang mendalam.

Entah mengapa raja para vampire itu merasakan apa yang Yunhoo rasakan, rasa kehilangan, rasa sakit, rasa terluka, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Ini aneh, seolah dia sangat sakit dan terluka ketika tahu Baekhyun di culik, padahal dia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan vampire mungil nan cantik itu.

Bagi Yunhoo sorot mata Chanho itu seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk dirinya, membuatnya bertambah gusar dalam ketidakpastian.

"Chanho!!" teriak Yunhoo frustasi.

"Katakanlah!! Jangan menampilkan sorot mata seperti itu!! Aku tak suka!! Katakan padaku kabar buruk apa itu?! Apa itu melibatkan putraku Baekhyun?!!" lanjut dokter paruh baya itu lagi.

Chanho tertegun, raja para vampire itu tak menduga bahwa Yunhoo memiliki insting yang begitu tajam, jika sudah begini tak ada lagi pilihan baginya selain memberitahu sahabatnya ini mengenai putranya yang di culik.

Sejenak Chanho menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dengan berat hati dia bersuara,

"Putramu di culik." ujarnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yunhoo, kemudian dia menutup matanya, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya yang akan sahabat baiknya itu berikan.

Tenggorokan Yunhoo tercekat, serasa di cekik hingga dia tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas pun dia tak mampu, terlalu terkejut dengan kabar yang dia terima, baginya itu bukan lagi kabar buruk melainkan kabar kematian.

Jika saja dia tak memikirkan nasib putranya dan cara untuk menolongnya maka dapat di pastikan dokter paruh baya itu akan mati karena terlalu terkejut saat ini.

"A-apa?!" ujar Yunhoo terbata-bata, dia mencoba menstabilkan emosinya namun tak bisa.

Chanho semakin menundukan wajahnya dan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba dia menyesal telah memberitahu Yunhoo sahabatnya, dia merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Katakan sekali lagi!! Aku harap aku tak salah mendengar?! Kau bilang tadi putraku di culik?!!" ujar Yunhoo dengan nada meninggi dan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Kau tak salah dengar, putramu memang di culik!!" ujar Chanho mempertegas ucapannya, tak ada gunanya dia merasa menyesal dan memperkecil suara.

Dia harus tegas dan membuat Yunhoo percaya bahwa Baekhyun putranya benar-benar tengah di culik sekarang!! Oleh karena itu mereka harus segera bertindak mengumpulkan pasukan dan segera menyusul Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!! Baekhyun putraku di culik?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa dia di culik?! Bagaimana bisa Chanho?! Siapa yang menculiknya?!Katakan padaku!! Katakan padaku jika ini tidak benar!! Katakan padaku jika kabar ini salah!!" racau Yunhoo tiada henti, dokter paruh baya itu terlihat kacau.

Yunhoo menolak untuk mempercayai kabar itu, hatinya menolak kabar tak menyenangkan itu!! Namun dia tak bodoh untuk memahami bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya Chanho bukanlah sebuah kebohongan!!

Tubuh dokter paruh baya itu terduduk lemas, tak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa putra mungil kesayangannya telah di culik, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya di culik, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi Yunhoo.

"Baekhyun!! Baekhyun!! Putra mungil kesayangan ayah, mengapa ini terjadi padamu nak?! Sayangku!! Maafkan ayah Baekki, maafkan pria tua ini, maafkan ayahmu yang tak berguna ini, maaf karena ayah tak bisa memenuhi janji ayah untuk menjagamu!!" Yunhoo masih terus meracau, tangisnya semakin hebat.

Chanho tak tega melihat kondisi Yunhoo yang begitu kacau, dia ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat sahabat baiknya itu tertidur dan melupakan kesedihannya namun bila dia melakukan itu dia yakin Yunhoo pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Menangis tak ada gunanya." tiba-tiba Chanho bersuara, menanyakan apa yang akan Yunhoo lakukan selanjutnya.

Chanho berdiam diri sebentar, menunggu respon dari Yunhoo, namun dokter paruh baya itu tak merespon ucapannya sama sekali, raja para vampire itu menarik nafasnya berat, menutup matanya setelah itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apa kau ingin tertidur? Aku bersedia menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuatmu tertidur." ujar Chanho kemudian.

Yunhoo yang semula melamun, memikirkan langkah apa yang selanjutnya harus dia ambil, tersentak kaget, dia tak menyukai usulan Chanho.

Matanya yang merah karena menangis menatap nanar ke arah sahabat baiknya itu, kemudian dengan tegas dia berkata, "Tidak!! Aku tak mau tertidur!! Bagaimana bisa kau mengusulkan hal semacam itu di saat putra mungil kesayanganku mungkin saat ini ketakutan dan dalam bahaya?!!"

Chanho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu berkata, "Lalu?? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Jangan menangis terus!! Itu tak ada gunanya!!"

Yunhoo tersentak, dia menundukan kepalanya, dia tak bermaksud terlihat cengeng dan tak berguna seperti sekarang, hanya saja hal-hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila dan menjadi bukan seperti dirinya, mungkin karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, dia jadi seperti ini.

"Haaahh..." Chanho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, Yunhoo tetap diam tak bersuara sama sekali, merasa percakapan ini percuma dan dia hanya buang-buang waktu saja, raja para vampire itu akhirnya kembali bersuara,

"Aku akan pergi ke istana sekarang untuk mengumpulkan pasukan, Chanyeol saat ini sedang mengejar penculik anakmu, aku akan menyusulnya dengan bala bantuan." ujar Chanho menjelaskan pada Yunhoo.

"Aku ikut!!" Yunhoo akhirnya bersuara setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Bagus!! Akhirnya kau kembali berfikir jernih!! Aku fikir kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu dan hanya akan menangis tanpa melakukan apapun!!"

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut, itu saja."

"Baiklah, mari kita ke istana sekarang."

"Baik."

Kedua vampire itu dengan segera melesat menuju ke istana untuk mengumpulkan pasukan.

~~~~~~

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih mengikuti jejak para vampire yang menculik Baekhyun.

Jejak itu menuntun pangeran vampire tampan itu untuk terus berjalan ke arah _hutan kesunyian_.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di _hutan kesunyian_??! Bukankah tempat ini di larang?!!" ujar Chanyeol sembari masih terus berjalan mengikuti jejak para vampire itu.

"Mereka mau membawa Baekhyun kemana?!! Mengapa harus _hutan kesunyian_?!! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, lebih baik aku segera bergegas menemukan mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat!!"

Tentu saja ini buruk, _hutan kesunyian_ memiliki nama lain sebagai hutan kematian, tempat terlarang di _Alahontas_ , letaknya lumayan jauh dari ibu kota, lebih tepatnya hutan ini berada di _Deven_.

Chanyeol terus mengikuti jejak para vampire itu, dia masuk semakin dalam ke pusat hutan, tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya pangeran tampan itu masuk ke dalam hutan kesunyian.

Jika kalian lupa, dia adalah vampire darah murni paling berbahaya yang pernah ada serta pangeran termuda yang di pilih langsung oleh mahkota ajaib, tentu saja seluruh tempat terlarang, sakral, suci dan berbahaya sudah pernah dia kunjungi.

Bahkan tempat yang mungkin mustahil bagi _dark blood_ untuk masuki. Namun ada yang aneh dengan kondisi hutan kesunyian kali ini, hutan ini begitu gelap, lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, berbagai bau asing tercium, mengganggu penciuman sang pangeran.

"Ternyata mereka memilih tempat terlarang sebagai markas mereka." ujar Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang dia fikirkan, sudah pasti itu hal yang tak ingin kalian dengar, bahkan _dark blood_ tertipu dengan muslihat yang Chanyeol mainkan selama ini.

Tentu saja, bila mereka tahu Chanyeol, sang pangeran vampire berani menginjakan kakinya di daerah terlarang, bahkan pernah beberapa kali berkunjung dan menjadikan daerah terlarang itu sebagai daerah kekuasaannya, mereka akan berfikir dua kali untuk menjadikan daerah itu sebagai markas mereka.

Namun yang lebih parah dari itu, semua daerah terlarang itu bukan hanya Chanyeol cap sebagai daerah kekuasaannya melainkan juga sebagai daerah tempatnya bermain, dengan kata lain menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri!!

Satu hal yang Chanyeol khawatirkan adalah Baekhyun, pria mungil itu menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya di rumah sakit, tak pernah keluar bahkan hanya sekedar ke taman rumah sakit saja bisa di hitung jari, hingga dia terpukau dengan bunga-bunga di taman yang bagi Chanyeol adalah hal biasa, bahkan di istana lebih banyak bunga dan lebih indah dari pada itu.

Baekhyun tak mungkin tahan dengan atmosfir yang ada di hutan kesunyian, jika dia adalah vampire normal atau vampire biasa, bahkan keluarga kerajaan pun tak semuanya tahan, seolah hanya yang terpilih saja yang bisa memasuki hutan itu, sebab itulah hutan itu menjadi terlarang untuk di masuki.

Chanyeol terus mengikuti jejak itu, semakin dalam, semakin jauh ke dalam hutan kesunyian, suasana hutan ini benar-benar berbeda, hal ini membuat Chanyeol paham ada yang tak beres dengan daerah kekuasaannya ini.

Tentu saja pangeran tampan itu marah, berani sekali mereka mengusik daerah kekuasaannya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan menyusuri hutan itu mengikuti jejak yang semakin lama semakin jelas, aroma manis si mungil yang semakin lama semakin kuat memanjakan indra penciuman sang pangeran.

Hingga ketika mereka berada di pusat hutan, Chanyeol berhenti ketika melihat beberapa vampire tengah berhenti.

"Itu mereka." gumam Chanyeol ketika melihat ke tiga vampire dan si mungil yang berada dalam gendongan salah satu dari mereka.

Pangeran tampan itu menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan sempurna hingga ke tiga vampire itu tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang di ikuti.

~~~~~~

 _Sementara itu di Heavenia_

Sang ratu sudah selesai dengan urusannya, ke dua vampire yang terus mengawasinya menghilang begitu saja.

Sayang sekali mereka menghilang tepat pada waktunya sehingga ratu Chanhee tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Dapat di pastikan, mereka bukan vampire biasa hingga bisa mengelabui ratu dan menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka walau hanya sebentar.

Ratu Chanhee yang tak menyadari apapun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dia bahkan tak tahu jika pusara tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya Yun Hwa merupakan pusat dari heavenia dimana grimoir tersimpan.

~~~~~~

Tak lama setelah kepergian Chanhee, kedua vampire misterius itu kembali memunculkan diri di _heavenia_.

Tentu saja mereka kembali muncul, tujuan mereka adalah pusat dari heavenia, tempat di mana grimoir tersimpan.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga." ujar salah satu vampire memulai.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk bersabar, karena tujuan kita adalah grimoir dan ratu bodoh itu tak boleh sampai tahu mengenai keberadaan benda sakral itu, jika dia sampai tahu rencana kita akan gagal total!!" ujar vampire wanita menyahuti ucapan kekasihnya.

Benar sekali, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, du vampire misterius yang menginginkan kematian Byun Baekhyun lebih dari apapun, tapi mereka tak bisa membunuh pria mungil itu secara langsung hingga mereka harus menyusun siasat busuk demi melaksanakan keinginan terbesar mereka.

MEMBUNUH BYUN BAEKHYUN, lebih tepatnya KEMATIAN BYUN BAEKHYUN yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai musuh terbesar mereka dan kunci utama yang akan menghancurkan segala rencana yang mereka buat selama ini.

Oleh sebab itu mereka sangat ingin membunuh Baekhyun, mereka benar-benar menginginkan kematian bocah malang itu, terutama sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, Baekhyun benar-benar pembawa malapetaka untuk mereka.

Pria mungil yang malang itu terbukti sebagai pembawa kehancuran bagi mereka, bocah itu berbahaya!! Sangat berbahaya!!

"Kau benar, biar bagaimana pun rencana kita tidak boleh sampai gagal!!" ujar sang vampire pria membenarkan ucapan sang kekasih.

"Benar, penantianmu, penantian kita selama bertahun-tahun lama, dengan sabar kita menyusun rencana ini, mungkin rencana kemarin terdapat sedikit kesalahan, tapi rencana awal kita masih sama, yaitu membunuh si pembawa bencana itu, Byun Baekhyun!!" vampire wanita kembali mengingatkan rencana awal mereka.

"Kau benar!! Hama itu, ancaman itu harus di musnahkan dari dunia ini!! Dia begitu berbahaya!!" vampire pria membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Tepat sekali sayang, dengan bantuan grimoir maka hal itu bukanlah mustahil, kita pasti bisa membunuh bocah sialan itu sebelum ramalan mengerikan itu terjadi!!"

"Apa kau yakin grimoir tidak salah?? Kemarin rencana kita gagal, Byun Baekhyun!! Bocah itu tidak mati bahkan setelah benih berbahaya sang pangeran masuk ke dalam tubuhnya!!"

"Grimoir tidak salah, grimoir itu benda sakral, satu-satunya di dunia vampire, jika pun bocah itu tidak mati, kemungkinan hanya ada dua hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Yang pertama, bocah itu di karuniai perlindungan mutlak dan keberuntungan para dewa dan yang ke dua kita telah salah memahami arti tulisan pada grimoir dan salah mengambil langkah."

"Aku rasa ke duanya benar!! Byun Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan!! Sangat berbahaya!! Kita telah benar-benar salah dalam mengambil langkah!! Bocah itu malah bertemu dengan pangeran Chanyeol dan mereka akhirnya mengenal satu sama lain!! Setelah apa yang kita lakukan!!"

"Benar, mungkin kita telah salah mengambil langkah. Mungkin memang itu adalah takdir mereka, untuk saling bertemu, karena biar bagaimana pun mereka adalah _mate_ , meski tak ada satu pun yang tahu, bahkan bocah itu dan juga pangeran tak akan pernah tahu!!"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?? Bahkan mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat!! Mereka itu _Absolute Mate_ , berbeda dengan kebanyakan pasangan, mereka bisa merasakan aroma masing-masing dan hanya pasangan masing-masing yang bisa merasakan, vampire lain tak akan tahu aroma dari _Absolute Mate_."

"Itu tak apa, _Absolute Mate_ itu bagi mereka hanya dongeng, tidak nyata, tidak pernah ada, mereka bahkan tidak tahu ada pasangan yang bisa merasakan aroma masing-masing dan di sebut sebagai _Absolute Mate_. Mereka tak akan pernah menyadari jika mereka adalah _mate_." ujar sang vampire wanita sedikit menyeringai.

"Lagipula, karena kejadian itu, pasti Chanhoo, raja bodoh itu pasti sudah mengingatkan pangeran bodoh itu mengenai _hukum darah murni_ itu, dan mungkin Yunhoo juga sudah memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hal itu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar vampire pria sembari menampilkan senyum penuh kejahatan.

"Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik."

Setelah diskusi yang panjang mengenai rencana mereka sebelumnya yang gagal, serta kesalahan mereka yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi saling mengenal.

Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan solusinya, solusi yang membuat mereka tenang, karena _hukum darah murni_ membuat sang pangeran dan si mungil tak akan bisa bersatu.

Kedua vampire itu kemudian bergegas ke pusara tempat peristirahatan terakhir Yun hwa. Pusara itu adalah pusat dari _heavenia_ , tempat dimana grimoir tersimpan.

"Halusination lil grimoir." sebuah mantra asing terucap dari mulut si vampire pria.

Tiba-tiba terbentuk tangga menuju ke bawah, dasarnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas, sungguh sangat rahasia.

Ke dua vampire itu bergegas menuruni tangga, menuju ke bawah, menuju _Klozeus_ , ruang rahasia tempat grimoir bersemayam.

"Berapa kali pun aku datang ke _Klozeus_ , tempat ini sangat menakutkan, aku dengar _Klozeus_ tempat yang menakjubkan, ternyata pelajaran sejarah itu salah, mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya _Klozeus_ merupakan tempat seperti ini." ujar vampire wanita sedikit menggerutu.

Kekasih vampire wanita itu terkekeh, kemudian dia membalas, "Tak ku sangka ternyata kau memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah, apa kau menyukainya? Tak ku sangka kau menyukai sejarah." ujarnya menggoda sang kekasih.

"Hentikanlah kau Choi Dae won!!" ujar vampire wanita sedikit kesal, dia menyebutkan nama lengkap sang kekasih.

"Ada apa sayangku?? Choi Won hi?? Apa kau butuh pelukan??" ujar sang kekasih masih terus menggoda si vampire wanita.

Benar sekali, Choi Dae won, adalah nama dari vampire misterius yang mencuri darah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Yunhoo, dialah yang membuat sang pangeran dan si mungil akhirnya melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Dae won!!" ujar vampire wanita sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maafkan aku sayang, iya aku salah." ucap Dae Won memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sudahlah!! Mari kita menuju ke tempat itu dan mulai membaca grimoir sekali lagi."

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tangga tempat mereka masuk tadi sudah kembali seperti semula, kembali menyembunyikan pusat Heavenia, _Klozeus_.

Mereka terus menyusuri lorong panjang itu, lilin-lilin di samping kanan dan kiri mereka menyala seolah membuka jalan dan menuntun mereka ke suatu tempat.

Kedua vampire itu terus berjalan, cahaya di lorong itu cukup terang bagi mereka untuk berjalan namun tetap saja mengerikan karena sekitar mereka tetap gelap, setelah mereka lewat lilin-lilin di belakang mereka mati sehingga di belakang mereka sangat gelap.

Mereka sampai di ruangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, terdapat sebuah altar di tengah ruangan, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati altar itu.

Ketika keduanya menginjak batasan yang seharusnya tidak di lewati, tiba-tiba altar itu bercahaya, sebuah suara terdengar dari altar tersebut.

"Selamat datang di _Krozeus_ , pusat dari tempat suci dan sakral _Heavenia_. Tempat ini terlarang untuk di masuki, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang."

"Aku adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan, masihkah terlarang bagiku untuk memasuki tempat ini?" ucap Choi Dae won menanggapi suara tersebut.

"Keluarga kerajaan adalah satu-satunya bisa memasuki tempat ini, silahkan teteskan darah anda di tempat yang tersedia untuk memastikan bahwa anda tidak berbohong."

Dae Won segera melakukan apa yang di minta oleh suara tersebut.

"Anda benar adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan, silahkan nikmati waktu anda di _Klozeus_." setelah itu suara itu menghilang begitu saja.

Dae won tersenyum jahat, setidaknya darah yang dia benci bisa membawa keuntungan baginya, setelah itu dia kembali mengucapkan mantra yang sama.

" _Halusination lil grimoir_."

Altar terbuka menjadi dua dan muncul sebuah buku tua berwarna coklat muda dan buku tua lainnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Itu grimoir." ucap Won hi dengan mata berbinar.

Sebelum mengambil grimoir dan membacanya, Dae won terlebih dahulu mengambil dan membaca buku berwarna biru tua tersebut.

Di sampul buku biru itu ada tulisan _Park Baek Gi's Book._ Buku itu adalah catatan yang di tulis oleh Park Baek Gi. Leluhur vampire darah murni yang melakukan kesalahan yang membawa bencana pada kerajaan vampire.

Di lembar pertama ada penjelasan mengenai siapa Park Baek Gi dan apa itu grimoir.

Lembar pertama :

'Permulaan'

 _Aku menulis catatan ini untuk kalian keturunanku. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, aku membuat ayahku murka._

 _Kesalahanku sangat fatal, kerajaan vampire berada dalam ambang kehancuran, dan akulah penyebabnya._

 _Dark blood adalah kesalahanku. Aku di hukum dan akhirnya aku memilih pergi dan mengasingkan diri._

 _Dalam pengasinganku aku menemukan sebuah buku, benda sakral itu ku sebut sebagai grimoir._

 _Grimoir hanyalah lembaran kosong ketika di buka, namun percayalah grimoir merupakan buku ramalan yang hidup._

 _Apa yang sudah grimoir ramalkan akan hilang dan hanya bisa di baca oleh mereka yang menemukan ramalan itu._

 _Oleh karena itu, ramalan yang aku temukan di dalam grimoir akan hilang dan hanya aku seorang yang bisa membacanya, untuk itu aku menuliskannya dalam buku ini, agar kalian para keturunan ku mengetahuinya._

 _Park Baek Gi_

£109¶

Mereka membaca satu persatu halaman dalam buku itu, mulai dari sejarah kerajaan hingga sejarah darah murni dan juga ramalan masa depan.

Di lembar ke 50, ada tulisan sang pemilik buku, _Park Baek Gi_ mengenai ramalan yang berjudul _sang harapan_ yang dia baca dan lihat di grimoir.

'Sang Harapan'

 _Hari ini grimoir bersinar, sebuah ramalan baru muncul._

 _Ramalan mengenai_ _seorang omega yang akan menghancurkan seluruh kejahatan_.

 _Omega manis itu terlahir pada saat bulan berwarna biru, paras omega itu sangat indah seindah bulan biru yang bersinar di saat kelahirannya_.

 _Omega itu adalah adik dari seorang Alpha, mereka terlahir kembar._ _Takdir selalu membawa omega itu kepada kemalangan, dia selalu terlibat dengan masalah._

 _Kebaikan tak mengharapkan kematiannya namun kejahatan sangat mengharapkan kematian sang omega._

 _Jika dia hidup maka kebaikan menang, jika dia mati maka kejahatan yang menang. Temukan omega itu, dialah harapan kerajaan vampire._

 _Dialah sang pembawa kehancuran bagi kejahatan, terutama Dark Blood._

 _Dialah satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan kerajaan dari kehancuran._

 _Simpan buku ini, jangan sampai jatuh kepada orang yang salah, lindungi omega itu, aku telah membuat kesalahan karena menciptakan Dark Blood._

 _Buku ini menyampaikan kebenaran, beberapa hal yang telah terjadi dan belum terjadi akan tercatat di sini._

 _Aku tinggalkan buku ini untuk kalian keturunanku. Jagalah dengan baik dan jangan sampai kejahatan mengetahui mengenai ramalan omega ini._

Park Baek Gi

£120¶

Begitulah isi ramalan di halaman ke 50, mengenai sang harapan, omega yang terlahir pada malam bulan biru.

"Kita harus membunuh Baekhyun, dialah sang harapan itu." ucap Won hi setelah membaca kembali catatan Baek gi.

"Benar, dialah sang harapan itu." sahut Dae won menyetujui.

Detik selanjutnya Dae won mengambil grimoir dari tempatnya dan mulai membukanya.

Untuk catatan, grimoir tidak bisa di bawa keluar dari tempat ini, jadi mereka hanya bisa kembali ke sini untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Grimoir...grimoir...grimoir, truth de laulaz." Dae won mengucapkan mantra aneh lainnya.

Grimoir tiba-tiba bersinar, buku berwarna cokelat tua itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, muncul tulisan berwarna hitam di kertas yang berwarna coklat muda yang tadinya kosong itu.

 _K_ _ematian_ _omega bulan biru, omega malang itu beberapa kali telah melewati masa berbahaya, dimana kematian berada di depan mata._

 _Dia semakin kuat namun juga rapuh. Percobaan pembunuhannya terakhir kali berakhir gagal, namun kejahatan tak akan menyerah._

Begitulah isi dari ramalan yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh grimoir.

"Ramalannya berubah, kejadian itu benar-benar tercatat, rencana pembunuhan kita." ujar Won hi.

Dae won hanya menganguk, kemudian detik selanjutnya dia kembali mengucapkan mantra aneh.

"Grimoir la omega death."

Kembali muncul tulisan di lembar kosong dalam grimoir.

 _Omega bulan biru tak bisa di bunuh secara langsung, gunakan cara halus, jangan dekati dia dan jangan lukai secara langsung._

Tulisan singkat itu tertera di lembar kosong grimor selama 10 menit kemudian menghilang begitu saja bagai tertiup angin.

"Buku ini sangat berguna, seandainya kita bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini pasti sangat bagus." ucap Won hi antusias namun terselip sedikit nada kecewa.

Detik selanjutnya Dae won kembali meletakan kedua buku itu di atas altar dan semua kembali seperti semula.

Mereka berdua keluar dari _Klozeus_ dan kembali menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

~~~~~~~

Sementara itu di _Klozeus_.

Grimoir kembali bersinar dan terbuka lebar.

 _Kebenaran sejati hanyalah bisa di ketahui oleh mereka yang berhati bersih, aku adalah pedang bermata dua. Aku hidup dan aku tercipta untuk tuanku._

 _Semuanya hanya melihat apa yang mereka ingin lihat sebagai kebenaran, mereka tak melihat kebenaran sejati._

 _Hanya mereka yang terpilih lah yang bisa menemukan dan mengetahui kebenaran sejati itu. Keturunan ke tujuh dari tujuh turunan lah yang bisa melakukannya._

Begitulah isi dari tulisan yang di keluarkan grimor tepat setelah kepergian ke dua vampire jahat itu.

Apa yang Dae won dan Won hi lihat bukanlah kebenaran, melainkan hanya halusinasi mereka saja.

~~~~~~

Sementara di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di istana, baik Chanho dan Yunhoo sedang bergegas mengumpulkan pasukan, bala bantuan untuk sang pangeran, park Chanyeol.

Semua vampire sibuk, mereka tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba sang raja membentuk pasukan dan meminta mereka segera bergegas ke hutan kesunyian.

Satu hal yang mereka tahu pasti adalah, sang pangeran, park Chanyeol membutuhkan bala bantuan segera di hutan kesunyian.

Tentu saja para pengikut setia pangeran Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam, mereka juga membentuk pasukan rahasia secara diam-diam, nyatanya pasukan yang terdiri dari para pengikut setia pangeran Chanyeol lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari pada para pasukan di kerajaan.

Mereka bayangan park Chanyeol, mereka terdiri dari orang-orang kuat yang bersembunyi, tak ada yang tahu jika mereka mengabdikan jiwa serta raga mereka hanya untuk sang pangeran, bahkan sang raja sekalipun.

Bahkan ada rumor yang beredar, bahwa kebanyakan anggota dari pasukan itu adalah para petinggi kerajaan atau bahkan para pemuda berbakat, tapi tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

Pasukan ini kemudian lebih di kenal sebagai _Blue Crown,_ pasukan mahkota biru, pasukan semu yang tak pernah benar-benar terbukti ada, meski nyatanya memang ada, belum pernah ada yang melihat pasukan berbahaya itu secara langsung.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol telah memberitahukan dimana lokasi mereka membawa si mungil melalui telepati kepada sang ayah, Chan ho.

Di sela kesibukan itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang melewati daerah itu tertarik karena melihat sang raja yang sedang mengatur pasukan.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin berperang??" jawab Luhan menerka-nerka.

"Mari kita tanyakan." final Kyungsoo.

Special Twins itu kemudian berjalan mendekati sang raja yang terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Ayahanda." ucap Kyungsoo pertama kali pada Chan ho, setelah pria itu selesai berbincang dengan Yunhoo.

"Oh...Kyungsoo dan luhan, seperti biasa kalian selalu bersama," ujar Chanho terkekeh.

"Tentu saja ayahanda, jika anda lupa, kami adalah special twins." ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Ayah, bolehkah kami bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"kalian ingin bertanya apa nak?"

"Apakah ayah akan pergi berperang?" Kyungsoo memulai pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin." jawab Yunhoo singkat.

"Apakah musuh menyerang kerajaan kita ayahanda??" Kyungsoo masih bertanya.

"Saat ini belum, tapi mereka mulai bergerak."

"Jika mereka belum menyerang, lalu untuk apa semua pasukan ini ayahanda??" Luhan mulai berbicara.

"Ini bala bantuan untuk pangeran Chanyeol, dia ada di hutan kesunyian."

"Apa pangeran di serang??" ucap Luhan kembali.

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa mengirim bala bantuan??"

"Pangeran sedang menyelamatkan seseorang."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo nampak terkejut dengan penuturan sang raja, pangeran berhati dingin itu menyelamatkan seseorang?? Apa dunia sedang mempermaikan mereka??! Itu mustahil!!

Siapa orang hebat yang membuat sang pangeran rela mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk menyelamatkannya??! Mereka sangat penasaran untuk mengetahuinya.

"Menyelamatkan seseorang?" ujar Kyungsoo mulai bertanya.

"Benar, pangeran sedang menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Siapa ayahanda?" ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Byun Baekhyun, putra tuan Byun telah di culik dan sekarang pangeran Chanyeol tengah menyelamatkannya.

"Byun Baekhyun??" ujar Kyungsoo mengulang nama yang cukup asing baginya.

"Benar, Baekhyun putra saya tuan Kyungsoo." ujar Yunhoo tiba-tiba.

"Ah dokter Byun." sahut Luhan tiba-tiba, omega cantik itu baru menyadari keberadaan Yunhoo setelah dokter paruh baya itu bersuara.

Sejak tadi baik dirinya maupun Kyungsoo terlalu antusias mendengar Chanyeol menyelamatkan seseorang sehingga mereka lupa akan keadaan sekitar.

"Dokter Byun, kau memiliki seorang putra??" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Benar tuan Kyungsoo, umurnya pun tak jauh beda dengan anda sekalian." jawab Yunhoo cepat.

"Ku pikir kau tak memiliki siapapun??" Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

"Tidak tuan, aku memiliki seorang putra, hanya saja tak banyak yang mengetahui mengenai bocah malang itu." ucap Yunhoo dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Mengapa??" tanya Luhan heran.

"Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruang isolasi di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang di deritanya, tak banyak yang tahu keberadaannya, dia bahkan tak tahu dunia luar, dia juga tak memiliki teman, sepanjang hidupnya hanya dia habis dengan menjalani berbagai tes fisik dan kesehatan di rumah sakit." ujar Yunhoo dengan raut wajah penuh kesakitan.

"Saya bahkan terpaksa harus menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari dunia luar karena penyakitnya bukan sembarang penyakit, bahkan hanya untuk melihat taman rumah sakit dia harus mengedap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, dia sedikit pembangkang, mungkin karena bosan berada di ruangan isolasi terus menerus, dia anak yang baik, dia tak pernah sekali pun mengeluh kesepian pada saya." lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

Yunhoo kembali mengingat saat kejadian dimana putra mungilnya dan pangeran menghilang bersamaan dan hampir bertemu di atap rumah sakit jika dia terlambat memanggil Baekhyun.

Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tertekan karena selalu di larang keluar dari ruangannya.

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjadi tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun ini, terutama Kyungsoo, dia sangat memahami bagaimana rasanya kesepian itu.

~~~~~

Kembali ke hutan kesunyian.

"Itu mereka."

Chanyeol melihat para vampire yang menculik Baekhyun dan si mungil yang berada dalam gendongan salah satu vampire.

Dia tak bisa gegabah, dia tak tahu berapa banyak musuh yang dia hadapi atau sebesar apa kekuatan mereka, sekuat apa mereka, dia belum tahu pasti apa musuhnya adalah _Dark blood_ atau bukan.

Pangeran tampan itu terus memperhatikan para vampire penculik Baekhyun itu, dia tak mau sampai mereka mengetahui dia mengikuti mereka dan kembali menghilang.

~~~~~

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, terkejut bukan main dan kembali meronta agar di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku!! Lepaskan aku!!"

"Diam kau!!"

"Lepaskan aku!!"

Salah satu vampire kembali memukul tengkuk Baekhyun hingga si mungil kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari para vampire itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas perlakuan mereka terhadap si mungil, entah mengapa dia merasakan amarahnya memuncak.

Dia ingin menghancurkan mereka karena telah berbuat kasar pada Baekhyun, tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa dia merasa seperti itu??

Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, benarkan?? Dia merasa telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya tenang dan dingin.

Siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya?? Mengapa dia ikut terluka ketika melihat si mungil terluka?? Ini seperti si mungil adalah bagian dari dirinya, dengan kata lain _matenya_ , tapi itu tak mungkin, itu sangat mustahil.

Pangeran tampan itu kembali kepada kesadarannya, dia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada si mungil, tidak lebih. Hukum darah murni adalah mutlak dan Baekhyun bukanlah matenya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi matenya.

~~~~~

 _Sementara itu di istana_

Pasukan sudah terbentuk dan siap menuju ke lokasi dimana sang pangeran berada.

Dapat di pastikan akan terjadi perang besar di hutan kesunyian, sepertinya _Dark Blood_ melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini.

Menculik Baekhyun adalah rencana awal mereka yang mungkin saja menjadi kesalahan terbesar mereka, karena menculik si mungil, maka kerajaan vampire bertindak dan sudah di pastikan mereka mengambil langkah yang salah denga menculik si mungil.

"Semua sudah siap??" Chanho bertanya.

"Siap!!" semua pasukan yang berisi ribuan prajurit dan juga puluhan bahkan ratusan panglima perang menjawab dengan serentak.

Dari pada di sebut sebagai pasukan bala bantuan, pasukan ini lebih mirip pasukan tempur, pasulan rela mati yang bersiap menuju medan pertempuran.

"Kita berangkat!!" ujar Chanho kemudian.

Raja para vampire, park Chanho beserta pasukan tempur milik bergegas menuju ke lokasi dimana pangeran negeri vampire, Park Chanyeol berada.

Ini sepertinya akan menjadi perang besar antara darah murni, Pureblood dan Darkblood, dan semua penyebabnya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Kesalahan terbesar dati _Dark Blood_ adalah menculik omega manis nan mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun, omega bulan biru, sang harapan yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka.

Dan selamat, ramalan itu mungkin akan segera menjadi kenyataan, _Dark Blood_ akan musnah, kejahatan akan kalah dan kebaikan akan menang.

Takdir _dark blood_ di tentukan kali ini, akankah mereka segera menyadari keberadaan sang pangeran, atau mereka terlambat menyadari, hingga pada akhirnya kehancuran lah yang akan mereka temui?!!

Satu hal yang pasti, Byun Baekhyun itu berbahaya, hanya karena dirinya seluruh negeri vampire bergegas menyelamatkannya, bahkan sang pangeran langsung yang turun tangan.

Dark Blood dalam bahaya!!

Menculik Baekhyun adalah kesalahan!! Kesalahan terbesar bagi Dark Blood!! Kesalahan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Menyesal tak ada gunanya dan sekarang kehancuran berada di depan mata!!

Selamat datang di ambang kehancuran, wahai kalian _Dark Blood_!!

Nikmati waktu kalian selagi bisa, karena saat ini sang raja sendiri yang turun tangan memimpin pasukan, dan sekali lagi hal ini terjadi hanya karena seorang omega bernama Byun Baekhyun!!

Game over Dark Blood!!! Good Bye!!!

HAHAHA...

l

l

l

l

 **~To be Continued~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Holla, I'm back :')**

 **Do you miss me?? XD**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Chapter kali ini cuma sampe 6K aja, udah mentok di situ idenya T_T**

 **Maaf kalo Chapter kali ini jelek banget dan gk sesuai harapan kalian π_π#Bow**

 **Udah lama gk update jadi mau update, tadinya sih rencana update khusu untuk mereka yang menghabiskan malam minggu ini sendirian di kamar aja XD**

 **Untuk menemani mereka, tapi apalah daya, baru bisa ke update di hari minggunya, haha.**

 **Dan ini updatenya maksa banget, sangking mau update gegara kelamaan gk update-update T_T Berasa punya hutang sama kalian para readers tercinte XD**

 **Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekarang, jadi gk bisa sering update #Mianπ_π**

 **Mind to review??**

 **Thanks #Muach**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin nih, Chapter kali ini tembus sampai 9K Yeyyy #Tepuktanganyangmeriah.**

 **Spesial untuk mengisi liburan kalian dan oh yaa, Happy 6th Anniversary My Lovely EXO #Muaaacchh #KissandHug**

 **Maafkan segala jenis typo daaaaannn**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Happy Reading guys~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Pasukan bala bantuan, lebih tepatnya pasukan tempur yang langsung di pimpin oleh sang raja mulai bergerak menuju markas para vampire jahat yang berada di hutan kesunyian.

Sementara itu, pasukan rahasia yang terdiri dari para pengikut setia pangeran Chanyeol, _Blue Crown_ atau pasukan mahkota biru juga bergerak menuju tempat yang sama tanpa di ketahui oleh sang raja karena tanpa disadari mereka telah berbaur dengan sangat sempurna pada pasukan yang raja pimpin.

Benar-benar pasukan yang sangat hebat dan juga berbahaya sampai bisa membuat raja tak menyadari pergerakan dan keberadaan mereka.

Pasukan itu terus bergerak menuju hutan kesunyian, jangan bayangan berapa banyak jumlahnya, karena bagi sang raja, putranya pangeran Chanyeol itu sangat berharga, sehingga jumlah pasukan yang di bawa setara dengan jumlah pasukan ketika dia akan perang.

Belum lagi diantara mereka ada anggota dari pasukan _Blue Crown_ , pasukan ini bisa di pastikan sangatlah kuat, sepertinya _Dark Blood_ harus benar-benar hati-hati dan segera meninggalkan hutan kesunyian.

Dark Blood belum cukup kuat saat ini, mereka masih membentuk kekuatan, mustahil bagi mereka untuk bisa mengalahkan pasukan yang di pimpin langsung oleh raja.

Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil adalah dengan segera pergi meninggalkan markas sementara mereka di hutan kesunyian dan kembali ke markas utama mereka, sebelum mereka di bantai habis.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, pangeran Chanyeol masih tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik ke tiga vampire itu, dia tak segera menyelamatkan si mungil karena kesempatan langka ini akan menuntunnya menuju markas mereka.

Pangeran tampan itu, memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengetahui letak markas para vampire jahat itu, dia berniat menghancurkan markas mereka sampai hancur tak bersisa.

Ketiga vampire itu benar-benar sepenuhnya tak menyadari keberadaan sang pangeran yang sedang mengikuti mereka, mereka benar-benar tak sadar telah di ikuti.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang, dan perbincangan mereka cukup jelas bahkan sangat jelas untuk bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Omega ini sangat manis." ujar salah satu vampire memulai percakapan.

"Benar, dia begitu mungil dan manis, sangat menggoda." vampire lain menanggapi.

"Ya, aku benar-benar ingin merasakan seperti apa tubuhnya memanjakanku," ujar vampire lain yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun dengan posisi seperti mengangkat karung dengan kepala si mungil di bawah dan pantangnya menungging.

"Terutama lubang serta liang surganya ini." lanjutnya lagi lalu dengan kurang ajarnya tangannya melakukan pelecehan pada bokong sintal berisi milik Baekhyun dan meremasnya, tak cukup sampai di situ, dia juga membelai lubang si mungil yang tertutup celana dalam tipis miliknya serta dia meremas _milik_ Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Perlakuan vampire kurang ajar itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol sangat murka, dia sendiri bingung mengapa dia seperti itu, mengapa dia sangat marah karena hal itu.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, Chanyeol tidak suka ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun, dia benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Apa yang vampire itu lakukan hampir membuat Chanyeol keluar dan menghajar si vampire, namun beruntung pangeran tampan itu berhasil mengontrol amarahnya.

Apapun yang terjadi dia tak boleh mengacaukan rencana yang telah dia buat, karena sejatinya Chanyeol sebenarnya tak membutuhkan pasukan bala bantuan untuk menghancurkan para vampire jahat ini.

Beberapa vampire yang tergabung dalam Blue Crown, vampire kuat, dengan julukan yang lebih hebat dari pada Blue Crown, vampire-vampire luar biasa yang kekuatannya di luar nalar.

Para vampire ini selalu berada di sekitar pangeran Chanyeol, dengan kata lain mereka adalah pelindung sang pangeran serta kaki tangan pangeran tampan itu.

Sebutan bagi mereka adalah Shield of the prince atau Perisai Pangeran, bagian dari Blue Crown yang selalu ada di dekat pangeran layaknya bayangan sang pangeran, sehingga mereka lebih terkenal sebagai Prince Shadow atau Blue Shadow.

Pasukan vampire ini di pimpin oleh Suho, jangan lupakan pula Sehun serta Kai, meski terkadang mereka suka bersikap tidak sopan pada sang pangeran namun soal kesetiaan, tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu terus bersabar meski beberapa kali para vampire kurang ajar itu melakukan pelecehan pada tubuh si mungil.

Dia terus mengikuti mereka hingga mereka benar-benar sampai di pusat hutan, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia semakin dekat dengan markas mereka, hingga ketika salah satu vampire yang menculik Baekhyun merapalkan mantra.

Pangeran tampan itu tahu, mantra apa itu, itu adalah mantra pembuka, siapa sangka markas mereka di lapisi sihir antar ruang dimensi, dimana orang luar tak akan bisa melihat markas mereka namun mereka bisa melihat orang yang lewat dari dalam.

Sihir yang di gunakan untuk menyembunyikan markas mereka dari musuh, Chanyeol menyeringai, pangeran tampan itu telah menduganya, bahwa mereka pasti akan menggunakan sihir antar dimensi untuk menyembunyikan markas mereka.

Namun dia belum tahu pasti letak markas mereka sehingga dia harus mengikuti mereka, dia bisa saja menghancurkan semuanya, tapi dia benar-benar membenci ide itu.

Ide yang akan menghancurkan salah satu tempat bermain favoritenya, meski nyatanya bagi hampir seluruh vampire di kerajaan vampire, baik bangsawan maupun rakyat biasa, tempat itu merupakan tempat terlarang yang tak boleh di kunjungi jika mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

Tempat yang bagi seluruh rakyat Alahontas merupakan tempat yang sangat terlarang dan berbahaya, ternyata adalah tempat bermain favorite sang pangeran, benar-benar tak bisa di percaya, pangeran benar-benar mengerikan dan luar biasa.

Chanyeol memberikan tanda kepada Blue Shadow untuk segera bersiap.

Setelah perapalan mantra yang di lakukan oleh salah satu vampire itu selesai maka markas para vampire jahat itu akan terlihat dan pintu menuju markas mereka akan terbuka.

Pangeran tampan itu sangat menantikan hal itu, dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan mereka, dia menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Dan akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu tiba, rapalan terakhir dari mantra pembuka telah di ucapkan, perlahan tapi pasti markas para vampire jahat itu terlihat.

ooooo

ooo

o

Terlalu senang karena merasa misi yang mereka lakukan berhasil membuat ke tiga vampire itu lengah, terutama vampire yang menggendong Baekhyun layaknya karung beras.

Dia sungguh tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh indah si mungil hingga dia lengah.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Chanyeol mengambil tubuh si mungil dari gendongan vampire itu dan menebas kepala ke tiga vampire itu dengan sekali tebasan.

Pangeran vampire nan tampan itu juga merapalkan mantra lain, lebih tepatnya mantra penghancur, mantra yang tidak sembarang orang bisa menguasainya, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa merapalkan mantra itu dengan sempurna.

Seketika mantra antar dimensi yang melindungi markas para vampire jahat itu hancur karena rapalan mantra yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Suho!" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada penuh perintah, pangeran tampan itu saat ini sedang menggendong Baekhyun dengan keadaan bridal syle.

"Ya pangeran." Suho muncul begitu saja, dengan keadaan menunduk hormat dia menjawab panggilan sang pangeran.

"Jaga dia, bawa dia ke tempat yang aman, jangan biarkan mereka menyentuhnya, jaga dia dengan nyawamu, jaga dia layaknya kau menjagaku!" perintah Chanyeol pada Suho sembari menyerahkan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol sedikit tak rela sebenarnya menyerahkan Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya pada Suho untuk di jaga, meski dia tahu bahwa kesetian Suho sangatlah besar.

Bukan itu yang dia takutkan, bukan Suho yang akan menghianatinya dan membuat Baekhyun dalam bahaya, hanya saja dia tak rela, entah mengapa dia ingin lebih lama menggendong si mungil, memeluknya, menjaganya, memandangi wajah manisnya.

Perasaan seperti ini adalah yang pertama baginya, perasaan dimana dia tak ingin melepaskan sesuatu walau hanya sekejap saja, dia ingin di saat si mungil membuka mata, dia ada di sisinya, sungguh bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya tak peduli pada apapun.

Di lain sisi, omega manis nan mungil itu masih pingsan, dia masih menutup matanya dan tak tahu apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, termasuk pangeran yang menyelamatkannya.

"Baik pangeran!" ujar Suho dengan sigap menerima tubuh si mungil dari gendongan sang pangeran, kemudian dia menghilang, membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang aman seperti yang di perintahkan oleh sang pangeran.

Chanyeol sedikit sedih karena Baekhyun tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, namun dia tahu si kecil sudah aman sekarang.

Kemudian dia melihat ke arah markas para vampire jahat itu, mantra penghancur yang dia rapalkan masih bekerja menghancurkan mantra antar dimensi yang para vampire jahat itu buat untuk menyembunyikan markas mereka.

Dia menyeringai, seringai mengerikan penuh dengan aura berbahaya.

Detik selanjutnya, sang pangeran telah bersiap dengan memasang wajah datar penuh dengan aura dingin yang berbahaya serta sangat menakutkan, seringai miliknya tak lagi dia tampilkan, itu berarti kali ini dia telah serius, dan markas musuh di hadapannya akan hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Berhati-hatilah, siapapun kalian para vampire jahat yang telah menculik Baekhyun dan mengusik daerah kekuasaan tempat pangeran bermain, kalian telah membuat sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol murka dan berdoalah semoga kalian masih bisa melihat matahari di esok hari.

~~~~~

Sementara itu pasukan yang di pimpin oleh sang raja masih dalam perjalanan menuju hutan kesunyian, tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Baekhyunku!" geram Yunhoo di sebelah Chanho.

"Ya, aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu."

"Chanho! Bagaimana jika kita terlambat datang dan putraku terluka?!"

"Tenang saja, putraku pasti akan menjaga putramu."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia hanya sendirian Chanho!"

"Dia tidak sendirian temanku." ucap sang raja vampire, Chanho, dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Yunhoo tak mengerti.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa dia tidak sendirian dan sangat bisa di andalkan." ujar Chanho kembali, masih dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" gumam Yunhoo nyaris tak terdengar, namun detik selanjutnya dokter paruh baya itu memilih untuk bungkam, mempercayai perkataan sahabatnya tentang sang pangeran.

Sementara itu, Suho saat ini tengah membawa Baekhyun ke tempat aman, ruangan khusus milik sang pangeran, dimana ruangan itu sangat rahasia, terletak di dimensi lain, dimensi Blue moon atau dimensi Bulan Biru.

Dimensi yang pangeran ciptakan, dimensi berbeda yang tak akan ada yang tahu, dimensi yang tidak dapat terdeteksi, dimensi yang tak akan bisa dimasuki oleh makhluk apapun tanpa seizin pangeran.

Suho sendiri cukup terkejut atau bahkan sangat terkejut karena pangeran memerintahkannya membawa si mungil ke tempat yang aman serta menjaganya dengan nyawanya.

Tentu saja tempat aman yang Chanyeol maksud adalah dimensi Bulan Biru, dimensi yang dia ciptakan untuk beristirahat dalam damai.

Suho membuka portal menuju dimensi itu, dan benar saja, dengan mudah dia bisa membuka portal itu dan menuju dimensi Bulan Biru yang sangat sulit untuk dimasuki bahkan mustahil.

Itu adalah bukti bahwa sang pangeran mengizinkannya masuk ke dimensi Bulan Biru dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan sang pangeran.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Suho tanpa sadar saat menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun.

Tentu saja vampire Alpha kepercayaan Chanyeol itu bertanya-tanya siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya, dia merasa Baekhyun itu sangat special untuk sang pangeran.

Pangeran vampire tampan itu tak pernah memperlakukan siapa pun seperti ini sebelumnya, dia sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan, dia tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini untuk orang lain.

Bahkan para saudara dan saudari omeganya pun tak ada yang berani mendekati sang pangeran karena aura mematikannya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria mungil di hadapannya ini? Siapa dia sampai pangeran mengerahkan Blue Shadow dan Blue Crown untuk pergi menyelamatkannya? Apakah dia mate pangeran? Apakah pangeran cinta padanya?

Itulah berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantui pemikiran sang penjaga, Suho. Dia ragu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam kepalanya bagai kaset rusak.

Dia penasaran ingin lebih tahu mengenai Baekhyun dan mengenalnya, karena saat ini bahkan sekedar namanya pun Suho tidak tahu.

Dia ingin tahu apa si mungil memang benar seseorang yang special bagi tuannya, dan apa benar dia adalah mate pangeran, walau itu sebenarnya mustahil, karena seseorang yang menjadi mate pangeran pastilah saudaranya.

Dan si mungil begitu asing, dia tak tahu siapa pria mungil di hadapannya ini, dari mana dia berasal, siapa namanya, asal usulnya bagaimana, semua itu masihlah menjadi misteri.

Satu hal yang Suho tahu pasti, dia harus melindungi pria manis nan mungil di hadapannya ini dengan segenap jiwa raga, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya.

Vampire penjaga yang tampan itu menidurkan Baekhyun di sebuah ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar, bahkan sangat besar, berukuran king size dengan atap di atasnya, kelambu berwarna putih transparant dengan bahan yang sangat halus terjuntai ke bawah menutup bagian dalam tempat tidur itu, tempat tidur dengan seprai putih.

Di masing-masing sisi ranjang ada tiang dengan ukiran burung phoenix yang indah, tiang itu untuk menyangga atap tempat tidur dan tiang itu terbuat dari emas.

Benar-benar indah, dan ruangan itu, tentu saja milik sang pangeran, lengkap dengan semua fasilitas yang ada, Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung.

Pria mungil itu tertidur di sisi dalam tempat tidur, visualnya tertutupi oleh kelambu dengan bahan sehalus sutra, berwarna putih dan terjuntai sempurna membentuk tirai menutupi bagian dalam tempat tidur, tempat Baekhyun tertidur.

Sekarang si mungil sudah benar-benar tidur dengan damai dan tenang, dia sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

Suho bergegas meninggalkannya dan kembali mendampingi pangeran untuk berperang.

Dalam sekejap vampire tampan itu menghilang, meninggalkan dimensi Bulan Biru, kembali bergegas menuju hutan kesunyian, tempat sang pangeran, tuannya berada.

ooooo

ooo

o

 _Di Istana_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berbincang-bincang di taman istana, setelah Chanho melarang keras mereka berdua untuk ikut pergi ke hutan kesunyian.

"Menyebalkan!" ujar Luhan dengan muka di tekuk, dia mencebikan bibirnya, cemberut, dia kesal karena di larang untuk ikut membantu sang pangeran.

"Biar bagaimanapun, hanya karena kita omega bukan berarti kita lemah!" protesnya kembali.

"Tenanglah! Sadari posisimu!" ujar Kyunsoo kemudian.

Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut dan kesal. Namun detik selanjutnya dia teringat akan sosok vampire mungil hebat yang telah membuat sang pangeran rela mengorbankan waktu berharganya hanya demi menyelamatkan si mungil.

"Aku penasaran dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun ini." ujar Luhan dengan penuh antusias, tiba-tiba saja vampire cantik itu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku juga." ucap Kyungsoo singkat, padat dan jelas, vampire lucu ini tak ambil pusing dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Haiissh! Kau ini tidak asik! Cobalah lebih banyak berbicara saudaraku!" protes Luhan karena ucapan singkat Kyungsoo sedikit melukai hatinya.

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" ujar Kyungsoo lagi di sertai wajah datarnya.

"Jawablah dengan semangat!" ujar Luhan sedikit geram.

"Semangat!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang menjengkelkan di indra pendengaran Luhan.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" ujar Luhan frustasi.

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya dengan semangat?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan menampilkan wajah polos yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Maksudku bukan kata-katanya! Maksudku itu lebih semangat!" Luhan berusaha untuk menjelaskan namun sepertinya gagal.

"Lebih semangat!" ujar Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" ujar Luhan frustasi, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah cemberut Luhan kembali bersuara, "Jadi, menurutmu Baekhyun bisa menaklukan Chanyeol?"

"Ntahlah, aku tak tahu, bahkan wajahnya saja aku tak tahu, bagaimana bisa menebaknya?"

"Tapi sayang," Kyungsoo kembali berujar.

"Sayang kenapa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Tapi sayang, meski dia berhasil menaklukan Chanyeol dan membuatnya jatuh cinta, pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bisa bersatu," ujar Kyunsoo pada Luhan, kemudian dia menghela nafasnya berat dan membuangnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya perlahan, setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahu Luhan? Meski Chanyeol telah berjanji pada Sehun dan Kai bahwa dia tak akan menyentuh kita dan mendukung hubungan kita, tapi tetap saja takdir kita tak akan mengizinkannya."

"Aku tahu! Tapi setidaknya izinkanlah aku untuk bermimpi sebentar saja! Meski pada akhirnya aku dan Sehun tidak bisa bersatu, namun setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini kami bisa memiliki kenangan indah bersama, hanya untuk saat ini aku tak ingin memikirkan masa depan!" ujar Luhan sembari menahan air matanya untuk jatuh keluar.

"Aku juga sama! Setiap aku mengingat takdir dan kewajiban kita, aku akan selalu teringat pada Kai, pria itu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai dia yang memohon pada Chanyeol agar bisa bersama denganku, aku takut! Sangat takut akan kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja kelak di masa depan aku dan dia tak bisa bersama!" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit frustasi.

"Mengapa takdir begitu kejam?! Mengapa kita harus terlahir sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan?!" ujar Luhan frustasi.

"Tak ada gunanya kita menyesali itu, hal itu adalah takdir yang di gariskan langit untuk kita, sekarang lebih baik kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai Byun Baekhyun ini." final Kyungsoo

"Aku setuju." ujar Luhan pada akhirnya.

Kemudian ke dua vampire mungil yang terkenal dengan sebutan special twins itu bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

Karena menurut mereka rumah sakitlah yang pasti menyimpan informasi lebih banyak mengenai si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

~~~~~

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari taman istana, tampak ratu Chanhee yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Chan hee.

"Mengapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing bagiku?" ujarnya lagi.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." sang ratu terus menggumamkan nama si mungil.

"Aku pernah mendengar nama ini di suatu tempat." ujarnya lagi.

"Tapi dimana?" tanya lagi, mencoba mengingat dimana dan kapan dia pernah mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu nama yang Yunhwa katakan akan dia berikan pada anaknya?" ujar Chanhee setelah mengingat dimana dan kapan dia mendengar nama itu.

"Jadi Baekhyun yang mereka bicarakan adalah putra Yunhwa? Dan apa tadi? Pangeran jatuh cinta padanya?!"

Seketika wajah sang ratu menjadi pucat, dia panik, "Oh...tidak, tidak, tidak, mereka tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta, mereka tidak boleh sampai saling mencintai! Itu tidak boleh!" ujar Chanhee dengan wajah pucat pasi karena terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Anak-anak bodoh ini! Mengapa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?!" ujar Chanhee frustasi di iringi air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar.

Dengan kasar dia menghapus air matanya, untuk saat ini dia tidak boleh menjadi lemah, dia sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Yunhwa memiliki anak, dia tak pernah tahu hal itu.

Dia tak pernah tahu keberadaan si mungil Baekhyun, baik dari Yunhwa maupun dari Yunhoo, dia menyadari bahwa dia tak tahu apapun mengenai sahabatnya! Dia tak tahu apapun mengenai Yunhwa!

"Mengapa Yunhoo tak memberitahukan tentang putranya padaku?" ujar Chanhee frustasi.

"Apa jangan-jangan?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin..." Chanhee menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Katakan padaku itu tidak benar! Dia putra Yunhwa dan Yunhoo kan? Dia tak mungkin..."

"Anak malang itu." ujar Chanhee dengan raut penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Yunhoo! Akan aku pastikan bahwa anak itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan!" ujar Chanhee mantap.

ooooo

ooo

o

Kembali ke hutan kesunyian, saat ini para vampire jahat itu merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dasyat sedang menghancurkan mantra antar dimensi yang mereka buat untuk menyembunyikan markas sementara mereka.

"Apa itu?!" ujar salah satu vampire.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang menghancurkan mantra antar dimensi yang kita buat!" lanjut vampire lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!"

"Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Kita mundur! Kita tak akan bisa melawan mereka!" ujar vampire yang sepertinya adalah salah satu ketua di markas sementara mereka.

Saat ke tiga vampire itu sedang berbincang, datang vampire lainnya menghadap.

"Tuan gawat!" ujar vampire yang baru datang itu.

"Ada apa?!" ujar vampire yang mereka panggil tuan.

"Markas kita di kepung! Kita tak bisa keluar! Bagaimana ini tuan?!"

"Hadang mereka! Kalian bersedia menyerahkan nyawa kalian kan?!"

"Baik tuan!"

"Aku akan meminta bantuan pada markas pusat, ini gawat!" ujar vampire yang mereka sebut tuan itu.

"Alihkan perhatian musuh! Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Pasang mantra pelindung."

"Segera bergegas mengikuti aku, kita akan kabur lewat lorong bawah tanah!"

Berbagai perintah di keluar oleh vampire yang bertindak sebagai ketua di markas sementara itu.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara di sisi lain, pangeran Chanyeol bersama pasukannya Blue Shadow sedang menghabisi para vampire yang berusaha menghalau jalan mereka, mereka menghabisi para vampire itu tanpa sisa.

Pangeran tampan itu sampai di dalam markas para vampire jahat itu, dia melihat ke sekitar, banyak vampire yang berusaha menyerangnya.

"Dimana pimpinan kalian?!"

"Dia tak ada!"

"Jangan berbohong, aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Jangan pernah berharap!"

Chanyeol geram, dengan segera dia mengangkat tangannya, tanpa merapalkan mantra, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat seluruh vampire itu menjadi satu dan mengikatnya.

"Kalian akan jadi tawanan! Aku akan menyiksa kalian sampai aku mendapatkan informasi yang aku inginkan!"

"Kami tak sudi!"

Kemudian satu persatu para vampire itu meminum ramuan, sepertinya itu adalah racun yang akan membunuh mereka, jadi dengan kata lain mereka bunuh diri, mereka membunuh diri mereka sendiri demi kerahasiaan organisasi mereka.

"Cukup sampai di situ!" ujar Chanyeol lantang.

Namun para vampire itu tetap meminum ramuan itu dan mati satu persatu.

"Jika itu cara main kalian, kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal!"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, dan botol-botol ramuan itu terbang di udara lalu seketika hancur ketika Chanyeol melakukan gerakan menggenggam tangannya seperti menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Jika kalian ingin mati, maka aku bisa mengabulkannya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan menampilkan seringai mengerikan miliknya.

Kemudian dia membunuh satu persatu vampire yang tersisa, dia tak butuh mereka, dia membunuh semuanya tanpa sisa.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh di sini, dia tidak merubah mereka menjadi abu, apa sebenarnya yang pangeran tampan itu rencanakan?

Detik selanjutnya dia merapalkan mantra, "Hul death" lalu semua vampire jahat yang sudah mati secara ajaib kembali hidup lagi.

"Selamat datang, selamat bangkit dari kematian, sekarang hidup kalian adalah milikku, nyawa kalian milikku, kalian akan menjadi pengikut setiaku." ujar Chanyeol dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Baik tuan." jawab para vampire itu secara serempak.

Sekali lagi, pangeran tampan itu memperkuat pasukan miliknya, benar-benar mengerikan.

Sementara itu, sang pemimpin vampire jahat itu berhasil kabur, tanpa tahu bahwa semua pengikutnya telah mati dan bangkit kembali sebagai pengikut setia pangeran.

Chanyeol hanya iseng melakukannya, dia tak serius, para vampire itu nantinya akan dia jadikan sebagai pionnya, itulah yang terjadi jika membuat sang pangeran marah.

Pangeran tampan itu menjadi sedikit tak terkendali, dan menggunakan mantra penghidup dan pengikat, sehingga vampire itu menjadi pengikut setianya, hal ini terjadi karena dia benar-benar murka.

Selamat wahai pemimpin para vampire jahat, kau telah menambah jumlah pion milik pangeran, kau menambah pasukan miliknya.

"Pemimpinnya berhasil lolos pangeran!" ujar salah satu anak buah Chanyeol.

"Biarlah, terima kasih untuknya karena aku berhasil mendapatkan pion-pion lucu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Hancurkan markas mereka tanpa sisa!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Baik pangeran."

Kemudian para pengikut setia Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menghancurkan markas para vampire jahat itu tanpa sisa.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menghubungi ayahnya lewat telepati,

 _"Ayah, kembalilah ke istana, aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh, kau tak perlu ke sini." ujar Chanyeol pada ayahnya._

Chanho tersenyum, kemudian membalas telepati putranya.

 _"Baiklah putraku."_

Kemudian raja para vampire itu berkata pada Yunhoo.

"Temanku, putraku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, putramu aman." ujarnya dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau serius?! Dimana mereka?" ujar Yunhoo sedikit senang.

"Mereka akan kembali, kita di minta untuk kembali ke istana."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, percaya pada putraku, dia pasti membawa putramu kembali." ujar Chanho meyakinkan Yunhoo.

"Baiklah." ujar Yunhoo pasrah.

Kemudian ke dua vampire yang berstatuskan sebagai ayah itu berputar arah untuk kembali ke istana bersama pasukan mereka.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, kedua vampire omega yang terkenal dengan julukan special twins, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, saat ini tengah bertanya kepada beberapa suster yang bekerja di rumah sakit mengenai Baekhyun.

Semua jawaban sama, bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah putra dari Byun Yunhoo, itupun hanya beberapa suster yang terlihat cukup berpengalaman yang tahu tentang hal itu.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar misteri, dia benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar, orang-orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Ketika mereka bertanya mengenai penyakit yang di deritanya, tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali, penyakitnya benar-benar di rahasiakan, hanya Yunhoo, sang ayah yang tahu sakit apa yang di derita si mungil.

Terlalu sedikit informasi mengenai Byun Baekhyun ini, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan putus asa, setidaknya mereka harus tahu apa si mungil memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi _mate_ pangeran atau tidak.

Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui langsung pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun ini, meski mereka tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, mereka harus menemuinya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mereka sangat ingin menemuinya, dengan kata lain, itu merupakan keinginan mereka sendiri, sungguh mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan rupanya.

"Byun Baekhyun semakin membuatku penasaran." ujar Luhan memulai percakapan.

"Ya, kau benar, keberadaannya penuh misteri, penyakitnya juga masih misteri." ujar Kyunsoo menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun ini? Mengapa paman Yunhoo harus menyembunyikannya dari dunia?" ujar Luhan lagi.

"Ntahlah, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menemui pria mungil bernama Baekhyun ini, aku sangat penasaran." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" ujar Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukan wajahnya lesu.

Haaahh~~ kedua vampire dengan julukan special twins itu menghela nafas berat tanda kekecewaan.

Mereka kecewa karena tidak menemukan titik terang tentang pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun, kedatangan mereka ke rumah sakit adalah hal sia-sia.

Dengan lesu kedua vampire dengan julukan special twins itu bergegas kembali ke istana, tidak ada gunanya mereka berdiam diri lebih lama di tempat itu.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini Suho sudah bergabung bersama dengan pangeran dan pasukannya.

"Tuanku, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar Suho segera setelah bergabung dengan pasukan Blue Shadow.

"Tidak ada, mengapa kau kemari?! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menjaganya dengan nyawamu?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran, hamba fikir itu tidak di perlukan karena dimensi Bulan Biru sangatlah aman dan mustahil untuk di tembus, hamba akan kembali ke sana untuk menjaganya." ujar Suho sembari menunduk meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya.

Kemudian detik selanjutnya dia bergegas untuk kembali ke dimensi Bulan Biru, namun pangeran tampan itu mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kembali, dimensi itu sangat kuat, kau tak perlu kembali ke sana untuk menjaganya." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Baik pangeran, maafkan kesalahan hamba." ujar Suho kemudian.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, lain kali jangan pernah melalaikan tugasmu lagi!" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datar serta nada penuh perintah dominan.

"Terima kasih banyak tuanku." ujar Suho sambil menundukan kepalanya dan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Sehun, Kai." ujar Chanyeol memanggil Sehun dan Kai.

"Ada apa pangeran?" ujar keduanya serempak.

Mereka cukup sadar dengan situasi, jika saatnya bersikap sopan mereka akan bersikap dan berbicara sesuai dengan status mereka.

"Terima kasih telah membantu, kalian boleh kembali."

"Tidak masalah pangeran, kami juga merupakan bagian dari Blue Shadow, tak mungkin kami meninggalkan sisi anda."

"Itu dulu sebelum kalian memiliki kekasih, sekarang kalian adalah Blue Crown, kalian akan datang saat aku membutuhkan bantuan, kalian tak perlu setiap saat selalu berada di sisiku." ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Itu juga berlaku pada kalian Blue Shadow, tidak perlu mengikutiku setiap saat." ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, apa kami mengganggu anda?" ujar para anggota Blue Shadow dengan nada penuh sesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja jangan ikuti aku setiap saat, kalian tahu kan bahwa aku beribu kali lebih kuat dari yang kalian fikirkan? Mengapa tak menikmati hidup dan berhenti untuk mengikutiku?"

"Ini pilihan kami pangeran, untuk selalu setia, melindungi dan selalu ada di sisi anda di saat anda membutuhkan bantuan." jawab mereka kompak.

"Benar, ini pilihan kami, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti pangeran, kami akan mengikuti saranmu, tapi izinkan kami tetap menjadi bagian dari Blue Shadow." ujar Sehun.

"Kami memang memiliki kekasih, tapi tanpa izin anda kami tak akan bisa bersama mereka, sungguh demi apapun kami telah bersumpah setia sampai mati pada anda." ujar Kai.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian, aku memberi kebebasan pada kalian." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Meski kejam, berdarah dingin dan berhati dingin, namun Chanyeol sangat peduli dengan para pengikut setianya.

Mereka semua memilih bersumpah setia sampai mati kepada sang pangeran bukan tanpa alasan, mereka memilih pilihan itu karena pangeranlah alasannya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di dimensi Bulan Biru. Si mungil Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Dia enggan untuk membuka matanya, rasanya sangat nyaman, Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

Vampire mungil nan manis itu masih setengah sadar, perlahan tapi pasti membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya dari luar, hal pertama yang dia tangkap adalah gambar dua burung phoenix berwarna merah dan biru.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun sempat terpaku dengan gambar atau lukisan yang ada di atap ranjang tempat dia tertidur sekarang, namun detik selanjutnya dia sadar bahwa tempat ini dan gambar itu adalah sesuatu yang asing baginya.

Dalam sekejap dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali secara penuh.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya sembari melihat ke sekitar.

Ruangan ini begitu asing baginya, namun di saat yang sama begitu indah dan menakjubkan di matanya, dia merasa seperti berada di surga sekarang.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" gumamnya lagi, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri seperti oranh bodoh.

"Benar, kau sudah mati." tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyahuti pertanyaan dari si mungil.

"Siapa itu?! Apa benar aku sudah mati?! Apa ini di surga?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos, dia benar-benar lugu.

Sementara Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu hanya bisa tertawa geli, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa mengerjai seseorang bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Benar sekali, suara yang menjawab pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun adalah suara dari sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol.

Pangeran vampire dengan wajah rupawan itu dengan segera membuka portal menuju dimensi Bulan Biru untuk melihat keadaan si mungil.

Namun tak di sangka si mungil sudah bangun dan bergumam sendiri seperti orang bodoh, dia menyangka dirinya sudah mati dan sedang berada di surga sekarang.

Pemikiran naif, lugu serta polos seperti itu mau tak mau membuat pangeran tampan itu sedikit terhibur dan pada akhirnya memilih mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Aku malaikat, kau sudah mati dan ini bukanlah surga." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Saat ini pangeran tampan itu sedang berada di balik tirai.

"Kalau ini bukan di surga, lantas ini dimana?" ujar Baekhyun dengan lugunya masih belum sadar jika dia saat ini tengah di kerjai.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku? Kau kan malaikat!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit cemberut.

"Ini ruanganku."

"Ruanganmu?"

"Ya, apa kau menikmati tidurmu?"

"Hah? Tidur? Bukankah aku sudah mati?" ujar Baekhyun penuh kebingungan.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan tawanya, kemudian dia kembali bersuara.

"Menurutmu kau sudah mati atau belum?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung, mengapa malaikat itu malah balik bertanya padanya?

Namun detik selanjutnya vampire mungil nan manis itu mengambil inisiatif untuk mencubit tangannya.

Auuuuchh~~ teriak Baekhyun.

"Sakit! Mengapa sakit? Apa itu artinya aku belum mati?"

"Ya kau belum mati bodoh." ujar Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya dan menyibakan kelambu putih transparan yang menutupi sisi dalam ranjang tempat Baekhyun berada.

Sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas.

"Ka-kau!" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata melebar karena terkejut dan dia menunjuk ke arah sang pangeran.

"Apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau juga sudah mati?" si mungil masih belum sadar bahwa dia belum mati.

Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu menepuk jidatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia merasa sedikit kesal dan frustasi, memang polos dan bodoh itu tak beda jauh.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau belum mati, aku belum mati, kita sekarang ada di ruanganku dan berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah menyelamatkan dirimu dari para vampire jahat yang menculikmu itu!" ujar Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit gemas.

Seketika Baekhyun mengingat bahwa dia terakhir kali sedang di culik, dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sembari menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Dia di culik, dan pangeran dihadapannya ini yang menyelamatkannya? Pangeran yang menghinanya? Menyelamatkannya? Bukankah itu terdengar tidak masuk akal untuk menjadi kenyataan?

"Jangan berbohong, kau tak mungkin menyelamatkanku, ingatlah kau orang yang sama yang telah menghina bahkan sampai mencekik diriku! Itu mustahil!" ujar Baekhyun tak percaya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di _Klozeus_ , grimoir, buku itu kembali bersinar, menyerukan kembali kata-kata yang tervisualisasi layaknya sebuah hologram.

 _Empat vampire dengan takdir yang telah di tuliskan oleh langit, dua vampire pergi dan dua lainnya tinggal, kedua vampire yang tinggal memiliki takdir yang lebih kejam dari pada kematian, aku berharap mereka bisa melewatinya dan segera menemukan keberadaan diriku._

Itulah kata demi kata yang keluar dari buku suci yang di beri nama grimoir itu, buku suci yang hidup.

Itu ramalan lama yang kembali membuat grimoir gusar, sudah lama dia menanti kedatangan tuannya, namun mereka belum juga menampakkan diri mereka.

 _Takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka, namun takdir seolah mempermainkan mereka, takdir begitu kejam, bukan salah mereka, bukan juga salah langit yang menuliskan takdir itu, itu bukan salah takdir, itu adalah kesalahan mereka yang berusaha mengubah takdir dan menjadikan ke empat vampire malang itu sebagai korban dalam prosesnya._

Kata-kata yang sedikit menyayat hati kembali keluar ke permukaan, grimoir turut sedih atas takdir yang menimpa tuannya, dia tercipta karena hal itu, karena kesalahan dan untuk menyelamatkan serta menuntun kembali tuannya yang tersesat dan menjauh dari takdirnya.

Langit tak akan membiarkan kejahatan menang begitu saja, sebab itulah mereka memberikan kesempatan pada Baek Gi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia buat, mereka menciptakan grimoir dan mengirimkannya pada Baek Gi.

Langit memang tak akan membiarkannya, namun mereka tak bisa langsung terlibat, mereka hanya bisa membuat jalan, dan itu sangat rumit, para korban itu harus bertahan dengan kerumitan itu, memecahkannya dan meraih kebahagiaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka.

Terikat, itulah yang membuat mereka bertemu.

Kesalahan, itulah awal mula terjadinya semua masalah ini.

Kedengkian, itulah yang menguasai mereka untuk berusaha merubah takdir.

Kemarahan, itulah yang membuat mereka buta, tak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, mementingkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa peduli penderitaan orang lain.

Takdir, itulah yang sedang berusaha untuk mereka ubah sesuai keinginan mereka.

Langit, itulah yang menggariskan takdir untuk semuanya.

Bodoh, itulah kata yang menggambarkan mereka yang berusaha mengubah takdir.

Ujian, itulah yang saat ini tengah langit berikan untuk mereka hadapi.

Kebahagian, itulah yang menanti mereka yang bersabar dan menghadapi semua ujian yang langit berikan.

Kehancuran, itulah yang menanti mereka yang berusaha menantang langit dan merubah takdir yang di tuliskannya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Kembali ke dimensi Bulan Biru.

"Jika kau tak percaya tak apa." ujar Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tampak berfikir, dia tak yakin, namun ketika dia sempat terbangun sejenak dan meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari sang penculik, dia merasa mencium aroma sang pangeran.

Dua ragu, namun mungkin saja memang benar pangeran negeri vampire ini yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah aku percaya, tapi apa alasanmu menyelamatkan diriku? Bukankah kau senang jika aku tak ada? Tak akan ada yang mengganggumu, tak ada yang akan menggodamu untuk di berikan tahta." ujar Baekhyun sedikit menyindir namun nada kesedihan terpancar dari ucapannya.

Chanyeol mendadak kaku, rupanya dia sudah menyakiti si mungil sangat dalam, masih maukah dia memaafkan sang pangeran?

"Euum, itu...itu..." perkataan sang pangeran membuat si mungil dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pangeran.

"Eumm, itu..itu.." Chanyeol kembali mengulang kata yang sama membuat si mungil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Detik selanjutnya si mungil bersuara, "Itu apa?"

"Euum, itu...itu..." Chanyeol masih mengulangi ucapan yang sama, dia berusaha untuk meminta maaf, namun mengapa rasanya begitu sulit?

Perlu kalian ketahui, pangeran memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, dia egois dan dingin, seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, apalagi meminta maaf atas perkataan dan perlakuannya yang kasar pada seseorang.

"Eumm, itu...itu..." pangeran tampan itu masih tetap mengulangi ucapannya, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Itu apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, dia memandangi wajah Chanyeol, menanti sang pangeran untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu...itu...Haiiissh! Mengapa sulit sekali sih?!" pangeran tampan itu menggerutu karena tak berhasil mengucapkan kata sederhana itu.

"Apa yang sulit?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kau sulit! Itu tidak, maksudku, mengapa berbicara denganmu sangat sulit?!"

"Apa sesulit itu berbicara denganku?" ujar si mungil dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Iya! Ah...maksudku tidak! Maksudku ya, eum..tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudku" Chanyeol sendiri kebingungan dengan kalimatnya.

Nyatanya kalimat itu malah membuat keadaan semakin menjadi buruk dan canggung.

Baekhyun tahu dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk di ajak berbicara, dia kikuk, tak sopan, kaku, tidak memiliki rasa humor, sepanjang hidupnya dia hanya berbicara pada beberapa orang saja, selebihnya dia hanya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri atau dengan bunga dan binatang yang dia temui.

Dia tak pernah memiliki teman, bahkan mungkin dunia tidak tahu jika dia ada, keberadaannya di rahasiakan, hubungannya dengan dunia luar di batasi, rumah sakit sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri, ruang isolasi sudah seperti kamarnya sendiri, ruang lingkupnya hanya berada di ruang isolasi itu.

Ruang yang bagaikan penjara, dimana dirinya begitu di larang untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, atap adalah satu-satunya tempat pelarian Baekhyun, dia begitu menyukai suasana di sana, dia akan mengendap-endap dan keluar dari ruang isolasi miliknya, hanya untuk merasakan hembusan udara dari atap.

Baginya atap adalah surga, begitu terang dan menyilaukan, hembusan angin di atap begitu pelan membelai wajah dan tubuhnya, hembusan angin itu membuatnya serasa terbang, terbang bebas di angkasa.

Hal itu karena kebebasan adalah mimpi yang Baekhyun pendam sejak dulu.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berbicara denganku jika itu sulit bagimu." ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan sulit berbicara denganmu, hanya saja..." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Baekhyun diam, mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk untuk melihat sang pangeran, mata merah rubi miliknya menatap lurus ke arah mata sang pangeran yang memiliki warna serupa.

Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan pangeran vampire tampan itu ucapkan.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hanya saja, sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat si mungil semakin kecewa, dia kembali menundukan wajahnya, air mata yang ingin menetes dia tahan.

Detik selanjutnya dia menetralkan emosinya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan sang pangeran, kemudian dia bersuara,

"Aku tahu, jangan memaksakan dirimu." ujarnya sembari menampilkan senyuman yang menutupi kesedihannya, senyum kepura-puraan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu merasa tak senang melihat senyuman itu, dia merasa meski si mungil tersenyum di hadapannya namun hatinya tak tersenyum.

Ketika sang pangeran ingin berkata bahwa dia tak menyukai senyuman itu, si mungil sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara,

"Oh iya...ngomong-ngomong dimana tempat ini? Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukan telepati dengan ayahku?"

"Ini adalah ruanganku di dimensi lain."

"Dimensi lain?!" ujar Baekyun tak percaya.

"Ya, dimensi lain, dimensi yang aku ciptakan." ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau-kau menciptakan sebuah dimensi lain?!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun di buat terkejut.

"Ya, dimensi ini adalah dimensi buatanku, yang kuberi nama dimensi Bulan Biru." ujar Chanyeol.

"Bulan biru?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ya, Bulan Biru." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Dia sampai lupa jika beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat merasa terganggu dengan senyum kepura-puraan milik Baekhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka sudah berubah topik, dan masih berlanjut.

"Mengapa kau menamakan dimensi ini sebagai dimensi Bulan Biru?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, karena dia merasa tak perlu menjelaskan mengapa dia menamai dimensi itu sebagai dimensi Bulan Biru.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku hanya penasaran, itu saja." jawab si mungil terbata-bata, dia kembali menundukan wajah manisnya.

"Dan mengapa kau merasa penasaran? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit tertarik.

"Ti-tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun cepat sembari semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Haaah~~ pangeran tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, dia tak bermaksud untuk membuat si mungil kembali bersedih.

"Aku menamakannya dimensi Bulan Biru sebagai dedikasi untuk kembaranku yang terlahir di saat Bulan Biru sedang bersinar di langit, ini untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku memiliki kembaran, saudara yang terlahir bersamaku, salah satu yang mungkin menjadi mateku." ujar Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan sang pangeran, kemudian dia berkata, "Mengapa kau menjelaskannya padaku? Bukankah kau tak ingin memberitahukannya padaku?" ujarnya penuh keheranan.

"Tak ada salahnya memberitahukannya padamu, kau terlihat sangat penasaran." ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi kembaranmu itu, sampai memberikan nama dimensi ini berdasarkan kelahirannya." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa dia adalah cinta pertamaku." ujar Chanyeol menerawang.

"Cinta pertama? Lalu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu?" ujar Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Entahlah, kami tak pernah bersama sejak awal."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Eumm, kau tau, beberapa hari setelah dia di lahirkan kedunia bersamaku, dia meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya."

Baekhyun tersentak, dia cukup terkejut dengan penuturan sang pangeran, cerita mereka cukup sama namun sedikit berbeda.

Detik selanjutnya vampire mungil itu bersuara, "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa, itu hanya masa lalu."

"Lantas, bagaimana kau tahu dia adalah cinta pertamamu? Bukankah dia meninggal dunia tepat beberapa hari setelah kelahirannya?" ujar Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku melihat fotonya, dia begitu cantik, mungil dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, aku rasa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama." ujar Chanyeol agak tidak yakin.

"Begitu romantis, namun menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan." ujar Baekhyun ikut prihatin.

"Haha...kau benar, cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah bersemi." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Aku rasa kau masih menyukainya?" ujar Baekhyun menerka.

"Kurasa kau benar, kau tahu, cinta pertama itu selalu memiliki tempat di hati kita meski ada cinta baru yang datang, sebab itulah aku buat dimensi ini khusus untuknya, khusus untukku mengenangnya."

"Haha...aku begitu iri padanya, meski telah tiada namun tetap selalu di ingat dan di cintai, seperti Baek Boom yang selalu di kenang dan di cintai."

"Baek Boom?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dan tertarik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah...apa aku baru saja menyebutkan nama Baek Boom?" ujar Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya, kau baru menyebutkannya, siapa dia?"

"Hmm...karena kau sudah berbaik hati menceritakan sedikit kisahmu, aku juga akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kisahku, seperti dirimu, aku juga memiliki seorang kembaran, namanya adalah Baek Boom, dia Alpha kebanggaan keluarga Byun." ujar Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Wow...ternyata kita sama-sama memiliki kembaran." ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana kembaranmu itu sekarang?"

"Baek Boom telah tiada, semua menyalahkanku atas kepergiannya, bahkan ayahku." ujarnya semakin menundukan kepalanya, kembali mengingat akan masa-masa kelam itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit entah mengapa.

"Ayahmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Hei, bisakah aku bercerita padamu? Maukah kau mendengarnya untukku?"

Ini memang terasa sedikit aneh, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa terbuka dengan orang asing, sementara selama ini dia begitu tertutup, tapi dia sekarang benar-benar merasa ingin berbagi cerita dan beban yang dia tanggung selama ini, entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman bercerita dengan sang pangeran di hadapannya, namun dia masih sedikit trauma atas apa yang terjadi.

Detik selanjutnya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Berjanjilah kau tak menyela ucapanku, berjanjilah untuk tak menghinaku lagi,berjanjilah untuk tak berprasangka buruk lagi padaku, dan berjanjilah untuk tak mengasihaniku setelah kau mendengar cerita ini, maukah kau berjanji?"

Dia memutuskan untuk membuat sang pangeran berjanji kali ini, agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang kembali.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut, si mungil dihadapannya ini masih sedikit trauma akibat hinaan dan prasangka buruk yang dia lontarkan untuknya, dia sadar bahwa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Detik selanjutnya sang pangeran berkata, "Aku berjanji, dan...aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan maaf tiba-tiba dari sang pangeran.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf untuk segalanya, segala yang telah aku lakukan padamu, hinaan yang aku lontarkan untukmu aku tarik kembali, maafkan segala perlakuan kasar yang ku lakukan padamu, aku menyesal."

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, dia tak menyangka bahwa pangeran yang memiliki ego yang begitu besar saat ini sedang meminta maaf padanya, ternyata pangeran tak seburuk apa yang rumor katakan, nyatanya dia meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya.

"Itu tak apa, bahkan perlakuan yang aku terima darimu tidak lebih buruk dari apa yang aku terima selama aku hidup." ujar Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyuman kepura-puraan miliknya.

Lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar tak suka dengan senyuman ini, senyuman palsu untuk menutupi rasa sakit dan sedih di hatimu, pangeran tampan itu benar-benar membencinya.

"Hentikan senyum milikmu itu, aku tak suka melihatnya." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Jika kau tak bahagia, jangan tersenyum, itu benar-benar mengganggu." ujar Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut, selama ini tak ada yang benar-benar tahu bahwa dia menggunakan senyumannya untuk menutupi kesedihan dalam hatinya, pangeran adalah orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu dan melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hatinya menghangat, kemudian dia berkata, "Terima kasih." sembari menampilkan senyuman indah miliknya, kali ini bukan senyuman palsu yang menutupi kesedihan di hati, senyuman kali ini benar-benar senyuman dari lubuk hatinya, senyuman kebahagian.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari si mungil segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si mungil, kemudian dia bersuara, "Untuk apa kau mengucapkan terima-" ucapannya terputus begitu saja kala dia melihat senyuman milik Baekhyun.

Dia terpesona, senyuman itu benar-benar membuatnya terpesona, dia kehilangan kesadarannya, senyuman itu membuat hatinya menghangat dan berdetak dengan cepat, dia ingin selalu melihat senyuman itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan, dia menghapus air matanya kemudian bersuara,

"Tidak, aku memang harus mengucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, terima kasih karena telah berjanji padaku, terima kasih karena bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku, terima kasih karena telah berkata jujur padaku, dan terima kasih karena sudah melihat kedalam diriku." ujarnya tulus penuh senyuman.

Chanyeol sedikit canggung, apa yang dia lakukan sampai si mungil mengucapkan begitu banyak ucapan terima kasih, dia merasa tak pantas untuk itu, terlebih setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada si mungil.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, aku lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau bersedia memaafkanku." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, dan Chanyeol kembali terpesona.

"Ada yang aneh dengan diriku." gumam pangeran tampan itu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, bersediakah kau mendengar ceritaku?" ucap Baekhyun memulai.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu mengapa aku penasaran dengan nama dimensi yang kau ciptakan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu karena aku juga lahir pada saat bulan biru bersinar terang di langit."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, pria mungil di hadapannya ini juga terlahir di saat bulan biru bersinar terang di langit? Apa itu mungkin?

Kemudian dia bersuara, "Baekhyun, jangan katakan padaku jika kembaranmu yang terlahir pertama kali, dengan kata lain dia adalah sang kakak dan dia terlahir saat bulan merah bersinar cerah di langit?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, kemudian dia bersuara, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Baekhyun, katakan padaku kapan kau dan kembaranmu lahir?"

"Hmm, kami lahir pada saat fenomena dua bulan terjadi, pada saat bulan merah dan bulan biru terjadi secara bersamaan, kakakku terlahir saat bulan merah terjadi dan aku lahir saat bulan biru terjadi."

"Sama."

"Apa yang sama?" ujar Baekhyun bingung.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau dan kembaranmu terlahir pada tanggal 7 di bulan pengharapan?"

"Wow...bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Karena aku dan kembaranku juga lahir pada hari yang sama."

"Apa?"

"Ya, benar-benar aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak kemiripan dalam hidup kita, bahkan hari lahir kita juga sama."

"Ahaha...sebuah kehormatan bila aku memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan pangeran."

"Hentikan, itu tak lucu."

"Ini aneh, mungkinkah itu hanya kebetulan?"

"Aku rasa itu hanya kebetulan." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting, jadi kau sudah tahu kan mengapa aku begitu penasaran dengan alasanmu menamai dimensi ini sebagai dimensi Bulan Biru.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bisakah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika kembaranmu mati tepat beberapa hari setelah terlahir ke dunia, maka kembaranku mati karena salahku."

"Mengapa dia mati karena salahmu?"

"Entahlah, mereka bilang aku yang salah, Baek Boom mati karena diriku, sementara aku sendiri tak ingat apapun mengenai hal itu, mereka tetap terus menyalahkan diriku dan membenciku." ujar Baekhyun sedikit sedih.

"Mereka tak bisa menyalahkanmu begitu! Kau sendiri bahkan tak ingat apa salahmu, mengapa kembaranmu bisa mati." ujar Chanyeol geram.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, jika kau ingin tahu, bahkan ayahku sendiri membenci dan menyalahkan diriku." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Ayahmu? Paman Yunhoo?"

"Ya, ayahku, Byun Yunhoo."

"Bagaimana dia bisa..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja kala Baekhyun kembali bersuara, "Tenang saja, itu semua di masa lalu, sekarang ayahku begitu menyayangiku, meskipun karena luka di masa lalu yang ayah berikan padaku membuatku menjaga jarak darinya, ayah tahu itu, hingga terkadang ketika dia mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku di masa lalu dan kesalahan yang dia perbuat padaku, dia menjadi lemah dan menangis."

"Aku tak tega melihatnya, dia begitu menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas penyakitku, meski aku sendiri tak tahu penyakit apa yang aku derita, bagaimana bisa aku menderita penyakit seperti ini? Kesalahan apa yang ayah perbuat? Ayah bilang penyakitku sangat parah dan oleh karena itu aku harus di pisahkan dari pasien lainnya, jauh di sudut rumah sakit, di ruang isolasi, terisolasi dari dunia." lanjutnya lagi, kemudian dia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Kau tahu? Meski aku tak ingin percaya bahwa aku menderita penyakit yang parah, namun nyatanya itu benar, sejauh yang aku ingat hari-hariku kuhabiskan di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan, berbagai tes aku jalani, bermacam obat aku minum, terkadang rasanya begitu sakit hingga mati terasa lebih baik, aku tahu aku tak normal dan selalu menyusahkan." dia berhenti lagi.

Detik selanjutnya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ayah selalu merasa khawatir, tapi aku takut dia akan kembali membenciku jika aku selalu menyusahkannya, aku mengingat sebagian kecil bagaimana perlakuan ayah padaku, dan itu sangat menakutkan, aku bahkan tak ingin mengingat dan merasakan hal itu lagi, perlakuan ayah padaku benar-benar sangat mengerikan, hal yang tak ku ingat adalah hari dimana aku mulai terserang penyakit berbahaya ini." ujarnya lirih.

Sementara Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu masih setia mendengarkan, dia tak menyangka hidup yang di jalani pria mungil nan manis di depannya ini sangatlah berat, dan itu menakjubkan bagaimana dia masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini, bagaimana dia masih bisa menampilkan senyum tulusnya ketika berterima kasih tadi serta bagaimana semua orang tak menyadari kesedihan yang di tanggungnya selama ini, karena dia bersembunyi dalam topeng senyum kebahagian yang palsu.

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan curhatannya, ini aneh, dia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan pria tampan di hadapannya ini, namun entah mengapa pria ini begitu tak asing baginya, dia nyaman bersamanya, dia nyaman berbagi cerita serta keluh kesahnya pada sang pangeran, dan ini semua adalah pertama kalinya terjadi, dimana pria mungil itu begitu terbuka pada seseorang.

"Aku selalu menyelinap diam-diam, sekedar untuk keluar dari ruang isolasi milikku, ruang itu sudah seperti penjara bagiku, aku butuh sedikit kebebasan, aku tahu tubuhku lemah, aku tahu tak seharusnya aku keluar dari ruang isolasi itu, aku tahu penyakit yang ku derita bukanlah penyakit sembarangan, tapi kau tahu? terkadang orang bisa menjadi gila jika terlalu lama di kurung, jika aku minta izin dengan cara yang biasa, ayah pasti tak akan mengizinkan diriku, sebab itulah aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar, dan mengendap-endap ke atap." lanjutnya lagi.

"Atap?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dan tertarik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ya, atap. Atap rumah sakit adalah surga bagiku, tidak banyak orang yang datang ke atap, atau mungkin tidak ada yang datang ke atap sama sekali, hal itu membuatku sangat senang, atap adalah tempat tersepi di rumah sakit, hembusan anginnya membuatku serasa terbang dan melayang di udara, suasananya begitu romantis, atap seperti surga, begitu indah, terang dan menyilaukan, tapi..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Chanyeol yang semula hanya mendengarkan, menjadi tertarik dan akhirnya bersuara, "Tapi apa?"

HAAAH~~ si mungil menghela nafasnya kecewa, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi mungkin aku tak akan di izinkan untuk kembali ke atap lagi, atau bahkan aku tak akan di izinkan untuk keluar dari ruanganku lagi mulai dari sekarang, mungkin selama sisa hidupku aku akan terkurung dalam ruang isolasi itu." ujarnya penuh dengan nada kesedihan yang terdengar jelas.

"Mengapa begitu?!"

"Kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku menyelinap ke atap namun tak sengaja melukai jariku dan berakhir dengan koma selama hampir 5 bulan." ujar Baekhyun sedikit menyesal.

"Apa?! Hanya karena melukai jarimu, kau berakhir koma?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Separah apa sebenarnya penyakitmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng tanda dia tak tahu.

"Tunggu dulu." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat si mungil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Kemudian sang pangeran merogoh saku celana yang dia kenakan dan mengambil sebuah kertas usang yang sudah sangat kusut lalu membukanya kemudian dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada si mungil, "Ini milikmu kan?" tanyanya setelah itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kertas itu dan pada akhirnya dia ingat itu adalah kertas yang dia temukan di lab bayangan milik sang ayah, "Kau benar, ini milikku." si mungil menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan kertas ini? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya padaku?" lanjutnya lagi, bertanya dengan nada penuh kebingungan.

"Aku rasa, kertas itu berhubungan dengan penyakitmu." ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" ujar Baekhyun penuh antusias.

"Ya, aku sedikit mengerti tentang isi dari kertas itu." ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"Beritahu aku, apa sebenarnya penyakit yang ku derita ini?"

"Penyakit yang kau derita bukanlah sebuah penyakit."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurut kertas itu, kau sakit selama ini karena sebuah racun."

"Racun?"

"Ya benar, racun."

"Racun apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi racun itu sudah menyebar dalam tubuhmu dan sulit untuk di hilangkan, racun yang sangat berbahaya dan mematikan, itu hebat bahwa kau bisa bertahan selama ini."

"Apa aku akan mati? Apa racun itu akan membunuhku? Apa tubuhku sudah sampai pada batasnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Tenanglah, menurut hasil dari tes di kertas itu, racun itu tak akan membunuhmu, namun tak bisa di hilangkan karena sudah menyatu dengan darahmu, kemungkinan racun ini sudah ada di tubuhmu untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Lalu? Jika racun itu tak membunuhku dan juga tak bisa di hilangkan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak akan mati karena sepertinya racun itu gagal membunuhmu, namun di sisi lain kau harus hidup menderita karena pengaruh racun itu."

"Benarkah? Menderita seperti apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai membacanya, kemudian dia bersuara,

"Kau akan menjadi lemah, terkadang demam tinggi, pingsan, harus bergantung pada obat-obatan untuk membatasi penyebaran racun, jika terluka sedikit dan darahmu bercampur dengan zat merkuri maka kau akan kesakitan dan berada di ambang kematian, tapi kau tak akan mati, hanya koma saja, begitulah cara kerja racun itu, racun yang sangat berbahaya."

"Kau bilang racun itu di batasi penyebarannya?"

"Ya benar, sepertinya ketika kau terkena racun ini, penyebarannya berhasil di hentikan sebelum sampai pada jantungmu, namun efeknya kau harus terus meminum obat, menjalani berbagai tes fisik, pengecekan darah rutin, isolasi dan sebagainya, racun ini berbahaya."

Haahh~~ Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Mengapa kau terlihat lega begitu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Jadi selama ini aku tidak menderita penyakit? Itu semua karena racun?"

"Ya benar."

"Syukurlah."

"Apa maksudmu?! Tidakkah kau merasa takut?"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda hanya karena semua ini disebabkan oleh sebuah racun, tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya kan? Aku sudah hidup berdampingan dengan racun itu selama ini, apa yang perlu di takutkan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tak ingin menghilangkan racun yang ada di tubuhmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa racun itu telah bercampur menjadi satu dengan darahku, bukankah itu artinya mustahil untuk menghilangkan racun itu dari tubuhku?"

"Tapi kau akan merasakan semua efek itu jika tetap membiarkan racun itu terus berada di dalam tubuhmu!"

"Itu bukan hal yang baru, semua efek yang kau katakan itu, aku sudah mengalami semua itu." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman palsunya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, lidahnya kelu, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dadanya mendadak sakit, dia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa berat dan menderitanya hidup pria mungil di hadapannya ini.

Dia ingin berkata untuk jangan menampilkan senyuman palsu itu lagi, namun dia tak bisa, baginya saat ini lebih baik melihat senyum palsu itu, begitu lebih baik, tandanya si mungil masih memiliki semangat hidup dan memberitahunya untuk jangan lagi khawatir.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat ke arah si mungil, hal itu membuat si mungil mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Si mungil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pangeran, ketika dia berkata, "Apa yang kau-" perkataannya terhenti karena sang pangeran memeluknya dan berkata,

"Tenang saja, kau kuat, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, aku tahu bebanmu berat, tetaplah kuat dan jangan kehilangan semangat untuk menjalani hidupmu." ujar Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil, dia membenamkan wajah si mungil di dadanya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut, pada akhirnya memasrahkan dirinya untuk di peluk oleh sang pangeran.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sang pangeran, dan tanpa dia sadari dia menangis, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia tahan, berada dalam pelukan sang pangeran membuatnya nyaman, dan pada akhirnya dia menangis di dalam pelukan sang pangeran.

Biarlah untuk saat ini saja, mereka melupakan status mereka, mereka melupakan hukum darah murni, mereka melupakan segalanya dan saling menghibur serta saling memaafkan, saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan dalam diam.

Meluapkan rasa sedih yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hati, biarlah hanya untuk saat ini saja, di dimensi Bulan Biru, dimana tak seorang pun bisa mengganggu mereka.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung si mungil yang terlihat naik turun karena menangis, benar, dia yakin si mungil saat ini tengah menangis dalam pelukannya, punggung yang begitu kecil dan rapuh, membuat Chanyeol ingin merengkuh, memeluk dan melindunginya, dia merasa sesak di dada, entah mengapa dia seperti merasakan rasa sakit dan sedih yang sama dengan si mungil.

Tanpa pangeran tampan itu sadari, buliran bening keluar dari matanya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis karena ikut merasakan rasa sakit seseorang, untuk pertama kalinya air mata keluar begitu saja, tak bisa dia bendung, tak bisa dia hentikan, air mata ketulusan yang keluar karena ikut merasakan penderitaan seorang omega bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **T** **o be Continued~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Holla I'm back (':**

 **Ada yang kangen aku? Hehe**

 **Hmm, updatenya lumayan cepetlah yaa, wkwk...**

 **Spesial untuk liburan dan hari jadi EXO yang ke 6 nih...**

 **LOVE YOU EXO #Muaaachh daaan mau bilang aku bangga jadi fans kalian #Hug#Cry**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Udah itu aja, wkwk**

 **Keep review my story yaa guys #Muaaachh**

 **Soalnya Review dari kalian itu adalah segalanya buat aku (':**

 **Review kalian itu adalah sumber inspirasi aku, sumber semangat aku dan sumber kebahagian aku (':**

 **So, jangan kapok yaa buat review ini cerita XD**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Thank you very much guys #Kiss**

 **Mind to review this Chapter? (;**

 **Thanks a lot, see you in next Chapter okay #Muaaaachhh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin kalo Chapter kali ini tembus sampe 11K lebiiiihh**

 **Jadi jangan bosen yaa bacanya XD**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa guys XD**

 **Aku tunggu review dari kalian #Muaacchh**

 **Ok Thanks Guys**

 **and...**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Happy reading guys~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Kedua vampire itu, Park Chanyeol, sang pangeran negeri vampire dan Byun Baekhyun sang omega mungil yang mungkin menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh hati sang pangeran selain kembarannya.

Omega yang pertama kali membuat sang pangeran menangis karena ikut merasakan kesedihan, omega malang yang berjuang dalam takdirnya yang kejam.

Keduanya masih berpelukan dalam diam, berpelukan di dimensi Bulan Biru, si mungil menumpahkan air mata yang selama ini tertahan, menumpahkan kesedihan yang selama ini terpendam.

Sementara sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol, menangis dalam diam, ikut merasakan apa yang si mungil rasakan, ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dalam.

Cukup lama adegan itu berlangsung hingga si mungil sedikit tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya, biar bagaimana pun pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah vampire biasa, dia adalah seorang pangeran, dirinya sudah cukup lancang saat ini.

Namun perasaan sedih itu tak tertahan hingga membuatnya menerima kebaikan sang pangeran yang ingin menghiburnya.

Walau dia tahu itu salah, walau dia tahu bahwa tak seharusnya dia ikut memeluk sang pangeran, walau tak seharusnya dia menangis dalam pelukan vampire tampan di hadapannya ini, tapi rasa sedihnya lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari logika yang dia miliki.

"Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun pertama, setelah dia menetralkan emosinya dan menghapus air matanya yang tersisa.

Sang pangeran hanya diam tanpa suara, sejak tadi rasa asing itu datang, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kehilangan ketika si mungil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Dan juga, sejujurnya ini aneh bagaimana dia bisa memperlakukan omega mungil di hadapannya ini dengan sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak mendengar Chanyeol bersuara, memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah sang pangeran.

Dia sangat terkejut karena melihat genangan air mata di wajah tampan sang pangeran, kemudian dia bersuara, "Kau menangis?" suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya kelilipan." elak Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti menangis, jangan bohong." ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Umm, tidak, tidak ada sih, tapi...tapi kau menangis karena mengasihani diriku kan?!"

"Jangan sok tahu, aku tak menangis."

"Kau menangis."

"Tidak."

"KAU menangis." ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan pada kata kau yang dia ucapkan.

Haah~~ Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi, omega mungil di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kau menang, aku menangis." ucap pangeran tampan itu pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengasihani diriku? Mengasihani nasibku?" ujar si mungil ragu.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol secara singkat.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Entahlah, air mataku keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa aku hentikan, aku juga tak tahu mengapa, namun satu hal yang aku tahu pasti adalah hatiku terasa sakit, dadaku sesak melihatmu menangis." ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan sang pangeran, hatinya kembali menghangat mendengar hal itu.

Air mata yang pangeran perlihatkan adalah air mata tulus yang menggambarkan perasaannya yang ikut sedih dan terluka seperti perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Air mata itu bukan air mata karena kasihan dan mengangap si mungil begitu menyedihkan, itu air mata ketulusan.

Belum pernah seorang pun menangis karenanya, menangis karena merasakan lukanya, pangeran adalah yang pertama.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, baginya tak masalah entah air mata pangeran adalah air mata yang keluar karena rasa kasihan atau karena alasan lain.

Meski dia tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun secara detail seperti saat ini, namun beberapa perawat memandang penuh rasa iba dan kasihan padanya, seolah-olah dia sedang sekarat, dan akan mati dalam kedipan mata, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata.

Bagi si mungil, dia tak menyukainya, seseorang menangis karena mendengar cerita tentang kisah hidupnya, dia tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja dia membenci itu, mungkin karena semua itu tidak tulus.

Namun entah mengapa dia tak membenci air mata yang pangeran keluarkan. Sebaliknya dia malah merasa senang.

"Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes, namun air mata kebahagiaan dan senang yang terpancar.

Terharu karena pangeran begitu peduli padanya, bukan karena kasihan namun karena ikut merasakan.

Cyanyeol sedikit terkejut saat si mungil kembali berterima kasih kepadanya, dia tersenyum canggung lalu berkata, "Mengapa kau berterima kasih?"

"Terima kasih, karena kau sudah ikut menangis bersamaku. Aku sangat senang." ujar si mungil sembari tersenyum manis.

Senyuman mempesona yang mengalihkan dunia sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama." ucap Chanyeol singkat pada si mungil.

Dia tak ingin berdebat panjang, dan tak ingin melukai perasaan si mungil, sehingga Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

Ucapan Chanyeol menjadi ucapan terakhir dari percakapan keduanya, setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, kedua vampire itu terlarut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Chanho sudah tiba di istana.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." ujar Chanho memulai percakapan dengan sahabatnya Yunhoo.

Yunhoo tak menjawab, dokter paruh baya itu terlihat gelisah, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut istana, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat.

Dia mencari Baekhyun, putra mungil kesayangannya.

"Yunhoo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanho kembali bersuara

Yunhoo segera tersadar dari fokusnya mencari si mungil dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya Chanho.

"Chanho!" ujarnya tiba-tiba sembari memegang ke dua bahu sahabatnya, tentu saja hal ini membuat Chanho terkejut.

"Apa? Kau membuatku kaget!" gerutu Chanho kesal.

"Dimana putraku?" ujar Yunhoo tak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu, biar aku coba bertelepati dengan putraku." ujar Chanho kemudian.

"Baik." jawab Yunhoo singkat dan patuh.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan di antara keduanya.

Sang raja mencoba menghubungi sang pangeran melalui telepati, namun entah mengapa pangeran tampan itu tak bisa di hubungi.

ooooo

ooo

o

 _Kembali ke dimensi Bulan Biru_

"Umm..." setelah beberapa menit keadaan menjadi hening, Baekhyun bergumam membuat sang pangeran mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si mungil.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu si mungil melanjutkan ucapannya, namun si mungil tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" ucap sang pangeran setelah cukup lama menunggu si mungil kembali berbicara.

"Tidak, hanya saja, umm...apa kita tidak akan keluar dari sini?" tanya si mungil hati-hati.

"Oh benar, kita sudah terlalu lama di sini, mereka pasti mencari kita." ujar Chanyeol.

"Mereka?" tanya si mungil tak paham.

"Ya, mereka, ayahku dan ayahmu." jawab sang pangeran singkat, dengan gerakan menunjuk dirinya ketika mengucapkan kata ayahku, dan menunjuk Baekhyun ketika dia mengucapkan ayahmu.

Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan sang pangeran, dia sudah membuat ayahnya khawatir, dia takut, sangat takut, namun sebisa mungkin si mungil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya dari sang pangeran.

Hal ini tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, benar, meski si mungil berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya namun sang pangeran tetap menyadari hal itu.

Chanyeol ingin berkata pada si mungil untuk jangan khawatir dan jangan takut, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tak senang ayahmu menghawatirkanmu?" tanya sang pangeran.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu memilih untuk berpura-pura tak tahu tentang ketakutan si mungil.

"Ti-tidak, aku senang, sangat senang." ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Namun senyuman itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus datang dari hatinya, itu senyum yang di paksakan.

Dan Chanyeol tahu itu, pangeran tampan itu tak menyukainya, dia ingin berkata tak suka dan melarang Baekhyun untuk tersenyum seperti itu, tapi dia tak bisa.

Pada akhirnya pangeran tampan itu memilih menjadi orang bodoh yang tak peka, bukan, bukan karena dia benar-benar tak peka, hanya saja dia sedang berpura-pura tak tahu dan tak peka.

Dia memilih mengabaikan senyuman Baekhyun dan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai itu.

Dia melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, sejujurnya dia tahu mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu, ketakutan karena membuat ayahnya cemas padanya, takut sang ayah akan marah besar padanya.

Dan Chanyeol berpura-pura tak tahu hanya untuk menjaga perasaan si mungil, menghindari Baekhyun kembali mengingat masa kelam yang membuatnya trauma.

"Haruskah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda dia bingung, kemudian dia bersuara, "Pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja keluar dari dimensi ini." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun sedikit malu dan merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu.

"Baiklah." ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah itu Chanyeol membuat portal yang akan menjadi jalan keluar mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit sedih karena harus meninggalkan dimensi itu, tempat yang sempat dia anggap surga, walau hanya sebentar, tapi dia senang dan merasa sangat beruntung bisa berada di sana.

Detik selanjutnya ke dua vampire itu sudah masuk ke dalam portal dan meninggalkan dimensi Bulan Biru.

ooooo

ooo

o

 _Di istana_

 _S_ ang raja masih berusaha menghubungi sang pangeran menggunakan telepatinya, namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Yunhoo tak sabar.

Sejak tadi Chanho tak bersuara, membuat dokter paruh baya itu merasa penasaran sekaligus tak sabar untuk mendengar kabar mengenai putra mungilnya.

Sang raja hanya diam saja, masih fokus memanggil Chanyeol melalui telepatinya.

"Ya! Chanho! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" teriak Yunhoo kesal karena merasa di abaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Chanho menghela nafasnya, dia memutuskan telepatinya, teriakan Yunhoo membuat fokusnya hilang.

Yunhoo menjadi menyebalkan jika sudah berhubungan dengan putranya Baekhyun, tipikal orang tua yang posesif pada anaknya, bahkan mungkin kelewat posesif.

"Apa?" ujar Chanho dengan malas.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku? Bagaimana kabarnya? Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Yunhoo bertubi-tubi.

Chanho sedikit kesal, pertanyaan yang di layangkan sahabatnya itu beruntun, tak bisakah bersikap tenang dan menanyakan pertanyaannya satu persatu?

"Aku tak tahu." jawab Chanho pada akhirnya.

Jawaban singkat yang memang benar adanya itu, nyatanya membuat Yunhoo kesal setengah mati.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap Yunhoo kesal.

"Aku tak bercanda! Putraku sejak tadi tak bisa di hubungi." ucap Chanho santai.

"Apa?!" ucap Yunhoo tak percaya.

"Diamlah! Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi." ucap Chanho pada Yunhoo.

"Tap-" ketika Yunhoo ingin protes Chanho telah terlebih dahulu bersuara,

"Jangan protes dan jangan berteriak! Teriakanmu mengganggu fokusku!" ucap Chanho ketus.

Akhirnya Yunhoo memilih untuk bungkam dan menunggu dengan sabar, meski nyatanya dia ingin berlari keluar mencari si mungil.

Chanho kembali melakukan telepati pada Chanyeol, beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi sang pangeran, namun selalu gagal.

Ketika dia hampir menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri usaha telepatinya, Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab panggilannya.

 _"Ada apa ayah?" jawab Chanyeol dalam telepatinya._

 _"Kau dimana? Mengapa tak bisa di hubungi? Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanho bertubi-tubi._

 _"Aku tadi sedang berada di dimensi Bulan Biru, Baekhyun baik-baik saja." jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa penjelasan bermakna_.

 _"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Chanho tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut maksud perkataan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku sedang berada di portal."_ _"Setelah keluar dari portal, segera bawa Baekhyun ke istana."_

 _"Mengapa ke istana ayah?"_

 _"Kami menunggu kalian di istana."_

 _"Kami?"_

 _"Iya, kami. Aku dan Yunhoo."_

 _"Ayah di istana? Paman Yunhoo juga?"_

 _"Benar, cepatlah kemari, ayahnya sudah mencari Baekhyun dari tadi, dia terus menanyakan tentang putra mungilnya."_

Chanho tahu maksud perkataan putranya, dia tahu telepati itu tak bekerja di dalam dimensi yang putranya buat itu, sebab itu dia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut mengapa Chanyeol tak bisa di hubungi.

Raja para vampire itu tahu hal itu, namun satu hal yang membuat Chanho terkejut, Chanyeol, putranya tak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam dimensi Bulan Biru, tapi dia membawa Baekhyun ke sana? Ada apa ini? Apa Chanyeol terbentur kepalanya?

Ayah dari sang pangeran itu, baginda raja Chanho terheran-heran dengan kejadian ini, tingkah laku putranya sungguh tak biasa, dia tak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti saat ini.

Bahkan para saudaranya tak pernah dia perlakukan seperti itu, seperti dia memperlakukan Baekhyun saat ini, aneh, sungguh aneh.

 _"Baik ayah."_ _ucap Chanyeol dalam telepatinya._ Chanho seketika tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia membalas telepati sang pangeran.

 _"Oke, ayah tunggu."_

Kemudian Chanho memutuskan telepati mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunhoo.

Dia menatap jengkel pria paruh baya di hadapannya, Yunhoo kembali berulah dengan berteriak-teriak mengganggu fokus Chanho.

"Yaaak! Berhenti berteriak-teriak!" geram Chanho.

"Aku berteriak karena kau tak menjawabku, aku memanggilmu dari tadi." jawab Yunhoo tak mau kalah.

"Aku sedang melakukan telepati dan kau mengganggu fokusku!" ucap Chanho kesal.

"Terserah." jawab Yunhoo singkat.

Jika tak mengingat hubungan persahabatan mereka dan darah kerajaan yang mengalir dalam tubuh Yunhoo, dirinya pasti sudah mengakhiri hidup dokter paruh baya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Chanho.

Jika kita perhatikan, interaksi mereka ini terbilang aneh, interaksi mereka tidak seperti interaksi antara raja dan rakyatnya.

Interaksi mereka lebih terlihat seperti interaksi layaknya saudara akrab, tanpa mengindahkan aturan yang berlaku, dan anehnya tak ada yang berani protes dengan perbuatan Yunhoo pada raja mereka.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Terserah!" ucap Chanho frustasi, sejak dulu dia memang tak pernah bisa menang dari Yunhoo.

Terlebih ikatan mereka yang kuat karena darah yang sama mengalir dalam nadi mereka, membuat Chanho bertindak berbeda di hadapan Yunhoo, sebab Yunhoo lah satu-satunya saudara Alpha yang dia miliki.

Dokter paruh baya itu memang tak memiliki hak untuk menjadi raja, tapi percayalah! Dia, Byun Yunhoo bahkan lebih berbahaya dari pada raja itu sendiri, jika dia mau, dia bisa dengan mudah menduduki singgasana raja.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini, Chanho dan Yunhoo masih berdebat seperti orang bodoh, dengan Chanho yang selalu berakhir kalah dari Yunhoo.

Tiba-tiba Yunhoo kembali teringat mengenai putranya.

"Dimana Baekhyunku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol sedang membawanya kesini." jawab Chanho singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunhoo memastikan.

"Ya." jawab Chanho singkat.

Saat masih sibuk berdebat, tiba-tiba Chanhee muncul dan menanyakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Yunhoo, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." ucap Chanhee langsung pada intinya.

Yunhoo yang masih berdebat dengan Chanho mengalihkan perhatiannya, begitu pula Chanho, raja para vampire itu juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ratunya.

Kini kedua vampire itu telah menghentikan perdebatan tak bermanfaat mereka dan memilih mendengarkan ucapan Chanhee selanjutnya.

Cukup lama menunggu, Yunhoo terlihat tak sabar melihat Chanhee yang tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

Detik selanjutnya dia bersuara, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya yunhoo tak sabar.

Chanhee diam sejenak, ratu negeri vampire itu terlihat ragu untuk bertanya.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan-" ucapan Yunhoo terpotong kala mendengar Chanhee bersuara,

"Ini mengenai putramu, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanhee serius, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam dirinya, dia memang harus menanyakan hal ini untuk membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, sang pangeran dan si mungil telah keluar dari portal, mereka sekarang berada di paviliun Phoenix milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuat pintu keluar portal tepat di pondok kecil di tengah taman impian miliknya.

Pondok kecil yang kokoh terbuat dari perak, dengan warna putih keperakan yang senada dengan bahannya, serta ukiran berbentuk 2 burung phoenix yang saling berhadapan dengan posisi yang berbeda membentuk harmoni layaknya yin dan yang.

Salah satu burung phoenix itu memakai mahkota berbatu merah dan yang lain memakai mahkota berbatu biru.

Hal ini lagi-lagi membuat si mungil takjub, ukiran itu begitu indah, seindah lukisan dua burung phoenix di dimensi biru, matanya tak bisa lepas dari ukiran itu.

Belum lagi taman tempat pondok kecil itu berada, taman itu begitu indah hingga tak heran banyak yang menyebutnya taman impian, indah dan tak tersentuh layaknya taman rahasia.

Sayang Baekhyun hanya sebentar berada di dimensi Bulan Biru, jika tidak, dia akan melihat taman langit, taman yang lebih menakjubkan dari taman impian tempat dia berada saat ini.

Taman impian merupakan replika dari taman langit, dengan kata lain taman impian itu adalah tiruan dari taman langit yang berada di dimensi Bulan Biru.

Alasan Chanyeol menciptakan taman impian adalah karena dia sangat membenci ide tentang membiarkan orang lain datang ke dimensi Bulan Biru, bahkan ibunya, sang ratu sekalipun tak dia izinkan.

Taman impian dia buat untuk ibunya yang bersikeras ingin datang ke dimensi Bulan Biru untuk melihat taman langit.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mau hal itu terjadi, entah mengapa dia membencinya, dia merasa dimensi itu merupakan tempat spesial antara dirinya dan sang kembaran yang tak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol membuat replika taman langit, dan beruntung sang ibu mau menerima alasan Chanyeol melarangnya datang ke dimensi Bulan Biru, Chanhee mengerti bahwa dimensi itu didedikasikan khusus untuk Chan In, kembaran Chanyeol yang telah tiada.

Jika memang begitu, mengapa dia mengizinkan Baekhyun ke sana? Itulah yang masih menjadi misteri saat ini.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini, kedua vampire itu telah menjauh dari paviliun phoenix dan berjalan menuju taman istana, tempat dimana sang raja, Yunhoo dan sang ratu tengah berbincang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ke tiga vampire yang masih sibuk dengan percakapan mereka.

Saat sudah cukup dekat dan ingin bersuara, keduanya tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan penuturan Chanhee, ibu Chanyeol.

"Ini tentang putramu, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanhee tanpa ada keraguan.

Perkataan Chanhee, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bersuara.

Detik selanjutnya, dengan kekuatannya, Chanyeol menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan si mungil, hingga dapat di pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakannya.

Dia tak ingin ke tiga vampire itu tahu mereka ada di sini dan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk membicarakan si mungil.

Baekhyun terkesiap, beberapa detik tak sadar karena pengaruh kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar si mungil bingung.

"Shhh..." ujar Chanyeol berbisik.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku menghilangkan hawa keberadaan kita." dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan berbisik.

"Kau ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, iyakan?" Chanyeol masih berujar dengan nada berbisik.

Baekhyun menganguk sedikit ragu, "Tapi.."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong kala Chanyeol bersuara, "Shhh...mereka sedang membicarakanmu, tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, dia ingin berkata bahwa mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik, tapi dia juga di landa rasa penasaran yang amat besar layaknya sang pangeran.

Pada akhirnya, si mungil mengikuti permainan sang pangeran, bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya, sang raja dan sang ratu.

ooooo

ooo

o

"Ada apa dengan putraku Baekhyun?" ujar Yunhoo memulai.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia benar-benar putramu?" Chanhee melontarkan pertanyaannya tanpa ada keraguan.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Yunhoo bingung bercampur emosi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa dia benar putramu?" ujar Chanhee tenang.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" ujar Yunhoo mencoba mengelak, lalu dokter paruh baya itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanhee dan Chanho.

Detik selanjutnya Chanhee kembali bersuara, "Sudah kuduga, dia pasti kutukan, benarkan?" ujar Chanhee dengan tersenyum miris.

Perkataan Chanhee membuat Yunhoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara si mungil shock mendengar penuturan sang ratu.

"Ku-ku-kutukan?" ujar Baekhyun terbata-bata dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Chanyeol juga sangat terkejut dengan penuturan ibunya, namun dia lebih khawatir dengan pria mungil di samping kanannya.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan si mungil.

ooooo

ooo

o

Kembali ke Yunhoo, pria paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya, dia kembali bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu kutukan?" ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata menahan amarahnya, posisinya saat ini masih membelakangi Chanhee dan Chanho sehingga kedua vampire itu tak bisa melihat wajah Yunhoo.

"Tepat seperti yang aku katakan." ujar Chanhee dengan lirih.

"Sayang!" Chanho yang sejak tadi diam, memilih bersuara.

"Apa?!" ujar Chanhee ketus.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Hentikan semua ini, ayo kita kembali ke istana kristal." ujar Chanhoo mencoba menghentikan ratunya.

Raja para vampire itu menarik lembut tangan sang ratu, namun Chanhee dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Chanho.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?!" ujar Chanhee menatap penuh kepedihan ke arah Chanho.

"Kau tahu siapa Baekhyun, dan kau membiarkannya bersama dengan putra kita?!"

"Kau tahu kan hukum darah murni seperti apa?!"

"Aku paham kau menyayanginya, dan aku juga tak bisa membencinya!"

"Cukup! Tak bisakah kau tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama? Cukup dirimu! Jangan libatkan putraku!"

"Yang lebih parah adalah Baekhyun itu kutukan! Kau ingin putramu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan? Kau ingin Chanyeol juga mengalami hal itu? Kau ingin Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama?"

"Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kutukan bisa membuat semuanya lebih parah!"

Chanhee mengutarakan isi hatinya, semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham Chanhee." ujar Yunhoo yang sejak tadi diam.

Dia tahu hal itu juga kesalahannya, kesalahan di masa lalu karena tak mengetahui hukum yang berlaku.

"Dimana letak kesalahpahamanku, kak Yunhoo?" ujar Chanhee masih mencoba mendengarkan Yunhoo.

Meskipun emosinya masih belum stabil tapi Chanhee mencoba mendengarkan Yunhoo, biar bagaimanapun Yunhoo juga saudaranya.

"Dengar adik, Baekhyun itu anakku dan Yunhwa, dia bukan kutukan, dan dia itu keponakanmu, sayangi dia! Jangan pernah berusaha membencinya." ujar Yunhoo pada Chanhee.

"Kau bohong kak! Baekhyun pasti anak Kak Yunhwa dan Chanho! Iyakan?!" ujar Chanhee menolak penjelasan Yunhoo, air mata sudah mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Mengapa kau dan Chanho begitu keras kepala?! Baekhyun anakku, dia memiliki kembaran bernama Baek Boom, dia bukan anak Yunhwa dan Chanho, dia bukanlah kutukan!"

"Lantas, mengapa kalian tak pernah memberitahukan keberadaannya padaku?! Aku berhak tahu kan?"

"Kelahirannya bertepatan dengan kelahiran kedua putramu, Yunhwa meminta untuk merahasiakannya dari semua orang bahkan dari kalian, karena biar bagaimanapun, bayi yang dikandungnya itu adalah keturunan dark blood."

Hati Chanhee teriris, dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya mendengar penuturan dari Yunhoo.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Meski darah dark blood mengalir dalam tubuh kalian, tapi ingatlah bahwa darah kerajaan juga mengalir dalam tubuh kalian." ujar Chanhee dengan nada lirih.

"Tak perlu menghiburku Chanhee, sejak awal, dark blood adalah keturunan keluarga kerajaan, dan sejak awal, aku dan Yunhwa adalah keturunan dark blood, kami lahir dan dibesarkan disana."

"Tapi kalian juga anak raja." ucap Chanhee tak mau kalah.

"Leluhur dark blood juga anak raja, chanhee, pada akhirnya dark blood adalah keluarga kerajaan, hanya saja mereka berada di jalan yang salah." ujar Yunhoo.

"Kami berdua sudah cukup menderita dengan darah yang mengalir dalam diri kami, darah yang berbeda ini membuat kami memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda." lanjutnya lagi.

Dia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, setelah itu bersuara,

"Darah ini juga yang membuat kami hidup dalam pelarian, kami bukan bagian dari dark blood dan juga bukan bagian dari pure blood, orang-orang menyebut kami Unwanted Blood."

"Ibu kami harus bersembunyi dari dark blood, mereka benar-benar menginginkan kami, darah kerajaan yang langsung mengalir dalam tubuh kami ingin mereka manfaatkan untuk merebut tahta. Tidakkah kami menakutkan Chanhee?" ujar Yunhoo pada Chanhee.

"Tidak! Kakak, kalian tidak menakutkan! Kalian adalah keluarga terbaik yang langit berikan untuk kami!" ujar Chanhee bersikeras.

"Terima kasih Chanhee, aku yakin Yunhwa akan sangat senang mendengar perkataanmu." ucap Yunhoo tulus.

Chanho yang sejak tadi memilih diam akhirnya bersuara, "Katakan Yunhoo, aku yakin bukan hanya itu alasanmu menyembunyikan keberadaan Baekhyun."

Yunhoo terlihat ragu namun tetap bersuara, "Kau benar, alasan utamaku adalah karena Baekhyun juga di incar oleh dark blood, setelah kematian Yunhwa dan Baek Boom, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya juga."

"Alfeist?" ujar Chanho memastikan.

Yunhoo mengangguk, kemudian bersuara, "Ya benar, itu salah satunya, alasan yang paling utama adalah Baekhyun terkena racun zois."

"Zois?!" ujar Chanhee dan Chanho bersamaan.

Baik Chanhee maupun Chanho nampak sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Yunhoo.

"Ba-bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" ujar Chanhoo.

"Anak yang malang." ucap Chanhee.

"Karena itu, dia harus di isolasi dari dunia luar." ujar Yunhoo.

"Tunggu dulu, apa hubungannya dengan tragedi Alfeist?" tanya Chanhee tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun sama seperti putra kita Chanyeol, dia juga korban selamat dari tragedi itu." ujar Chanho menjawab pertanyaan ratunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Chanhee terlihat shock.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan percakapan tiga vampire itu.

Baekhyun yang terlihat paling terkejut karena dia tak mengetahui apapun.

"Tragedi Alfeist? Racun Zois?" gumamnya.

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

Dia merasa tak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang mengganggunya.

Dia merasa dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lupakan, dan kata-kata itu terdengar tidak asing dan begitu mengganggu.

Baekhyun terus mengumamkan kata-kata itu, menyelami pikirannya, jauh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Cukup lama hal itu terjadi dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terlihat aneh dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

Pangeran tampan itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun, vampire mungil itu terlihat aneh, pandangan matanya kosong.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke pikirannya, tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menyentuh kotak pandora yang seharusnya tertutup rapat.

Aaaarrrgghhh!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan sembari memengangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu?!" ujar Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Aaarrghh! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaaakkkk!' Baekhyun meracau.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikaaaannn!" lanjutnya lagi terus meracau.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkaaann akuuu!" Baekhyun masih terus meracau membuat Chanyeol semakin panik.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak, tidak, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, hentikan, hentikan! Pergi! Pergiiiii!" racau Baekhyun.

Si mungil terlihat kacau, rambutnya berantakan, air mata mengalir deras di kedua sisi pipinya, kedua tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan juga ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yaakk! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan bercanda!" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Keadaan Baekhyun tentu saja membuat ke tiga vampire itu menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, dan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Siapa disana?!" ujar Chanho.

Chanyeol menghapuskan mantranya dan ke tiga vampire itu bisa dengan jelas melihat sang pangeran dan si mungil.

"Baekhyun?!" ujar Yunhoo terkejut.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini begitu menyedihkan, si mungil itu pingsan, wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat membasahi pelipisnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan dan juga sangat ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyunku?" ucap Yunhoo dengan panik.

"Aku tak tahu paman."

"Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" ujar Yunhoo curiga.

"Sejak tadi paman."

"Apa kalian mendengar semuanya?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalian mendengar semuanya?! Baekhyun juga?"

"Ya paman."

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Baekhyun tak seharusnya mendengarkan semua itu!" ucap Yunhoo dengan wajah sepucat pasi.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berbaring di kasur, di salah satu ruangan yang ada di istana utama.

Yunhoo mencoba membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit, namun raja, ratu dan pangeran bersikeras mencegahnya.

Sementara si mungil berbaring di kasur, Yunhoo mendapat berbagai macam pertanyaan dari ke tiga vampire itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya paman?" ujar Chanyeol memulai.

"Aku takut dia memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat." Yunhoo menjawab cepat.

"Apakah itu berbahaya?" tanya Chanhee dengan wajah khawatir.

Yunhoo kemudian menganguk.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk mengobatinya?" Chanho bertanya pada Yunhoo.

Yunhoo menggeleng lemah, kemudian dia bersuara, "Aku ragu ada hal semacam itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya coba dia ingat paman?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak dia ingat." ujar Yunhoo.

"Apa itu?" ujar Chanyeol makin penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." jawab Yunhoo singkat.

"Pasti mengenai tragedi Alfeist dan racun Zois kan?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena dia," ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring.

Dia menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi, "Menjadi aneh setelah mengumamkan kedua kata itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Oh...tidak! Bagaimana ini? Bagian mana yang dia ingat? Apa yang dia ingat? Bagaimana bila dia membenciku?!" ujar Yunhoo semaki panik.

"Apa maksudmu paman?" ujar Chanyeol bingung dan semakin penasaran di saat bersamaan.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melanda dirinya, membuat Yunhoo tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, hingga dia tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku takut dia akan membenciku jika dia mengingat perlakuan mengerikanku di masa lalu." ujar Yunhoo frustasi.

Chanyeol diam, dia sudah tahu, jika hal itu yang Yunhoo takutkan maka dia tak perlu khawatir, karena Baekhyun sudah mengingat hal itu sejak lama sebelum kejadian ini terjadi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir paman." ucap Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Yunhoo setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, dia masih belum sadar jika dia telah kelepasan berbicara mengenai hal yang mengganggunya.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?" kali ini Chanho angkat bicara.

Sementara Chanhee masih menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Seperti yang aku ucapkan ayah, paman Yunhoo tak perlu khawatir, karena Baekhyun mengingat perlakuan buruk yang dia terima dari paman Yunhoo jauh sebelum kejadian hari ini terjadi."

"A-a-apa i-i-itu be-be-benar?" ucap Yunhoo terbata-bata, nadanya terdengar bergetar antara terkejut dan takut.

"Iya paman, dia yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Ja-jadi selama ini dia sudah mengingatnya? Selama ini dia bertahan dengan mimpi buruk itu?" ujar Yunhoo dengan nada bergetar.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas, dia terjatuh dengan kedua kaki tertekuk, membuat lututnya menopang berat badannya.

"Maafkan ayah Baekki." ujar Yunhoo tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Dia menangis, meluapkan segala penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang selama ini menghantui, rasa itu kian bertambah besar setelah dia mengetahui bahwa selama ini putra mungilnya mengingat hal itu.

Detik itu juga, di hadapan Chanyeol, Chanho, Chanhee dan sang putra yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang, Yunhoo menangis, menyesali segala perbuatannya di masa lalu, terutama perbuatannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanho dan Chanhee menatap iba ke arah Yunhoo yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, sementara Chanyeol terlihat sedikit iba dan di landa kebingungan.

Pikirannya berperang, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, seperti apa perlakuan Yunhoo pada Baekhyun? Seberapa parah? Seberapa mengerikan? Bagaimana si mungil bisa melewatinya?

Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Yunhoo takut? Mimpi buruk seperti apa yang di alami Baekhyun? Sebegitu mengerikannya kah perlakuan Yunhoo pada Baekhyun di masa lalu?

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya, namun pada akhirnya berbagai pertanyaan itu hanya mengarah pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa perlakuan Yunhoo kepada Baekhyun di masa lalu sangat, sangat mengerikan.

Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol memilih bungkam, tak lagi bersuara seperti ayah dan ibunya, membiarkan Yunhoo menangis, menyesali perbuatannya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di Klozeus, pusat dari Heavenia yang tersembunyi di bawah permukaan.

Grimoir kembali bersinar dan kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata magisnya.

 _Kotak Pandora telah terbuka sedikit, kenangan masa lalu yang sempat terlupakan kembali muncul ke permukaan._

 _Baru satu yang terbuka, masih banyak yang belum terbuka, memang berat untuk mereka, namun kotak pandora itu telah di takdirkan langit untuk terbuka apapun yang terjadi._

 _Semoga tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka._

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan-tulisan yang muncul dalam lembar kosong milik grimoir.

Detik selanjutnya tulisan-tulisan itu keluar dari grimoir, membentuk sebuah lingkaran, kemudian berputar-putar.

Tulisan-tulisan itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sangat indah, kemudian lingkaran yang berputar-putar itu terbang, naik ke atas dan melebur menjadi satu bersama udara.

Leburannya membentuk serpihan-serpihan cahaya biru kecil yang begitu indah, serpihan-serpihan cahaya biru itu jatuh ke bawah layaknya hujan cahaya biru.

Begitu indah, sangat-sangat indah layaknya sebuah sihir yang memikatmu.

ooooo

ooo

o

Legenda mengatakan bahwa omega yang terlahir bersama seorang Alpha akan mengalami hidup yang sulit.

Dengan kata lain omega yang memiliki kembaran seorang Alpha akan menjalani hidup yang berat dan sangat sulit dari pada omega normal.

Presentase kelahiran sepasang kembar Alpha Omega itu hanyalah satu berbanding satu milyar kelahiran, dengan kata lain kembar Alpha Omega adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat langka.

Para vampire menyebutnya dengan kembar terikat, kembar terikat bisa saja menjadi sebuah anugerah namun juga bisa menjadi sebuah kutukan.

Sebab itulah mereka menyebutnya kembar terikat, terikat dengan takdir yang digariskan sejak lahir, takdir bahagia atau takdir yang kejam dan sulit, sebuah anugerah bagi keluarga atau sebuah kutukan bagi keluarga.

Kembar terikat memikul semua tanggung jawab itu, terutama sang omega, sebab itulah hidup mereka akan sulit, karena mereka menopang takdir yang tak terelakan.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini Chanho, Chanhee dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan tempat Baekhyun terbaring.

Mereka meninggalkan Yunhoo yang menangis di hadapan putra mungilnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika Chanho dan Chanhee hendak pergi untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka, Chanyeol menahan keduanya.

"Tunggu dulu ayah, ibu." ucapnya cepat.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Chanhee lembut.

"Tidakkah ayah dan ibu melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa itu nak?" kali ini Chanho yang bersuara.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Penjelasan?" ujar Chanhee tak mengerti.

"Ya penjelasan, siapa sebenarnya paman Yunhoo itu? Mengapa ibu memanggilnya kakak? Dan apa itu racun Zois? Kalian harus menjelaskan semua itu padaku!" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Chanhee dan Chanho sejenak sempat melupakan fakta bahwa putra mereka Chanyeol juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Detik selanjutnya mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu masalah itu kepada sang pangeran.

"Seperti yang sudah kau dengar nak, Yunhoo adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan, dia adalah salah satu dari saudara ayah dan ibu." ujar Chanho mulai menjelaskan.

"Kalian tak pernah memberitahuku hal ini, bukankah saudara saudari ayah semuanya omega? Mengapa paman Yunhoo seorang Alpha bisa menjadi saudara ayah?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau benar sayang, hanya saja kasus paman Yunhoo dan bibi Yunhwa agak berbeda, mereka kembar terikat seperti ayah dan ibu, juga kau dan Chan In, Oh jangan lupakan Baekhyun dan kembarannya." ujar Chanhee menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kembar terikat?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Benar sayang, kembar terikat adalah sepasang vampire kembar yang terlahir sebagai Alpha dan Omega." Chanhee menjelaskan.

"Jadi, karena mereka kembar terikat, maka paman Yunhoo yang berstatuskan sebagai Alpha bisa menjadi salah satu saudara ayah dan ibu?"

Kedua vampire itu menganguk.

"Tapi hal itu hanya bisa terjadi jika sang ibu bukan keluarga kerajaan, itu adalah kesalahan, karena keluarga kerjaan tak boleh memiliki anak dari vampire biasa." ujar Chanho.

"Mengapa ayah?"

"Itu bisa merusak garis keturunan kita, lagipula hal itu juga mustahil, karena benih kita tak akan berkembang di dalam rahim para omega biasa yang bukan merupakan keturunan keluarga kerajaan."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Sudah takdir langit bahwa calon raja hanya bisa memiliki keturunan dari saudara atau saudari omeganya, calon raja harus menikah dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, dan itu adalah mutlak bahwa _mate_ seorang calon raja adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan."

"Tapi-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja kala Chanho kembali bersuara,

"Ibu paman Yunhoo dan bibi Yunhwa bukanlah vampire omega biasa, dia adalah vampire omega keturunan dark blood, dengan kata lain darah kerajaan masih mengalir dalam nadinya."

"Apa? Dark Blood?"

"Dia adalah vampire baik yang menyelamatkan kakekmu, tapi kakekmu melakukan kesalahan karena jebakan dari dark blood hingga terlahirlah paman Yunhoo dan bibi Yunhwa." ucap Chanhee sembari memegang pundak Chanyeol lembut.

"Maksud ibu, dia menjebak kakek?!"

"Tidak sayang, dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya, dia tidak tahu apapun, dia hanyalah korban kejahatan dan keserakahan dark blood." jawab Chanhee cepat, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol salah paham.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian tahu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu, mereka berdua hidup dalam pelarian dan ketakutan sebelum kakekmu datang menyelamatkan mereka." jawab Chanhee kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Chanho,

"Kakekmu tidak tahu jika ibu paman Yunhoo dan bibi Yunhwa mengandung anaknya, dia memilih tak memberitahu kakekmu, dark blood itu sungguh kejam, mereka tak memandang siapapun, bahkan anggota mereka sendiri."

"Mengapa ibu paman Yunhoo harus lari?"

"Tentu saja karena dia tak mau anak-anaknya di jadikan alat untuk merebut tahta kerajaan." jawab Chanho cepat.

"Bukankah itu menguntungkannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, dia mencintai kakekmu, tapi takdir berkata lain, kakekmu mencintai nenekmu, _matenya_ , dia cukup bahagia karena setidaknya dia bisa mengandung anak kakekmu, dengan kata lain saudara ayah dan ibu." kali knk Chanhee yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kalo memang yang ayah dan ibu katakan benar, maka Baekhyun adalah sepupuku, apa itu benar?" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Benar." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Darah kerajaan masih mengalir dalam dirinya kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Berarti dia bisa menjadi _mateku_ , iyakan?"

"Tidak sayang." jawab Chanhee cepat seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hukum darah murni yang di lukiskan langit adalah takdir yang harus di jalani oleh seluruh keturunan darah murni, terutama calon raja, dan Baekhyun bukanlah _matemu_ , dia tidak bisa, bahkan tidak akan bisa untuk menjadi _matemu_ , itu sangat, sangat mustahil!" ucap Chanho panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Pangeran negeri vampire dengan wajah rupawan itu pada akhirnya memilih menyudahi perbincangannya dengan sang ibu dan sang ayah.

Pada akhirnya dia salah, meski fakta mengatakan Baekhyun adalah sepupunya dan darah kerajaan mengalir dalam omega mungil itu, namun takdir berkata lain.

Kemungkinan yang Chanyeol kira bisa saja terjadi pada akhirnya hanyalah sebuah dugaan yang mustahil terjadi.

Aroma Baekhyun itu manis, pria mungil itu membuatnya nyaman, mengejutkan bagaimana dia memperlakukan Baekhyun berbeda dari yang lain.

Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia begitu, hanya saja nalurinya menuntunnya untuk memperlakukan si mungil begitu.

Entah karena rasa bersalah atau hal lainnya, yang jelas nalurinya tak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa si mungil berbeda.

Semua itu membuat Chanyeol sempat mengira bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun adalah _matenya_ , tapi nyatanya perkiraannya salah.

Perkataan ayahnya membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, pada akhirnya Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Chanho pada putranya.

"Tidak ayah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya ayah, ibu. Aku pamit dulu." ujar Chanyeol sembari pergi meninggalkan kedua vampire yang berstatus sebagai orang tuannya itu.

Sementara Chanho dan Chanhee kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan milik mereka.

ooooo

ooo

o

Yunhoo masih menangis, menyesali perbuatannya, memandangi wajah putra mungilnya sendu, cukup lama dia begitu.

Namun detik selanjutnya dia tersadar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan tempat Baekhyun berada dan berjalan cepat, disekitar taman dia memperlambat langkahnya dan pada saat dia berhasil menghubungi orang tersebut, dia secara reflek berhenti.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan pagi di taman, mereka tak sengaja melihat Yunhoo yang baru saja keluar ruangan dimana Baekhyun tengah tertidur.

"Paman Yunhoo?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kemudian ketika Yunhoo berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk bersembunyi.

"Yaak! Apa yang-" baru saja Luhan hendak protes namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Shhh...Jangan berisik, ada paman Yunhoo di situ." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada berbisik.

"Apa-" ucapannya terpotong seketika ketika dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Luhan akhirnya diam, memilih tak bersuara setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua akhirnya bersembunyi di balik semak di sekitar taman, Luhan hanya mengikuti kemauan saudara kembarnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu mengapa mereka harus bersembunyi, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Setelah selesai menghubungi orang itu, Yunhoo bergumam sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, tunggu ayah, bersabarlah, ayah pasti akan melindungimu, ayah takkan membiarkanmu terluka lagi." gumamnya ketika berhenti di taman.

Kemudian detik selanjutnya dokter paruh baya itu bergeas pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Baekhyun di istana, karena saat ini istanalah tempat teraman bagi putra mungilnya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara di tempat yang sama, setelah kepergian Yunhoo, Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Baekhyun?" gumam Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Dia punya firasat bahwa Baekhyun ada di dalam ruangan dimana Yunhoo keluar tadi, karena ruangan itu adalah ruangan umum, ruangan untuk tamu yang jarang di gunakan.

"Yaak! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku untuk bersembunyi?" tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara hendak protes kepada saudara kembarnya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"Apa hubungannya dengan paman Yunhoo? Mengapa kita harus bersembunyi?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti instingku." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan rasanya benar-benar ingin menguliti makhluk di sampingnya ini, jika saja dia bukan kembarannya pasti Luhan sudah melakukan hal itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyebalkan, alasannya sungguh tidak masuk akal dan membuat si cantik Luhan jengkel.

"Kau ini yaa benar-benar me-" ucapan Luhan lagi-lagi terpotong begitu saja kala Kyungsoo bersuara,

"Kau lihat ruangan itu?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpati saudara kembarnya itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku lihat. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Bukankah paman Yunhoo baru saja keluar dari sana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu?" ucap Luhan masih tak mengerti.

Entah karena terlampau bodoh atau memang Luhan tidak peka dia tak kunjung mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyunsoo sedikit kesal dan frustasi tentunya.

"Yakk! Kau in bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau tahu kan ruangan itu jarang di pakai, tidakkah kau penasaran mengapa paman Yunhoo keluar dari sana?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas.

"Oh...benar juga," ucap Luhan polos dengan nada menyebalkan.

Setelah itu Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Kyunsoo semakin frustasi dan geram di saat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksanya?" ujar Luhan dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu dari tadi, rusa buluk!" ujar Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Oh...begitukah?" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman menyebalkannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin jengkel.

Luhan sebenarnya tahu maksud dari arah pembicaraan kembarannya itu, tapi dia berpura-pura tak memahaminya dan membuat Kyungsoo jengkel, tentu saja, Luhan sedang balas dendam di sini, haha.

"Dan jangan memanggilku rusa buluk, kau bocah kerdil." lanjut Luhan sembari menatap tajam Kyungsoo, rupanya dia tetap tak terima dengan ejekan kembarannya itu, hingga dia juga membalas untuk mengatai Kyungsoo.

"Terserah," ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Lebih baik kita periksa ruangan itu." lanjutnya lagi membuat Luhan yang sempat ingin bersuara menjadi bungkam kembali.

Pada akhirnya kedua vampire itu bergegas ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah berada di depan ruangan dimana si mungil Baekhyun tertidur lelap akibat shock pasca mendengar pembicaraan sang raja, ratu dan ayahnya.

Kedua vampire itu terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, namun wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar, dengan semua keberanian yang dia miliki Kyungsoo nekat mendorong pintu di hadapannya, dan detik selanjutnya baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan telah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup besar bagi orang biasa, karena ruangan terkecil di dalam kerajaan sekalipun, besarnya dua kali lipat dari besar ruangan terbesar di rumah sakit, sehingga meski bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan ruangan itu kecil tapi bagi orang biasa ruangan itu cukup besar.

"Hei...apa tidak apa kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku penasaran." jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku juga penasaran, tapi-" ucapan Luhan terpotong kala Kyungsoo bersuara,

"Ada seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidur." ujar Kyungsoo setelah melihat ke arah tempat tidur yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa itu?" ujar Luhan agak bingung sembari mengernyitkan dahinya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Entahlah." jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Kemudian detik selanjutnya kedua vampire yang terkenal dengan sebutan special twins itu sudah berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana Baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri, mereka mendekati tempat tidur untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang tengah berbaring di sana.

"Cantiknya." ucap keduanya secara serempak, keduanya menampakkan wajah terkagum-kagum karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu cantik di terpa sedikit cahaya mentari pagi.

"Siapa dia?" ujar Luhan heran ketika dia melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin dia Byun Baekhyun?" ujar Kyungsoo mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya mengira saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengira bahwa dia adalah Byun Baekhyun?" ujar Luhan masih terlihat heran.

"Paman Yunhoo tadi mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan putranya, Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa pria mungil ini adalah putra paman Yunhoo, Byun Baekhyun." jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Hmm...sepertinya kau benar," ujar Luhan setuju dengan analisa kembarannya.

"Tapi mengapa dia ada disini?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi bukankah dia di culik? Mungkin saja sesuatu telah terjadi." ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian Luhan kembali membuka suara, "Jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kita tunggu hingga dia terbangun?"

"Kita tak tahu kapan dia akan terbangun, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini, setidaknya kita sudah tahu bagaimana rupanya." ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk tinggal lebih lama dalam ruangan itu, Yunhoo bisa saja kembali, dia takut bahwa mereka tak seharusnya mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun di ruangan ini, oleh sebab itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di alam mimpi, dimana kesadaran Baekhyun berada, si mungil sedang berdiri kaku, alam bawah sadarnya memaksa Bakehyun untuk berada di alam ini demi menguak kenangan masa lalu dalam dirinya, kenangan masa lalu yang dia lupakan.

Kotak pandora yang telah lama terkunci, saat ini alam bawah sadar Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Dimana aku?" ucap si mungil dialam mimpi.

"Ayah, Baekki takut." ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Baekhyun melihat kesekitar dan yang dia temui hanyalah warna hitam, semuanya gelap, tidak ada setitikpun cahaya yang menerangi, dan Baekhyun benci itu, dia benci gelap karena trauma yang di alaminya.

"Baekki benci gelap ayah." ujarnya masih dengan nada bergetar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri kaku diam ditempatnya berpijak, tempat ini begitu asing, gelap dan menakutkan, dia tak tahu apa yang ada di sekitarnya, dia tak bisa melihat apapun, si mungil akhirnya berjongkok, meringkuk ketakutan, karena sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun benci kegelapan!

"Ayah, ayah, tolong Baekki, tolong Baekki, Baekki takut." racaunya masih dalam keadaan berjongkok dengan kepala di tenggelamkan di antara kedua tangannya yang melipat.

 _"Jangan takut."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Siapa itu?" ucapnya takut-takut.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk kembali berdiri, matanya menelusuri keadaan di sekitarnya dan dia tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Siapa itu?" ucapnya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Suara itu tak lagi terdengar, membuat Bakehyun semakin gelisah, ketika dia ingin kembali berjongkok hal yang tak di sangka-sangka terjadi.

Sebuah kotak bersinar dengan sangat terang, sinar putihnya begitu indah memikat Baekhyun untuk mendekat, tanpa dia sadari dia berjalan mendekati sinar itu. Cahaya dari kotak itu menyebar keseluruh ruangan, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika, ruangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang penuh cahaya.

Baekhyun sangat gembira, dia melihat kesekitar dan kembali dibuat kagum dengan keindahan ruangan tempat dia berpijak saat ini.

Ruangan berbentuk aula besar, dengan warna dominan putih, tiang-tiang besar dan tinggi menopang ruangan itu, kupu-kupu berwarna-warni berterbangan kesana kemari, bunga-bunga tumbuh bermekaran, terdapat kolam besar berisi air yang sangat jernih dengan jembatan di tengah-tengahnya, jembatan yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran kupu-kupu untuk pegangannya.

Semua yang Baekhyun lihat itu sungguh ajaib, layaknya taman yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun sungguh sangat takjub dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berada di antara hamparan bunga lavender yang begitu indah. Dia melihat kesekitar, mencari sumber dari cahaya yang sebelumnya dia lihat, Baekhyun hanya tahu ada cahaya terang, dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang bersinar terang tadi, karena terlalu terang hingga dia tak bisa melihat kotak itu.

Baekhyun masih melihat ke sekitar, tepat di ujung taman, di seberang kolam, Baekhyun melihat kotak itu kembali bersinar, kali ini bukan sinar putih yang dilihatnya, melainkan sinar biru yang begitu indah.

Baekhyun dengan segera berjalan melewati berbagai hamparan bunga untuk sampai ke kolam itu, dia menyeberangi kolam melalui jembatan kupu-kupu dan sampai di depan kotak yang bersinar itu.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya setelah sampai di depan kotak itu.

Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan cahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang, kemudian vampire mungil itu mengangkat kotak itu dari tempatnya dan melihat lebih jelas kotak apa sebenarnya itu.

Kotak indah dengan ukiran burung Phoenix di tiap sisinya, hanya saja burung phoenix itu memakai mahkota berwarna biru, lubang kunci terselip di depan kotak itu, kotak itu terbuat dari kayu dengan warna coklat muda yang hampir menyerupai warna putih.

"Burung Phoenix? Apa ini miliknya?" ujar Baekhyun setelah melihat ukiran burung phoenix pada kotak itu, dia ingat bahwa semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol adalah burung phoenix, jadi dia menyangka bahwa itu milik sang pangeran.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin menaruh kembali kotak itu pada tempatnya sebuah suara kembali muncul, _"Bukalah, jangan kau kembalikan."_

"Siapa itu?"

 _"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, hanya ikuti perintahku."_

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

 _"Jika kau tak mau, maka selamanya kau akan terjebak di sini."_

"Apa maksudmu? Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?"

 _"Ini adalah alam mimpi."_

"Alam mimpi?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

 _"Bukalah kotak itu." ujar sang suara mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun._

"Untuk apa? Dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

 _"Buka saja dan kau akan tahu nanti, kau jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar pembicaraan ayahmu dengan sang ratu dan raja."_

Baekhyun akhirnya mengingat hal itu, tanpa banyak bertanya dia akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Kau ingin aku membukanya?"

 _"Ya."_

"Tapi bagaimana? Ini terkunci."

 _"Kau memiliki kuncinya."_

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak memiliki kunci apapun."

 _"Kau memilikinya, bukalah kotak itu, hanya kau yang bisa."_

"Hei! Aku tak memiliki kunci yang kau maksud itu!"

Tak ada lagi suara, suara itu kembali menghilang.

"Hei! Hei! Kau dengar aku? Hei!" ujar Baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak setelah tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang suara.

"Arrgghh! Aku bisa gila!" ujarnya kembali dengan nada frustasi yang kentara, vampire mungil itu bahkan sampai mengacak-acak surai rambutnya yang berwarna perak itu.

"Apa maksudnya aku memiliki kuncinya?! Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika begini terus!" lanjut Baekhyun masih terus mengumpat.

Vampire mungil itu kembali mengacak surai rambut keperakannya hingga berantakan, di dilanda rasa frustasi bercampur kesal yang hebat, kepalanya pusing memikirkan maksud dari suara aneh yang di dengarnya itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali melihat kesekitar, berharap dia akan menemukan kunci untuk membuka kotak itu, dia sadar tak ada gunanya dia mengoceh tak jelas mengumpati sang suara yang tak jelas milik siapa dan darimana asalnya.

Matanya terus melihat kesekitar dan dia tak menemukan apapun, dia kembali memperhatikan kotak itu.

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?' ujar Baekhyun sembari membolak-balikan kotak yang kini tengah di pegangnya.

Kemudian detik selanjutnya dia menggerakkan kotak itu ke kiri ke kanan lalu ke atas ke bawah dengan gerak seperti mengocok kotak itu, Baekhyun penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut, "Tidak ada suara." ujarnya setelah itu.

"Hoii...ada orang di dalam?" ujar Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kotak itu pelan.

Ckck, tolong jangan tiru kebodohan vampire mungil ini di rumah -_-

Haahh~~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, dia terlihat frustasi saat ini, dia berfikir keras mengenai cara membuka kotak ini, kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan kotak itu, ukiran phoenix dengan mahkota berwarna biru.

"Biru? Bulan biru?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba kotak itu kembali bersinar dan terbuka lebar, berbagai kenangan yang tersimpan menguak keluar, benang-benang halus berwarna putih berterbangan keluar dari dalam kotak itu, ingatan-ingatan serta kenangan-kenangan yang Baekhyun lupakan meluap keluar dari kotak itu.

"Apa ini?!" ujar Baekhyun terkejut.

"Benang putih?" lanjutnya lagi penuh dengan nada heran.

Mata Baekhyun terus memperhatikan benang-benang putih yang berterbangan itu, bentuk dari kenangannya yang keluar dari kotak yang terbuka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua kenangan telah keluar dari kotak itu, benang-benang putih itu berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah payung dan berubah warna menjadi biru, payung biru transparant yang indah, bentuk dari kenangan berharga yang Baekhyun lupakan.

"Payung biru? Waahh...Indah sekali." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

Setelah itu payung biru itu membesar menutupi seluruh ruangan dan dalam sekejab ruangan itu berubah menjadi refleksi dari ingatan yang Baekhyun miliki.

Baekhyun melihat kesekitarnya dan semuanya sudah berubah.

 ** _Saat ini dia berada di sebuah hutan, dihadapannya ada sebuah rumah kecil dengan taman yang tak terawat di depannya. Vampire mungil itu merasa tak asing dengan hutan dan rumah itu._**

 ** _Seorang anak kecil keluar dari rumah itu, wajahnya terlihat bahagia._**

 ** _"Ayah hari ini akan datang," ujar anak kecil itu sembari tersenyum._**

 ** _"Akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan hutan ini, ayah akan menjemputku." lanjut anak kecil itu dengan wajah penuh antusias._**

 ** _Kemudian anak kecil itu berjalan mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada, tapi dia hanya melewatinya saja._**

"Apa ini? Mengapa dia hanya melewatiku begitu saja? Apa ini semua tak nyata?" ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

 _"Itu reflector, apa yang kau lihat saat ini adalah bentuk dari ingatanmu yang menyenangkan." suara itu kembali terdengar._

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

 _"Kau tak perlu tahu."_

"Mengapa begitu?"

 _"Berhenti bertanya, dan dengarkan perkataanku, apa yang kau lihat adalah ingatan yang kau lupakan, lihatlah baik-baik dan cobalah ingat kenangan berharga yang kau miliki."_

"Kenangan berharga?" tanya Baekhyun makin tak mengerti.

 _"Carilah nak, jangan lupakan kenangan berharga milikmu. Carilah!"_

"Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban, suara itu sudah pergi lagi, datang tiba-tiba dan pergi juga tiba-tiba, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Haiiisshh~~ menyebalkan!" ujar Baekhyun jengkel.

 ** _Baekhyun kembali mengamati anak kecil itu, dia melihat anak kecil itu berjalan menuju arah taman yang tadi di lihatnya._**

 ** _"Kapan bunga-bunga di sini mekar?" ujar anak kecil itu sedih._**

 ** _"Waahh! Benar-benar tidak terawat, jelek sekali tamanmu." tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari balik semak._**

 ** _Seorang anak kecil yang tampan muncul._**

 ** _"Berisik! Lagipula siapa kau berani mengatai tamanku jelek? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_**

 ** _"Aku? Hanya jalan-jalan."_**

 ** _"Jalan-jalan? Di hutan kesunyian?"_**

"Hutan kesuyian?" gumam Baekhyun tak asing dengan nama hutan itu.

 ** _"Iya, mengapa? Tak boleh?" percakapan antara dua anak kecil itu masih berlanjut._**

 ** _"Euum, kau tak tahu jika hutan ini terlarang?"_**

 ** _"Terlarang? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini jika memang hutan ini terlarang?"_**

 ** _"Aku? Aku di hukum, hutan ini tempat aku di asingkan."_**

 ** _"Kau di asingkan? Mengapa?"_**

 ** _"Entahlah, ayah bilang aku harus tinggal disini. Dia bilang ini adalah hukuman karena aku selalu mengganggu kembaranku, Baek Boom."_**

 ** _"Apa-apaan itu?!"_**

"Baek Boom?! Jadi anak kecil ini adalah AKU?!" ujar Baekhyun tak percaya.

Benar sekali, anak kecil itu adalah Baekhyun ketika dia masih kecil, sekarang Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya, rupanya ketika masih kecil, rupanya yang sempat dia lupakan.

 ** _Percakapan antara dua anak kecil itu masih berlanjut, "Ayahmu tak adil!"_**

 ** _"Tenang saja, hari ini dia bilang dia kan menjemputku, katanya hukuman ku sudah selesai." ujar Baekhyun kecil sumringah._**

 ** _"Terserah," ujar bocah satunya malas._**

 ** _"Aku pergi dulu." lanjutnya lagi._**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian sang bocah, dia merasa kesepian lagi._**

Adegan itu menjadi adegan terakhir yang di lihat Baekhyun sebelum cuplikan ingatan itu berpindah pada waktu yang berbeda.

"Siapa bocah itu?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Saat sedang berfikir, tiba-tiba serpihan ingatan lainnya muncul.

 ** _Suasana disekitar Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelap, sepertinya itu adalah malam hari. Baekhyun kecil sedang menatap ke arah rembulan yang bersinar terang._**

 ** _Haaahh~~_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil menghela nafasnya sedih._**

 ** _"Hari ini ayah bilang dia tak jadi datang dan aku harus bersabar menunggu," ujarnya dengan nada lesu._**

 ** _"Kapan ayah akan benar-benar datang untuk menjemputku?" ujarnya sedih._**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan terang, kemudian rembulan itu berubah menjadi warna merah._**

 ** _"Selamat ulang tahun Baek Boom." ucap Baekhyun kecil tulus._**

 ** _Setelah itu cahaya rembulan berubah menjadi berwarna biru, benar sekali, itu adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun dan kembarannya, malam dua bulan, malam dimana bulan merah dan bulan biru bersinar bergantian di langit._**

 ** _"Selamat ulang tahun Baekki." ucap Baekhyun kecil sembari meniup sebuah api biru kecil yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya, api biru yang di buatnya, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya._**

"Aku bisa membuat api?" tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran.

 ** _Setelah meniup api itu, cahaya rembulan kembali menjadi normal dan Baekhyun kecil kembali memandang rembulan dengan sendu._**

 ** _Bulan, bulan, wahai rembulan._**

 ** _Malam ini, kau begitu indah_**

 ** _Bulan, bulan, wahai rembulan._**

 ** _Malam ini hari ulang tahunku_**

 ** _Sekali lagi kuhabiskan sendiri_**

 ** _Bulan, bulan, wahai rembulan_**

 ** _Temani aku, hapuskan sepiku_**

 ** _Bulan, bulan, wahai rembulaaaan_**

 ** _Temani aku malam ini_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat merdu, lagu yang dia nyanyikan adalah lagu spontan yang dia ciptakan saat melihat rembulan dan mengingat kesediriannya. Baekhyun kecil sangat kesepian saat ini._**

 ** _Prok~~Prok~~Prok_**

 ** _Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang lumayan keras, Baekhyun kecil mencari asal suara itu dan dia menemukan bocah tampan yang di temuinya tadi pagi._**

 ** _"Suaramu begitu merdu." pujinya pada Baekhyun kecil._**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil tersipu malu kemudian bersuara, "Terima kasih."_**

 ** _"Ayahmu tak jadi menjemputmu?"_**

 ** _"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih disini," ucap Baekhyun kecil dengan senyum yang di paksakan._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?" lanjutnya lagi._**

 ** _"Aku hanya mencari udara segar," ucap sang bocah tampan singkat._**

 ** _"Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun yaa untukmu Baekki."_**

 ** _"Bagaimana kau tahu?"_**

 ** _"Kau tadi menyebutkannya kan dalam nyanyianmu?"_**

 ** _"Oh..."ucap Baekhyun mengerti._**

 ** _"Uuumm, terima kasih." lanjutnya lagi._**

 ** _"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tak menyebutkan Baekki dalam laguku."_**

 ** _"Oh...itu, aku mendengar kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirimu sendiri." ucap sang bocah tampan sembari tersenyum manis membuat Baekhyun kecil tersipu._**

 ** _"Oh begitu." ujar Baekhyun kecil sembari menundukkan wajahnya menatap hamparan rumput di bawahnya._**

 ** _'Karena kau sedang berulang tahun, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah."_**

 ** _"Benarkah? Apa itu?"_**

 ** _"Pejamkan matamu Baekki, uumm...boleh aku memanggilmu Baekki?"_**

 ** _"Tentu."_**

 ** _"Oke, Baekki, sekarang pejamkan matamu."_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa mengangguk patuh kemudian bersuara, "Baiklah." kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya._**

 ** _Sang bocah tampan menggerakan kedua tangannya, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah kebiruan keluar dari tangannya, dia mengarahkan cahaya itu ke arah taman yang tak terawat di hadapannya, dan seketika bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya, cahaya biru berterbangan disekitar mereka layaknya kunang-kunang._**

 ** _"Sekarang, bukalah matamu."_**

 ** _"Wooaahhh...Indahnya," ujar Baekhyun kecil dengan mata berbinar-binar._**

 ** _"Terima kasih." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis._**

 ** _"Sama-sama." ujar sang bocah tampan juga ikut tersenyum manis._**

 ** _Keduanya tersenyum manis dan tertawa bersama, semua terlihat begitu indah._**

Adegan itu mengakhiri cuplikan ingatan tentang malam ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"Indahnya, aku rasa itu kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah aku terima. Mengapa aku bisa melupakannya?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada penasaran.

Detik selanjutnya ruangan itu kembali normal, seperti sedia kala.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" gumam Baekhyun penasaran.

Saat Baekhyun mengira semua sudah selesai, tiba-tiba kotak itu kembali bersinar, kali ini sinarnya berwarna merah terang.

Baekhyun salah, justru semuanya baru saja dimulai.

"Merah? Bulan merah?"

Dan seperti sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja kotak itu terbuka, berbagai kenangan yang tersimpan menguak keluar, benang-benang halus berwarna putih kembali berterbangan keluar dari dalam kotak itu, ingatan-ingatan serta kenangan-kenangan yang Baekhyun lupakan meluap keluar dari kotak itu.

Mata Baekhyun terus memperhatikan benang-benang putih yang berterbangan itu, bentuk dari kenangannya yang keluar dari kotak yang kembali terbuka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua kenangan telah keluar dari kotak itu, benang-benang putih itu berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah payung dan berubah warna menjadi hitam, payung hitam besar yang menutupi cahaya, bentuk dari kenangan yang lebih baik Baekhyun lupakan.

 ** _Suasana disekitar Baekhyun kembali berubah, kali ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan._**

"Dimana ini?" gumam Baekhyun.

 ** _Baekhyun melihat kesekitar ruangan, dia melihat Baekhyun kecil sedang menangis di pojok ruangan._**

"Aku menangis? Mengapa aku menangis?"

 ** _Ketika Baekhyun ingin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kecil, pintu di buka secara kasar, itu Yunhoo yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah murka penuh amarah._**

"A-a-ayah?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut dan sedikit takut karena dia ingat wajah ini, wajah ketika Yunhoo, ayahnya akan menyiksanya dulu.

 ** _Yunhoo menjambak rambut Baekhyun kecil membuat bocah itu kesakitan, tangisnya semakin lama semakin terdengar memilukan._**

 ** _"Berhenti menangis!" ucap Yunhoo penuh amarah._**

 ** _"A-ayah sa-sakiitth." ujar Baekhyun kecil dengan wajah penuh linangan air mata, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang tangan sang ayah erat mencoba melepaskan jambakan sang ayah._**

 ** _"Aku bilang berhenti menangis dasar kau bocah sial!"_**

 ** _"Hiks..hiks..ma-maaf ayah." ujar Baekhyun kecil mencoba menahan tangisnya._**

 ** _Yunhoo melepas jambakannya dari rambut Baekhyun kecil, dia menatap Baekhyun kecil penuh dengan kebencian._**

 ** _"Kau itu kutukan! Seharusnya kau tidak terlahir!"_**

 ** _"A-a-ayah maafkan Baekki, ayah maaf." ujar Baekhyun kecil kembali menangis._**

 ** _"Aku bilang berhenti menangis! Itu menjijikan!" ujar Yunhoo sembari menampar wajah Baekhyun kecil dengan sangat keras._**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil jatuh tersungkur, dia memegangi pipinya yang merah dan terasa sakit karena tamparan dari ayahnya, bahkan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, vampire kecil itu mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya agar Yunhoo tak semakin marah padanya._**

 ** _Vampire mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam, tetap diam di tempatnya._**

 ** _"Tetap disini, bahkan untuk bernafas di sekitarmu saja terasa menjijikan." ujar Yunhoo sinis, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangan itu, ruangan gelap dengan cahaya yang sangat minim, bahkan nyaris tak ada._**

 ** _Sementara Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa meringkuk, kembali menangis dalam diam, menangis di pojok ruangan menahan sakit akibat tamparan ayahnya._**

ooooo

ooo

o

Air mata Baekhyun menetes tanpa dia sadari, melihat adegan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih dan terluka.

Adegan itu adalah adegan terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat, sebelum adegan lainnya dimulai.

 ** _Adegan selanjutnya dari serpihan ingatan Baekhyun adalah sebuah laboratorium._**

"Laboratorium?" gumam Baekhyun heran.

 ** _Tak lama pintu laboratorium terbuka, menampilkan Yunhoo yang sedang menyeret Baekhyun kecil yang terus meronta._**

 ** _"Ayah aku tak mau, kumohon ayah, hentikan, aku tak mau." ujar Baekhyun kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya memelas meminta belas kasihan dari sang ayah, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya._**

 ** _"Diamlah! Lakukan saja! Selama ini kau tidak berguna, bersyukurlah karena sekarang kau bisa membantuku dan menjadi berguna."_**

 ** _"Tapi ayah-"_**

 ** _Ucapan Baekhyun kecil terpotong kala Yunhoo kembali berucap, "Diam kau! Sampah sepertimu harusnya senang karena bisa berguna!" terlihat kilatan amarah di mata Yunhoo karena Baekhyun terus menjawab perkataannya._**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa diam, dia terlihat meremas ujung baju yang di kenakannya, baju khas pasien rumah sakit._**

 ** _Yunhoo yang melihat Baekhyun hanya diam saja kembali tersulut amarahnya, dia menampar Baekhyun kecil dengan sangat kuat hingga vampire kecil itu membentur alat-alat medis yang ada di sampingnya, bahkan wajahnya juga ikut berdarah akibat tamparan dari ayahnya itu._**

 ** _"Kau berengsek! Jika ada yang berbicara padamu, kau harus menjawabnya! Jangan hanya diam saja! Dimana sopan santunmu HAH?! Dasar tidak berguna! SAMPAH!" teriak Yunhoo murka._**

 ** _"Ba-baik ayah." ujar Baekhyun kecil takut-takut, dia hanya bisa menunduk sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan ayahnya, sumpah demi apapun rasanya sangat sakit dan perih, tapi lebih dari itu, hati vampire kecil itu terasa lebih sakit, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hal itu, perasaan dirinya dulu sewaktu kecil._**

 ** _"Bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat ini!" perintah Yunhoo pada Baekhyun kecil sembari menunjuk alat-alat medis yang berserakan di lantai._**

 ** _"Ba-baik ayah." ujar Baekhyun mungil masih dengan nada takut, dia mati-matian berusaha menjawab perkataan Yunhoo karena dia tak mau lagi menerima tamparan dari pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu._**

 ** _Setelah itu Baekhyun membereskan alat-alat medis yang berserakan di lantai itu, dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil satu persatu alat-alat medis yang berserakan dilantai akibat tamparan dari sang ayah yang membuatnya membentur meja besi beroda yang di atasnya terdapat alat-alat medis yang sudah berserakan di lantai._**

 ** _"Sekarang, bebaring di situ." ujar Yunhoo sembari menunjuk ranjang yang ada di laboratorium itu._**

 ** _"Ba-baik ayah." ujar Baekhyun kecil masih dengan nada takut-takut._**

 ** _Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun kecil berjalan mendekati ranjang itu dan berbaring di atasnya. Yunhoo menggunakan tiap tali yang ada di sisi ranjang itu untuk mengikat Baekhyun kecil agar tak mengamuk dan membuat repot nantinya, sekarang posisi Baekhyun kecil tengah berbaring telentang di ranjang dengan kedua kaki dan tangan terikat di masing-masing sudut ranjang._**

 ** _"Kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaan yang sempurna." ucap Yunhoo sembari menyeringai._**

 ** _Lalu detik selanjutnya Yunhoo mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau muda, dia mengambil alat suntik lalu memasukan cairan itu kedalam alat suntik yang di ambilnya, kemudian dia menyuntikan cairan itu pada tubuh Baekhyun kecil._**

 ** _"Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya." ucap Yunhoo sembari menyeringai._**

 ** _Tak berapa lama, tubuh Baekhyun kecil mengalami reaksi aneh, tubuhnya bergetar, badannya menggigil, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, nafasnya memburu dan puncaknya adalah teriakan penuh kesakitan dari vamoire kecil itu._**

 ** _AAARRRGGGGHHHH~~~_**

 ** _"Ayaaaah! Sakit ayah! Tidak! Hentikan ayah! Sakiiiitthhh! Aaaarrrggghhh!" teriak Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan, dia berusaha meronta agar di lepaskan, tangan dan kakinya terus bergerak meronta, kepalanya dia gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri secara brutal._**

Adegan itu adalah adegan terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat dari cuplikan serpihan kenangan miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa kepalanya begitu sakit dan dadanya begitu sesak, dia memegangi kepala dan dadanya secara bersamaan, kepalanya sakit bagai di hantam batu dan dadanya sakit bagai di tusuk pisau.

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur, sakit yang di rasakannya begitu sakit, sangat sakit seperti rasa kematian.

Efek yang di terima setelah melihat serpihan kenangan hitam yang dimilikinya sangat menakutkan, sangat menyakitkan dan sangat berbahaya, seharusnya Baekhyun tak melihatnya, tapi itu memang sudah di gariskan untuk terjadi.

Apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tetap harus melihatnya, bahkan jika pada akhirnya kenangan itu akan menyakitinya, langit tak bisa berbuat apapun, itu telah menjadi takdirnya, Baekhyun harus kuat menjalani semua itu.

Cukup lama Baekhyun merasakan efek yang begitu menyakitkan itu, namun perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Haaahhh~~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega.

Cuplikan serpihan kenangan hitam itu belum lah selesai, kali ini mungkin Baekhyun tak akan sanggup mengatasi efeknya.

 ** _Sekarang suasana di sekitar Baekhyun kembali berubah, saat ini dia sedang berada di hutan, dihadapannya ada sebuah kastil megah yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan._**

 ** _Dari kejauhan dia melihat Baekhyun kecil sedang membawa lentera berisi api berwarna biru, kemungkinan itu adalah api yang Baekhyun kecil ciptakan._**

 ** _"Dimana aku?" ucap Baekhyun kecil kebingungan melihat ke sekitar._**

 ** _Ah...sepertinya Baekhyun kecil sedang tersesat saat ini._**

 ** _Vampire kecil itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pagar yang menutupi kastil megah itu, dia membukanya dan kemudian berjalan di pekarangan kastil itu, selanjutnya dia membuka pintu kastil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya._**

 ** _Baekhyun segera berpindah ke dalam kastil. Dia melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil itu masuk ke dalam kastil._**

 ** _"Hai anak manis." tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa Baekhyun kecil._**

 ** _"Hallo paman." ucap Baekhyun kecil tersenyum manis._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_**

 ** _"Aku tersesat paman."_**

 ** _"Oh..benarkah? Kalau begitu kau boleh bermalam disini."_**

 ** _"Benarkah paman?"_**

 ** _"Iya, besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_**

 ** _"Terima kasih paman."_**

 ** _"Sama-sama." ujar pria itu menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun kecil sadari._**

 ** _Dan Baekhyun memiliki perasaan tak enak mengenai cuplikan serpihan ingatan miliknya kali ini._**

 ** _Mereka berpindah ke sebuah ruang makan yang besar. Baekhyun kecil tengah makan di sana._**

 ** _"Ini enak paman."_**

 ** _"Oh benarkah? Makan yang banyak anak manis, Oh iya, siapa namamu?"_**

 ** _"Baekhyun paman, panggil saja aku Baekki."_**

 ** _"Baiklah Baekki, makan yang banyak yaa nak."_**

 ** _"Terima kasih paman."_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil kembali melanjutkan makannya, sementara pria itu pergi ke dapur dan membawa sebuah minuman untuk Baekhyun kecil._**

 ** _"Baekki hauskan? Ini paman bawakan darah kelinci untukmu."_**

 ** _Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun kecil menenggak habis darah kelinci itu. Dan lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun kecil sadari._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun kecil bereaksi aneh, tenggorakannya tercekat, dia susah bernafas, sekujur tubuhnya sangat sakit bagai di iris-iris._**

 ** _"Paman apa ini? Mengapa ini terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"_**

 ** _"Tidakkah kau di ajarkan untuk jangan terlalu percaya dengan orang asing bocah manis?" ujar pria itu menyeringai._**

 ** _"Kau adalah kelinci percobaan si Yunhoo sialan itu, bagaimana? Hmm...hebat sekali kau bisa melewati penderitaan akibat virus yang Yunhoo suntikan padamu, kau hebat, selamat yaa, kau vampire pertama yang selamat dari virus mematikan itu, Oh...tidak, apa mungkin obat yang Yunhoo kembangkan berhasil membunuh virus itu? Atau itu adalah dirimu yang bisa melawan virus itu?"lanjutnya lagi, kemudian dia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar dan kembali bersuara,_**

 ** _"Yaa...aku tidak peduli, Yunhoo lalai karena membiarkan dirimu tersesat dan berakhir di kastilku, sekarang biar aku tahu kebenarannya, aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah, kita lihat apa kau bisa selamat dari racun zois yang dark blood ciptakan. HAHAHA." ujar pria itu sembari tertawa jahat._**

 ** _Sementara Baekhyun kecil meringkuk di lantai, dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa kemudian pingsan._**

Cuplikan serpihan kenangan hitam Baekhyun berakhir, namun Baekhyun di landa shock hebat, matanya terlihat kosong kesadarannya hilang, jiwanya kosong dan ini semua adalah efek dari melihat kenangan yang seharusnya tak di lihatnya.

Jiwa Baekhyun kosong, jiwa Baekhyun akan hilang, lenyap untuk selamanya.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata, tepatnya di ruangan dimana tubuh Baekhyun berbaring, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun belum sempat mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergerak, tubuh vampire mungil itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu dan melayang-layang di udara.

Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan kaget, dengan segera mereka berlari memberitahukan hal ini pada sang raja.

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini semua orang tengah berkumpul di ruangan tempat Baekhyun berada, Raja, ratu, Yunhoo, pangeran Chanyeol, special twins semua ada di ruangan itu.

"Purple Vanish." ujar Chanho ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Purple Vanish?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Purple Vanish adalah proses lenyapnya jiwa seseorang akibat terlalu dalam menyelami alam bawah sadarnya, atau akibat shock hebat yang dilanda sang jiwa ketika dia berada di alam mimpi, dan itulah yang saat ini sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun." ujar Chanhee menerangkan.

"Oh begitu." jawab Luhan dan Kyunsoo serempak.

Sementara Chanhee hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua omega kembar di hadapannya ini, di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

 _"Bodoh, kau ingin mati?" gumamnya dalam hati._

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengapa sampai separah ini?" ujar Yunhoo frustasi.

"Tenanglah Yunhoo, pasti ada cara menyembuhkannya." Chanho mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus membawanya ketempat itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan." ujar Yunhoo mantap.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah." ujar Chanho pada Yunhoo.

"Kau juga berhati-hati, dan segera lakukan hal yang tertunda karena kasus penculikan putraku, kau harus segera memperbanyak jumlah darah murni." ujar Yunhoo mengingatkan Chanho tentang tujuan awalnya.

"Tanpa kau? Yang benar saja kak."

"Masih ada dokter yang bisa melakukannya di rumah sakit, aku tak tahu kapan aku kembali, tapi kau harus segera menemukan pewaris untuk putramu Chanyeol, dia tak akan bisa naik tahta jika tak memiliki keturunan berstatuskan Alpha."

"Tapi kak."

"Lakukan saja, jangan biarkan dark blood menang, kali ini kau harus memperkuat kerajaan dengan menambah jumlah para darah murni." ujar Yunhoo sembari tersenyum.

"Baik kak."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Detik selanjutnya Yunhoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun turun, menggendongnya dan kemudian menghilang.

ooooo

ooo

o

 _4 bulan kemudian..._

Chanho akhirnya hari ini memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan rencana pendonoran sperma putranya, setelah 4 bulan menunggu dan tak kunjung ada kabar dari kakaknya Yunhoo, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencana ini.

Dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk hal ini, Chanyeol harus segera memiliki anak berstatuskan Alpha, dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa menjadi raja para vampire menggantikan dirinya yang sudah tua.

Dia mencari dokter kepercayaan lainnya untuk melakukan tugas ini, dan hari yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, hari dimana sperma milik Chanyeol akan di suntikan ke dalam rahim anak-anak omega Chanho, kecuali Kyungso, Luhan, Irene, Eunhee dan Krystal tentunya.

Persiapan telah selesai, semua sudah siap, penyuntikan sperma ini akan di lakukan secara serempak, agar kemungkinan Chanyeol mendapatkan keturunan berstatuskan Alpha lebih besar.

Sebanyak 45 saudara omeganya telah siap melakukan proses itu, mereka telah siap untuk menerima benih Chnayeol dan mengandung anak sang pangeran, mereka berharap salah satu dari mereka menjadi vampire beruntung yang mengandung anak pangeran Chanyeol yang berstatuskan Alpha, karena dengan begitu maka mereka akan menjadi permaisuri sang pangeran.

Mereka semua mencintai pangeran, sangat mencintainya, hingga rela memberikan apapun yang mereka miliki, mereka berharap menjadi orang special sang pangeran, mereka berharap menjadi _mate_ sang pangeran.

Proses itu dimulai, benih di suntikan dan masalah baru akan di mulai dari sini.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara Dae Won sedang mengawasi jalannya proses pendonoran sperma milik sang pangeran.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai." ucap Dae Won sembari menyeringai.

l

l

l

l

 **To Be Continued~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Holla I'm Back (':**

 **Ada yang kangen aku? (':**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Chapter kali ini tembus sampai 11K lebiiih #Gaknyangka**

 **Maaf yaa lama, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya #Mian**

 **Dan inspirasi kadang ilang (':**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Oh iya, ada yang gk nyaman karena masalah tanda jeda lagi yaa?**

 **Hmm...maaf yaa, mungkin Chapter kali ini kamu udah terjawab protesnya karena aku udah ganti tanda jedanya jadi**

 **ooooo**

 **ooo**

 **o**

 **Nah jadi begitu, semoga sekarang lebih kelihatan jelas.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Mind to review? (':**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Happy Reading Guys~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Masalah baru di mulai, peristiwa ini akan di catat dalam sejarah kerajaan vampire sebagai peristiwa yang paling mengerikan dalam sejarah setelah tragedi Alfeist terjadi.

Para vampire akan mengenalnya sebagai _tragedi_ _benih kutukan_ atau yang di sebut sebagai tragedi Cursed Seed.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai, dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang tertawa karena hal itu." ujar Dae won tertawa jahat.

"It's show time!" ujar Dae Won menyeringai, setelah itu dia menjentikan jarinya tanda bahwa permainan baru telah di mulai.

Dark Blood mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Benih kutukan yang mereka buat akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya, kehancuran kerajaan vampire di depan mata.

Hal yang sangat mengerikan akan terjadi lagi, mereka akan mati, mati karena benih kutukan yang dark blood ciptakan!

ooooo

ooo

o

Saat ini, proses penyuntikan sperma pangeran Chanyeol sedang berlangsung, Chanho menunggu dengan raut wajah khawatir, dia takut jika proses ini gagal dan rencananya untuk menimang cucu gagal, meski dia tak menyukai cara ini, inilah satu-satunya cara agar putranya, Chanyeol bisa memiliki keturunan.

Cara yang cenderung tidak alami, itulah yang membuat Chanho tak menyukainya, namun demi untuk memperbanyak jumlah darah murni dan untuk kelangsungan kerajaan Alahontas.

Chanho tak memiliki pilihan lain, dia memilih cara ini, karena sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol yang setuju untuk melakukan pendonoran sperma meski harus di paksa terlebih dahulu merupakan hal yang langka.

Chanho tak bisa meminta lebih, meski dia tak menyukai caranya, baginya yang terpenting adalah putranya bisa memiliki keturunan berstatus Alpha yang menjadi salah satu syarat utama jika Chanyeol ingin naik tahta.

Dan keputusan Chanho salah, andai saja dia tahu jika benih putranya, Chanyeol merupakan _benih kutukan_ maka dia tidak akan melakukan proses pendonoran sperma ini. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Chanyeol, pangeran negeri vampire itu sedang berada di perpustakaan membaca sebuah buku.

Sejak awal pangeran tampan itu memang tak peduli dengan proses pendonoran sperma itu.

Jika kalian lupa, Park Chanyeol adalah pria berhati dingin yang bahkan tak berniat mencari _mate_ miliknya.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini adalah buku yang sedang pangeran tampan itu baca.

Buku yang asing dengan sampul sedikit usang, sepertinya itu adalah buku lama.

Di sampul buku itu tertulis _Purple Vanish Emergency_.

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi pada si mungil Baekhyun 4 bulan lalu, Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu terus mencari tahu mengenai purple vanish.

Dia mengunci diri di perpustakaan istana dan membaca berbagai buku mengenai purple vanish.

Masih menjadi misteri mengapa pangeran tampan itu tiba-tiba tertarik untuk mempelajari mengenai purple vanish lebih lanjut.

Lembar terakhir dari buku itu menampilkan tahapan akhir dari Purple Vanish.

Tahap akhir Purple vanish

Cahaya ungu yang bersinar di sekitar penderita adalah tahap akhir dari kondisi ini, cahaya itu tak boleh redup atau bahkan menghilang.

Jika cahaya itu menghilang, hanya ada dua kemungkinan, jiwa si penderita terjebak atau si penderita mati.

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di buku yang saat ini tengah Chanyeol baca.

Pangeran tampan itu kemudian membuka lembar selanjutnya dari buku yang tengah dia baca saat ini.

Cara Menyembuhkan

Purple vanish memang kondisi langka dan sangat sulit untuk di sembuhkan, namun bukan berarti kondisi ini tak bisa di sembuhkan.

Cara penyembuhannya sangatlah sederhana, dengan hati yang tulus seseorang harus memasuki

"Aaarrgh!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

"Mengapa harus menghilang di bagian yang penting!" ujarnya berteriak.

Masalahnya adalah lembaran itu robek di tulisan penting yang menjadi kunci dari cara satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan purple vanish.

Pangeran tampan itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke rak tempat dia mengambil buku mengenai purple vanish yang saat ini sedang dia baca.

Chanyeol terus mencari buku lainnya, berharap lanjutan dari cara penyembuhan purple vanish yang terpotong terselip di salah satu buku-buku itu.

Namun semua itu tak membuahkan hasil, usahanya gagal, dia tak menemukan petunjuk apapun, disaat dia sudah hampir menyerah, dia menemukan sebuah buku aneh yang posisinya berbeda dari buku lainnya.

Pangeran tampan itu merasa tertarik dan berniat mengambil buku yang sedikit aneh itu, ketika dia menarik sedikit bagian buku itu keluar, hal aneh terjadi.

Sebuah tangga muncul di bawah lantai, tangga yang misterius dan tak tahu mengarah kemana.

"Tangga apa ini? Tak kusangka ada ruang rahasia di bawah sini." ujar Chanyeol bersemangat.

Detik selanjutnya pangeran tampan itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang menuju ke ruangan rahasia di bawah perpustakaan.

OOOOO

OOO

O

Sementara itu di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di rumah sakit, kegiatan itu masih berlanjut dan sejauh ini tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

Seharusnya begitu, sampai salah satu saudari omega pangeran Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

Dia adalah omega pertama yang merasakan efek dari benih terkutuk, itu karena dialah yang pertama kali di suntikan benih itu.

"Aaaargghh! Sakit!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Dokter yang menanganinya terkejut bukan main melihat kondisinya.

Sekujur tubuhnya melepuh, memerah seperti di gerogoti sesuatu dari dalam.

Sang raja yang mendengar teriakan salah satu putri omeganya segera berlari menuju ke sumber suara.

Seperti halnya sang dokter,Chanho juga sangat terkejut, terkejut bukan main dengan kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ucapnya dengan nada panik yang terlihat jelas.

"Saya tidak tahu yang mulia, ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba." ujar sang dokter takut-takut.

"Apa penyebabnya?" ujar Chanho mencoba tenang.

"Saya tidak yakin, namun-" ucapan sang dokter terpotong kala teriakan lainnya terdengar.

Aaaaarrgghhh!

Terdengar teriakan di tempat lain.

"Apalagi kali ini?!" ujar Chanho frustasi.

Hal itu tak berhenti sampai di situ, teriakan-teriakan lain mulai terdengar, saling bersahutan, terdengar memilukan dan mengerikan.

Aaaarrrghhh!

Kali ini teriakannya terdengar sampai ujung lorong.

Sementara Chanho sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, keadaan ini di luar perkiraan.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun satu hal yang dia tahu pasti, hal buruk sedang terjadi saat ini!

Keadaan ini tak bisa di anggap enteng!

Apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah masalah serius! Masalah besar yang akan terukir dalam sejarah!

Suasana rumah sakit kacau balau, para dokter dan perawat berlarian kesana kemarin.

Rumah sakit dilanda kepanikan hebat, dan semua ini karena benih kutukan itu!

Para dokter segera menghadap sang raja, mereka melaporkan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Semua laporan sama, para saudara omega Chanyeol mengalami hal yang mengerikan.

"Kumpulkan mereka semua dalam satu ruangan, pantau mereka secara bersamaan." ujar Chanho memberi perintah.

Dia berusaha tenang, meski batinnya tengah berperang, memikirkan penyebab dari masalah yang tengah terjadi.

Satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini adalah ada yang salah dengan benih putranya, Chanyeol.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara Park Chanyeol, sumber dari semua masalah yang saat ini tengah terjadi di permukaan sedang menyusuri tangga menuju ruangan rahasia yang baru saja dia temui.

Pangeran tampan itu terus berjalan penuh semangat tanpa ada keraguan, dia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kejadian mengerikan yang tengah terjadi di permukaan.

"Panjang juga tangga ini." gumam Chanyeol ketika dia tak kunjung menemukan ujung dari tangga yang tengah di telusuri.

Pangeran tampan itu terus menyusuri tangga itu, dia menuruni tiap anak tangga, mengikuti tangga itu berujung.

Di tiap sisi tangga terdapat api biru yang menerangi, api biru itu adalah api ciptaan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." ujar Chanyeol sedikit lega ketika melihat ujung dari tangga yang sedang di telusurinya.

Ketika pangeran tampan itu menginjakan kakinya di anak tangga yang terakhir, tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadinya gelap di penuhi cahaya.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebentar, karena cahaya yang memenuhi tempat itu begitu menyilaukan dan menutupi pandangannya.

Ketika pangeran tampan itu membuka mata, semuanya berubah, dia merasa seperti berada di dunia lain.

Ruangan kokoh, megah serta mewah ada di hadapannya, bahkan tangga yang dia turuni tadi berubah menjadi begitu indah.

Mungkin memang tangga itu sudah indah, hanya saja karena gelap maka pangeran tak menyadarinya.

Itu semua tak penting, yang ada di fikiran Chanyeol saat ini, dia berada di mana, dan tempat apa sebenarnya yang dirinya datangi ini.

Chanyeol melihat kesekitar, dia ingin menelusuri tempat ini lebih jauh, sejenak dia ragu untuk melangkah, karena di depannya ada air, lebih tepatnya danau.

Dia mencoba untuk melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk mengecek suhu dari air danau itu.

Namun begitu terkejutnya sang pangeran, dia salah, itu bukanlah danau, itu adalah lantai kaca, lantai yang terbuat dari kaca yang sangat jernih sehingga membuat orang terkecoh dan menyangka itu adalah danau.

Dengan mantap Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya di lantai kaca yang berwarna biru jernih itu.

Dia menelusuri sekitar dan di buat semakin takjub dengan keindahan serta kemegahan tempat itu.

Di atas ruangan itu terdapat lampu kristal yang mewah dan begitu indah, dengan kilau lampu berwarna putih.

Di tiap sisi ada tangga yang terbuat dari emas, dengan balkon yang mengelilingi lantai kaca itu, sehingga orang dari balkon bisa melihat ke bawah.

Ruangan ini terlihat seperti tempat dansa, begitu indah.

Chanyeol beralih menaiki salah satu tangga dan menuju balkon, dari sana dia bisa melihat seluruh ruangan dengan jelas, lantai kaca itu terlihat berkilauan.

Chanyeol membuka jendela seukuran tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar, rupanya di sana ada balkon lainnya yang menghadap keluar.

Di luar begitu indah dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi dan hembusan angin malam yang menenangkan.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti berada di dunia lain, dimensi lain, bicara soal dimensi, Chanyeol yakin ini bukan dimensi bulan biru miliknya, lantas dimana ini?

Sungguh tidak mungkin ruang bawah tanah memiliki balkon yang menghadap keluar dan angin segar seperti ini, sekarang pangeran tampan itu sungguh yakin bahwa dia berada di dimensi lain.

Tapi dimana? Dimensi apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia tak menyadari perpindahannya? Kapan dia masuk ke portalnya?

 _"Selamat datang di Klozeus wahai keturunan ketujuh."_

Sebuah suara asing menyapa indra pendengar milik Chanyeol ketika dia sedang di landa kebingunan hebat.

"Siapa itu?!" ucap Chanyeol sembari melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan waspada.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Dae Won yang sedang tertawa jahat kembali menetralkan emosinya dan menampilkan poker face miliknya.

Dia berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit dengan menampilkan wajah khawatir dan sedih yang terlihat begitu natural.

Poker face yang begitu menyeramkan.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Chanho yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter, kemudian bersuara,

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Saya mendengar suara jeritan yang begitu memilukan." ujarnya kepada sang raja.

"Oh, Dae Won, kau sudah kembali?"

"Sudah Yang Mulia."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja Yang Mulia, ada apa sebenarnya Yang Mulia? Mengapa suasana di sini begitu mencekam?"

"Kau dengar jeritan itu? Itu jeritan para anak omegaku." ujar Chanho sedikit frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Dar Won pura-pura terkejut.

Setelah itu, Sang raja menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Dae Won.

"Apa dokter tahu penyebabnya?" tanya Dae Won lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan sang raja.

Tentu itu semua hanyalah pura-pura semata, karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi, apa penyebabnya, siapa dalangnya, dia tahu semua.

"Dokter juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi aku yakin pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan benih milik pangeran." ujar Chanho pada Dae Won.

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, saya curiga ini semua karena benih kutukan."

"Benih kutukan?!" ujar Chanho terkejut.

"Benar Yang Mulia, semua yang terjadi mengarah pada kemungkinan itu."

"Jadi maksudmu benih pangeran adalah benih terkutuk?"

"Saya curiga begitu Yang Mulia."

"Mana mungkin!" ujar Chanho terkejut bukan main, dia sampai kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap Dae Won pura-pura khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Chanho kembali tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke istana, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik Yang Mulia, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda." ujar Dae Won pamit, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Selepas kepergian Dae Won, Chanho menghela nafasnya berat, dia segera menyuruh Dae Won pulang karena vampire satu itu menyindir tentang benih terkutuk.

Dia tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada Dae Won, pria itu penuh dengan misteri.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, Dae Won tidak pergi menuju ke istana, dia pergi menuju ke heavenia bersama istrinya, Won hi.

"Kita akan kembali melihat grimoir." ujar Dae won memulai.

"Aku tahu, setelah semua yang terjadi, Baekhyun yang selamat dari benih terkutuk itu masih menjadi misteri." ujar Won hi mulai mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Bahkan kita tak menemukan jalan keluar, dan sekarang bocah sialan itu malah menghilang." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sial! Kemana perginya bocah itu?! Aku harus membunuhnya! Ancaman itu harus dimusnahkan!" ujar Dae won mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Kurasa Yun hoo membawanya ke tempat yang kita tidak ketahui." ujar Won hi menambahkan.

"Sialan kau Byun Yunhoo! Purple vanish adalah kondisi terbaik untuk membunuhnya!"

Kedua vampire jahat ini memang sempat mendengarnya, mendengar bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada pada kondisi sekarat, kondisi yang dinamakan purple vanish.

"Sudahlah tak ada gunanya marah-marah tak jelas seperti ini."

"Kau benar." ujar Dae Won menetralkan emosinya.

"Ayo." lanjutnya kemudian.

Detik selanjutnya kedua pasang vampire itu sudah membuka pintu menuju klozeus, tempat dimana grimoir tersimpan.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara di tempat lain, jauh di arah utara, di sebuah tempat suci, lebih tepatnya pulau suci yang biasa di sebut White Island.

Seorang pria terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang cukup berumur namun masih terlihat cantik.

Dihadapan mereka terbaring seorang pria mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap, bahkan terlalu lelap untuk di katakan tidur, tentu saja karena dia bukan sedang tidur namun sedang koma.

"Bagaimana keadaannya bu?" ujar sang pria.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi jiwa masih terjebak di alam mimpi."

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya bu?"

"Ada satu cara."

"Apa itu bu?"

"Mate, kita harus menemukan mate Baekhyun dan memintanya membawa Baekhyun kembali."

Benar sekali, pria itu adalah Yun hoo, ayah dari Byun Baekhyun, 4 bulan yang lalu dia membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini, White Island.

Dia pergi menemui ibunya, Byun lily. Vampire keturunan Dark Blood yang mengandung anak raja.

Lily berhasil kabur dari jeratan Dark Blood, dia vampire yang baik dan dimanfaatkan oleh Dark Blood untuk kepentingan mereka.

Lily vampire yang kuat karena dia berada di garis keturunan keluarga Byun, salah satu keluarga terkuat di kalangan Dark Blood, bahkan bisa di katakan pilar dari Dark Blood itu sendiri.

Hanya saja keluarga Byun itu sedikit berbeda, mereka tak seperti Dark Blood yang lain, mereka kuat tapi tak suka menindas yang lemah.

Mereka sangat baik, namun kebaikan merekalah yang menghancurkan keluarga Byun sendiri.

Keluarga Choi, keluarga terkuat kedua setelah keluar Byun, serta keluarga Kim, keluarga terkuat ke tiga menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan keluarga Byun.

Saat itu Lily masih kecil, tapi dia tahu bahwa Dark Blood yang lain itu jahat, Lily dibesarkan oleh keluarga Choi setelah kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Lily dibesarkan dengan tujuan untuk kembali memperkuat Dark Blood, dengan tujuan untuk mengandung anak raja.

Rencana mereka memang berhasil, Lily mengandung anak raja, tapi ketika Yun hoo dan Yun hwa beranjak besar, Lily dengan seluruh kemampuannya membawa mereka bersamanya meninggalkan Dark Blood.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya bu?" tanya Yunhoo pada Lily.

"Akan sulit menemukan mate Baekhyun jika dia sendiri dalam keadaan koma begini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hmm...aku rasa masih ada cara untuk mencarinya meskipun Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Apa itu bu?" tanya Yunhoo sedikit antusias.

"Kita bisa gunakan darahnya."

"Darahnya?"

"Iya, darah Baekhyun."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Bukankah mate merasakan keberadaan masing-masing? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling merasakan dengan darah?"

"Itulah poin pentingnya putraku, darah seorang vampire itu biasa saja bagi vampire lain yang bukan matenya, tapi bagi matenya darah seorang vampire itu beraroma sangat manis dan menggiurkan." ujar Lily mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti, lalu kita akan menggunakan darah Baekhyun untuk memancing matenya?" tanya Yunhoo mulai memahami maksud perkataan ibunya.

"Tepat sekali putraku."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana kita memancingnya?" tanya Yunhoo pada Lily.

"Kita bahkan tak tahu siapa matenya, ini akan sulit bu." lanjutnya lagi.

Lily menghela nafasnya lelah, dia beralih memandang tubuh cucu kesayangan dengan raut wajah sedih, lalu dia berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ibu tahu, tapi hanya _mate_ nya lah yang bisa membawa jiwa Baekhyun kembali dari alam mimpi dan menyembuhkan Baekhyun." ujarnya sembari mengelus kepala cucu mungilnya sayang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan bu."

"Pertama-tama kita harus tahu target kita putraku, apa selama ini ada yang dekat dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak bu, tidak ada yang dekat dengannya." ujar Yunhoo tenang.

Namun detik selanjutnya dia mengingat ada satu Alpha yang ada di sekitar Baekhyun, bahkan dia sudah mengambil hal berharga milik Baekhyun.

"Aahh..ada bu, ada seseorang."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia...dia..." Yunhoo ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Lily penasaran.

Yunhoo menelan ludahnya gugup, namun tetap melanjutkan, "Dia adalah pangeran bu, pangeran Chanyeol."

"Apaaa?!" Lily memekik karena terlalu kaget dan shock.

ooooo

ooo

o

 _Beralih ke rumah sakit._

Suara memekikan itu masih terdengar di rumah sakit, Chanho gelisah bukan main, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Dae Won mengenai benih terkutuk.

Bagaimana jika hal itu adalah benar, bagaimana jika semua ini disebabkan oleh benih terkutuk? Apa yang harus dia lakukan, Chanho tak mengerti lagi.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar, memanggil-menggali sang raja, park Chanho.

Seseorang dengan jubah putih berlari tergesa-gesa, dilanda kepanikan, dia menghampiri Chanho yang tengah berfikir.

"Yang Mulia."

"Ada apa?"

"Gawat Yang Mulia, para omega mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tubuh mereka mulai melepuh, terutama bagian rahim mereka."

"Apaaaa?!" pekik Chanho terkejut dengan penuturan sang dokter.

"Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia."

"Kita harus segera kesana, aku ingin melihat keadaan mereka secara langsung."

Detik selanjutnya sang raja sudah berjalan menuju ruang dimana para anak omeganya di rawat diikuti sang dokter dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Chanho pada perawat yang bertugas segera setelah sampai di ruangan.

"Yang Mulia, keadaan mereka tidak baik Yang Mulia."

Mendengar hal itu Chanho segera masuk ke ruangan.

Disana para anak omeganya terbaring lemah dan terlihat kesakitan.

Sebagian tubuh mereka sudah melepuh, sebagian lagi menghitam, seolah-olah mereka tengah di gerogoti dari dalam.

Firasat Chanho semakin tak enak, dia merasa bahwa ini semua memang disebabkan oleh benih kutukan, seperti yang Dae Won katakan.

Terlebih lagi, benih itu adalah milik putranya, satu-satu putra Alpha miliknya, putra kesayangannya, calon raja, penerus tahta dan penerus keluarga kerajaan.

Sekarang, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa naik tahta dan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kerajaan jika dia saja tak bisa memiliki anak.

Dengan wajah sepucat pasi, Chanho berkata, "Keluarkan, keluarkan benih milik pangeran dari semua anak omegaku, bersihkan sampai bersih."

"Baik Yang Mulia.

Jika memang begitu keadaannya, jika memang benih milik putranya Chanyeol adalah benih terkutuk, maka benih itu harus segera di singkirkan sebelum terlambat.

Sebelum benih itu menggerogoti tubuh para anak omeganya dari dalam dan dia akan beresiko kehilangan mereka semua!

Namun sepertinya keputusan Chanho untuk menghilangkan benih itu kalah cepat dengan efeknya.

Dia terlambat, benih itu terlalu kuat, benih itu telah menyebar dengan cepat, menyebabkan kemungkinan selamatnya para anak omega miliknya hampir mendekati nol.

Aaarrgghh~~

Terdengar sebuah teriakan.

Disaat Chanho masih berperang dengan fikirannya, sebuah teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanho sedikit panik.

"Seorang perawat menyentuh benih itu dan tangannya melepuh Yang Mulia."

Seketika wajah Chanho berubah pucat, benih itu memang benih kutukan, benih yang sangat berbahaya dan menakutkan.

Benih itu terlalu kuat, Chanho tahu dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh benih itu, gunakan alat untuk mengeluarkannya, gunakan alat untuk membersihkannya, jangan pegang secara langsung." titah sang raja.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Dan proses itu berjalan, tak ada yang menyentuh benih itu langsung, mereka menggunakan alat untuk mengeluarkan dan membersihkan benih itu.

Semua selesai, benih berhasil di bersihkan, semua terlihat berjalan lancar sampai seorang perawat berteriak ketakutan.

Aaaaa!

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang dokter.

"Alatnya dok, alatnya!"

"Ada apa dengan alatnya?"

Sang dokter mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan alat yang mereka gunakan untuk mengeluarkan dan membersihkan benih sang pangeran.

Mereka memang mengumpulkannya menjadi satu di pojok ruangan, tepat setelah melihat keadaan alat-alat itu, wajah sang dokter berubah pucat serta ketakutan.

Chanho yang melihatnya bergegas ke pojok ruangan dan bersuara,

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang Mulia, alat yang kami gunakan tadi menjadi berkarat dan hancur, padahal alat itu masih baru dan terbuat dari bahan yang sangat kuat." ujar sang dokter mulai menjelaskan.

"Singkirkan alat-alat itu, jika kalian ingin hidup, tutup rapat-rapat mulut kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." ucap Chanho pada akhirnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Ini di luar dugaan, sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat mengambil keputusan, dan tak disangka olehnya bahwa benih itu sangat menakutkan.

Begitu berbahaya sampai menghancurkan alat yang memiliki bahan sangat kuat.

Jika sudah begini, Chanho hanya bisa menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk, dia harus bersiap untuk kehilangan para anak omeganya.

Karena sejujurnya, tak bisa di pungkiri lagi bahwa kesempatan mereka untuk selamat dan hidup adalah mustahil!

Chanho menutup matanya lelah, menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian terlihat dia sedang bertelepati dengan seseorang.

 _"Hyung, kau disana?"_

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

 _"Yunhoo hyung, jika kau disana jawablah aku, aku membutuhkanmu."_

Masih tak ada jawaban.

 _"Hyung, aku lelah."_

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

 _"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Tetap tak ada jawaban, Chanho menghela nafasnya lelah, semakin tak bersemangat, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia andalkan tak bisa di hubungi.

Chanho lelah, dia ingin Yunhoo datang untuk membantunya, mungkin dia punya solusi untuk semua masalah ini.

"Hah, dia tetap tak menjawab, sebaiknya aku hentikan-"

Belum sempat Chanho melanjutkan ucapannya, terdengar suara telepati dari seberang.

 _"Ada apa Chanho? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Itu suara Yunhoo.

 _"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Sepertinya benih milik Chanyeol adalah benih kutukan hyung."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kembalilah hyung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di saat kau sudah di sini."_

 _"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."_

 _"Terima kasih Hyung."_

Telepati mereka berakhir, dan Chanho sedikit lega karena dia bisa menghubungi Yunhoo setelah 4 bulan lamanya dia terus menghubunginya tanpa ada jawaban sama sekali.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu, di pulau suci, White Island.

Beberapa saat sebelum Chanho bertelepati dengan Yunhoo, percakapan ibu dan anak itu masih berlanjut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pangeran?"

"Itu terjadi di rumah sakit bu, pangeran bahkan sudah memperkosa Baekhyun."

"Apaaa?!"

Yunhoo mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi pada hari itu dengan sangat detail kepada Lily, ibunya.

"Jadi maksudmu, semua itu di rencanakan?"

"Benar bu."

"Hmm...ini aneh, mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu?" tanya Lily tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tak mengerti bu."

"Apa mereka juga ingin memanfaatkan Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak tahu bu, dari dulu mereka memang sangat membenci putraku Baekhyun, aku tak tahu apa kesalahan putraku."

"Kau juga, dengan Dark Blood yang mengalir dalam darahmu, Dark Blood yang mereka suntikan padamu serta ketidakmampuanmu mengendalikan emosi setelah kematian Yun hwa, kau menyiksanya, bocah malang ini."

"Hentikan bu, jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku-"

Ucapannya terpotong kala air mata yang hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan ibu nak." ujar Lily ikut sedih dan memeluk Yunhoo.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Tak apa jika kau sudah menyesalinya dan ingin memperbaikinya, jangan lupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, agar kau tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama." ujar Lily pada Yunhoo.

"Memang menyakitkan jika kau tak melupakannya, tapi gunakan itu sebagai pengingat agar kau tak melakukan hal mengerikan seperti yang kau lakukan dulu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja bu, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu adalah hukumanku karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun, aku tak akan melupakannya, aku akan menerima rasa sakit ini, biarlah ingatan itu menghantuiku."

"Kau memang ayah yang hebat." ujar Lily dengan senyuman yang menenangkan di wajahnya.

Yunhoo membalas senyuman ibunya dengan seyuman yang lebih cerah.

 _"Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Sebuah suara telepati terdengar.

"Ada apa dia menghubungiku?"

"Siapa?"

"Chanho bu."

"Jawab saja, mungkin penting."

"Baik bu."

 _"Ada apa Chanho? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Sepertinya benih milik Chanyeol adalah benih kutukan hyung."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kembalilah hyung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di saat kau sudah di sini."_

 _"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."_

 _"Terima kasih Hyung."_

Percakapan mereka berakhir, Yunhoo diliputi rasa gelisah yang hebat, apa maksud Chanho? Apa maksudnya benih Chanyeol adalah benih kutukan?

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Grandeus selama dia pergi?!

"Ada apa nak? Mengapa raut wajahmu berubah menjadi gelisah begitu?" tanya Lily khawatir.

"Tak apa bu, hanya saja sesuatu terjadi di Grandeus."

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Iya bu, Chanho bilang bahwa kemungkinan besar benih putranya, pangeran Chanho adalah benih kutukan."

"Apa? Benih kutukan?" ujar Lily dengan wajah memucat.

"Ada apa bu? Ibu tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yunhoo dengan heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja, Apa kau tahu? Benih kutukan adalah hal yang berbahaya, benih mengerikan yang bisa membunuh orang."

"Benarkah itu ibu?"

"Ya, aku yakin mengenai hal itu."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka ingin membunuh Baekhyun dengan benih kutukan itu?" ujar Yunhoo dengan nada curiga yang kentara.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Tapi bu, mengapa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Itulah misterinya, mungkin saja Baehyun kebal terhadap benih itu atau ada alasan lain di balik hal itu."

"Ini aneh, lebih baik aku segera bergegas kembali ke ibu kota."

"Berhati-hatilah nak, Dark blood ada dimana-mana, mereka bisa saja menyamar."

"Baik bu, aku titip Baekhyunku ya bu."

"Serahkan saja pada ibu nak."

Setelah itu Yunhoo pergi meninggalkan White Island untuk kembali ke Grandeus, ibu kota kerajaan vampire, untuk menemui Chanho dan mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi disana.

ooooo

ooo

o

Sementara itu Dae Won dan Won hi kembali menyusuri jalan gelap menuju klozeus.

"Mengapa tempat ini semakin lama semakin mengerikan?" tanya Won hi ketakutan.

"Berhentilah mengeluh!" ujar Dae Won sedikit kesal.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengeluh, tempat ini memang menjadi mengerikan setelah 4 bulan lamanya kita tidak datang ke sini." ujar Won hi membela diri.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Bukan, kau merasakannya juga kan? Hawa mengerikan di sini, seperti ada yang mengawasi pergerakan kita."

"Sudahlah, tetap berjalan, kau mau ku tinggalkan?" ujar Dae Won berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Yaak, Choi Dae Won! Tunggu aku." ujar Won hi sedikit kesal.

Kedua vampire itu berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, menuju klozeus tempat grimoir tersimpan.

 _"Selamat datang di Klozeus."_

Suara itu lagi, suara yang setia menyambut mereka di tengah kegelapan.

Dae Won merapalkan mantra dan meneteskan darahnya di tempat yang disediakan.

Altar itu muncul dan Grimoir beserta catatan Park Baek Gi ada di atasnya.

"Apa ada ramalan baru?" tanya Won hi pada Dae Won.

"Aku tak tahu, sepertinya tidak ada." jawab Dae Won cepat.

"Ini aneh." ujar Won hi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Dae Won tak mengerti.

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Grimoir harusnya bersinar, buku itu selalu bersinar setiap kali kita datang dan memberi ramalan baru, tapi kali ini dia tidak bersinar." ujar Won hi heran.

"Mungkin memang tidak ada ramalan baru makanya grimoir tidak bersinar sekarang." ujar Dae won tenang.

"Benarkah? Apa memang seperti itu?" tanya Won hi masih belum sepenuhnya tenang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ambil buku catatannya dan kita bawa pergi dari sini, setidaknya jika kita tak bisa membawa grimoir pergi dari sini, kita masih bisa membawa buku catatannya pergi dari sini agar ketua percaya pada kita."

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini?" tanya Dae Won sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja." jawab Dae won mantap.

"Tapi sayang, aku tak yakin tentang ini." ujar Won hi sedikit ragu.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kali ini kita benar-benar harus membawa buku itu sebagai bukti kepada ketua, agar dia percaya bahwa apa yang kita lakukan tak salah, hanya ada sedikit masalah yang tak diinginkan." ujar Dae won panjang lebar.

"Kita sudah kehilangan kepercayaan ketua karena kesalahan itu, kesalahan yang membuat pangeran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mengenal." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kita gagal membunuhnya karena sepertinya dia memang memiliki berkat dewa, seperti yang tertulis dalam catatan ini" Dae won kembali berujar.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, mari kita bawa pergi buku catatan itu." ujar Won hi mantap.

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku."

Detik selanjutnya Dae Won mengambil catatan itu, mereka bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Klozeus dengan buku catatan itu.

Tindakan bodoh, karena tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal itu, mereka tak boleh membawa buku catatan itu pergi karena pemiliknya pasti akan murka.

ooooo

ooo

o

Kembali ke tempat pangeran Chanyeol berada.

Pangeran tampan itu masih melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada.

"Siapa itu?!" teriaknya kembali menanyakan pada suara yang menggema di ruangan.

Hening, masih tak ada jawaban, tak ada juga suara yang terdengar lagi.

"Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

 _"Kau tidak berimajinasi nak."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar lagi.

"Siapa kau?!"

 _"Aku? Hmm..Aku Park Baek Gi."_

"Park Baek Gi?"

 _"Benar, aku Park Baek Gi."_

"Maksudmu, leluhur kami Park Baek Gi, keturunan ke-3 yang di usir dari istana karena telah menciptakan Dark Blood?"

 _"Tepat Sekali."_

"Jangan berbohong! Kakek Baek Gi sudah lama tiada, atas dasar apa kau mengaku sebagai dirinya?!"

 _"Park Chanyeol, kau tak percaya padaku?"_

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

 _"Tentu aku tahu, aku selalu mengawasi kalian nak."_

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

 _"Aku selalu mengawasi keturunanku."_

"Jangan berbohong, lebih baik hentikan kebohonganmu sekarang juga!"

 _"Kau sangat keras kepala keturunan ke-7, kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu! Kau bahkan tak menunjukkan wujudmu!"

 _"Jadi, jika aku menunjukkan wujudku, kau akan percaya padaku?"_

"Mungkin saja." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

 _"Kau tidak menanggapi ini dengan serius, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku."_

"Baiklah aku janji."

 _"Tepati janjimu."_

"Tenang saja, aku selalu menepati janjiku."

 _"Baiklah, kemarilah. Berjalanlah ke tengah ruangan dimana sebuah bunga tulip tengah melayang dengan cahaya yang melindunginya."_

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan berjalan ke arah yang di maksud.

"Bunga ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _"Ambil bunga itu."_

Perlahan tapi pasti pangeran tampan itu mengambil bunga itu, saat bunga sudah berada dalam gengamannya, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya bersinar sangat terang.

Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat Chanyeol harus menutup matanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Hai Chanyeolku sayang."

Seorang pria tampan muncul di hadapan Chanyeol, dia mendarat di hadapan Chanyeol setelah terbang dengan sayapnya yang indah.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Aku? Park Baek Gi." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin." ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Hmm? Kau tak percaya?" ujar pria yang mengaku Baek Gi pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tak percaya." ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah." ucap pria itu disertai dengan senyuman.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Tidak, hanya saja, ternyata kau masih belum mempercayaiku." ujar sedikit terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Hmm..mengapa menurutmu?" ujar pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai leluhur Chanyeol itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Mengapa kau malah balik bertanya?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

"Mengapa menurutmu?" pria itu malah kembali menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau SANGAT menyebalkan!" ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan penekanan pada kata sangat yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku merasa tersanjung wahai keturunanku." ujar pria itu disertai kekehan yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di indra pendengaran sang pangeran.

"Hentikan lelucon anehmu itu, berhentilah bercanda dan jangan bermain-main." ujar Chanyeol agak marah.

"Heeh...jadi kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah mempercayai lelucon gilamu itu! Sebaiknya hentikan candamu sekarang juga."

"Jadi kau menganggapku sedang bercanda?" ucap pria itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, jadi segera hentikan omong kosong ini sekarang juga." ucap Chanyeol menahan emosinya.

"Jika aku tak mau?" ujar sang pria menggoda Chanyeol.

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu sudah cukup sabar menghadapi pria di hadapannya yang sangat menjengkelkan menurutnya.

"Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?" ujar Chanyeol menutup matanya menahan amarah.

"Ahahah~~ Dia marah, cucu buyutku marah, lucunyaaa."

Bukan takut, pria itu malah semakin meledek Chanyeol, membuat emosi yang sudah susah payah ditahan oleh sang pangeran meledak keluar.

"Ku bilang hentikan lelucon gilamu itu! Siapa yang kau panggil cucu buyut HAH?"

"Kau." ujar pria itu menunjuk Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Sudah cukup, kau membuatku marah."

"Oh, kau marah?"

Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang, bahkan aura mengerikan sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya, dia sangat, sangat marah.

"Memang hebat keturunanku, apalagi keturunan ketujuh, keturunan terpilih sepertimu." ujar pria itu tanpa rasa takut, seolah dia tak terganggu sama sekali oleh aura mengerikan yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Tapi, aku juga merupakan keturunan terpilih, dan aku sudah bertemu dengan mateku, sementara kau belum, bahkan niat untuk mencarinya saja kau tak memilikinya, kau memang hebat anakku, tapi kau tak mengerti cinta, sehingga kau yang sekarang ini tak akan mungkin bisa menang melawanku." lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku adalah aku, tak ada hubungannya dengan mateku."

"Mate adalah takdirmu, mate adalah cintamu, mate adalah hidupmu, selama kau belum menemukannya maka sehebat apapun kekuatanmu, itu hanyalah setengah dari yang bisa kau keluarkan."

"Mate hanya membuat orang menjadi lemah."

"Kau salah anakku, mate membuat kita kuat, seorang omega yang menjadi mate kita adalah orang yang di pilih langit untuk menjadi separuh hidup kita, hanya merekalah yang mampu membuat seorang Alpha mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya."

"Omong kosong! Lebih baik kau lawan aku sekarang! Hentikan pembicaraan tak penting ini!"

"Ini penting, sangat penting."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Jadi kau tetap tak mau mencari mate milikmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus mencarinya, ini bukan hanya untukmu, tapi untuk negeri ini juga."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lawan aku! Hentikan omong kosong ini sekarang juga!"

"Park Chanyeol, aku ingin memastikan."

"Apa?"

"Kau, apa kau masih meragukanku?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa kau adalah leluhur ketiga kami, Park Baek Gi, lalu mengenai omong kosong yang kau ucapkan tentang mate, aku juga tak mempercayainya."

"Ohh...jadi begitu." ujar sang pria sembari menyeringai.

"Apa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu lawanlah aku."

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu, maka aku tak ada pilihan lain, selain membuatmu percaya dengan tindakan."

"HAH, sombong sekali kau."

Kedua vampire itu mulai saling berhadapan, Chanyeol semakin mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang besar, sementara sang pria masih belum mengeluarkan aura apapun.

 _"Dia hanya bisa membual saja, lihatlah, bahkan dia belum mengeluarkan auranya." gumam Chanyeol dalam hati._

Pangeran tampan itu tak peduli, pria dihadapanya ini yang menyulut emosinya dan mengatakan hal-hal omong kosong, dia yang memulai semua ini. Tanpa peduli bahwa sang pria belum juga mengeluarkan auranya, Chanyeol semakin mengeluarkan auranya yang mengintimidasi, dan bersiap untuk menyerang pria itu.

Beberapa inci lagi dia akan mengenai pria itu dan memukulnya, namun hal mengejutkan terjadi.

Tubuh pangeran tampan itu jatuh tertunduk di hadapan sang pria, dia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, pria itu mengeluarkan auranya, aura yang membuat sang pangeran seketika tunduk saat itu juga.

Chanyeol berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun dia tak bisa, dia hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sang pria dan bersuara, "K-ka-kau-"

Clap~ Clap~ Clap~

Pria itu bertepuk tangan lalu bersuara, "Kau memang hebat, bahkan auraku tak bisa sepenuhnya membelenggumu."

Chanyeol menatap pria itu tajam, dengan susah payah dia bersuara, "Ka-kau apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Bo-bohong!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, aku Park Baek Gi, kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku." ujar pria itu sedikit menyeringai.

Detik selanjutnya aura pria itu berubah menjadi lebih hebat dan lebih besar, Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan aura seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dia pernah membaca ini, aura yang membelenggu orang-orang di sekitarnya, disebut Chain atau rantai pembelenggu, dan hanya satu orang yang tercatat dalam sejarah bisa menguasai dan memiliki aura seperti ini, orang itu adalah Park Baek Gi.

Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah pucat, pria dihadapannya benar-benar Park Baek Gi, leluhur ketiga, pencipta Dark Blood, vampire berbahaya yang dianggap telah tiada oleh semua orang, ada di hadapannya, leluhurnya, dan betapa tak sopannya Chanyeol karena telah menyerang leluhurnya.

Baek Gi memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi pucat, dia tahu, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menyadarinya dan sepenuhnya percaya bahwa dia adalah Park Baek Gi.

"Jadi? Kau sudah mempercayaiku Park Chanyeol?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit seringai mengerikan.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **To** **be Continued**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Hallo...Hallo...HALLOOOOO...**

 **Aku kembali :')**

 **Udah 2 bulan lamanya ya guys, sumpah lama bangett**

 **btw, part ini cuma sedikit, idenya mentok, aku pusing, gk ngerti lagi harus ngetik apa.**

 **Tapi, tapi, tapiiii karena udah lama gk update, ngerasa gk enak juga sama kalian.**

 **serius bener-bener buntu ide dan hilang semangat T.T**

 **Btw, ada Chara baru nih yee, ternyata kakek Baek Gi masih hidup, nah loh?**

 **Penasaran? Makanya review cerita ini biar aku semangat ngetiknya, sapa tau update lagi kan, wkwk.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Aku selesaiin Chapter 11 ini dengan sekuat tenaga, aku harap kalian suka dan gk kecewa sama ceritanya yaah :')**

 **Mind to review ? :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Chapter 12 Present~~**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Sebelum pada baca, mau ngingetin ini Chapter lagi-lagi tembus di angka 10K lebiiiiih, jadi jangan bosen yaa bacanya wkwk**

 **Oh iyaaa...jangan lupa sediakan tisu dan siapkan mental serta air mata wkwk**

 **Aku gk tahu apa feelnya dapet, jadi tolong kasih tahu gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca chapter kali ini :')**

 **Tapi Chapter ini memang emosional banget wkwk, aku juga ngetiknya sambil denger instrument musik sedih wkwk**

 **So,**

 **Happy Reading Guys~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

 _"Jadi? Kau sudah mempercayaiku Park Chanyeol?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit seringai mengerikan._

00000

000

0

Pangeran tampan itu masih diam, tak bersuara sama sekali, dia menundukan arah pandangnya tak berani menatap sang leluhur yang terlihat marah, dalam hati dia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, mengapa dia begitu keras kepala dan secara membabi buta menyerang leluhurnya karena enggan mempercayai ucapannya dan menganggap itu hanya lelucon semata.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya?" tanya Baek Gi lagi membawa Chanyeol keluar dari lamunannya.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari pangeran tampan itu, bibirnya masih setia rapat tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

"Chanyeol?"

Merasa namanya di panggil Chanyeol secara reflek mengembalikan arah pandangnya kepada leluhur di hadapannya, tepat ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, Baek Gi dapat menangkap rasa penyesalan dari Chanyeol dan ada sedikit rasa takut terlihat.

Tiba-tiba Baek Gi tertawa membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Chain, sebutan untuk aura legendaris yang Baek Gi keluarkan perlahan menghilang, namun tubuh Chanyeol masih senantiasa terdiam di tempatnya sekarang, seolah masih ada rantai yang membelenggunya.

Sebuah tangan terlihat di hadapan Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu mengernyit bingung melihat ke arah tangan itu, mengikuti arah dimana ujung tangan itu berada, guna mengetahui siapa pemiliknya, seperti dugaan Chanyeol, itu adalah tangan Park Baek Gi, kakek leluhurnya.

"Berdirilah." ucap Baek Gi pada Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Pangeran tampan itu menatap bingung tangan Baek Gi, terlebih dengan ucapannya yang seolah sedang mengulurkan bantuan untuknya, walaupun dilanda kebingungan tapi Chanyeol tetap mengambil tangan Baek Gi dan segera berdiri.

"Kakek." panggil Chanyeol agak takut.

"Hmm?" Baek Gi hanya berdeham menanggapi panggilan cucu buyutnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Aku-aku berusaha menyerangmu." ucap Chanyeol terbata.

"Ahhh...itu wajar, justru aku akan marah jika kau begitu mudahnya mempercayai perkataanku, seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunanku." Ujarnya terkekeh.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak anakku, aku menunjukkan Chain padamu hanya agar kau mempercayaiku."

"Be-begitukah? Syukurlah." ujar Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Jadi Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia mendengar kisahku dan juga permintaanku?" ujar Baek Gi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak mungkin dia menolak permintaan dari kakek buyutnya ini setelah dia tahu bahwa dia memang benar Baek Gi, sang vampire legendaris, terlebih dengan tindakan tak sopan yang telah dia lakukan padanya.

"Terima kasih nak."

00000

000

0

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Yunhoo tiba di rumah sakit, dia segera menghampiri Chanho yang sedang terduduk frustasi di taman rumah sakit, tak ada yang berani mendekati sang raja, bahkan pengawalnya tak mampu mendekati karena aura yang dia keluarkan sungguh mengerikan.

"Chanho?" panggil Yunhoo tak yakin.

Sang Raja menoleh dan menemukan sang kakak yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuannya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, "Hyung."ujarnya lirih nadanya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Yunhoo berjalan mendekati sang adik yang merupakan raja dari para vampire itu.

Chanho tak menjawab, raja para vampire itu malah berdiri dari tempatnya semula kemudian dia menatap Yunhoo sendu, setelahnya dia bersuara, "Ikuti aku hyung."

Ucapan Chanho sukses membuat Yunhoo bingung, namun dokter paruh baya itu segera mengikuti Chanho, mengabaikan kebingungan yang melanda dirinya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, Yunhoo tahu itu pintu apa, pintu menuju ke bangsal khusus keluarga kerajaan.

Chanho membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti oleh Yunhoo di belakangnya, mata Yunhoo seketika membulat, dia terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, keadaan ke-45 omega milik Chanho tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang yang berderet di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa ini? Mengapa bisa terjadi?" ucap Yunhoo tak percaya.

Chanho membuang nafasnya kasar, kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya berat, "Mereka begini karena proses pendonoran sperma itu hyung." Ujarnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa frustasi miliknya.

Yunhoo tercekat, matanya kembali membulat, terlalu terkejut dengan penuturan Chanho.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ujar Yunhoo tak percaya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, terlalu terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, dia juga merasa kehilangan sama seperti Chanho, biar bagaimana pun ke-45 omega di ruangan itu juga merupakan keponakannya.

00000

000

0

Beralih ke White Island, setelah sekian lama, jemari Baekhyun bergerak, wajah damainya perlahan menjadi pucat, pelipisnya di penuhi keringat, bibirnya gemetaran.

"Me-me-menjauh!" sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat rapuh terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, suara penuh dengan nada ketakutan.

Benar, itu adalah suara si mungil Baekhyun, setelah sekian lama dia akhirnya bersuara, namun bukan suara bahagia melainkan suara ketakutan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"MENJAUH!" teriaknya masih dengan mata terpenjam, tangan yang bergerak tak beraturan di udara berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada di depannya, bibirnya semakin bergetar, keringat dingin semakin mengucur di pelipisnya, air mata mewarnai wajah indahnya, membasahi wajah pucat itu, mengaliri kedua pipinya membentuk sungai air mata.

"Menjauh...kumohon menjauh...ja-jangan ga-ganggu aku!" ujarnya lirih, ketakutan semakin mendominasi si mungil.

"TIDAK! AKU BILANG MENJAUH!" teriak si mungil makin keras membuat Lily yang tengah memperkuat pelindung di sekitaran tempat itu mendengarnya dan berlari menghampiri cucu mungilnya, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" ujar Lily ketika mendapati cucu mungilnya masih tertidur di sana dengan tangan yang bergerak semakin kacau seolah mendorong sesuatu, kondisinya semakin kacau dengan keringat dan air mata yang menghiasi serta racauan penuh nada ketakutan.

"Ada apa nak? Bangunlah! Bangun!" ujar Lily sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun agar si mungil segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, namun semua mustahil, jiwanya terperangkat, dan Baekhyun akan tetap selamanya terjebak dalam mimpi buruk itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Apa keputusanku salah?" ujar Lily lirih, dia menatap cucunya sendu, berusaha sekuat tenaga memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun tenanglah, tenanglah nak, nenek ada disini bersamamu, jangan takut." Ujar Lily sembari terus berusaha memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, menyalurkan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Menjauhlah...aku mohon padamu." racau Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya, tangannya berusaha bergerak kembali, mendorong-dorong sesuatu kemudian berusaha mencekik dirinya sendiri.

Lily membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Baekhyun hentikan! Hentikan nak!" Lily berujar lalu menahan tangan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau mendekat, maka lebih baik aku mati!" racau Baekhyun semakin kacau dalam tidur panjangnya, dia memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidur dan sedang bermimpi buruk, namun dia tak akan pernah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, karena saat ini jiwanya sedang terjebak dan hanya _matenya_ lah yang mampu membebaskannya dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Baekhyun, nenek mohon tenanglah, tenanglah nak." Ujar Lily semakin lirih, dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat, mengunci pergerakan tangan si mungil yang ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kekuatannya, Lily berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di sisi ranjang, kakinya juga dia ikat karena si mungil berusaha meronta.

Lily menatap cucunya sedih, dia sebenarnya tak ingin mengikat tubuh mungil dan lemah itu, namun jiwa Baekhyun terjebak, bahkan jika ia mecoba membangunkan sosok itu hingga menangis darah, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, memohon agar cucu kesayangannya segera bangun dan melupakan mimpi buruknya, Lily tak bisa.

Wanita tua cantik itu tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk cucu mungilnya, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi bundar yang terbuat dari kayu di samping ranjang tempat cucunya terbaring, dia menundukan wajahnya, menangis dalam diam.

Sementara sosok mungil dihadapannya terus meracau dengan keadaan semakin parah, Lily menangis melihat keadaan cucu kesayangannya, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan penderitaan Baekhyun dengan menyuntikan obat penenang.

Namun bukannya tenang, sosok mungil itu malah semakin meracau tak jelas, jiwanya ketakutan terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang abadi, jiwanya meraung meminta di selamatkan dari mimpi buruk yang menjebaknya.

Tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu menolak segala macam obat yang di suntikan padanya, Baekhyun hancur, di luar maupun di dalam, baik jiwanya maupun tubuhnya, semua hancur, terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang abadi.

"Menjauh...Lepaskan aku..." si mungil masih setia meracau, matanya tetap terpenjam, dia tak di izinkan untuk terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Lily semakin menundukan wajahnya, air mata kesedihan mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan nenek, seharusnya nenek menolak permintaan ayahmu untuk menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, meski nenek berhasil mengatasi kondisi kritismu, namun jiwamu terjebak, nenek tahu itu, seharusnya nenek membiarkanmu-" Lily memutus perkataannya.

Wanita tua itu kembali menitikan air matanya, dengan berat hati dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seharusnya nenek membiarkanmu mati, jika nenek tau kau akan semenderita ini, nenek tak akan menyelamatkanmu, nenek-" kembali dia menghentikan ucapannya.

Dia menghela nafas berat, menatap cucunya yang masih setia meracau dan meronta itu sendu, lalu setelahnya kembali bersuara melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong, "Nenek merasa telah salah mengambil keputusan."

Lily mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya frustasi, kemudian dia bersuara, "Apa yang harus nenek lakukan Baekhyun? Apa yang harus nenek lakukan untuk menghentikan penderitaanmu?" ujarnya frustasi.

00000

000

0

Kembali ke tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Baek Gi berada, Klozeus.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritaku." Ujar Baek Gi agak serius.

Chanyeol menganguk, tanda dia siap mendengarkan.

"Seperti semua Alpha yang terlahir dalam keluarga kerajaan, aku adalah satu-satunya keturunan Alpha yang di miliki oleh ayahku, aku terlahir kembar, kembaranku bernama Baek Hee." Ujar Baek Gi memulai cerita.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baek Gi, tak ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki kembaran, bahkan sejarah tak mencatat kembaran Baek Gi yang bernama Baek Hee itu.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Ehem..." Chanyeol berdeham canggung, tak menyangka leluhurnya mengetahui keterkejutannya.

Baek Gi tersenyum kemudian kembali bersuara, "Tentu saja kau akan terkejut, tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Baek Hee, dunia tidak tahu bahwa dia pernah ada dan terlahir bersamaku." Ujarnya lirih.

"Mengapa tak ada yang tahu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Karena tak boleh ada yang tahu tentangnya."

"Atas dasar apa? Apa alasannya?"

"Karena dia adalah sebuah tragedi."

"Apa maksud kakek? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah tiada, aku yang membunuhnya, semua itu adalah tragedi yang di sebabkan oleh makhluk menjijikan sepertiku." Ujarnya lirih.

Chanyeol tertegun, tak di sangkanya kenyataan bisa semengejutkan ini.

"Kenapa kakek membunuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Baek Gi lirih.

"Jika kakek mencintainya, mengapa membunuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti.

"Karena dia berbahaya." Ujar Baek Gi lirih.

"Apa maksud kakek? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baek Gi tersenyum, sebelum dia sempat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ruangan tempat mereka berada berguncang, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dengan cepat dia melesat ke ujung ruangan dimana terdapat dua buku yang melayang dan tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah kolam dengan air yang jernih.

Baek Gi berjalan menuju ke arah kolam.

Chanyeol yang sempat terkejut dengan guncangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baek Gi yang melesat ke ujung ruangan, detik selanjutnya dia bersuara, "Kakek?" nadanya terdengar agak ragu.

"Bodoh." Ujar Baek Gi menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Detik selanjutnya dia menghilang, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kakek Baek Gi?! Kakek mau pergi kemana?" ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak, namun tak ada balasan dari leluhurnya itu.

"Haiishh!"

Chanyeol kesal, dia berjalan mendekati kolam tempat Baek berdiri semula, matanya menangkap dua sosok yang dia kenal, "Paman Dae won dan bibi Won Hi?" gumamnya pelan.

00000

000

0

Di tempat lain, di Klozeus lainnya, dimana Dae Won dan Won Hi sedang berusaha membawa buku catatan milik Baek Gi, mendadak buku itu bersinar dan sinarnya melukai kedua vampire itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Won Hi dengan nada panik.

"Aku tak tahu." Ujar Dae won berusaha bangkit.

Baek Gi tiba-tiba muncul di depan kedua vampire itu membuat keduanya terkejut setengah mati.

"K-ka-kau?" ujar Dae won terbata, dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bersuara.

Sementara Won hi jatuh terduduk, seketika dia kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri karena terlalu terkejut, "Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya ketakutan.

Baek Gi mengambil buku catatannya yang tergeletak di tanah, menatap kedua vampire dihadapannya datar.

"Bukankah ini buku catatan milikku?"

Kedua vampire itu bungkam, mereka dia seribu bahasa, tak sanggup bersuara.

"Mengapa diam? Aku tanya, bukankah ini buku catatan milikku?" ujar Baek Gi lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan tangan yang mengangkat buku bersampul coklat bertuliskan namanya itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bukankah kau sudah mati?" Ucap Dae won yang berhasil mengatasi keterbungkamannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ujar Baek Gi datar.

"Kalau itu bukumu memangnya mengapa?" ujar Dae Won menantang, sementara Won Hi beringsut menjauh, wanita itu ketakutan.

"Aku tak pernah ingat meminjamkan benda penting ini padamu." Ujar Baek Gi dingin.

"Apa peduliku?! Katakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sudah mati?!" tanya Dae won berusaha untuk berani.

"Mati?" ujar Baek Gi terkekeh, "Sayangnya aku belum mati." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin kau sudah mati! Kau palsu! Kau bukanlah dia!" ujar Dae Won mulai histeris.

Baek Gi meraih dagu Dae won, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, kemudian membuat pria itu menatap matanya, "Apa kau sungguh berharap aku mati wahai keturunanku tersayang?" ujarnya membuat Dae Won takut setengah mati.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Ujar Dae won dengan mata kosong seolah kehilangan jiwanya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan buku ini?" tanya Baek Gi sarkastis.

Keduanya bungkam, mereka berdua dilanda shock hebat, Dae won terduduk dengan tatapan kosong sementara Won Hi terduduk ketakutan.

Baek Gi terkekeh, kemudian kembali bersuara, " Kalian ingin membawa buku ini keluar dari sini, benarkan?"

Kedua vampire itu masih bungkam.

"Jawab!" ujar Baek Gi membentak membuat keduanya semakin ketakutan.

"Be-benar." Ujar Won Hi terbata, dia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan kali ini." Ujar Baek Gi dingin.

"Ma-" ucapan Won Hi terpotong kala Baek Gi bersuara, "Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" ujarnya tersenyum mengerikan.

"A-apa itu?" ujar Dae Won yang telah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Hmm...aku sebenarnya sayang pada kalian, saaaaangaaaat sayang." Ujar Baek Gi memulai.

Kedua vampire itu bungkam, tak mengerti perkataan Baek Gi.

"Namun kalian kali ini sudah keterlaluan, jadi aku harus memusnahkan kalian." Ujar Baek Gi dingin.

"A-aku tak mengerti." Ujar Dae Won menanggapi perkataan dingin Baek Gi.

"Kalian tahu? Klozeus yang kalian kunjungi saat ini bukanlah Klozeus yang asli." Ucapan Baek Gi sukses membuat kedua vampire di hadapannya tercengang.

"Sungguh licik bagi kalian untuk mengikutiku dan menemukan Klozeus, menyalahgunakan grimoir dan catatanku untuk keuntungan pribadi kalian dan Dark Blood, aku selama ini terperangkap tapi sekarang aku sudah bebas, dan kalian melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berusaha membawa catatanku pergi dan membuatku marah." Ujarnya lagi.

"A-a-am-ampuni kami." Suara Won Hi terdengar begitu ketakutan memohon ampunan pada sang vampire legendaris yang murka pada mereka.

"Kalian sudah banyak membuat orang menderita, terutama kesayanganku, keturunan ke-7, harapanku, kalian tega memisahkan mereka, kalian memang keturunanku tapi tidak lebih berharga dari keturunan ke-7 milikku, dan kalian telah banyak melukai mereka, sekarang saatnya sedikit keadilan bertindak." Ujar Baek Gi tenang.

"A-ampuni kami." Kali ini Dae Won yang bersuara, namun keadilan tetaplah harus di tegakan, takdir keduanya harus berhenti sampai di sini, di tangan leluhur mereka sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar dengan memaafkan segala kesalahan kalian di masa lalu, namun kalian tetap serakah, dan kalian menyulut kemarahanku dengan berusaha membawa buku ini pergi." Ucap Baek Gi pada kedua vampire yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Perkataan itu menutup percakapan mereka dengan Baek Gi yang melemparkan sebuah cahaya, lebih tepatnya api berwarna ungu, api permurnian, seketika Dae Won dan Won Hi lenyap di telan api itu, hari itu mereka membuat kesalahan terbesar seumur hidup mereka, hari itu hidup kedua vampire yang hatinya tertutupi oleh dendam itu berakhir.

Baek Gi tak ingin mengakhirinya seperti ini, tiap kali dia harus melenyapkan keturunannya itu sangat menyakitkan, benar-benar menyakitkan, terasa seperti kutukan.

Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengakhiri hidup kedua vampire itu, sebelum mereka melukai lebih banyak orang, sebelum mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi monster, meski pada kenyataannya Baek Gi terlambat, mereka memang sudah berubah menjadi monster, walaupun demikian, Baek Gi berharap setidaknya kedua vampire itu tak bisa lagi menyentuh keturunan langsungnya.

Baek Gi menghela nafas berat, dia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika ruangan yang Dae Won dan Won Hi sebut sebagai Klozeus itu runtuh, rata oleh tanah dan menghilang detik itu juga.

00000

000

0

"Inilah yang terjadi setelah pendonoran sperma dilakukan."

Di tempat lain Chanho mulai membuka suara.

"Apakah ini benar karena benih kutukan?" ujar Yunhoo tak percaya.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin." Ujar Chanho ragu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yunhoo khawatir.

Chanho menghela nafasnya lelah, dia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, semua begitu tiba-tiba.

Arrrgghhh!

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan lagi, jeritan itu makin lama makin kuat dan berlomba-lomba, semua anak omega milik Chanho yang berada di ruangan itu kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, mereka meraung kesakitan.

Kembali, sekali lagi rumah sakit dilanda kepanikan hebat, para dokter mulai berdatangan di dampingi oleh suster mereka, masing-masing mengecek keadaan anak-anak omega milik Chanho.

Chanho mengepalkan tangannya kuat, bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk meski terselip rasa takut yang besar di sana, dia berusaha untuk kuat, dia berusaha untuk tegar.

Yunhoo ikut membantu, dia memeriksa keadaan salah satu anak omega Chanho, dia di buat terkejut setengah mati, tidak salah lagi, benih itu memang adalah benih kutukan, benih yang membuat orang meregang nyawa.

Benih itu seolah mencari mangsa, memakan sisa kehidupan milik para anak omega Chanho hingga mereka akan berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa mereka, benih yang sangat berbahaya.

Dengan wajah sedih dan terluka Yunhoo bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Chanho, menandakan tak ada harapan, mereka semua, para anak omega Chanho akan mati.

Chanho tak dapat membendung air matanya, dia tak bisa lagi berpura-pura kuat dan tegar, dia akan kehilangan putra-putrinya, mereka yang terlahir dari benih, mereka yang tak pernah benar-benar dia perlakukan layaknya anak karena jumlah mereka yang terlampau banyak, walau begitu Chanho tetap menyayangi mereka.

Yunhoo berjalan ke arah Chanho, memeluknya erat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan yang dia miliki, berharap Chanho kuat menghadapi semua yang terjadi.

Raja para vampire itu menangis dalam pelukan sang kakak, dia sebentar lagi akan kehilangan putra-putrinya yang dia cintai, dia kehilangan mereka hanya karena keegoisannya ingin menimang cucu, mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka hanya karena keinginan konyolnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu." Ujar Yunhoo berusaha menenangkan Chanho.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, jeritan kesakitan para omega itu terdengar lagi setelah tak lagi terdengar, Chanho menutup matanya dan Yunhoo juga menutup matanya.

Mereka tahu bahwa para omega malang itu telah pergi untuk selamanya, Chanho dan Yunhoo melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bagaimana mereka meregang nyawa, bagaimana mereka berteriak kesakitan lalu setelahnya perlahan tapi pasti terlelap, terlelap untuk selamanya.

Yunhoo melihat para keponakannya pergi untuk selamanya sementara untuk Chanho para anak omeganya meregang nyawa di hadapannya karena keegoisannya, membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang pecah tak bisa di perbaiki lagi, meski bisa tak akan sebagus sebelum benda itu pecah, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, maka hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, karena kehidupan tak memiliki tombol reset di dalamnya.

00000

000

0

Sementara di tempat lain, di White Island.

Lily mencoba menguatkan dirinya, tak ada gunanya menangisi keadaan, dia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun semakin menderita.

 _"Yunhoo." Panggilnya melalui telepatinya._

Yunhoo yang tengah berduka terkejut menerima telepati dari ibunya, namun dia segera menjawab karena dia tahu itu pasti hal yang penting.

 _"Ada apa ibu?"_

 _"Kemarilah, kau harus melihat keadaan putramu."_

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekki bu?"_

 _"Dia mengamuk, terjebak dalam mimpi buruk abadinya."_

Yunhoo terhenyak, hatinya sakit, ini semua terjadi karena dirinya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" ujar Chanho yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Yunhoo.

"Baekhyun mengamuk, namun jiwanya terjebak, dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang abadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Yunhoo dengan wajah sendu.

Chanho terdiam, Yunhoo kembali bersuara, "Ibu menyuruhku kembali ke White Island, tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu yang saat ini sedang berduka, katakan ho, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Yunhoo frustasi.

"Bawa dia kembali." Ujar Chanho mantap.

Yunhoo terdiam.

"Bawa dia kembali, ini titah raja."

00000

000

0

Chanhee yang memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya, mendengar kabar menyedihkan dari istana.

Ratu cantik itu bergegas untuk kembali ke istananya, melakukan penghormatan terakhir untuk anak-anak omeganya, meski mereka tidak terlahir dari rahimnya, namun mereka tetaplah anaknya, karena dia adalah permaisuri sang raja.

Chanhee menghela nafas berat, kemudian bersuara, "Di saat aku sedang menenangkan diri dan jauh dari istana, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

00000

000

0

Sementara di Klozeus yang sesungguhnya, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan kolam itu, menatap tak percaya apa yang telah Baek Gi, leluhur ke-3nya itu lakukan.

Chanyeol memang bisa berteleportasi seperti Baek Gi, namun karena dia tak tahu dimana tempat yang Baek Gi datangi, jadi dia hanya menunggu di ruangan itu dan memperhatikan apa yang Baek Gi lakukan dari kolam itu.

"Kau terkejut?" ucap Baek Gi setelah kembali ke Klozeus yang asli, dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Sedikit." Ucap Chanyeol jujur.

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau marah aku membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Itu hakmu."

"Apa kau tahu alasanku membunuh mereka?"

Chanyeol menatap Baek Gi sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangan Baek Gi.

"Karena sebuah buku?" ujar Chanyeol tak yakin.

Baek Gi tersenyum, Chanyeol, keturunan ketujuhnya benar-benar pintar.

Detik selanjutnya vampire legendaris itu membawa Chanyeol kembali mendekat ke kolam dan menampilkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelum, ketika dia memusnahkan Dae Won dan Won Hi, namun kali ini suara percakapan mereka bisa Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol terkejut, bola matanya membulat, kemudian dia bersuara, "Me-mereka bagian dari Dark Blood?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Benar." Jawab Baek Gi cepat.

"Aku makhluk yang buruk, tak layak hidup di dunia ini, aku membahayakan semuanya, aku mengecewakan ayahku dan gagal menyelamatkan keturunanku." Baek Gi kembali berucap dengan lirih.

"Seburuk itukah?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit terenyuh.

"Tentu, sangat, sangat buruk, aku benar-benar buruk."

"Sudikah kakek menceritakan apa kesalahan kakek?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Baek Gi diam, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu, kemudian dia mengangguk, tak ada lagi yang perlu di tutupi, memang hanya Chanyeol dan matenyalah harapannya satu-satunya, keturunan ke-7nya lah harapan yang dia miliki di tengah keterpurukannya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan marah dan bersedia membantuku." ujar Baek Gi meminta Chanyeol berjanji dengan wajah serius.

"Mengapa aku harus marah?" ucap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Karena ini juga menyangkut tentangmu, berjanjilah. Apa kau bersedia?" ujar Baek Gi kembali meminta Chanyeol untuk berjanji padanya.

Walau terlihat agak ragu, Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu mengiyakan dan berjanji pada leluhurnya.

"Aku berjanji." Ujar Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Aku mendengar keraguan dalam suaramu." Ujar Baek Gi pada Chanyeol membuat pangeran tampan itu terkejut.

"Aku-aku ber-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong kala Baek Gi kembali berujar.

"Jika kau tak mampu tak mengapa, aku tak akan memaksamu, tapi..." Baek Gi menghentikan ucapannya lalu menghela nafas berat, kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu mengenai kisah ini."

Chanyeol terkejut, matanya membulat, sebesar itukah arti janji Chanyeol bagi leluhur di hadapannya ini? Apa sebenarnya yang Baek Gi takutkan? Chanyeol tak mengerti, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa cerita mengenai dirinya ini adalah cerita yang fatal, dan jika dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Chanyeol merasa Baek Gi yakin bahwa dirinya pasti akan marah besar.

Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatnya marah besar? Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, meredam semua rasa yang dia miliki, menyalurkan keyakinan pada hatinya, kemudian dia kembali bersuara, "Aku berjanji."

Tak ada lagi keraguan terdengar dari nada bicaranya, Chanyeol yakin mampu menahan emosinya.

"Aku lalai untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Baek Gi memulai cerita.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan cerita dari leluhur ke-3nya itu.

"Mereka mengikutiku dan mengetahui keberadaan Klozeus, mereka membaca buku catatanku dan mengetahui mengenai ramalan sang harapan, mereka berusaha mencari sang harapan dan membunuhnya." Baek Gi menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Mereka berusaha mencari namun tak menemukan hasilnya, mereka tak bisa menemukan sang harapan, saat itu mereka kembali menyelinap dan aku lagi-lagi lalai, mereka mengetahui keberadaan grimoir dan menyalahgunakan buku ramalan itu sehingga buku itu marah."

"Aku berusaha menahan kekuatannya dan berjanji akan menemukan tuannya yaitu sang harapan, aku membuat Klozeus yang baru di dimensi lain, aku meminta grimoir meninggalkan sedikit kesadarannya di Klozeus yang lama, agar mereka tak curiga bahwa Klozeus yang mereka ketahui bukan lagi Klozeus yang sesungguhnya, dengan kata lain Klozeus palsu."

"Grimoir bersedia melakukannya, dia membuat ramalan yang sesuai agar mereka percaya, namun ramalan itu adalah halusinasi mereka, grimoir berusaha melindungi tuannya dengan menyesatkan mereka melalui ramalannya."

"Suatu malam malapetaka terjadi, grimoir terlalu senang dengan kehadiran tuannya yang selama ini dia tunggu, hingga dia juga ikut bersinar di Klozeus palsu dan memberitahu mereka mengenai kelahiran sang harapan, dua bayi kembar yang terlahir pada malam dua bulan."

Chanyeol terkejut, dia terlahir pada malam dua bulan.

"Bayi itu aku dan kembaranku?" tanya Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Kau benar, namun takdir berkata lain, pada malam yang sama, dua bayi kembar lainnya juga terlahir."

"Apa itu Baekhyun dan kembarannya?"

Baek Gi terkejut, kemudian bersuara, "Kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa." Jawab Chanyeol tak yakin.

Baek Gi berdeham, tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menyebutkan Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian dekat?" tanya Baek Gi penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, memang dia dan si mungil tak terlalu dekat.

Baek Gi menampilkan raut kecewa yang tak di sadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Baek Gi lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian bersuara, "Tentu."

Belum sempat Baek Gi melanjutkan ceritanya, sebuah suara muncul di kepala Chanyeol.

 _"Chanyeol kau dimana? Cepat pulang nak."_

Itu suara telepati dari Chanho.

Chanyeol mengernyit, tak biasanya ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang, terlebih dia sedang sibuk dengan proses pendonoran sperma tak jelas yang sedang dilaksanakannya itu.

 _"Ada apa ayah? Apa ada yang terjadi? Bukankah kau sedang melakukan proses pendonoran sperma sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dalam telepatinya._

 _"Cepat pulang nak, keadaan darurat di istana."_

 _"Baik ayah."_

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan sang ayah, namun dia tetap menjawab melalui telepatinya.

"Ada apa nak? Apa ada yang terjadi?" ucap Baek Gi ketika melihat Chanyeol terdiam, dia tahu bahwa cucu buyunya itu sedang menerima telepati dari seseorang.

"Tak ada."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tak tahu, ayah menyuruhku pulang segera, dia bilang istana sedang dalam keadaan darurat."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku juga harus beristirahat." Ujar Baek Gi tenang.

"Tapi, kakek, kau belum selesai bercerita."

Baek Gi tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau bisa datang lagi besok atau nanti setelah urusanmu selesai, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Oh iya kek, apa ini dimensi lain?"

"Benar nak, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Oh...aku punya satu yang seperti ini, aku menamai dimensi itu bulan biru, dimensi yang aku buat khusus untuk mengenang kembaranku yang telah tiada."

"Manis sekali, kau sungguh romantis cucuku." Ujar Baek Gi menggoda.

"Hentikan kek! Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah cinta pertamaku, tentu aku harus membuatkan dimensi untuk mengenangnya walau dia telah tiada, tapi dia sangat berharga."

Baek Gi tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama dimensi ini kek?"

"Tulip." Ujar Baek Gi sembari tersenyum.

"Dimensi ini adalah dimensi tulip putih." Ulangnya kembali.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menghilang, dia akhirnya bisa membuka portal setelah tahu nama dimensi itu dan tentunya setelah mendapat izin dari Baek Gi, sang pemilik dan pencipta dimensi itu.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baek Gi menatap sendu ke arah kolam yang menampakan dua sosok yang sedang berada di tempat berbeda, Chanyeol yang tengah terbang kembali ke tempat ayahnya berada dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring.

"Chanyeol, anakku sayang, dia, kembaranmu masih hidup dan kau tak menyadarinya jika kau telah bertemu dengannya." Ujarnya lirih.

Kemudian kolam itu berubah menampakan ke-45 saudara omega Chanyeol yang terbaring kaku di tengah taman yang luas.

"Pada akhirnya memang ini harus terjadi, akan ada korban yang berjatuhan, akan ada korban setelah yang terpilih di pisahkan." Ujarnya kembali dengan nada lirih.

"Ahh...Baek hee aku lelah." Ujar Baek Gi kembali sembari menutup matanya dan berbaring di tempat tidur transparant di ujung ruangan itu.

00000

000

0

Kembali ke White Island, Lily saat ini masih memandangi tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang masih terus meronta, seolah tiada akhir untuk mimpi buruknya.

Wanita tua itu memikirkan perkataan Yunhoo padanya, bahwa Chanho memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali, membawa si mungil kembali ke Grandeus, ibu kota kerajaan negeri vampire.

Yunhoo berkata bahwa itu adalah titah raja, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun, dan satu lagi yang membuat Lily berat adalah dia juga harus ikut kembali ke Grandeus.

Cukup lama wanita tua itu terlarut dalam fikirannya, hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengangguk mantap, wanita tua itu telat membulatkan tekadnya, demi Baekhyun dia bersedia kembali, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk cucu malangnya itu.

Tak berapa lama Yunhoo muncul dengan prajurit kerajaan yang tak bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Mengapa membawa prajurit sebanyak ini?" tanya Lily tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk membawanya kembali?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini titah raja, tentu saja prajurit akan ikut menjemput Baekhyun mah, lagipula ini juga untuk keamanannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunhoo tak menjawab, dia malah berkata, "Sekarang dimana dia? Dimana putra manisku?" ucap sembari berjalan kedalam menuju sebuah ruangan.

Lily menyusulnya dari belakang, sementara para prajurit menunggu di luar menjaga tandu kerajaan yang akan di gunakan untuk membawa si mungil.

Yunhoo tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, kaki dan tangan putranya di ikat di sisi ranjang, sementara racauan menyedihkan serta ketakutan terus keluar dari mulut manisnya, tangan dan kakinya meronta meminta untuk di lepaskan, dan tak ada yang bisa Yunhoo lakukan untuk meringankan beban penderitaan putranya, bahkan untuk sekedar membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, Yunhoo tak bisa.

"Baekhyun." Ujar Yunhoo jatuh terduduk, dia kehilangan semua kekuatannya untuk berdiri, dia terlalu terkejut dan sedih, melihat kondisi putranya yang begitu menyedihkan seolah kematian lebih baik untuknya.

"Penderitaan apa lagi yang harus kau alami nak? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Maafkan ayah nak, maafkan ayah, ini salah ayah." Ujar Yunhoo terus menyalahkan dirinya, dia kembali menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Hentikan Yunhoo, ini bukan salahmu, ini salah ibu, seharusnya ibu tak menerima permohonanmu jika pada akhirnya jiwa Baekhyun akan terjebak selamanya dalam mimpi buruk abadinya itu, ibu seharusnya membiarkan Baekhyun ma-ma-" Lily berucap di ujung kalimat sebelum dia mengatakan kalimat mengerikan itu dia sempat terbata, seolah tak sanggup mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan itu, tak hanya menyakiti semua orang tapi juga menyakiti dirinya.

"Hentikan ibu!" Yunhoo dengan cepat memotong ucapan Lily sebelum kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, aku yang memohon padamu, mengapa kau menyalahkan dirimu?" ujar Yunhoo frustasi, air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha dia bendung menerobos keluar, akhirnya dia tak sanggup lagi menahannya dan tetesan air mata kesedihan serta kesakitan itu keluar dengan tidak berperasaannya.

Sementara Lily hanya menatap sendu ke arah putranya, kemudian dia bersuara, "Itu karena kau begitu menyalahkan dirimu, ibu tak sanggup nak, ibu tak sanggup melihat kau hancur, kau harus kuat demi putramu Baekhyun, saat ini dia butuh dirimu."

"I-ibu." Yunhoo terbata, tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata, ini semua terlalu menyakitkan, melihat kedua mata lelah itu dihiasi air mata kesedihan, wanita yang telah melahirkannya menangis karenanya, sorot matanya terlihat begitu terluka.

Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan, seolah dunia sedang berkata bahwa 'Ini adalah hukumanmu' pada Yunhoo.

Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan mata tak sanggup melihat wajah terluka milik ibunya, entah sudah berapa banyak dia membuat wanita itu menangis, entah harus berapa banyak lagi air mata yang tumpah agar mereka bisa meraih kebahagiaan itu, mereka akan senang meski itu hanya kebahagiaan semu, mereka tak peduli asalkan kebahagiaan datang menghampiri.

"A-a-ampuni aku." Racauan Baekhyun menghentikan moment menyakitkan diantara ibu dan anak itu.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah tubuh ringkih itu, bibir pucatnya kembali meracau tak jelas, tangan dan kakinya berusaha meronta, Yunhoo dan Lily menatap tubuh mungil nan lemah itu sendu, kesedihan yang tak berujung kembali mereka rasakan, kesakitan yang seolah menusuk hati dan jantung mereka hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

Mereka tak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa Baekhyun, mereka yang melihatnya saja sudah sangat terluka, bagaimana Baekhyun yang merasakan mimpi buruk abadi itu? Apa sebenarnya yang vampire mungil itu lihat dan hadapi?

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam melihat tubuh Baekhyun dan racauannya, tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, terhanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing hingga jeritan Baekhyun terdengar.

"BUNUH AKU! BUNUH!"

Teriakan itu sungguh mengerikan, tubuhnya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu, membuat Yunhoo dan Lily tercengang.

"Ibu!" Yunhoo berteriak, meminta Lily untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Lily ragu, haruskah dia menenangkan Baekhyun seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya ataukah membiarkan cucu tersayangnya itu mati agar penderitaannya berakhir, dia bimbang, dia ragu, dia khawatir keputusannya akan salah lagi, dia takut.

Mata tua itu terpejam, perlahan tapi pasti air mata mengalir keluar membasahi wajah lelah itu.

"Ibu! Tolong ibu, kumohon!" Yunhoo kembali berteriak.

Lily hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam keraguan dan kebimbangan yang dia rasakan.

"Ibu!" teriak Yunhoo lagi, lelaki paruh baya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ibunya, dia tercengang melihat wanita tua itu menutup matanya dan air mata mengaliri wajah lelahnya.

Detik selanjutnya Lily membuka mata, matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Yunhoo, dia tersenyum.

"I-i-ibu." Yunhoo terbata, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ja-jangan bilang kau ingin-"

Lily hanya diam, air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya, sorot matanya terlihat sangat terluka, bimbang dan rapuh, sorot mata ketakutan yang kentara.

Yunhoo jatuh terduduk di hadapan ibunya, dia berlutut di hadapan wanita tua itu, kemudian bersuara, "I-Ibu aku mohon jangan bu."

"Kita harus mengakhiri penderitaannya nak." Ujar Lily lembut sembari menepuk kepala Yunhoo yang berada sejajar dengan pinggangnya.

"Ti-tidak adakah cara lain bu?" ujar Yunhoo terbata, air mata kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ibu tak tahu." Ujar Lily sedih.

"Pa-pasti ada caranya bu, a-aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi bu, dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki, aku bahkan belum menebus semua dosaku, aku belum meminta maaf lagi atas kesalahanku, aku belum membuat Baekhyun bahagia bu." Ujar Yunhoo sedih, perkataan yang mampu menyayat hati yang mendengarkannya.

Hati Lily sakit, bagai di hujam ribuan pisau tak kasat mata, putranya hancur di depan matanya, dia semakin ragu untuk mengambil satu-satunya Yunhoo miliki, dia juga begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, dia tak sanggup membiarkan cucu tersayangnya itu mati, tapi dia lebih tak sanggup jika membiarkannya terperangkap dalam penderitaan abadi.

"Ibu tak yakin nak." Lily bingung, dia putus asa.

"I-ibu." Ujar Yunhoo terisak, masih dalam posisi berlutut dihadapan sang ibu.

Di tengah kesedihan mereka, Yunhoo teringat mengenai perkataan Lily tentang mate Baekhyun, takdirnya yang akan menyelamatkan pria mungil itu.

"Ibu, bagaimana jika kita mencari mate Baekhyun?" ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Yunhoo dan Lily yang sedikit ragu kemudian mengingat cara itu.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk ragu, namun melihat wajah bahagia Yunhoo yang seolah menemukan secercah harapan, dia akhirnya setuju dengan cara ini, dia menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya, detik selanjut cahaya ungu itu menghilang.

"Terima kasih ibu." Ujar Yunhoo tulus.

Lily hanya bisa tersenyum.

Detik selanjutnya mereka telah pergi meninggalkan White Island dan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Grandeus.

00000

000

0

Di istana, Chanho sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunhoo dan Lily yang tengah membawa Baekhyun kembali atas titahnya.

"Ayah." Chanyeol yang baru kembali memanggil ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanho pada Chanyeol, raja para vampire itu tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut, dia terlampau lelah dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Apa hal darurat yang terjadi di istana ayah?"

Chanho menatap Chanyeol sejenak, sedikit ragu untuk memberitahukan putranya mengenai apa yang terjadi, namun dia tetap mengatakannya karena pangeran tampan itu berhak tahu, pada akhirnya dia harus tahu.

"Hal buruk terjadi."

"Hal buruk?"

"Ke-45 saudara omegamu mati, mereka mati karena benihmu."

Chanyeol tercengang, kemudian bersuara, "Tidak mungkin ayah, kau sedang bercandakan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Chanho menggeleng lemah, kemudian bersuara, "Ayah harap ayah bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bohong, bahwa ayah hanya bercanda, namun tak bisa nak, itu kenyataannya, mereka merengang nyawa di hadapan ayah, dan ayah tak bisa melakukan apapun."

Chanyeol terdiam, terlalu terkejut.

Chanho juga ikut terdiam.

Dalam keterdiaman mereka sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh, itu suara rombongan yang Chanho kirim untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau telah tiba." Ujar Chanho pada Yunho.

Yunhoo hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Selamat datang ibu." Ujar Chanho memberi hormat.

Lily hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok mungil yang terlelap di dalam tandu dan sosok lain yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ayah." Panggilan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Chanho.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini putraku, Chanyeol." Ujar Chanho pada Lily.

Lily menganguk, kemudian Chanho kembali bersuara, "Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini, Byun Lily, ibu dari paman Yunhoo dan nenek dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menganguk tanda dia mengerti, detik selanjutnya dia kembali bersuara, "Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Bukankah dia sedang menjalani pengobatan?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti sembari menatap sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Ini perintah ayah untuk membawa dia kembali."

Chanyeol ingin bertanya lagi, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya diam, memendam rasa penasarannya.

"Bawa dia ke Istana Bulan." Perintah Chanho pada para pengawal.

Para pengawal mengaguk, namun Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Tapi ayah, istana bulan itu-" ucapannya terpotong kala Chanho kembali berucap, "Ayah tahu, itu istana buatanmu untuK Chan In, setidaknya istana itulah yang paling aman untuknya karena auramu mengelilingi istana itu."

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk, Dark Blood juga mengincarnya, keselamatannya dalam terancam bahaya, ayah mohon padamu sekali ini saja nak, izinkan dia tinggal di sana, hanya untuk sementara."

"Aku tak mengerti, bukankah seharusnya istana Kristal jauh lebih aman? Aura ayah dan Ibu mengelilingi istana itu."

"Tidak sayang, kau fikir ayah tak tahu dengan sebutan 'Dangerous PureBlood' yang kau miliki? Ayah tahu bahwa kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan ayah nak, ayah pernah mencoba menghancurkan istana Bulan, namun auramu begitu kuat menjaga tempat itu, jangankan untuk menghancurkannya, mendekatinya saja ayah tak bisa jika bukan melalui izinmu."

Chanyeol tercengang, dia memang tak bisa menyimpan rahasia dari pria yang menjadi ayahnya ini.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian bersuara, "Jika memang kondisinya sangat berbahaya, mengapa ayah tak membawanya ke dimensi Bulan Biru? Aku akan mengizinkannya."

Chanho tercengang dengan ucapan putranya, benar-benar langka bagi Chanyeol untuk menyetujui sesuatu, namun ini? Bukan hanya menyetujui, dia malah memberikan pendapatnya dan bahkan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di dimensi yang tak tertembus itu.

"Kau yakin nak?" Chanho bertanya pada Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam mata itu, namun dia hanya melihat keseriusan di dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia tak tahu pasti perasaannya, mengapa dia menyarankan hal yang tak masuk akal itu pada ayahnya, seperti bukan dirinya saja, namun satu hal yang pasti Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia harus melindungi sosok mungil itu, dia harus melindungi Baekhyun, HARUS.

Yunhoo juga terkejut, penawaran Chanyeol benar-benar di luar dugaan, dia yakin pasti Baekhyunnya akan aman di dimensi itu, namun dia takut putranya akan kesepian dan tak ada yang memantaunya, jadi dia kembali bersuara, "Aku rasa istana Bulan sudah lebih dari cukup."

Ucapan Yunhoo membuat Chanho dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, "Mengapa? Apa kau tak menyukai ide Chanyeol?" tanya Chanho kecewa, sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku bukannya tak menyukai ide itu, aku sangat berterima kasih, namun aku takut putraku akan kesepian dan tak ada yang memantaunya."

Chanho mengangguk, sementara Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, kemudian dia bersuara, " Jika memang begitu, kalian bisa membawanya ke Istana Phoenix, kali ini aku harap tak ada penolakan."

Penuturan Chanyeol membuat semua orang tercengang, tak menyangka dengan apa yang pangeran tampan nan dingin itu ucapkan.

"Tapi itu tempat pribadimu Chanyeol."

"Tak masalah, Istana Phoenix jauh lebih aman dari pada istana Bulan, auraku lebih besar di situ, dan tentu tak akan ada yang berani mendekati istanaku jika mereka masih ingin hidup, jadi bagaimana?"

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Apa kau akan tinggal di dimensi bulan biru?"

"Tidak,aku tetap akan tinggal di Istana Phoenix, aku akan memantau Baekhyun dan menjaganya."

Semua kembali di buat tercengang dengan ucapan sang pangeran, dia yang berhati dingin berkata ingin menjaga Baekhyun, sungguh terdengar mustahil.

"Kau bercanda." Ucap Chanho tak percaya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"Kau tak berniat untuk memperkosa putraku lagi kan?" tanya Yunhoo memicingkan matanya curiga.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian bersuara, "Tidak paman, kali ini aku ingin menjaganya, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Atas dasar apa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti memiliki alasan." Tanya Yunhoo lagi.

"Aku tak punya paman, naluriku mengatakan aku harus melindunginya, apakah jika ingin melindungi seseorang harus memiliki alasan?" ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun.

Yunhoo terdiam, begitu juga dengan Chanho dan Lily.

"Maafkan aku, sayangnya aku tak memiliki alasan itu, aku hanya ingin melindunginya, apakah itu salah?" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap sosok mungil yang setia terlelap di atas tandu.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Lily, akhirnya membuka suara.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Lily, dia hanya ingin melindungi, apa itu termasuk cinta?

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Baiklah, kurasa lebih aman jika membawanya ke istana Phoenix sementara ini." Ujar Lily pada akhirnya, Chanho dan Yunhoo ikut mengangguk, tanda mereka setuju dengan keputusan Lily.

"Baiklah pengawal bawa dia ke istana Phoenix." Ujar Chanho memberikan perintah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tandu, membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya, dia menggendong si mungil ala Bridal, kemudian bersuara, "Biar aku saja."

Semua lagi-lagi di buat terkejut dengan tindakan pangeran negeri vampire itu, Lily menghela nafas berat, matanya menyiratkan luka terdalam, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, namun bibirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya lalu menjawab dengan nada bingung, "Iya?"

"Kau yakin kau tak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok mungil dalam gendongannya, walau sempat ragu dia yakin bahwa rasa ini hanya rasa ingin melindungi bukanlah rasa cinta seperti yang sosok wanita di depannya ini ucapkan.

"Aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Lily serius.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengiyakan.

"Aku minta kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, kau sanggup?"

"Tentu." Ucap Chanyeol santai, dia tak memiliki perasaan lain untuk sosok dalam gendongannya ini selain rasa ingin melindungi yang kuat, karena sosok ini terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh, lagipula dia tak membutuhkan cinta.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pergi membawa Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya, sebelum Chanyeol berjalan lebih jauh, Lily bersuara, "Aku dan Yunhoo berencana mencari mate milik Baekhyun." Ujarnya pada Chanho.

Chanyeol mematung sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, sementara Lily tak mengetahui bahwa perkataannya di dengar oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan itu, dia tetap berjalan namun dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

Satu hal yang para vampire tak tahu, Chanyeol itu memiliki banyak anugerah, salah satunya adalah pendengaran abadi, dia bisa mendengar apa saja dalam jarak sejauh apapun jika dia menghendakinya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan darahnya."

Pembicaraan itu masih berlanjut, seiring dengan langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke Istana pribadi miliknya, Istana Phoenix.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan matemu." Ucap Chanyeol pada sosok mungil dalam gendongannya, dia memandangi wajah terlelap itu, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa tak rela ketika membayangkan si mungil akan bertemu dengan matenya.

DEG~

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup, terasa sakit bagai tertusuk tombak.

"Apa ini?" gumam Chanyeol.

Tanpa memperdulikannya Chanyeol kembali melangkah ke dalam Istananya.

"Kalian berjaga di luar." Ujar Chanyeol pada para pengawal, sementara dia masuk kedalam, membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam istananya.

Dia berjalan, kemudian masuk ke aula yang sangat indah, dia kembali berjalan ke arah tangga yang melingkar dengan ukiran Phoenix di pegangannya yang terbuat dari emas, sementara tangga itu sangat indah, terbuat dari kristal berwarna biru transparant.

Dia terus berjalan, tangga itu melingkar dan hanya memiliki satu ujung, di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah ruangan, ruangan paling atas, terpisah dari bawah, hanya memiliki satu akses yaitu tangga yang mereka lewati.

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dua pintu yang memiliki ukiran burung Phoenix bermahkota merah dan biru, sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah dengan aroma menenangkan terlihat di balik pintu, aroma khas Chanyeol.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang, sementara di ujung ruangan lain juga terdapat sebuah ranjang, Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di salah satu ranjang di ujung ruangan itu, ranjang yang dia ciptakan jika sang ibu ataupun kedua Special Twins ingin tidur di ruangannya yang bagai dunia mimpi itu.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang miliknya yang berada di ujung lain dari ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya di ruangan lain di ujung tangga, berseberangan dengan ranjang yang Baekhyun tiduri, ruangan itu terlalu luas, hingga walau berseberangan namun ranjang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak terlihat, karena ranjang Chanyeol memiliki sekat tertutup dan tangga lainnya yang menuju ruangan pribadi milik Chanyeol, dia menciptakan itu untuk menghindari gangguan dari ibunya maupun special twins ketika datang berkunjung.

Sementara Lily, Chanho dan Yunhoo yang telah selesai berbincang, berjalan menyusul sang pangeran dan si mungil yang sudah berada dalam Istana Phoenix.

"Dia menciptakan ini semua?" ujar Lily tercengang, begipun dengan Yunhoo, lelaki paruh baya itu juga sangat terkejut.

"Benar." Ucap Chanho tersenyum.

"Sebutan 'Dangerous PureBlood' bukan hanya sebutan belaka." Ujar Yunhoo tercengang.

"Kau benar, dia adalah vampire terhebat sepanjang sejarah dunia vampire, dia setara dengan leluhur ke-3 kita." Ujar Chanho.

"Tidak, dia bahkan bisa lebih." Ujar Yunhoo.

"Mengapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Hanya firasat."

Chanho mengangguk, sementara Lily hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita naik ke atas." Ujar Chanho.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ayahnya dan dua vampire lain telah tiba, jadi dia memberi mereka izin untuk masuk dan menaiki tangga.

Ketiga vampire itu berjalan ke atas, dua di antaranya tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub atas istana yang Chanyeol ciptakan.

"Dia memiliki selera yang luar biasa." Ujar Lily.

"Ya, dia bukan vampire biasa." Ujar Yunhoo.

Sementara Chanho hanya tersenyum bangga.

Mereka sampai dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka melihat Baekhyun terbarin di ranjang yang indah dengan seprai putih dan kelambu yang menutupi, sementara mereka tak menemukan sang pangeran dimanapun.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Yunhoo pada Chanho.

Chanho tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekat di ujung ruangan, Yunhoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanho, kemudian bersuara, "Dia di sana?"

"Benar, itu adalah sekat menuju tempat pribadinya, di baliknya ada tangga untuk menuju ke ruangan lain, dimana terdapat ranjang tempat dimana dia tidur, untuk catatan, tak ada yang bisa mendekat kesana, bisa masuk ke Istananya dan ke ruangan ini saja kita sudah beruntung, dan batas kita hanya sampai di sini." Ujar Chanho menjelaskan.

"Chanyeol akan mengawasi Baekhyun dari ruangannya, di sini tempat teraman." Lanjutnya lagi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apa aku boleh di sini?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Tentu, jika Chanyeol mengizinkan kau bisa berada di sini."

"Chanyeol." Chanho memanggil putranya, karena dia tak bisa menginjakan kaki di ruangan pribadi milik Chanyeol, seolah ruangan itu adalah ruangan terlarang, entah bagi siapapun termasuk sang raja.

Chanyeol muncul, kemudian bersuara, "Tentu saja nenek Lily boleh tinggal di sini, bahkan paman Yunhoo juga boleh jika dia mau, tapi jangan pernah mendekati sekat itu dan masuk ke ruanganku." Ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Baik." Ujar keduanya.

Chanyeol menciptakan dua tempat tidur lainnya lengkap dengan fasilitas yang ada, membuat semua tercengang.

"Apa?" ujar Chanyeol datar, tak suka di perhatikan, terlebih tatapan mereka yang sangat terkejut itu.

"Kau langsung menciptakannya di sini? Sekarang?" ucap Lily tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang wajar, bukankah semua bisa melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Chanho juga baru mengetahui hal ini, bahwa putranya bisa dengan mudah menciptakan apapun yang dia mau, sepanjang sejarah tak ada yang memiliki kemampuan menciptakan dalam sekejap seperti Chanyeol, bahkan Chanho membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk menciptakan istananya.

Ketiga vampire itu hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu terkejut dan merasa sedikit takut, Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa di tebak dan berbahaya.

"Sudah selesai, kalian bisa tinggal di sini."

Entah mengapa Lily dan Yunhoo berubah fikiran, mereka hanya akan merawat Baekhyun dan tinggal di Istana lain, tinggal dalam pengawasan Chanyeol membuat mereka tak nyaman, mereka akan menyerahkan segala keselamatan si mungil pada pangeran negeri vampire itu.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian bersuara, "Bukankah kalian juga akan tinggal di sini?"

Keduanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian Lily bersuara, "Tidak, kami akan tidur di istana lain, Baekhyun butuh ketenangan, lagipula kau pasti akan menjaganya, benarkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kami masih memiliki urusan penting yang harus di bicarakan dengan ayahmu, kami undur diri dulu." Ucap Yunhoo.

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya Chanyeol, pemakaman dan pemurnian ke-45 saudara omegamu akan di lakukan pada pukul 4 sore nanti, pastikan kau datang."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, kemudian bersuara, "Apa aku harus menyingkirkan dua tempat tidur ini?"

Pertanyaannya membuat ketiga vampire yang bersiap ingin pergi itu tercengang, menciptakan itu melelahkan dan sekarang dengan mudah dia ingin menghilangkannya, menghilangkan juga melelahkan asal kalian tahu.

"Kau bisa menghilangkannya?" tanya Lily tak percaya.

"Tentu." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Baiklah hilangkan saja, sisakan satu kursi untuk kami duduk bila ingin menjenguknya." Ujar Lily kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menjentikan tangannya dan seketika tempat tidur yang baru saja dia ciptakan menghilang, semua kembali seperti semula, dan lagi-lagi ketiga vampire itu di buat tercengang oleh kehebatan sang pangeran.

Tak ingin berlarut, mereka bertiga pamit untuk pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di istana Phoenix milik sang pangeran.

Setelah keluar, Yunhoo bersuara, "Putramu sungguh hebat dan menakutkan."

"Benar,aura begitu mengintimidasi, dia akan jadi raja yang hebat kelak." Ucapan Lily membuat raut wajah Chanho berubah.

"Hei tenanglah, pasti akan ada jalannya, kita akan mencari tahu caranya." Ujar Yunhoo menenangkan.

"Yunhoo benar." Ujar Lily menambahkan.

00000

000

0

Di Heavenia, tepatnya di Royal Garden.

Ke-45 omega itu telah di baringkan di sana sejak kematian mereka tadi pagi.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang menyedihkan untuk kerajaan, para pangeran dan putri kerajaan telah tiada, menyisakan luka yang mendalam bagi yang di tinggalkan.

Di bawah guyuran hujan, di kelilingi bunga-bunga indah, wajah ke-45 omega itu terlihat cantik, mereka terlelap dalam damai.

Pukul 4 sore, pemakaman, penghormatan dan pemurnian akan di lakukan.

Chanyeol sudah datang ke Royal Garden, Baekhyun terlelap di ruangannya, Yunhoo dan Lily juga sudah berada di Royal Garden, Chanhee juga ada di sana.

Semua sudah berkumpul di Royal Garden untuk mengantar kepergian para omega malang itu.

Chanho mengeluarkan api ungu, api pemurnian, api itu membakar tubuh ke-45 omega cantik itu.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Irene, Eunhee dan Kristal, hanya mereka berlima yang tersisa, kelimanya menatap sendu ke arah kobaran api ungu itu, mereka bersedih namun juga bersyukur karena tak harus menjadi korban, namun bukan berarti mereka bisa terbebas.

Dengan kematian ke-45 saudara-saudari omega mereka, itu artinya salah satu dari merekalah yang harus melanjutkan keturunan kerajaan dan menjadi permaisuri sang pangeran.

Irene, Eunhee dan Kristal sedikit senang meski takut bahwa apa yang menimpa saudara-saudari mereka akan mereka terima juga tapi mereka tetap senang.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya saling tatap, mereka terluka, takut dan sedih. Takdir memang begitu kejam.

Di bawah guyuran hujan semua terlarut dalam fikirannya masing-masing, memandang kobaran api ungu yang membakar dan menyucikan ke-45 omega malang itu.

Kerajaan di rundung duka mendalam, Royal Garden penuh dengan air mata kesedihan, hari berkabung, seluruh rakyat Alahontas juga hadir dalam pemakaman itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa di tutupi, semua menyebar begitu cepat.

Berita kematian itu, berita mengenai benih kutukan itu, berita mengenai benih terkutuk pangeran membuat seluruh rakyat Alahontas berduka.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, semua kembali satu persatu ke tempatnya masing-masing, Chanyeol ingin kembali namun Chanho menghentikannya, semua rakyat sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, tak bisa di hindarkan, Chanyeol juga harus tahu, Chanho sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk memberitahu sang pangeran.

"Chanyeol, ayah mau bicara." Ucap Chanho dengan berat hati.

"Apa ayah?"

"Kau tahukan bahwa mereka mati karena benihmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ayah memiliki kabar buruk untuk itu nak, benihmu...benihmu adalah benih kutukan." Ucap Chanho terbata, dia ragu, dia tak sanggup, berat baginya untuk memberitahukan mengenai kenyataan ini pada putranya yang sangat menantikan untuk naik tahta.

"Be-benih kutukan?" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Benar nak, benih berbahaya yang membunuh orang, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja kulit akan melepuh, benih terkutuk yang mengerikan, dan benih itu adalah milikmu nak." Ujar Chanho dengan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia terhuyung kebelakang nyaris terjatuh jika saja Chanhee tak menahan tubuh putranya.

"Benarkah itu sayang?" ucap Chanhee yang telah berlinang air mata kepada Chanho, Rajanya.

Chanho tersentak, terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanhee, dia tak menyangka jika ratunya itu mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan pada Chanyeol, putra mereka.

"Benar sayang." Ucap Chanho sedih.

Chanyeol seolah kehilangan jiwanya, baru kali ini dia merasa amat sangat terpukul, mimpinya untuk meneruskan tahta sang ayah harus kandas karena benih kutukan ini akan membunuh siapapun yang berniat untuk mengandung anaknya, dengan kata lain Chanyeol tak akan memiliki keturunan seumur hidupnya.

Pangeran tampan itu jatuh berlutut, guyuran air hujan semakin deras, langit berwarna kelabu, sementara kobaran api ungu masih belum pada seutuhnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Chanyeol meraung, menjerit terluka, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Lagi pangeran tampan itu berucap dengan terbata, suaranya melemah, di bawah guyuran hujan dan langit kelabu pangeran tampan itu menangis, untuk kedua kalinya dia menangis.

Kenyataan benar-benar menyakitkan, mimpinya untuk naik tahta dan menjadi raja harus kandas karena benih miliknya adalah benih terkutuk.

Chanho dan Chanhee terlihat sangat terluka melihat putranya hancur di depan mata mereka.

Sementara Lily dan Yunhoo hanya menatap dengan sendu interaksi antara ibu, ayah dan anak itu.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga menatap sedih ke arah Chanyeol, mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan sang pangeran, mimpinya terenggut oleh kenyataan yang kejam.

00000

000

0

Baek Gi mengawasi keturunannya dari Klozeus.

Dia menatap sedih Chanyeol yang menangis terpuruk, dia ikut terluka.

Sorot mata Baek Gi berubah, dia telah memutuskan semuanya, dia akan memberitahu mereka semua yang dia tahu, bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi juga semua yang terlibat di dalamnya, sang terpilih tak boleh lagi di pisahkan, takdir semakin dekat menuju puncaknya.

00000

000

0

Beberapa hari setelah hari berkabung itu, kejadian mengerikan dan menyedihkan kembali terjadi, seolah tiada henti, kesedihan kembali mendatangi keluarga kerajaan.

Para omega saudara Chanho, sang raja, membunuh diri mereka, terlalu sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa putra-putri mereka telah tiada, mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul anak-anak omega mereka.

Bunuh diri masal, yang menyebabkan keluarga kerajaan semakin berkurang jumlahnya.

Chanho terperanjat, dia terkejut dan terluka, di dampingi Chanhee yang berusaha menyalurkan kekuatannya agar Chanho tetap tegar.

Kerajaan kacau, Chanyeol yang mendengar kabar itu kembali terkejut, tapi dia memilih mengurung dirinya di ruangannya, membuat Chanho semakin khawatir.

Raja itu tak bisa lagi berpura-pura tegar jika sudah menyangkut satu-satu pewaris sahnya, Park Chanyeol, Alpha yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini, dengan usaha dan tangisan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan putranya itu, dan sekarang putranya hancur, mengurung diri di ruangannya, tak ingin keluar dari sana.

Mereka kembali melakukan pemakaman, penghormatan dan pemurnian di Royal Garden.

Tahun itu adalah tahun tersulit yang dialami oleh kerajaan Alahontas, terutama keluarga kerajaan.

00000

000

0

Seolah belum cukup kejutan dan kesedihan yang menimpa mereka, ketika Chanho, Chanhee, Yunhoo dan Lily tengah berkumpul Baek Gi muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hallo."

Ke empat vampire di ruangan itu tercengang.

Lily yang mengenali sosok Baek Gi lalu bersuara, "Apa anda Park Baek Gi?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" ucap Yunhoo tak percaya.

Sementara Chanho dan Chanhee hanya bisa diam.

"Keberatan jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian sebentar?" tanya Baek Gi.

"Tentu tidak." Ucap Lily.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Ke empat vampire itu saling berpandangan, kemudian Yunhoo menjawab, "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Baek Gi mulai menjelaskan mengenai dirinya, grimoir dan Chanyeol yang telah membebaskannya dari segel, mereka sempat terkejut namun tetap mendengarkan.

"Suatu malam malapetaka terjadi, grimoir terlalu senang dengan kehadiran tuannya yang selama ini dia tunggu, hingga dia juga ikut bersinar di Klozeus palsu dan memberitahu mereka mengenai kelahiran sang harapan, dua bayi kembar yang terlahir pada malam dua bulan." Baek Gi mulai menceritakan inti cerita, bagian terpenting dari cerita ini.

Chanho dan Chanhee terkejut, Chanyeol dan kembarannya terlahir pada malam dua bulan, begitu pula dengan Yunhoo dan Lily, "Baekhyun dan kembarannya juga terlahir pada malam dua bulan."

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa kedua bayi kembar itu, namun pada malam yang sama dua bayi lainnya juga terlahir dan aku yakin kalian tahu siapa dua bayi itu." Ujar Baek Gi memandangi ke empat vampire di depannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Chanyeol dan Chan In adalah tuan dari grimoir?" tanya Chanhee penasaran.

"Benar sekali, kedua putramu adalah tuan dari grimoir, namun bukan Chanyeol dan Chan In melainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Ucap Baek Gi menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu putraku dan pangeran adalah tuan dari grimoir? Bukankah-" ucapan Yunhoo terhenti kala menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari hal itu, ke empat vampire yang terikat takdir yang kejam, Dark Blood tak yakin siapa sang terpilih, karena kau dan Yunhwa juga memiliki darah raja di dalamnya, ramalan mengatakan bahwa jika seorang Alpha memiliki kembaran Omega, maka kembarannya adalah matenya."

"Dan mate Chanyeol adalah omega yang terlahir bersamanya."

"Jadi maksudmu Baekhyun adalah mate Chanyeol?" tanya Lily memperjelas maksud Baek Gi.

"Benar, dia adalah kembaran Chanyeol yang terpisah dari sang pangeran selama ini."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" ujar Chanhee tak percaya.

"Yunhwa." Yunhoo berucap dengan nada sendu.

"Benar sekali, pada malam itu Yunhwa melihat seorang vampire anggota Dark Blood sedang menukar Baekhyun dan Chan In, Chan In sudah tertidur di kasur Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun yang belum sempat di letakan di ranjang Chan In segera di bawa pergi karena vampire itu panik melihat Yunhwa yang memergokinya."

Ke empat vampire itu tercekat, cerita ini sungguh mengejutkan.

"Yunhwa segera mengejar vampire itu, dia berusaha menyelamatkan putranya, namun hal buruk terjadi, baik Yunhwa maupun putranya tak terselamatkan, sementara aku tak bisa berbuat apapun karena terperangkap dan hanya bisa mengamati kalian."

"Chan In tumbuh sebagai Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun yang asli telah tiada."

Semua tercengang mengetahui fakta ini.

"Mengapa mereka menukar anak kami?" ujar Chanhee terkejut dengan fakta bahwa anaknya masih hidup dengan menyandang nama lain.

"Ramalan mengatakan jika kembar Alpha dan omega adalah hal yang langka, oleh sebab itu kembaran sang Alpha pastilah mate miliknya, seperti telah menjadi takdir ketika mereka di kirimkan bersamaan ke rahim sang ibu, sejak lahir mereka sudah bertemu." Jawab Baek Gi cepat.

"Jadi maksudmu semua bayi yang terlahir sebagai kembar Alpha dan Omega merupakan pasangan yang di takdir sejak dalam kandungan?" tanya Yunhoo mulai mengerti.

"Tepat sekali, namun satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, mereka yang di takdirkan tidak boleh terpisah untuk waktu yang lama, jika mereka terpisah maka sang Alpha akan memiliki benih yang terkutuk, dan jika salah satunya telah tiada maka yang lain pasti akan segera menyusul mate mereka, karena begitulah takdir mereka."

"Jadi maksudmu benih kutukan yang Chanyeol miliki di sebabkan karena selama ini dia di pisahkan dari matenya?" tanya Chanho menahan amarah.

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi mengapa?" ucap Chanhee tak mengerti.

"Dark Blood tak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa sang terpilih diantara ke dua pasang bayi yang lahir pada malam yang sama itu, namun mereka menemukan ramalan itu dan berniat memisahkan kedua pasangan yang di takdirkan itu."

"Jika memang begitu, mengapa mereka tak membunuh saja ke empat bayi itu?" tanya Yunhoo tak mengerti, cara yang di lakukan oleh Dark Blood tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mereka sudah mencobanya, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih bayi sangatlah kuat tak bisa di dekati dengan aura membunuh, mereka bahkan melindungi Baekboom dan kembarannya yang kalian ketahui sebagai Chan In."

Semua tercengang.

"Jadi Dark Blood memutuskan untuk mendekati ke empat bayi itu dengan kasih sayang dan menukar mereka, memisahkan pasangan yang di takdirkan agar benih terkutuk tercipta, dan pada akhirnya mereka menggiring Chanyeol untuk memperkosa Baekhyun, matenya yang selama ini terpisahkan darinya, dengan niat membunuh Baekhyun, setelah tahu bahwa yang terpilih adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Namun rencana mereka gagal, tak terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun setelah malam itu, aku juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya."

"Jadi Baekhyun itu anakku?" ujar Chanhee lirih.

Baek Gi menganguk, kemudian bersuara, "Mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk kalian terima, tapi inilah kenyataannya, Yunhoo jangan membenci Baekhyun dan melukainya setelah tahu mengenai fakta ini, Chanho dan Chanhee cobalah untuk menerimanya sebagai putra kalian, dan kau Lily, cabutlah perkataanmu mengenai Chanyeol yang tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun."

"Mereka yang terpilih, mereka adalah mate, itu sudah di takdirkan sebelum mereka lahir, aku mendatangi kalian untuk mencegah malapetaka untuk terjadi lagi, sang terpilih tak boleh lagi terpisahkan, dan kau hampir memisahkan mereka lagi Lily dengan melarang Chanyeol untuk jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun."

Lily tercengang, dia harus membatalkan janji itu.

"Aku mendatangi kalian karena pasti jika tak mengetahui kebenaran ini kalian akan memisahkan kedua vampire itu, mereka tak boleh sampai terpisah lagi, mereka harus bersatu, nyatanya mereka harus saling jatuh cinta, maukah kalian membantuku?" ujar Baek Gi memohon bantuan.

Ke empat vampire itu saling pandang, sedikit demi sedikit pikiran mereka terbuka, walau masih ragu tapi mereka berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan itu, kenyataan kalau Baekhyun adalah Chan In, kembaran Chanyeol, dan mate yang ditakdirkan langit untuknya.

Ke empat vampire itu mengangguk, Yunhoo dan Lily sudah terlanjur menyayangi Baekhyun, mereka tak mungkin membenci Baekhyun hanya karena fakta ini, Chanho dan Chanhee sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun merupakan anak mereka.

Akhirnya terjawab mengapa saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, raja para negeri vampire itu merasakan hal yang aneh, dia merasakan perasaan rindu yang dalam, rupanya karena Baekhyun merupakan anaknya, darah dagingnya.

Begitu juga dengan Chanhee, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, saat Baekhyun sekarat dalam keadaan Purple Vanish, Chanhee merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, seolah dia ikut sekarat dan terluka, sekarang terjawab sudah, ikatan batin memang tak bisa di bohongi.

"Terima kasih, sekarang ayo ikut aku." Baek Gi membawa ke empat vampire itu pergi.

Ke lima vampire itu menghilang, Baek Gi membawa mereka menuju ke dimensi tulip putih.

"Lihat itu." Ujar Baek Gi menunjuk ke arah kolam setelah mereka sampai di dimensi tulip putih.

Kolam itu menampilkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengurung diri di kamar, merenung, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

00000

000

0

Sementara di tempat lain, Chanyeol tengah termenung di dalam ruangannya, sebelum dia mendengar jeritan Baekhyun.

"HENTIKAN!"

Jeritan Baekhyun terdengar membuat Chanyeol terkejut kemudian lekas mendatangi si mungil, dia terkejut, kondisi si mungil begitu menyedihkan, bibirnya pucat, air mata mengalir deras, keringan membasahi pelipisnya, tangan dan kakinya meronta.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya, dia masih belum tahu kondisi Baekhyun yang terperangkap.

Si mungil tetap meronta, "Hei, bangun, cepat bangun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengguncang tubuh ringkih itu.

Si mungil bukannya terbangun, malah semakin meracau parah, terkadang berteriak histeris.

"A-aku mohon maafkan aku, me-menjauhlah." Racauannya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si mungil.

"Bangunlah." Suaranya melembut, dia mengguncang tubuh itu berharap si mungil terbangun.

Namun nihil, racauan memilukan itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris.

"MENJAUH! Jika kau tidak menjauh aku akan bunuh diri!" sosok itu berteriak histeris, tangannya yang semula mendorong-dorong, mendekat ke arah lehernya dan berusaha mencekik dirinya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, terkejut dengan tindakan si mungil.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!" teriak si mungil lagi.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tangan si mungil.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" si mungil berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol masih menahan kedua tangannya.

"BIARKAN AKU MATI!" si mungil kembali berteriak semakin histeris.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tangan itu sekuat tenaga, dengan cepat dia melepaskan tangan si mungil, ketika si mungil kembali berusaha mencekik dirinya, pangeran tampan itu dengan sigap membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat sang pangeran.

Baekhyun yang berontak kembali tenang, si mungil kembali diam seperti orang tertidur dalam pelukan sang pangeran.

"Akhirnya kau tenang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit senyuman yang tak dia sadari.

00000

000

0

Di dimensi tulip putih kelima vampire itu masih mengawasi.

"Mereka terlihat serasi, aku menyesal karena telah melarang Chanyeol untuk jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, aku hanya-" ucapan Lily terpotong kala Baek Gi bersuara,

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka, jadi setelah tahu bahwa mereka adalah mate, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar ke empatnya bersamaan, mereka terkejut lalu saling memandang, detik selanjutnya mereka tertawa, senyuman bahagia terlihat.

"Ternyata pemikiran kita sama." Ujar Chanho tersenyum.

Ke tiganya mengangguk.

Baek Gi tersenyum, keturunannya memang bisa di andalkan.

"Pertama kita akan menemui Chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya kemudian meminta dia untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari mimpi buruknya, karena hanya dialah yang bisa membebaskan omega malang itu." Ujar Baek Gi memulai.

Ke empat vampire lainnya mengangguk, lalu mereka melesat ke Istana Phoenix untuk memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

00000

000

0

Mereka mulai memberitahu Chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya, setelah berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan susah payah mereka akhirnya berhasil, Chanyeol bersedia menyelamatkan si mungil dari cengkraman mimpi buruknya.

"Ku beritahu pada kalian, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai cerita kalian, tapi aku akan menyelamatkan dia." Ujar Chanyeol pada ke empat vampire itu.

"Sulit sekali meyakinkannya." Ujar Chanhee setelah Chanyeol pergi untuk bersiap menyelamatkan si mungil.

"Biar aku yang meyakinkannya." Baek Gi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanhee pasrah.

Baek Gi berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya bersiap untuk ke alam mimpi menjemput jiwa Baekhyun yang terperangkap.

"Merindukanku?"

"Kakek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sepertinya kau tak mempercayai bahwa Baekhyun adalah kembaran sekaligus matemu."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Mau aku tunjukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian bersuara, "Apanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kejadian malam itu."

Baek Gi lalu mengeluarkan cermin kecil yang menampilkan bayi yang di tukar, salah satu bayi di bawa kabur dan seorang wanita mengejar vampire yang membawa bayi itu.

Chanyeol tercengang, dia membulatkan matanya, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia sangkal, cerita itu benar adanya, dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Baek Gi tersenyum lalu bersuara, "Sepertinya kau sudah percaya, sekarang tolong selamatkan kembaran dan takdirmu itu yaa Chanyeolku sayang, aku mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak marah, dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang tertidur di ranjang, di sana sudah ada Chanhee, Chanho, Yunhoo dan Lily.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol pamit.

"Hati-hati nak, tolong selamatkan adikmu, kalian berdua harus pulang dengan selamat." Ujar Chanhee pada putranya.

"Akan aku usahakan." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, lalu seketika jiwanya pergi ke alam mimpi, tubuh pangeran tampan itu jatuh tertidur di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi tangan yang menggenggam tangan si mungil.

Sementara ke lima orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali membawa jiwa Baekhyun keluar dari alam mimpi itu.

l

l

l

l

 **To be Continued~~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Akhirnya sampai juga pada kata TBC #Horeee**

 **Perjuangan banget nulis ini Chapter, sampe begadang 2 hari T_T**

 **Gimana? Kalian suka gk dengan Chapter kali ini?**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Kalo bisa sih review yang heboh :3**

 **Semakin heboh semakin bagus wkwkwk**

 **Pokoknya aku minta review yang heboh :v**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Special thanks buat MILKYBAEK #muuuuuaaachhh**

 **Thank you buat warm review dan kesan kamu saat baca cerita aku, chapter per chapter**

 **Aku merasa sangat beruntung punya readers kayak kamu #Kissandhug**

 **Thanks banget buat dukungannya, walau di chapter 11 kemaren sempet bikin kecewa karena Cuma sedikit #Hiks**

 **Walau Cuma sedikit tapi kamu tetap review dan nyemangatin aku**

 **Jadi aku semangat deh buat nulis lanjutannya, sampe begandang 2 hari looh wkwkwk**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Okeh kayaknya gitu aja.**

 **Cuma mau kasih tahu, I'm back wkwk**

 **Ini update termasuk cepat yaak wkwk**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat Milkybaek**

 **Review dari dia yang buat aku semangat lanjutin**

 **Chapter ini special buat kalian**

 **Pokoknya harus review yang heboh yaa, HARUS #hehe**

 **Thanks a lot, see you next chapter :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Sebelumnya mohon maaf yaa kalau Chapter kemarin mengecewakan #bow**

 **Sekali lagi aku ingetin, this is my first ffn, cerita pertama yang aku buat dengan pengalaman seadanya, ngumpulin keberanian buat postnya aja butuh waktu yang lama, jadi sekali lagi maaf yaa, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita ini membingungkan dan mengecewakan #bow**

 **Hmm...tapi jangan berharap banyak yaa sama Chapter ini, takutnya mengecewakan :')**

 **Tunjukan padaku bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah baca Chapter kali ini yaa ;)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Sekedar ngingetin kalo Chapter ini tembus 9K plus..plus aka 10K, jadi jangan bosen yaak bacanya :3**

 **So, silahkan temukan kejutan di dalamnya :3**

 **Hope You Like It ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa :* #muuaacch**

 **Thankssss, and...**

 **Happy Reading Guys~~**

l

l

l

l

l

 _Chapter sebelumnya..._

 _"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol pamit._

 _"Hati-hati nak, tolong selamatkan adikmu, kalian berdua harus pulang dengan selamat." Ujar Chanhee pada putranya._

 _"Akan aku usahakan." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, lalu seketika jiwanya pergi ke alam mimpi, tubuh pangeran tampan itu jatuh tertidur di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi tangan yang menggenggam tangan si mungil._

 _Sementara ke lima orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali membawa jiwa Baekhyun keluar dari alam mimpi itu._

00000

000

0

Chanyeol, pangeran tampan itu saat ini sedang berada di lorong waktu, jalan yang menghubungkan alam nyata dengan alam mimpi, sekelilingnya berwarna biru laut dengan jam-jam di dinding lorong itu.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke alam mimpi, lebih tepatnya jiwanya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke alam mimpi untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Baekhyun yang terjebak di dalamnya.

Dalam perjalanan pangeran tampan itu tersenyum dengan tulus dan bahagia, saat ini dia akan menjemput cinta pertamanya, Byun Baekhyun, ah atau sekarang dia harus menyebutnya Park Chan In? Entahlah, Chanyeol tak terlalu peduli, baginya Byun Baekhyun maupun Chan In sama saja setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tak peduli dia akan tumbuh sebagai Byun Baekhyun atau sebagai Park Chan In, kembarannya, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa si mungil merupakan cinta pertamanya, wajah itu, dia tahu wajah bayi mungil yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan memutuskan untuk membuat dimensi Bulan Biru adalah wajah milik Baekhyun.

Dia tersenyum dan kemudian menggumamkan nama Baekhyun, baginya akan terlalu aneh untuk memanggil si mungil Chan In, baginya si mungil itu tetaplah Byun Baekhyunnya yang manis.

Bukan, bukan fakta mengenai kembarannya di tukar dan identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya secara sukarela untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dan menyelamatkan si mungil, namun karena pantulan di cermin yang menunjukan bayi Baekhyun yang telah di tukar maka Chanyeol memutuskannya.

Setelah tahu kenyataan dan dia melihat bahwa sosok bayi itu adalah Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya adalah sosok mungil yang tengah terjebak dalam alam mimpi itu yang membuat Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengabaikan bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya karena masuk ke alam mimpi seseorang.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih mencintai cinta pertama yang dia sangka telah mati, sekarang dia tahu bahwa cinta pertamanya masih hidup dan membutuhkan pertolongannya, tentu saja dia akan menyelamatkannya dan tak akan lagi pernah melepaskannya.

Chanyeol saat ini sudah ada di alam mimpi, lebih tepatnya jiwanya telah masuk ke alam mimpi dengan tujuan menyelamatkan jiwa malang Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya yang terjebak di dalamnya.

Keadaan di sekitarnya hening, pangeran tampan itu melihat ke sana kemari mencari sosok jiwa si mungil, berharap dia bisa menemukannya dan segera keluar dari sana dengan membawa cintanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol sedikit berteriak memangil si mungil.

00000

000

0

Sementara itu, kelima sosok itu tengah menunggu dengan sabar, berharap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Lihatlah mereka, terlihat begitu serasi." Ujar Chanhee memulai percakapan, senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, tampan dan cantik." Ujar Lily menambahkan, senyuman menenangkan terlukis di wajahnya yang tetap cantik meski tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

Yunhoo dan Chanho saling memandang dan melempar senyum, melihat masing-masing putra kesayangan mereka tengah terlelap dengan jari tangan yang saling terpaut indah.

Baek Gi juga tersenyum.

"Semoga mereka bisa kembali dari sana dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Ujar Baek Gi.

Ke empat vampire lainnya menoleh ke arah sang leluhur kemudian tersenyum.

"Mereka telah cukup menderita selama ini." Ujar Chanho dan Yunhoo bersamaan, keduanya menoleh ke arah masing-masing dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

Sementara ke tiga vampire lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa, tak lama Chanho dan Yunhoo ikut bergabung dalam gelak tawa itu, ruangan itu di penuhi oleh gelak tawa bahagia mereka berlima.

"Oh...lihat...lihat..." ujar Chanhee antusias sembari menunjuk ke arah kedua vampire yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

Ke empat vampire lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah dua sosok yang Chanhee tunjuk, tak lama Chanhee kembali bersuara, "Chanyeol tersenyum."

Chanho tersenyum sementara ke tiga vampire lainnya tak mengerti.

"Memangnya hal aneh jika dia tersenyum?" tanya Lily tak mengerti.

"Putraku itu jarang sekali tersenyum, dia adalah sosok yang dingin." Ujar Chanho.

"Sekarang lihatlah dia, tersenyum seperti itu, itu senyuman tulusnya, dia terlihat begitu bahagia." Chanhee menambahkan.

Ke tiga vampire lainnya lantas kembali tersenyum, benar-benar pasangan yang di takdirkan sampai-sampai pangeran tampan yang begitu dingin bisa tersenyum dengan tulus penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja dia bahagia, dia telah menemukan separuh jiwanya." Ujar Baek Gi santai.

"Ah maksud anda dia bahagia karena telah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah matenya?" tanya Lily.

Baek Gi menggeleng, "Bukan, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah peduli jika dia memiliki mate dan tak berniat mencarinya."

"Lantas?" tanya Chanhee tak mengerti.

"Itu...karena Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya." Jawab Baek Gi santai.

"Apa?" ucap ke empatnya bersamaan.

Fakta ini sungguh mengejutkan.

Sementara Baek Gi hanya tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol sebelum pangeran tampan itu pergi menyelamatkan takdirnya.

 _#Flashback_

 _Baek Gi berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya bersiap untuk ke alam mimpi menjemput jiwa Baekhyun yang terperangkap._

 _"Merindukanku?"_

 _"Kakek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _"Sepertinya kau tak mempercayai bahwa Baekhyun adalah kembaran sekaligus matemu."_

 _Chanyeol hanya terdiam._

 _"Mau aku tunjukan?"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian bersuara, "Apanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti._

 _"Kejadian malam itu."_

 _Baek Gi lalu mengeluarkan cermin kecil yang menampilkan bayi yang di tukar, salah satu bayi di bawa kabur dan seorang wanita mengejar vampire yang membawa bayi itu._

 _Chanyeol tercengang, dia membulatkan matanya, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia sangkal, cerita itu benar adanya, dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan yang ada._

 _Baek Gi tersenyum lalu bersuara, "Sepertinya kau sudah percaya, sekarang tolong selamatkan kembaran dan takdirmu itu yaa Chanyeolku sayang, aku mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya menggoda Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tak marah, dia hanya tersenyum, lalu setelahnya dia berujar, "Tak perlu mengandalkanku, karena aku akan menjemput cintaku."_

 _"Cintamu? Wah...apa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Baek Gi meledek Chanyeol._

 _"Benar kakek, aku jatuh cinta lagi,aku telah menemukan separuh jiwaku, dia, Baekhyun ternyata adalah cinta pertamaku, cintaku yang ku sangka telah tiada."_

 _"Wah mengejutkan." Ucap Baek Gi pura-pura terkejut._

 _"Aku sedang serius, berhenti bercanda dasar kau kakek tua." Ujar Chanyeol menatap sebal ke arah Baek Gi._

 _Baek Gi tak peduli, dia kembali bertanya, "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamamu bocah?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap tajam Baek Gi, dia tak suka kalimat terakhir Baek Gi yang mengatakan dia bocah._

 _"Sosok bayi itu adalah Baekhyun."_

 _"Wuuaah...kau...kau jatuh cinta pada bayi? Bayi polos nan mungil? Tak ku sangka kau sangat berbahaya, tak hanya auramu tapi otakmu juga kotor, bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada bayi, tak ku sangka kau adalah seorang pedofil." Ujar Baek Gi histeris._

 _"KAKEK!" Chanyeol berteriak, geram dengan ucapan sang leluhur yang terus menggodanya._

 _"Apa? Apa? Dasar kau pedofil, maniak." Ujar Baek Gi histeris yang di buat-buat._

 _"ISSSH...Aku bukan pedofil!"_

 _"Lalu apa? Tukang jagal?"_

 _"Bukan." Ujar Chanyeol datar._

 _"Penculik?"_

 _"Bukan." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menahan amarahnya._

 _"Penyuka bocah?"_

 _"Bukan." Ujar Chanyeol masih bersabar._

 _"Ah aku tau, OM-OM MESUM."_

 _"BUKAAAAAANNN!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak, kesabarannya sudah habis._

 _Sementara Baek Gi tertawa terbahak-bahak, senang sekali rasanya menggoda keturunan ke-7 kesayangannya._

 _"Terserah kakek sajalah." Ujar Chanyeol mendengus sebal, beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol berhasil menetralkan emosinya._

 _"Oh...OM-OM MESUM sedang marah." Ujar Baek Gi menggoda Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada gelar baru yang dia berikan pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, berusaha menetralkan kembali emosinya yang sempat terpancing, kemudian dia bersuara, "Satu hal yang perlu kakek tahu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk wajah Baek Gi._

 _"Aku telah menemukannya dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya bersedih, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan jiwa dan ragaku untuknya." Ujarnya mantap._

 _Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang tertidur di ranjang, di sana sudah ada Chanhee, Chanho, Yunhoo dan Lily._

 _Sementara Baek Gi terdiam kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol pamit._

00000

000

0

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali memanggil sosok mungil itu namun tak ada jawaban.

Pangeran tampan itu kembali berjalan menyusuri ruangan tempat dia berada, dia berjalan dan terus memanggil nama si mungil, namun yang dia temui sejauh ini hanyalah hampa, ruangan putih tanpa ada apapun di dalamnya, tanpa ada jawaban ataupun suara apapun dari si mungil yang tengah di carinya.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat dan berat.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Sekali lagi pangeran tampan itu berteriak memanggil nama si mungil pujaan hatinya.

"Dimana kau?" sekali lagi sang pangeran bersuara.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Chanyeol kembali memutuskan untuk berjalan, dia masih belum menyerah, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak boleh menyerah.

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun, jawab aku jika kau ada di sini." Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

Hening. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon jawablah, jawablah jika kau mendengarku." Kembali Chanyeol bersuara, namun kali ini cukup pelan, lebih seperti bisikan dengan nada frustasi yang tampak jelas di iringi dengan desahan lelah serta kecewa dari sang pangeran.

"Tolong."

Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran sang pangeran, suara yang sangat pelan, tapi dia tahu itu suara si mungil.

Secepat kilat sang pangeran menajamkan indra pendengaran, lebih tepatnya mengaktifkan salah satu anugerah yang dia miliki, pendengaran abadi.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Kali ini Chanyeol menangkap sebuah jeritan, jeritan dari si mungil, seperti racauan yang dia teriakan di dunia nyata.

"Siapapun tolong aku."

Kali ini suara si mungil kembali terdengar, dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan takut, meminta pertolongan pada siapa saja.

 _"Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol mengaktifkan telepatinya.

Sementara si mungil di kejauhan tersentak, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membalas telepati dari Chanyeol.

 _"Pangeran Chanyeol?"_

 _"Baekhyun kau dimana?"_

 _"Ini benar pangeran?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _"Tolong aku."_

 _"Kau dimana?"_

 _"Aku di sebuah sangkar, aku tak tahu ini dimana."_

 _"Bisa kau bawa aku ke tempatmu?"_

 _"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"Hanya pikirkan aku berada di sampingmu."_

 _"Baiklah, akan ku coba."_

Kemudian si mungil mencoba melakukan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan, dia tak peduli, dia hanya berharap bahwa ini berhasil.

Secepat Baekhyun membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol berada di sampingnya secepat itu pula tubuh Chanyeol menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa cara itu berhasil.

"Pangeran." Ucap si mungil sembari menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang pangeran.

"Baekhyun kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut pada si mungil di dalam pelukannya sembari mengelus surai keperakan milik si mungil dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, dia tak yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya memang benar sang pangeran vampire maha agung yang sombong dan menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol, sifatnya sungguh jauh berbeda, membuat Baekhyun merinding namun nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan.

Si mungil mendorong tubuh sang pangeran pelan, kemudian bersuara, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Chanyeol bingung tapi dengan cepat dia menjawab, "Aku Chanyeol, pangeran negeri vampire, calon raja Alahontas dan tentu saja _matemu_."

Si mungil memandang wajah sang pangeran dengan raut shock kemudian bersuara, "Kau bercanda, kau bukan pangeran Chanyeol."

"Aku pangeran, Park Chanyeol."

"Bukan, kau bukan."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian bersuara, "Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

Astaga, pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja karena sikapmu itu berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol yang dia kenal, BODOH.

"Pangeran itu menyebalkan, sombong, kasar, dia bahkan pernah mencekik leherku, kau jelas bukan pangeran." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku pangeran, percayalah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menyakinkan si mungil.

Si mungil menggeleng, dia menolak untuk percaya pada makhluk serupa pangeran yang memperlakukannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan pangeran yang asli, menurutnya.

"Kau bukan pangeran, kau bukan dia, apa yang kau mau? Apa kau juga mau membunuhku? Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" teriak si mungil histeris.

Oke, sekarang suasana jadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengeram frustasi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan si mungil, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang sang pangeran berjalan mendekat, menarik tangan si mungil yang menutupi wajahnya dan menarik si mungil agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Disisi lain, si mungil yang ketakutan dan histeris berusaha meronta dan melepaskan tarikan sang pangeran, namun apa daya, tenaga pangeran jauh lebih kuat darinya, tubuhnya tertarik mendekat, namun si mungil masih berusaha meronta.

Detik selanjutnya, si mungil merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisnya, matanya yang semula terpejam dia buka, betapa terkejutnya omega mungil kala dia melihat wajah pangeran yang sangat dekat dengannya, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan mata terpejam, dan catat, pangeran menciumnya, itu bibir pangeran, sesuatu yang menempel di bibir tipisnya adalah bibir tebal sang pangeran.

PANGERAN MENCIUMNYA!

Pupil mata Baekhyun membesar dan melebar, dia terlalu terkejut, sangat terkejut sampai tubuhnya mendadak kaku, seluruh indranya seolah kehilangan fungsi, dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Pangeran hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tidak menuntut, hanya menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan perasaan miliknya, agar si mungil mengerti.

Mereka berdua saling merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, ah lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan, sementara pangeran tak merasakannya karena entah di sengaja atau tidak si mungil menahan nafasnya.

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang pangeran lakukan, sementara sang pangeran menyadari bahwa si mungil tak bernafas dengan benar, perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, dia melihat mata si mungil menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Disisi lain, si mungil yang menangkap mata sang pangeran terbuka akhirnya kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, dia kembali pada kenyataan dan mendapat kembali kesadarannya, dengan segera dia mendorong tubuh sang pangeran menjauh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Menciummu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"M-m-mengapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol jelas dapat menangkap wajah kebingungan dari si mungil, sepertinya cara ini masih belum meyakinkan si mungil. Dia menghela nafas berat.

Detik selanjutnya dia mendekat ke arah si mungil, tanpa peringatan yang berarti membuat si mungil lengah dan akhirnya sang pangeran menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, menggunakan anugerahnya yang lain, berbagi ingatan.

Baekhyun ingin meronta, tapi sekejap semua ingatan sang pangeran memasuki kepalanya, mulai dari pertemuan mereka dan semua yang terjadi ketika dia terjebak di alam mimpi.

Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun menetes.

Chanyeol kembali menjauh dari si mungil setelah dia berbagi ingatan padanya, pangeran tampan itu terkejut melihat kesayangannya menangis.

"Mengapa menangis, hmm?" ujarnya lembut.

Si mungil diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali berujar lembut.

"Maaf." Cicit si mungil pelan.

"Maaf?" sang pangeran mengulangi ucapan si mungil dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Maaf karena meragukanmu pangeran, dan turut berduka untuk saudaramu."

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian, matanya menatap si mungil dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Ujar sang pangeran lembut.

"Terima kasih." Si mungil kembali mencicit.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda dia memaafkan si mungil, lagipula dia tak mungkin marah pada cintanya.

"Sekarang maukah kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau bisa ada di sangkar ini?" tanya sang pangeran lembut sembari mengelus pipi si mungil lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya membuat si mungil merasakan kenyamanan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan.

Si mungil mengangguk ragu, namun akhirnya mulai menjelaskan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Saat si mungil sedang menjelaskan kepada sang pangeran, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria misterius dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh serta kepalanya. Seketika itu pula wajah si mungil berubah menjadi pucat, ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, dia menjadi bungkam, kemudian secepat kilat memeluk sang pangeran, membenamkan wajah serta tubuhnya di dada bidang sang pangeran, mencari perlindungan.

Chanyeol terkejut saat si mungil tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi sang pangeran untuk menyadari eksistensi di belakangnya yang dia yakini pelaku yang telah membuat cintanya ketakutan.

Tangannya yang bebas pangeran gunakan untuk membalas pelukan si mungil, kemudian beralih mengelus pucuk kepalanya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan, berusaha memberikan perlindungan kepada si mungil, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan sang pangeran berangsur-angsur tenang, nafasnya kembali teratur seperti semula setelah sebelumnya nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan dan memburu karena terlalu takut.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan auranya yang begitu mengancam, namun anehnya Baekhyun malah semakin nyaman berada dalam pelukan sang pangeran, bukannya terancam dengan aura yang sang pangeran keluarkan, si mungil malah merasa aman dan nyaman, seolah aura itu melindunginya.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku disini, aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucapan Chanyeol bagai mantra yang semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa aman berada dalam dekapan sang pangeran.

Tanpa membalik tubuhnya, dengan posisi yang masih memeluk tubuh si mungil sayang, Chanyeol bersuara, "Siapa kau?" ujarnya dingin.

"Apa kabar Yang Mulia?" pria misterius itu mengeluarkan suaranya menyapa sang pangeran.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit bingung, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Siapa kau?". Pangeran tampan itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Pria itu kembali diam, tak ada suara sama sekali, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalik badannya untuk melihat sosok yang tengah dibelakanginya itu, pangeran tampan itu mengubah posisi si mungil, dia mengendong si mungil yang entah sejak kapan tertidur ala bridal.

Baekhyun terusik dari tidurnya, dia perlahan membuka matanya, dia juga tak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa tertidur dalam dekapan sang pangeran, terlalu nyaman membuatnya terlena dan akhirnya terlelap tanpa dia sadari.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pangeran yang memandangnya dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang membuat wajah si mungil bersemu merah, dia malu, terlebih setelah menyadari posisinya kini tak lagi memeluk sang pangeran, melainkan berada dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman, dia berniat untuk turun dari gendongan sang pangeran, namun ketika pandangannya kembali menangkap sosok misterius yang selalu mengangganggunya itu membuatnya urung melakukan niatnya itu.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang pangeran, kembali mencari perlindungan.

Sementara Chanyeol yang menyadari si mungil ketakutan kembali bersuara, "Tidurlah, kau aman bersamaku." Ujarnya memenangkan, membuat si mungil kembali merasakan kenyamanan serta keamanan tak terhingga.

"Te-terima kasih." Cicitnya pelan dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya lagi, kembali mencicit.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi si mungil sayang, cukup lama dia mengecup dahi si mungil, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya sebelum dia bersuara, "Kau tak merepotkanku sayang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan sang pangeran membuat si mungil kembali tertidur dalam gendongan pangeran negeri vampire itu.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?" ujar sang pangeran pada sosok misterius di hadapannya setelah yakin si mungil telah tidur dengan pulas dalam gendongannya.

00000

000

0

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di istana, keributan sedang terjadi tanpa di ketahui oleh kelima vampire yang masih setia menunggu kepulangan dua insan yang tengah berada di alam mimpi.

"Dimana tuanku?!" ujar seorang pria misterius berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk istana pada penjaga istana.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Anda tak bisa masuk sembarangan kesini, ini adalah istana." Ujar salah satu penjaga pada sosok itu.

"Aku tak peduli! Dimana tuanku?!" ujarnya kembali bertanya kepada sang penjaga dengan jeritan yang cukup lantang hingga menggundang para penghuni istana untuk berkumpul melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" itu suara Luhan yang bertanya pada penjaga.

"Pangeran." Ucap semua para penjaga yang melihat salah satu pangeran mereka datang untuk melihat keadaan, semua penjaga itu menunduk hormat pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

Kemudian salah satu penjaga mulai menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi, mata Luhan dan Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pria misterius yang penjaga itu bicarakan, pria itu masih berteriak-teriak mencari tuannya.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Luhan menggangguk, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati pria yang mengamuk itu, dia menjaga jaraknya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan pria itu.

"Tuan, apa yang anda inginkan?" ujar Luhan memulai.

Pria yang masih mengamuk tak jelas pada penjaga itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan dan dia diam tak bersuara.

"Tuan?" Luhan kembali bersuara karena pria yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya itu diam tak lagi bersuara.

Hahaha...

Gelak tawa terdengar dari pria itu membuat semua orang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya yang sangat aneh.

"Siapa ini? Wah..wah...bukankah ini pangeran Luhan?" ujar pria itu dengan nada agak tidak bersahabat.

Luhan tak gentar, dia memasang wajah datar, gertakan seperti itu baginya tak ada apa-apanya, saudaranya Chanyeol jauh lebih berbahaya dan mengerikan menurutnya.

Clap...Clap...Clap...

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari pria itu, "Seperti yang rumor katakan, meski omega pangeran adalah salah satu yang harus di pertimbangkan." Ujarnya santai, terdengar sedikit meremehkan.

"Oh...Saya lupa jika anda adalah 'Special Twins'" lanjutnya sembari menekankan kata Special Twins yang di ucapkannya, "Bagaimana kabar kembaran anda?" dia kembali berucap sarkastis.

Luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya, kemudian dia bersuara, "Hati-hati dengan ucapan anda tuan." Ucapnya sarkastis.

Hahaha...

Pria misterius itu kembali tertawa, lalu dia berkata, "Oh...maafkan saya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati." Ujarnya tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali.

Luhan terdiam, masih mencoba menahan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak, tanpa sadar auranya menguar di udara, begitu mencekam penuh dengan rasa amarah.

"Jangan marah pangeran, saya hanya ingin tahu dimana tuan saya." Ucap pria itu menenangkan Luhan, tak ada lagi nada meremehkan di dalamnya, hanya ada keseriusan yang pria itu tunjukan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, bersabar, kemudian dia bersuara, "Tuan?"

"Benar, tuan saya."

"Tuan yang mana? Chanyeol?" ucap Luhan tak mengerti.

Aura di sekitar pria itu berubah mencekam membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri, satu hal yang Luhan tahu pasti, pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah vampire sembarangan, bahkan auranya mirip seperti saudaranya Chanyeol, berbahaya.

Dan sepertinya tuan yang pria di hadapannya ini cari bukanlah sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau bilang?" ujarnya dingin.

"Bu-bukankah tuanmu adalah Chanyeol?" ujar Luhan terbata.

"Bukan." Ujarnya semakin dingin.

"Jadi siapa tuanmu?" ujar Kyungsoo lebih dingin.

Melihat kembarannya yang kesulitan membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendekat dan terlibat dalam permbicaraan itu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, dia tuanku. Dimana dia?!" ujar pria itu kemudian.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, sedikit bingung, karena mereka tak mengetahui jika si mungil telah di bawa kembali ke istana atas perintah raja dan saat ini sedang berada di istana Phoenix.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Baekhyun tak ada di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar terkesan dingin.

"Jangan bohong!" ucap pria itu tak terima.

"Kami tak berbohong." Ucap Luhan.

"Tuanku ada disini!" pria itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini!" ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

"Kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Pelayan keluarga Byun? Jika kau pelayan mereka, tunjukan wajahmu, kau saat ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan." Ujar Luhan memicingkan matanya, mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, ketakutan yang sempat dia rasakan menghilang entah kemana.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ucap pria itu marah.

"Kau yang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apa kau lupa kami ini siapa? Sadari tempatmu!" ujar Kyungsoo mulai memanas.

"Tunjukan wajahmu!" ujar Luhan memerintah pria itu.

Pria itu hanya diam.

Saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatinya, secepat kilat pria itu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin, namun di detik terakhir sebelum kepergiannya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendengar suaranya.

"Tuanku dalam bahaya, tolong lindungi dia."

Itulah yang sosok itu ucapkan membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berniat mengejarnya mengurungkan niat mereka, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan pria bertudung hitam itu.

00000

000

0

Kembali ke alam mimpi, saat ini sang pangeran yang menggendong si mungil tengah berhadapan dengan pria berjubah hitam lainnya.

Haaahh...

Terdengar helaan nafas berat, pria misterius itu menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan pada pria di gendongan anda itu pangeran?"

"Membawanya pergi." Ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku orang yang bertugas melindungi anda, tuanku."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian bersuara, "Apa kau orang suruhan ayah? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujarnya tak terima.

"Anda tak perlu tahu, aku hanya orang yang bertugas menjaga anda, sekarang pangeran, tinggalkan makhluk hina itu." Ujar pria itu mulai memberitahu maksudnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku harus melindungi anda dari dia, kutukan itu harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini." Lanjutnya lagi dingin, dengan memandang Baekhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengerikan, meski wajahnya tak terlihat, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa pria itu memandang pujaan hatinya dengan tatapan benci dan berniat membunuh si mungil, terbukti dengan auranya yang penuh nafsu membunuh ketika menunjuk si mungil dalam gendongan sang pangeran.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada si mungil, kemudian bersuara, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan coba berani menyentuhnya atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Apa anda sudah buta pangeran?! Bukankah anda membencinya? Tinggalkan dia! Dia berbahaya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia 'mate' milikku, bagaimana mungkin dia berbahaya? Dia separuh jiwaku!"

"Mate? Apa yang membuat anda berfikir seperti itu pangeran? Siapa yang meracuni fikiran anda? Lihatlah dia! Dia bahkan bukan salah satu dari saudara anda!"

"Dia saudaraku! Kembaranku! Sekarang minggir! Aku harus segera membawa dia keluar dari sini."

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Pria itu sedikit terkejut namun dia kembali berteriak ketika melihat sang pangeran yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Coba saja hentikan aku jika kau bisa!" ucap Chanyeol acuh, dia berjalan menuju jalan keluar dari alam itu dengan si mungil dalam gendongannya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Lebih dari 10 pria berjubah hitam lainnya mengepung sang pangeran, membuat pangeran tampan itu mengeram kesal.

"Tinggalkan dia disini pangeran! Biarkan kami melaksanakan tugas kami! Kami harus melindungimu dari kutukan itu!" ujar pria itu frustasi.

"Dia bukan kutukan! Dia mateku!" ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah.

Pada akhirnya emosi Chanyeol yang sejak tadi dia tahan tak dapat lagi dia bendung dan dia mengeluarkan aura yang membuat semua pria berjubah hitam itu terbelenggu.

Tepat sekali, pangeran tampan itu mengeluarkan aura yang kita kenal sebagai Chain, aura yang dapat membelenggu siapa saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat semua pria berjubah hitam yang mencoba mengepungnya berlutut di tanah dan tak dapat bergerak, dia bahkan tak menyadari jika dia baru saja mengeluarkan aura legendaris Chain.

Pria misterius itu ikut terbelenggu, tapi bukan tanpa alasan dia menyebut dirinya sebagai pelindung sang pangeran, dengan mudah dia bisa membebaskan diri dari aura itu, bahkan semua vampire lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol terkejut, kemudian dia bersuara, "Mengapa kalian bisa lolos dengan mudah?"

Pria itu tersenyum di balik tudungnya kemudian bersuara, "Kami adalah pelindungmu, tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kami."

"Kau sungguh hebat pangeran, bahkan kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan Chain di usia semuda ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Perkataannya membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa dia telah mengeluarkan Chain, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, ini semua karena dia ingin melindungi Baekhyun, kakek Baek Gi benar dengan ucapannya, bahwa mate membuat kita kuat.

Namun senyum sang pangeran luntur ketika pria itu kembali mengatakan hal yang mengerikan, "Sekarang anda tak memiliki pilihan lain pangeran, serahkan dia pada kami, dia harus terjebak selamanya disini, bahkan mati bila perlu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Kalian bilang kalian pelindungku?" ujar Chanyeol memulai, dia hanya tidak mengerti harus bagaimana, namun dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan separuh jiwanya, tak lagi, tak akan setelah dia mengetahui dan menemukannya, jadi dia menanyakan hal yang terus membuatnya berfikir.

"Benar."

"Dia adalah mateku, bukankah seharusnya kalian juga melindunginya?"

Pria itu mengeram kesal, kemudian bersuara, "Tugas kami adalah melindungi anda dari dia."

"Mengapa? Apa salah Baekhyun?"

"Dia berbahaya! Dan untuk catatan pangeran, aku tak tahu siapa yang telah mengatakan omong kosong itu, tapi dia bukan matemu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia mateku, aku merasakannya."

Pria itu mengerang frustasi, mereka telah terlanjur membuat kesalahan dengan membuat keduanya bertemu, semua karena Choi sialan itu, pangeran tak akan semudah itu di bohongi.

"Dia bukan matemu pangeran, percayalah, dia bahkan bukan saudaramu, matemu hanyalah saudaramu pangeran."

"Tapi dia saudaraku, dia kembaranku."

Lagi, ucapan Chanyeol membuat para pria berjubah hitam itu bingung, namun mereka akhirnya menyeringai, sepertinya ada yang membuat spekulasi yang salah disini.

"Benarkah pangeran? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" ujarnya mulai bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang pangeran.

Tepat ketika sang pangeran ingin menjawab, salah satu pria berjubah hitam disana menyambar tubuh dalam gendongan sang pangeran dan membawanya menjauh.

"Sialan kau!" ujar Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Para pria berjubah hitam itu kembali mengepung sang pangeran, kali ini mereka mengeluarkan aura Chain yang membuat Chanyeol tak berdaya, mereka bukanlah lawan-lawan lemah yang biasa Chanyeol hadapi, mereka berbahaya.

Baekhyun terusik dan terbangun dari tidurnya di saat dia tak lagi merasakan aroma dan aura sang pangeran, sejak tadi Chanyeol mengeluarkan aroma dan aura yang membuat si mungil tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari dia dalam bahaya ketika melihat dia akan di bawa ke hadapan pria berjubah hitam yang selama ini mengganggunya berusaha meronta.

"Lepaskan aku!" ujarnya berteriak.

"Sekarang kau sudah tak lagi berada dalam sangkar emas itu, akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu." Ujar pria berjubah itu dengan nada bahagia.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Bukankah kau yang memasukanku kedalam sana?" ujar Baekhyun marah.

"Aku? Hahaha...bukan, bukan, itu bukan aku, mereka melakukan itu untuk melindungimu dan sialnya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerormu, semua karena sangkar sialan itu!"

"Mereka?" ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mati!" ujar pria itu sembari menodongkan sebuah pisau perak ke arah jantung si mungil.

"Tidak, tidak." Ujar Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

Sementara Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu Chain yang di keluarkan oleh ke 10 vampire yang mengepungnya, satu vampire yang mengeluarkannya saja bisa membuat seribu vampire lumpuh, apalagi 10 vampire yang mengeluarkannya, bahkan vampire sekuat Chanyeol saja membutuhkan waktu untuk melepaskan diri.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak saat pria itu semakin dekat berusaha menancapkan pisau perak itu tepat di jantung si mungil.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa melepaskan diri, sementara cintanya dalam bahaya.

Baekhyun berusaha melawan, namun kedua tangannya di pegangi oleh pria berjubah lainnya.

Saat pisau itu semakin mendekat sebuah tangan datang dan memukul tangan pria itu membuat pisau itu terhempas.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh tuanku!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pria berjubah hitam lainnya, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya, bukankah mereka adalah teman? Mengapa saling menyerang?

"Ck, kau mengganggu kesenanganku." Ujar pria yang berusaha membunuh Baekhyun tadi.

"Minseok kau sialan!" ujar pria berjubah itu marah.

"Jangan sebut namaku sialan! Sekarang mereka tahu identitasku!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau, kim jongdae sialan!"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu! Dan sekarang mereka tahu identitasku kau sialan!"

"Itu pembalasanku!" ucap Minseok kesal.

Jondae mengabaikan Minseok, kemudian beralih menatap tuannya, dia sudah membuka penutup wajahnya sehingga wajah tampannya terlihat, matanya menatap tajam pria yang memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian bersuara, "Kau! Lepaskan tuanku atau kubunuh dirimu!"

Pria itu segera melepaskan Baekhyun dan beringsut menjauh, dia sungguh takut pada Jongdae yang setara dengan ketuanya Minseok.

Jongdae langsung membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun yang kebingungan, kemudian dia bersuara, "Tuan kau tak apa?"

"A-aku tak apa." Ujar Baekhyun takut.

"Jongdae sialan! Berani kau mengabaikanku!" jeritan Minseok membuat Jongdae menutup telinganya dan mendelik kesal pada pria manis itu.

"Berisik kau!"

Kemudian mata beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih terbelenggu, mata Minseok mengikuti pergerakan mata Jongdae.

"Bahkan kau membelenggu tuanmu sendiri?" ujar Jongdae sinis.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ujar Minseok tak mau kalah.

"Baguslah." Ujar Jongdae bangkit.

"Apa maksud-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, mata Minseok membulat, sadar betul bahwa saat ini tuannya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Jongdae.

Dengan mudah Jongdae menyingkirkan ke 10 vampire lainnya dan berusaha menyerang Chanyeol, dia mencekik Chanyeol kemudian bersuara, "Kau tadi berusaha membunuh tuanku kan? Ini pembalasanku." Ujarnya tersenyum licik.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menyentuh tuanku!"

10 vampire berjubah hitam lainnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menyergap Minseok dan anggota kelompoknya yang lain, menghentikan mereka yang berusaha menolong Chanyeol.

Jondae semakin bersemangat mencekik Chanyeol, hingga Baekhyun berteriak, "Hentikan!" membuat Jongdae mengendurkan sedikit cekikannya namun tak berniat melepasnya.

"Tuanku, pangeran Baekhyun, pria ini berbahaya, aku harus segera membunuhnya." Ujar Jongdae santai.

"Jondae sialan! Lepaskan tuanku!" teriak Minseok yang telah berhasil menyingkirkan semua anak buah Jongdae, membuat vampire tampan itu mendengus kesal.

Jondae semakin mempererat cekikannya, sementara Minseok berusaha menyerangnya, Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu semakin kalut, kemudian tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan aura yang membuat semua vampire terbelenggu sempurna.

Baik Jongdae maupun Minseok terdiam, tubuh mereka tak bisa di gerakan, bahkan ketika mereka mencoba melepaskannya mereka tetap tak bisa, aura ini jelas bukan Chain, mereka bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari aura satu itu, keduanya membulatkan mata saat tahu aura apa ini, Absolute Chain.

Aura teratas, terkuat, penyempurnaan dari Chain, Jongdae tersenyum bangga dalam hatinya, tuannya Baekhyun memang hebat, sementara Minseok sedikit merasa marah dan takut, Byun Baekhyun memanglah berbahaya, dia harus segera menyingkirkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang terlihat kesakitan, Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan cekikan Jongdae, tak pernah ada vampire yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

Chanyeol sedikit merasakan aura aneh dari si mungil, namun dia tak memusingkannya, bahkan dia tak tahu jika itu adalah Absolute Chain.

Ketika si mungil sudah dekat, dia memeluk tubuh si mungil, kemudian bersuara, "Ayo, kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum mereka kembali berulah." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melirik Jongdae dan Minseok yang entah karena apa malah terdiam mematung.

"Kau benar." Ucap si mungil tersenyum manis.

Kemudian sang pangeran menggendong si mungil dan secepat kilat keduanya meninggalkan alam mimpi itu, beserta para pria berjubah hitam itu disana.

Setelah dua pasang vampire itu pergi, semua kembali normal.

Jongdae dan Minseok kembali beradu mulut.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Berani sekali kau mengganggu tuanku di alam mimpi ini!"

"Kau juga menggagalkan rencanaku, 2 kali! Mengapa pula kau memasukannya kedalam sangkar itu membuatku tak bisa membunuhnya!"

"Itu tugasku! Kau yang menggagalkan rencanaku! Harusnya kubunuh saja tuanmu itu! Dia berbahaya! Lihatlah, dia bahkan tak terpengaruh dengan 'Absolute Chain' yang tuanku keluarkan."

"Tuanmu itu yang berbahaya! Dia bahkan bisa mengeluarkan bentuk sempurna dari Chain! 'Absolute Chain'! Monster itu mengeluarkannya!"

"Tuanku bukan monster, dia pria yang hebat, omega legendaris." Ujar Jongdae memuji.

"Dia monster."

"Bukan."

"Monster."

"Bukan."

"Aku ingin mencakar mukamu!" ujar Minseok kesal.

"Aku ingin menjambak rambutmu!" balas Jongdae lebih kesal.

"Hummmpphh." Ucap keduanya serempak sembari membalikan badan, kemudian keluar dari alam mimpi itu dengan anak buah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara anak buah mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah masing-masing ketua mereka, membuat mereka kadang serba salah, mereka itu bermusuhan namun kadang tak terlihat seperti itu, malah terlihat sangat akrab.

00000

000

0

Di istana Phoenix, kelima vampire itu masih setia menunggu sang pangeran dan si mungil untuk kembali, ketika mereka melihat pergerakan dari tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka tersenyum, sepertinya sang pangeran telah berhasil membawa si mungil kembali.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua mata mereka.

"Kalian sudah sadar?" itu suara Chanhee yang berucap lembut.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sementara si mungil terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dia menangkap tangan pangeran yang menggenggam tangannya membuat wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa dia sadari.

Baekhyun menunggu cukup lama, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak berniat untuk melepaskan genggamannya, jadi Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman sang pangeran.

Bukan terlepas, genggaman itu malah semakin kuat namun lembut disaat bersamaan, seolah sang pangeran takut untuk melukai tangan yang di genggamnya.

"Umm, pangeran?" ujar si mungil untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol hanya membalas si mungil dengan gumaman yang terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian mendengarku?" Chanhee kembali berujar ketika dia merasa diabaikan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ratu, kemudian raja, ayahnya, neneknya dan seorang pria asing.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Ratu, kami sudah sadar." Ucap Baekhyun sesopan mungkin, dia masih menyadari posisinya di sini.

"Tak perlu kaku begitu sayang, aku ibumu." Ujar Chanhee tersenyum.

"Ibu?" si mungil berujar bingung.

"Iya, aku ibumu, Baekhyunku."

"Ibuku itu Byun Yunhwa Yang Mulia."

"Itu benar sayang, Yunhwa juga merupakan ibumu." Ucap Chanhee lembut.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Ssttt...panggil aku ibu."

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ayah, "Ayah?" ujarnya dengan nada meminta penjelasan.

Yunhoo tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat, lalu bersuara, "Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu." Ucapnya lembut.

Kemudian dia menyadari genggaman tangan kedua vampire itu yang belum terlepas sejak tadi, "Eheem...ada apa dengan tangan kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Baekhyun kembali menyadari tautan tangannya dengan sang pangeran yang belum terlepas, kemudian pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Baekhyun, kau malu?" tanya Chanhee yang menyadari rona merah di pipi si mungil.

"Benarkah itu Baekhyun?" ucap Yunhoo menggoda.

"Ayah hentikan~" ucap si mungil tak sadar mengeluarkan nada protesnya yang terkesan manja, begitu menggemaskan.

"Aww..lucunya, Chanyeol berhenti menggoda adikmu, lepaskan genggaman kalian." Ucap Chanhee pada Chanyeol.

Sementara ke tiga vampire lainnya tersenyum melihat interaksi yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ibu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Mengapa Yeol?" ucap Chanho pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aku takut."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanhee tak mengerti.

"Aku takut dia akan menghilang lagi jika genggaman tangan ini kulepaskan, aku takut dia akan kembali terjebak di alam mimpi itu, aku takut kehilangannya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari membuang wajahnya, entah mengapa dia sedikit malu, tak dia sangka dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Aww...begitu romantis." Ujar Chanho menggoda putranya.

Chanyeol tak peduli, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak peduli, padahal dia sangat kesal dengan godaan sang ayah.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak akan menghilang." Ujar Baek Gi pada akhirnya.

"Kau yakin kakek tua?" ujar Chanyeol kembali tak sopan.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar." Ujar Baek Gi menjitak kepala sang pangeran.

Chanyeol hanya menatap leluhurnya itu datar, kemudian dengan santai kembali berucap,"Kau yakin apa tidak kakek tua?"

"Ck, aku yakin." Ucap Baek Gi setengah kesal.

"Baiklah." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya, dia melepaskan genggamannya meski sedikit merasa tak rela.

"Jadi Baekki, biar ayah jelaskan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Yunhoo setelah sang pangeran melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

Yunhoo menjelaskan semuanya, siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya, apa yang selama ini terjadi, dan siapa itu Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit shock, namun segera bisa mengendalikan diri, "Jadi aku bukan anak ayah?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan setelah tahu kebenarannya, dia takut Yunhoo akan berhenti menyayanginya, biar bagaimanapun, yang dia tahu ayahnya selama ini adalah Yunhoo, hanya Yunhoo seorang, sulit baginya menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau masih anakku, tak peduli jika kau bukan, bagiku kau adalah anakku, anak kesayanganku, Baekki yang paling kusayang." Ujar Yunhoo lembut.

Mendengar hal itu, air mata Baekhyun tanpa sadar terjatuh dari mata indahnya, secepat kilat dia memeluk tubuh sang ayah dan menangis di pelukan pria paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih, aku sayang padamu." Ucap Baekhyun dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Suasana emosional itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Keadaan hening sejenak, lalu Chanhee kembali bersuara memecah keheningan, "Tak ingin memberi pelukan pada ibu?" ucapnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan wanita yang saat ini dia ketahui sebagai ibunya, kemudian beralih memeluk Chanho, setelah itu Lily, ketika dia ingin memeluk Baek Gi, Baekhyun berhenti, agak ragu dia bersuara, "Apa kakek juga ingin di peluk?' ucapnya dengan lugu.

Semua di ruangan itu tertawa, kemudian Baek Gi bersuara, 'Tentu saja, kemarilah, berikan kakek pelukan."

Baekhyun memeluk Baek Gi, setelah itu melepasnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian bersuara, "Kau tidak ingin memberikan pelukan untukku juga sayang?"

Pipi Baekhyun sukses merona, dia terdiam di tempat.

"Auuuchh." Chanyeol berteriak memegangi dadanya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya berubah menjadi panik dan berlari mendekati sang pangeran.

"C-chanyeol kau tak apa?" ucapnya ragu.

"Aku sakit."

"A-a-apa? Kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" ujar si mungil khawatir, dia berjalan semakin mendekat, kemudian secepat kilat sang pangeran memeluknya.

"Hatiku Bee, hatiku sakit karena kau tak mau memelukku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada berat di telinga si mungil.

Si mungil yang ada di pelukan Chanyeol kembali dibuat merona, ini memalukan, Baekhyun rasanya ingin masuk ke dalam jurang saja, dia membenakan wajahnya di dada sang pangeran, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya kecil.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan gumaman si kecil.

Sementara ke lima vampire lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi sepasang mate yang baru bertemu itu.

00000

000

0

Sementara itu, jauh, di tempat lain yang tak di ketahui dimana letaknya, terlihat seorang wanita sedang membaca sebuah buku, di temani dengan dua vampire yang manis dan tampan.

"Ibu, apa yang sedang kau baca?" ucap lelaki manis itu lembut.

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian menutup bukunya untuk memperlihatkan sampul buku itu pada pria manis itu.

"Kisah Cinta Alahontas?" tanya pria itu tak mengerti.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian bersuara, "Ini adalah kisah cinta mereka, tak ku sangka salah satunya memilih lahir dari rahimku dan menjadi saudara suamimu."

"Saudara suamiku?"

"Benar, saudara kembarnya, dan yang lainnya memilih lahir dari rahim sahabatku dan menjadi kembaranmu." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Tenanglah, bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" ujar wanita itu pada pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Entahlah ibu, aku sungguh menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ujar pria manis itu tak mengerti.

"Biar ibu ceritakan kisahnya padamu." Ujar sang wanita lembut.

Pria manis itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"Dahulu kala dunia vampire terbagi menjadi dua wilayah, yaitu wilayah Barat dan wilayah timur. Kedua wilayah itu memiliki dua kerajaan yang sama kuatnya, dua kerajaan itu bermusuhan sejak ribuaan tahun lamanya, baik pihak Barat maupun Timur tak ada yang mau mengalah." Ujar sang wanita mulai bercerita.

"Kebencian, permusuhan, keserakahan dan dendam telah mendarah daging dalam pikiran mereka, tanpa tahu akar dari permasalahan, tanpa mengetahui dan mencoba memahami penyebab dari permusuhan yang terjadi, dua kerajaan itu terus berperang dan bermusuhan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tak ada yang berubah selama beribu tahun lamanya, hubungan kedua kerajaan itu sangat buruk, sampai langit mengirimkan sebuah kutukan pada keduanya, masing-masing dari pangeran mereka bertemu di tanah terlarang, tanah yang membatasi kedua kerajaan, juga merupakan tanah dimana peperangan biasa terjadi, namun mereka bukan bertemu di tanah terlarang yang biasanya."

"Mereka bertemu di tanah cinta terlarang, tanah yang akan mengutuk siapa saja yang bertemu dan jatuh cinta di sana, kedua pangeran itu sayangnya tak tahu larangan itu dan mereka saling jatuh cinta."

"Lalu ibu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bahkan jika mereka tidak di kutuk, cinta mereka merupakan cinta terlarang mengingat hubungan kedua kerajaan yang sangat buruk, mereka yang di butakan oleh cinta pada akhirnya tak peduli dengan semua orang, mereka berusaha lari dari masing-masing kerajaan dan bertemu di tanah cinta terlarang dimana tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali."

"Terjadi perang besar, perang yang terjadi setelah tanah terlarang tercipta untuk mencegah kedua kerajaan berperang, masing-masing pihak tak peduli, mereka ingin pangeran mereka kembali."

"Keduanya berusaha menghentikan peperangan itu, bahkan pangeran dari timur sampai menangis melihat pertumpahan darah itu, dia lemah, dia adalah seorang omega, dia memeluk pangeran dari Barat, orang yang di cintainya dengan erat, dia ketakutan."

"Pada akhirnya demi menghentikan peperangan mereka memutuskan berpisah dan kembali ke kerajaan masing-masing, semakin lama seiring bergantinya hari menjadi minggu kemudian berganti menjadi bulan, keadaan kedua pangeran itu semakin menyedihkan, mereka tak berselera makan, selalu murung dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

"Kedua pihak kerajaan sangat sedih melihat keadaan kedua pangeran mereka, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan keduanya dan berdamai kemudian menggabungkan kedua kerajaan menjadi satu, Alahontas."

"Kedua pangeran menikah dan hidup bahagia, mereka bahkan memiliki anak kembar yang manis, sepasang kembar Alpha dan Omega, mereka menjadi raja dan ratu di kerajaan baru yang mereka beri nama kerajaan Alahontas."

"Seiring waktu berjalan, kedua anak kembar mereka tumbuh besar dan sehat, mereka melupakan kutukan tanah cinta terlarang, anak mereka ternyata adalah mate, maka keduanya pun menikah."

"Mereka di karuniai banyak anak, namun semua anak mereka adalah omega, merasa ada yang salah, keduanya kembali ke tanah cinta terlarang dan bertemu dengan perwakilan langit disana."

"Itu kutukan yang kami berikan, kerajaan kalian dulu selalu bermusuhan, penuh dengan dendam, cinta kalian haruslah di uji agar kerajaan Alahontas tak kembali terpecah menjadi dua, itulah yang dikatakan oleh perwakilan langit itu."

"Lalu ibu?" tanya pria manis itu antusias.

"Keduanya memohon pada perwakilan langit agar memberikan mereka keturunan berdarah Alpha, mereka tak tahan melihat anak mereka terus bersedih."

"Apa perwakilan langit mengabulkan permintaan mereka bu?"

"Awalnya tidak, namun mereka selalu kembali datang dan memohon, bahkan mereka sampai tinggal di tanah cinta terlarang itu tanpa makan dan minum, kondisi mereka terlihat menyedihkan."

"Baiklah akan kami kabulkan, pada akhirnya langit menyerah, cinta mereka begitu besar pada anak mereka."

"Permintaan mereka di kabulkan bu?"

"Benar, tapi..."

"Tapi apa bu?"

"Tapi ada harga yang harus mereka bayar."

"Apa itu bu?"

"Penderitaan." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum sedih.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya pria manis itu tak mengerti.

"Penderitaan tiada akhir, keturunan yang mereka mohon itu akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang akan mengancam kerajaan."

"Mereka tak peduli asal anak mereka bahagia, dan pada akhirnya terlahirnya sepasang anak kembar, Alpha dan Omega, yang mereka beri nama Baek Gi dan Baek Hee, awal dari segala penderitaan dan kehancuran."

"Mereka tersenyum bahagia tanpa tahu kejadian mengerikan yang menanti mereka di masa depan, seiring waktu Baek Gi dan Baek Hee tumbuh besar, Baek Gi harus mencari matenya dan juga mencari anak berstatus omega, jadi dia di perintahkan untuk tidur dengan semua saudara omeganya."

"Baek Hee tidak terima dan membunuh seluruh saudara omeganya, hanya menyisakan dirinya yang tengah mengandung anak Baek Gi, Baek Gi ketakutan, kembarannya berubah menjadi monster, dia berpaling dan memperlakukan Baek Hee dingin."

"Hal itu membuat hati Baek Hee hancur, perlahan tapi pasti kegelapan menggerogotinya, waktu terus berjalan dan Baek Hee melahirkan anak kembar, sepasang Alpha dan Omega yang akan melanjutkan kerajaan, anaknya di ambil paksa darinya, Baek Gi tak ingin monster mengasuh anaknya yang berharga."

"Baek Hee yang mendengarnya semakin gelap mata, dia berkata jika memang dia tak boleh mengasuh anaknya sendiri maka lebih baik mereka mati bersamanya, dia berusaha membunuh kedua bayi malang itu dengan pisau namun pangeran timur menghentikan aksinya, namun sayang, pisau itu malah menancap tepat di jantung sang pangeran."

"Pangeran Barat dan Baek Gi yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, pangeran barat menghampiri ratunya yang sedang sekarat, air mata berlinangan di pipinya, dia memohon pada pangeran timur untuk jangan meninggalkannya."

"Sebelum menutup mata, pangeran timur berkata : Cinta kita penuh ujian, aku tak menyesal bertemu denganmu, namun aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita tak akan bertemu lagi, terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihatmu menangis lagi seperti ini ketika kau kehilanganku, aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya aku tak bertemu dengamu agar tak melihat air matamu, itu membuatku sakit."

"Perkataan itu menjadi akhir dari nafas pangeran timur, omega manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mati di pelukan orang yang di cintainya, sementara pangeran Barat menjerit, menangis pilu kehilangan separuh jiwanya."

"Baek Hee beringsut mundur, berlari menjauh, Baek Gi mengejarnya, di tengah hutan Baek Hee merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, dia kembali melahirkan, seorang bayi berstatus Alpha, saat itu darah murni Baek Hee telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi darah kegelapan, hingga bayi yang terlahir saat itu memiliki darah murni kegelapan atau yang disebut Dark Blood."

"Inilah permulaan dari Dark Blood, Baek Gi yang melihat Baek Hee melahirkan terkejut bukan main, bayi yang di lahirkan memiliki aura gelap yang begitu mencekam dan menakutkan, bayi itu berbahaya, Baek Gi mencekik Baek Hee, dia berteriak, memanggil wanita itu monster dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah melahirkan monster, anak ke tiga mereka, anak termuda mereka."

"Hati Baek Hee semakin hancur, untuk terlahir kalinya dia menangis, dengan sisa tenaganya dia berkata : Bunuhlah aku jika itu membuatmu bahagia, maafkan aku karena telah berubah menjadi monster, semua itu karena aku cinta padamu, maafkan aku karena telah melahirkan monster, kau bisa bunuh dia, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."

"Perkataan Baek Hee menyadarkan Baek Gi betapa dia mencintai wanita itu, dia sadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti hati wanita itu dengan meniduri semua saudara omeganya, dia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat, 'Baek Hee maafkan aku', ucapnya mulai menangis."

"Baek Hee tersenyum tulus, 'Aku mencintaimu' Baek Gi berbisik di telinga wanita itu membuat dia menangis bahagia, 'Aku sangat senang' ucap Baek Hee, 'Tetaplah bersamaku' Baek Gi memohon, 'Aku ingin, tapi maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini' ucap Baek Hee menyesal."

"Baek Hee menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Baek Gi, Baek Gi menyangka dia telah membunuh Baek Hee karena telah mencekiknya, namun Baek Hee meninggal karena melahirkan anak ke tiga mereka, Baek Gi masih menyesal sampai sekarang."

"Baek Gi beranjak ke arah bayi yang baru saja Baek Hee lahirkan, anaknya, saat dia hendak mengambilnya, sekelebat bayangan muncul dan dengan cepat mengambil bayinya, bayinya di culik."

"Waktu terus berjalan, Baek Gi tetap memikirkan anaknya yang di culik, hingga teror 'Dark Blood' dimulai, dan dia tahu bahwa itu semua adalah ulah anaknya, yang diracuni dan berniat membalas dendam padanya, dia tahu itu salahnya, sang ayah menghukumnya dan dia mengasingkan diri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pangeran Barat ibu?"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu dia semakin tua, mencoba mencari cara agar terbebas dari kutukan, mencoba mencari cara agar bisa kembali bertemu pangeran timur di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Dia selalu berkunjung ke tanah cinta terlarang, menyerukan protes pada langit betapa menyedihkannya cintanya, mempertanyakan apa salahnya dan pangeran timur hingga kutukan yang mereka terima begitu mengerikan."

"Perwakilan langit hanya berkata : Itu takdir kalian, mungkin lebih baik kalian tak bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Pangeran Barat marah, kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang membuat langit takut, aku akan menghilangkan kutukan ini, aku akan terlahir kembali bersamanya sebagai kembaran dan mate hingga aku tak perlu mencarinya karena dia selalu bersamaku sejak lahir."

"Kutukan itu bisa kau hilangkan, namun terlahir kembali itu adalah pilihan, dia memilih terlahir sebagai orang lain, bukan kembaranmu, dan dia berharap tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu dikehidupan selanjutnya karena itu menyakitkan."

"Pangeran Barat marah karena itu tak adil, namun perwakilan langit hanya berkata, 'Omega Bulan Biru' dia akan terlahir dengan menyandang gelar itu, dia akan terlahir pada hari yang sama denganmu, jika kau beruntung kau akan kembali bertemu dengannya tapi jika tidak itu artinya takdir kalian tak berlanjut di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kami berikan sebagai permintaan maaf, semoga kau berhasil dan berdoalah takdir kalian tetap berlanjut di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Setelah itu perwakilan langit kembali ke langit dan tak pernah turun, kondisi pangeran barat semakin hari semakin lemah, kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya di depan makam pangeran timur."

"Hiks...mengapa kisah cintanya sungguh tragis?" Ucap pria manis itu sembari menitikan air mata.

"Ahhh! Kita harus segera kesana, anakku dalam bahaya." Ujar wanita itu panik.

"Kau terlalu asik bercerita." Ujar pria tampan itu mencibir sang ibu.

"Berisik kau, kita harus segera menolong adikmu, cepatlah Baek Boom."

"Bukankah maksudmu pangeran timur ibu?"

"Sekarang dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, anak ibu dan juga adik kembarmu, jadi ayo cepat kita harus segera menolongnya."

Baek Boom tersenyum, kemudian bersuara, "Kau benar ibu, dia adikku tersayang, ayo kita selamatkan dia."

"Mari Chan In."

"Baik ibu."

"Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang, kalian siap?" ucap Baek Boom pada dua vampire dihadapannya.

Keduanya mengangguk yakin, tak ada keraguan sama sekali terlihat dari kedua omega berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Tunggulah ibu Baekki sayang." Ujar wanita itu.

Benar sekali, dia adalah Yunhwa, setelah lama berbenah, ketiga vampire itu segera pergi, bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana Baekhyun sang reinkarnasi pangeran timur berada.

00000

000

0

Di taman istana, terlihat dua omega cantik sedang memperbincangankan sesuatu.

"Hei." Ujar Luhan memulai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Kyung." Luhan kembali bersuara.

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Yaakk! Park Kyungsoo!" kali ini Luhan menjerit membuat kembarannya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari melotot.

"Salah sendiri dari tadi di panggil tapi tak menjawab." Ujar Luhan mencibir.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, kemudian kembali mengabaikan Luhan, fikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan pria berjubah misterius itu.

"Kyung." Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Hmm?' Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan deheman singkat.

Luhan tak peduli, dia tetap bersuara, "Menurutmu apa yang maksud dari pria itu?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Plak~

Luhan menjitak kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan kesal dia bersuara, "Bisakah kau serius?"

"Aku serius." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Luhan mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo sedang dalam mode 'hemat bicara' rupanya, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun ada di istana ini?" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Luhan mendengus kesal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dari arah lain, Sehun dan Kai sedang berjalan dan melihat pujaan hati mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman istana, dengan semangat keduanya datang menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan putri." Ucap keduanya bersamaan sembari menekuk satu lutut mereka dan meraih tangan masing-masing pujaan hati mereka untuk mereka kecup dalam penuh cinta, dua omega yang sedang terlarut dalam pemikiran mereka itu sedikit terkejut namun pada akhirnya tersenyum geli.

"Manis sekali." Ucap Luhan menggoda.

"Kau lebih manis Luhanku." Ucap Sehun membalas godaan Luhan membuat omega manis itu bersemu merah.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan beralih mengelus surai rambut Kai lembut, kemudian bersuara, "Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan dan kebetulan melihat seorang malaikat sedang termenung." Ucapnya santai membuat Kyungsoo ikut bersemu merah.

"Benar-benar kalian ini." Luhan berucap sedikit kesal namun senang disaat bersamaan.

Baik Sehun maupun Kai hanya bisa tertawa, kemudian mereka bertanya apa yang sedang keduannya fikirkan sampai wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Begitulah ceritanya." Luhan menutup cerita, saat omega manis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun dan Kai bangkit dari posisi mereka dan menarik tangan masing-masing pasangan mereka, satu tempat yang mereka fikirkan saat ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Istana Phoenix." Ucap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

Detik selanjut ke empat vampire itu telah berjalan menuju istana phoenix.

00000

000

0

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dalam acara berpelukan mereka hingga sang pangeran mendapatkan telepati dan akhirnya mempersilahkan Sehun dan ke tiga vampire lainnya masuk ke istana miliknya.

Sekarang semuanya berkumpul di istana Phoenix, mereka mencerita apa yang terjadi membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan para tetua di sana sedikit terkejut.

"Apa dia bagian dari 'Dark Blood'?" tanya Chanhee sedikit takut.

"Kami juga tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sopan.

"Senang sekali mereka mengganggu kami." Ucap Chanyeol geram.

"Mungkin itu Jongdae Chan." Ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian semua vampire padanya.

"Jongdae? Kau mengenalnya nak?" ucap Yunhoo memulai.

"Tidak ayah, tapi saat di alam mimpi dia menyelamatkan nyawaku saat aku hampir mati dan dia bilang bahwa aku adalah tuannya."

"Kau hampir terbunuh?!" pekik Yunhoo tak percaya, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pangeran dan bersuara, "Chanyeol bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di alam mimpi dan berbagai spekulasi mulai keluar dari mulut para vampire di sana.

"Aku rasa mereka bukan bagian dari Dark Blood." Luhan yang pertama kali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Itu belum tentu." Kali ini Kyungsoo ikut berpendapat.

"Jadi mereka siapa?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Sepertinya mereka itu 2 kelompok terpisah." Kali ini Yunhoo bersuara.

"Aku setuju, satu kelompok adalah pelindung Chanyeol sementara yang lain pelindung Baekhyun." Ucap Chanho menambahkan.

"Tapi kelompok apa?' Chanhee membuka suara.

Semuanya saling berpandangan, mereka bingung.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat, semua vampire larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Lebih baik kita berhati-hati, memikirkannya juga tak ada gunanya." Ujar Lily pada akhirnya menengahi.

"Lily benar." Baek Gi membenarkan ucapan Lily.

Semua vampire itu mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama waktu terbuang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga harus istirahat, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan biarkan mereka beristirahat." Ucap Chanho pada akhirnya.

"Kau benar." Chanhee membenarkan ucapan suaminya.

"Baekhyun tinggal di sini?" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan nada tak percaya.

"Benar, hanya istani phoenix yang benar-benar aman, lagipula mereka mate, kita harus memberikan waktu untuk dua pasang ini untuk saling mengenal." Ucap Chanho menggoda.

Dan pada akhirnya semua vampire yang tadi berkumpul di sana pergi menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Tinggalah dua vampire yang saat ini berstatus sebagai mate, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung.

"Umm, jadi kita adalah mate?" ucap Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar sayang." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun mengikuti instingnya dan berjalan mundur.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap si mungil terbata.

Sementara Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya yang menggoda dan berjalan semakin dekat menuju Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi?' ucap sang pangeran menggoda si mungil.

Baekhyun semakin beringsut mundur hingga kakinya mengenai pinggiran kasur dan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas kasur dalam posisi terlentang, kesempatan ini tak Chanyeol sia-siakan, pangeran tampan itu segera mengungkung tubuh si mungil dan menggenggam kedua tangan si mungil di samping kepalanya agar dia tak bisa bergerak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, tubuh mereka terlihat begitu intim.

"K-kau mau melakukan itu? Kita bahkan belum sedekat itu." Ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau lupa? Kita sudah pernah melakukannya Bee." Ucap Chanyeol menggoda si mungil.

"Ta-tapi...itu kesalahan, kita di jebak, kita sama-sama tak sadar."

"Tapi aku mau melakukannya sekarang."

"Ka-kau tak dengar kata Yang Mulia kita harus mengakrabkan diri terlebih dahulu." Ucap Baekhyun terbata, dia semakin gugup, dia belum siap.

"Tapi kita sudah akrab Bee, bahkan kita kembar."

"Tapi kita kan sudah terpisah sejak lama."

"Kau salah Bee, kita pernah bertemu waktu kecil." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingat anak kecil di hutan kesunyian yang kau temui dulu?" ucap Chanyeol memulai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bertemu anak kecil di hutan kesunyian?"

"Umm, itu, saat di alam mimpi aku melihat serpihan kenanganmu dan aku sangat terkejut karena anak kecil itu adalah aku."

"Jadi anak kecil itu adalah kau?"

"Benar."

"Ternyata kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi, mau melakukannya?" tawar Chanyeol kembali.

"Ki-kita harus menikah dulu Chanie." Ucap Baekhyun gugup dengan nada yang terdengar imut membuat Chanyeol tak tahan dan mencium bibir mungil itu dalam.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ciuman Chanyeol semakin lama semakin menuntut, penuh hasrat dan juga penuh cinta, Baekhyun terbuai dan membalas ciuman sang pangeran.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibir mereka saat Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, dia melepaskan kungkungannya dan berdiri, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol menarik tangan si mungil untuk membantunya duduk di tepi kasur, kemudian Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pipi si mungil lembut lalu beralih mengusap surai rambutnya lembut.

"Tak lama lagi kita akan melakukan upacara kedewasaan, lalu setelah itu kita akan menikah. Aku tahu saat ini kau belum siap, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu Bee, kau terlihat sangat menggoda hingga aku tak kuat dan menciummu, tapi tenanglah Bee aku tak akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu sebelum kita menikah, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut kemudian dia mengecup dahi si mungil lama dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Istirahatlah, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu aku di sana." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk ruangannya.

Chanyeol beranjak pergi ke ruangannya, sementara Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

00000

000

0

 _2 minggu kemudian..._

Upacara kedewasaan adalah upacara yang harus di lakukan oleh setiap vampire untuk menunjukan bahwa mereka telah dewasa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjalani upacara ini, setelah tahu bahwa mereka adalah mate, tak ada alasan lagi bagi mereka untuk menunda upacara ini.

Lagipula sekarang keduanya sudah meminum darah vampire lain, bukan darah hewan lagi.

"Chanyeol masuklah kedalam kolam kedewasaan dan basuhlah dirimu di sana."

Chanyeol menggaguk kemudian melangkah menuju ke dalam kolam kedewasaan.

"Sekarang minum darah ini."

Darah yang di minum oleh Chanyeol adalah percampuran darah Chanho dan Chanhee selaku kedua orang tua sang pangeran.

Chanyeol meminum cairan merah itu lalu seketika dua buah cahaya yang berbeda warna mengelilingi sang pangeran.

Cahaya berwarna merah dan biru itu berputar mengelilingi sang pangeran.

Upacara untuk Chanyeol selesai, sekarang giliran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kolam kedewasaan dan membasuh dirinya.

"Sekarang minum darah ini." Itu darah yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol minum, mengingat orang tua mereka adalah sama.

Saat Baekhyun hendak meminum darah itu, sebuah suara mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MINUM DARAH ITU BAEKKI."

Sebuah jeritan terdengar, itu adalah Yunhwa yang mencoba mencegah putra tersayangannya untuk meminum darah itu.

Namun terlambat, Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan jeritan itu tanpa sadar menegak sedikit dari darah itu dan tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

ARRRRGGHHH!

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan semua yang ada di sana tercengang melihat keadaan si mungil yang terlihat kesakitan.

"BEE!" Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ucap Chanho melihat keadaan Baekhyun, sementara Chanhee di sampingnya sudah menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyunnya tersayang.

Semuanya panik, upacara kedewasaan yang sakral berubah menjadi penuh dengan kepanikan.

Hanya satu orang yang menyadari dari mana suara teriakan itu berasa, dia adalah Yunhoo, matanya terbelalak terkejut kemudian dia bersuara, "Yunhwa?"

"KAUKAH ITU BYUN YUNHWA?" kembali Yunhoo berteriak membuat suasana seketika menjadi hening.

Semua mata tercengang melihat tiga sosok vampire di sana, vampire yang selama ini mereka kira telah tiada, saat ini ada di sini, mereka masih hidup.

ARRGGGHHH!

Semua pandangan kembali tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang menjerit kesakitan di pelukan Chanyeol, kemudian tak lama sosok mungil itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN SADARLAH!" Chanyeol menjerit histeris, memanggil-mangil nama si mungil memintanya untuk sadar.

Suasana menjadi semakin mencekam, semua terdiam tak ada yang berani bersuara, apalagi setelah mereka merasakan aura yang tak biasa keluar dari tubuh sang pangeran, aura yang begitu mencekam dan mengerikan.

"SIAPA YANG SUDAH MERACUNI KEKASIHKU?!"

Teriakan itu membuat suasana menjadi semakin mengerikan, auranya semakin kuat, semua tak ada yang bisa bergerak, Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura 'Absolute Chain' yang membuat semua vampire terbelenggu sempurna.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERANI MERACUNI BAEKHYUN?!"

Teriakan itu menjadi penutup segala, tak ada yang bisa bergerak, sementara Chanyeol semakin murka dan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Keadaan saat ini sungguh mengerikan, keadaan ini sungguh kacau, upacara kedewasaan yang sakral berubah menjadi upacara kematian!

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **~To be Continued~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Wow...wow...wow...**

 **I AM BACK GUYS !**

 **Apa kabar kalian? Jamuran yaa nunggu cerita ini lanjut? Wkwk:v**

 **Maaf yaak kalo lama wkwk:v**

 **Oke...oke...oke...**

 **Chapter kali ini tembus di angka 9 ribu plus plus sih, kalo di genapin sampe lah 10 K (OMG-OMG-OMG!)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAK BEIBSS _**

 **YANG HEBOH POKOKNYA WKWK**

 **OIYA...FOR NEW READERS : WELCOME! :3 :3 :3 OH MY GOD WELCOME SAY :* :* #CIPIKACIPIKI**

 **UDAH AH KAYAKNYA GITU AJA WKWK**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA SYANTIKK :3**

 **THANK YOU #MUUUAAACCHH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Pureblood**

 **by**

 **Coldnana**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Cast : Nantikan dalam cerita.**

 **Omegaverse, Chanbaek, Yaoi, Vampire, Fantasy, M-Preg**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Jangan berharap banyak yaa sama Chapter ini, takutnya mengecewakan :')**

 **Tunjukan padaku bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah baca Chapter kali ini yaa ;)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **Sekedar ngingetin kalo Chapter ini tembus 8K hampir 9K , jadi jangan bosen yaak bacanya :3**

 **So, silahkan temukan kejutan di dalamnya :3**

 **Hope You Like It ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa :* #muuaacch**

 **Thankssss, and...**

 **Happy Reading Guys~~**

l

l

l

l

l

 _Chapter sebelumnya..._

" _KATAKAN PADAKU! SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERANI MERACUNI BAEKHYUN?!"_

 _Teriakan itu menjadi penutup segalanya, tak ada yang bisa bergerak, sementara Chanyeol semakin murka dan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya semakin memperburuk keadaan._

 _Keadaan saat ini sungguh mengerikan, keadaan ini sungguh kacau, upacara kedewasaan yang sakral berubah menjadi upacara kematian!_

l

l

l

l

"Eheem..." sebuah suara terdengar, lebih tepatnya suara berdeham seseorang terdengar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah seorang wanita yang tadi berteriak pada kekasihnya untuk jangan meminum darah itu, dia adalah Yunhwa namun Chanyeol tak tahu itu.

"Kau, siapa kau? Apa kau yang meracuni Baekhyunku?" ujar Chanyeol sembari menatap tajam wanita yang tadi berdeham.

Haaah...

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas dari Yunhwa, wanita itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian secara perlahan bergerak, sedikit sulit membebaskan diri dari aura ini, namun dia pada akhirnya berhasil terbebas dari aura yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

Semua vampire masih terbelenggu, mereka belum menyadari bahwa aura yang di keluarkan Chanyeol lah penyebabnya.

Yunhwa berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk Baekhyun dalam keadaan berlutut, kemudian dia bersuara, "Aku Byun Yunhwa, aku ibu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bukan di racuni, itu karena dia meminum darah yang salah, oleh sebab itu dia kehilangan kesadarannya."

Mata Chanyeol memicing curiga, otaknya berfikir keras, dia tidak bisa mempercayai wanita di depannya ini begitu saja.

"Apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau yakin bukan kau pelakunya?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada waspada dan penuh intimidasi, dia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang percaya sesuatu tanpa bukti yang nyata.

Yunhwa kembali menghela nafas lelah, kemudian dia kembali bersuara, "Jika memang aku yang meracuni Baekhyun, untuk apa aku berteriak melarangnya meminum darah itu?" ujarnya dengan nada rendah menahan geram.

Jangan kalian lupakan bahwa 'Dark Blood' mengalir dalam nadi Yunhwa, tentu saja terkadang sulit baginya menahan emosinya.

Chanyeol terkesiap, dia membenarkan ucapan Yunhwa dalam hati, wanita itu tidak mungkin mencegah Baekhyun meminum darah itu jika memang dia berniat meracuni si mungil, sepertinya dirinya telah mengambil kesimpulan dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tentu saja dia akan berfikir begitu, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun pernah di racuni dan seumur hidupnya dia menderita karena racun itu, jadi bukan salah Chanyeol jika dia berfikir demikian, dia hanya terlalu panik, takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lelah kemudian bersuara, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa.

Yunhwa tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu sang pangeran, setelah itu dia bersuara, "Tenanglah dulu pangeran, sekarang hilangkan aura 'Absolute Chain' yang kau keluarkan itu dulu." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tak terlalu mendengarkan, namun dia mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, detik selanjutnya aura yang dikeluarkannya sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

Semua yang ada di sana kembali bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka yang terbelenggu, kemudian Yunhwa berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunhoo yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh melihat Yunhwa yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kabarmu?" ujar Yunhwa memulai.

"Apa ini benar kau Yunhwa?" ucap Yunhoo tak percaya.

Yunhwa mengangguk, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Bantulah aku selamatkan putra kita."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunhoo tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun, kita harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun, dia membutuhkan pertolongan dari kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah Baekhyun anak Chanho dan Chanhee?" tanya Yunhoo tak mengerti.

Demi apapun, kenyataan apa lagi ini? Apa langit sedang mempermainkannya? Siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun? Kata-kata siapa yang harus dia percayai kali ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun itu putra kita, bukankah selama ini kau yang membesarkannya?"

"Tapi, nyatanya dia bukan anak kita, dia adalah kembaran pangeran Chanyeol yang di tukar waktu bayi." Ujar Yunhoo dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu masih sulit menerima kenyataan yang ada, dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun itu putranya, darah dagingnya, meski dia sempat membencinya namun kali ini, jujur, dia merasa kehilangan setelah tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah putranya, dan sekarang Yunhwa mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah putranya, jadi siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya?

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" ucap Yunhwa sedikit terkejut.

Mata Yunhwa menatap Yunhwa sebentar kemudia beralih menatap pria asing yang tak Yunhwa kenal, dia adalah Baek Gi.

"Kakek Baek Gi yang mengatakannya, bahkan dia menunjukan kejadian malam itu, saat kau meninggal."

" _Jadi dia kakek Baek Gi?" gumam Yunhwa dalam hati._

Yunhwa menghela nafas, dia mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi, harusnya dia datang lebih cepat, namun tubuhnya baru bisa pulih setelah beratus tahun lama, hingga dia baru bisa menemui mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini." Ujar Yunhwa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunhoo makin tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti, tapi sekarang yang lebih penting kita harus menolong Baekhyun sebelum terlambat." Ujar Yunhwa pada Yunhoo.

"Baiklah."

Yunhwa mengeluarkan mangkuk perak yang memang khusus di sediakan untuk menampung darah campuran dari orang tua si vampire yang melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan.

"Isilah mangkuk ini dengan darahmu." Pinta Yunhwa pada Yunhoo sembari memberikan lelaki itu mangkuk yang ada di tangannya.

Yunhoo sebenarnya tak mengerti dan bingung namun dia memilih untuk tak banyak bertanya, dia tak ingin Baekhyun terlambat untuk di selamatkan karena dia yang terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu.

Setelah Yunhoo mengisi separuh dari mangkuk itu dengan darahnya, Yunhwa memasukan darahnya dan mengisi mangkuk itu sampai penuh, kemudian mengaduk darah dalam mangkuk itu hingga menyatu, darahnya keduanya saat ini telah tercampur sempurna.

Detik selanjutnya wanita itu kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk si mungil, dia bahkan sudah menggendong si mungil ala bridal.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau taruh tubuh Baekhyun di Altar?" tanya Yunhwa lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menaruh tubuh si mungil yang tak sadarkan diri itu di Altar, di tempat upacara itu memang di sediakan Altar, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada upacara yang gagal dan tak di terima.

Setelah Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di Altar, Yunhwa mendekati tubuh ringkih itu kemudian mulai meminumkan campuran darah itu melalui mulut si mungil, namun baru setetes dia memberikannya, cairan itu kembali mengalir keluar.

Yunhwa tak menyerah, dia memiringkan tubuh si mungil dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, kemudian kembali mencoba memasukan lagi cairan merah pekat itu, namun hasilnya tetap sama, Baekhyun tak bereaksi.

Yunhwa mengerang frustasi, percuma saja jika Baekhyun tak meminum cairan itu sampai habis.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia harus meminum cairan ini jika ingin selamat tapi dia bahkan menolaknya!" ujar Yunhwa dengan nada frustasi.

"Apa dia harus meminum cairan itu sampai habis?" tanya Yunhoo tak mengerti.

"Dia harus, hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan upacara ini."

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kembali bersuara, "Berikan padaku." Ujarnya pada Yunhwa meminta mangkuk perak yang tengah Yunhwa pegang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunhwa tak mengerti.

"Berikan saja padaku." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Dengan ragu Yunhwa memberikan mangkuk perak yang tengah di pegangnya, detik selanjutnya Chanyeol menenggak cairan merah pekat yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu dan Yunhwa yang terkejut, memekik dan berteriak.

"CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TAK BOLEH MEMINUM DARAH ITU!" teriaknya frustasi.

Semua yang ada di sana menjadi panik mendengar teriakan Yunhwa, namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya melihat, Chanho dan Chanhee juga berubah panik, suasana yang tenang berubah mencekam.

Saat Chanho ingin bersuara, tindakan Chanyeol mengejutkan semua vampire, dia mendekatkan mulutnya dengan mulut si mungil, mengalirkan cairan merah pekat yang baru saja di tenggaknya itu secara perlahan melalui sebuah ciuman.

Leher Baekhyun terlihat bergerak naik nurun, si mungil meminum cairan itu melalui mulut sang pangeran, semua bernafas lega melihat kenyataan itu, ternyata Chanyeol tak menelan cairan itu, dia berniat meminumkannya pada si mungil.

Semua bernafas lega, kecuali satu vampire, dia adalah Yunhwa.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh, tenggorokannnya terasa terbakar, kepalanya terasa sakit dan Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya.

ARRGGHH...

Chanyeol berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, suasana yang telah tenang kembali berubah panik, ketika Chanho dan Chanhee ingin mendekati Chanyeol, Yunhwa berteriak.

"JANGAN MENDEKATINYA!"

Semua memandang Yunhwa bingung, namun Yunhwa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya atau kalian semua akan terbunuh!"

Chanyeol semakin merasa tenggorokannya sakit, pandangan matanya menggelap, dia merasa sangat tersiksa.

"Sudah aku katakan kau tak boleh meminum darah itu, aku tahu kau pasti tanpa sengaja menelannya sedikit, mengapa kau melakukan itu Chanyeol?" ujar Yunhwa frustasi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, di sela rasa sakitnya dia masih berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunhwa, "Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kekasihku." Ujarnya lemah.

"Dan aku berhasil, lihatlah tubuh Baekhyun mulai berubah tak pucat lagi." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Bodoh." Ujar Yunhwa lirih.

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa semakin sakit dan terbakar.

ARRGGGHHH...

Dia kembali berteriak, rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksa, Chanyeol memegang lehernya, tanpa sadar mencekiknya karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahan.

Sementara si mungil perlahan tapi pasti dia mendapatkan kesadarannya dan membuka matanya. Ketika membuka mata, Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Chanyeol, kemudian dia bersuara, "Yeolie, a-apa yang terjadi?"

Yunhwa yang melihat Baekhyun sadar segera berjalan mendekat ke arah si mungil, kemudian bersuara, "Baekki, kau harus memberikan darahmu pada Chanyeol!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jika kau tak memberikannya maka dia akan mati." Ujar Yunhwa frustasi.

"A-apa? Ma-mati?"

"Kau harus memberikannya Baekhyun, cepatlah!"

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Dia akan mati dalam hitungan menit jika kau tak segera melakukannya Baek!" ujar Yunhwa frustasi.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Belum sempat Yunhwa membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempat Baekhyun kembali berteriak, dia sedang sekarat dan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat Baekhyun segera berteriak memanggil namanya, si mungil berlari ke arah Chanyeol, mendekatinya.

Yunhwa juga berjalan mendekat kemudian dia bersuara, "Lakukanlah Baekki, buat goresan di lehermu untuk mengeluarkan darahnya lalu dekatkan lehermu pada mulut pangeran."

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Yunhwa, dia menggores lehernya menggunakan kukunya kemudian mendekatkan lehernya pada mulut sang pangeran. Seketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, matanya merah menyala, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik si mungil sedikit kasar membuat si mungil tersentak.

Chanyeol yang di kuasai insting vampirenya langsung bangkit dan menggendong si mungil ala bridal kemudian mendudukan dirinya di Altar, mengendus leher si mungil kemudian menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka goresan yang Baekhyun buat di lehernya.

Semuanya tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, terlalu vulgar, terlebih Chanyeol merupakan calon Raja jadi mereka tak boleh melihat hal seperti ini, oleh sebab itu semuanya menolehkan pandangan mereka, tak berani menatap kedua insan yang tengah duduk di Altar tersebut, tak terkecuali Yunhwa, dia juga menyadari posisinya, terlebih dia mengetahui fakta bahwa keduanya merupakan reinkarnasi leluhur pertama pencipta kerajaan Alahontas.

Baekhyun merasakan geli karena Chanyeol menjilati lehernya, lebih tepatnya menjilati dan merasakan rasa manis dari darah milik si mungil yang keluar melalui luka goresan yang di buat.

"Ch-Chaniee..." lirih Baekhyun tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, saat ini dia merasa sangat haus dan menderita, darah campuran itu tak sengaja dia telan sedikit, Chanyeol saat ini tak sadar, dia hanya mencari dan ingin segera meminum darah yang menjadi candunya itu.

Taring Chanyeol keluar, kemudian dia menancapkan taringnya pada leher si mungil.

"Ahhh...Chanyeol pelan-pelan, sa-sakitthh." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha menahan rasa ngilu akibat tancapan taring sang pangeran.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya yang memegangi bahu si mungil ke arah punggung si mungil kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan itu berhasil, Baekhyun menjadi nyaman dengan elusan itu dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah merasa si mungil cukup tenang, Chanyeol memulai aksinya, dia meminum darah si mungil dengan rakus, dia sangat menyukainya, cukup lama Chanyeol meminum darah si mungil sampai dia puas dan menghentikan aksinya, Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia terkejut melihat keadaan si mungil yang sedikit lemas dan luka gores di sertai luka bekas taring dengan sisa-sisa darah di leher si mungil dan lupa sisa-sisa darah itu juga ada di mulut sang pangeran.

Chanyeol seketika menyesal, dia pasti tanpa sadar telah dengan rakus meminum darah si mungil dan mungkin saja melukainya, dengan lirih dia berkata, "Ba-Baek ma-maafkan aku."

"Ja-jangan meminta maaf Chan." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ujar Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

"Tenanglah pangeran, itu hal yang wajar, kau tak perlu menyesalinya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau tadi hampir mati, ckck...kalian berdua ini, mengapa selalu di hantui bayang kematian." Ujar Yunhwa sedikit frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya Yunhwa sedikit kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Yunhwa menghela nafasnya frustasi kemudian bersuara, "Pantas saja kau bisa mengalami hal seperti ini." Ujarnya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Seperti apa?"

"Kondisi dimana kau hampir mati, dan ini semua juga karena kenekatanmu." Ujar Yunhwa kesal.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menenggak darah itu! Kau tak sengaja menelannya sedikit kan?" lanjut wanita itu lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Umm, sepertinya begitu." Ucap Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Dasar! Kau dan kenekatanmu itu, benar-benar mirip dengan ayah dan ibumu." Ujar Yunhwa sarkastis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung, Yunhwa yang melihatnya membuang nafas kesal kemudian dia berusaha mentralkan emosinya dan kembali bersuara, "Sudahlah, sekarang cepat urus putraku dan obati lukanya itu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan terbaring lemah di atas Altar, dia mendekati si mungil kemudian dia menjilat leher si mungil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang ada, dan ajaib luka gores dan luka bekas taring Chanyeol seketika menghilang.

Mata Yunhwa membulat sempurna, terlalu terkejut, begitu juga dengan semua vampire yang ada di sana terutama para tetua, dalam sejarah, baru kali ini mereka melihat fenomena penyembuhan total secara cepat seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ka-kau barusan melakukan apa?" ucap Yunhwa terbata-bata karena terlalu terkejut.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung kemudian dia bersuara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ka-kau mengobati lukanya?" tanya Yunhwa lagi tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya, dia memang tahu fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah reinkarnasi dari pangeran Barat, leluhur mereka, pendiri Alahontas namun bahkan di kehidupan sebelumnya Chanyeol, ketika dia masih menjadi pangeran Barat dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Yunhwa, namun dia kembali menetralkan emosinya kemudian bersuara, "Tentu saja, bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengobati luka putramu?"

Yunhwa terdiam, Chanyeol sepertinya tak tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah hal yang luar biasa, akan sulit menjelaskannya pada pangeran satu ini, jadi wanita itu memilih mengakhiri percakapan rumit ini dan bersuara, "Kau benar." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang salah dari ucapan Yunhwa kemudian bersuara, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?" tanyanya langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Yunhwa menghentikan kekehannya kemudian terdiam.

"Katakan." Ujar Chanyeol lebih seperti perintah.

Yunhwa tersentak, entah mengapa dia merasa terintimidasi dengan hanya sepatah kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan, terlebih sadar atau tidak Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura baru yang tak biasa semacam aura kepemimpinan yang mutlak, apa mungkin ini karena dia telah meminum darah matenya? Entahlah Yunhwa tak tahu.

"Katakan." Kembali Chanyeol berucap.

Yunhwa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, entah mengapa dia tak bisa menolak perintah yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Dalam sejarah dunia vampire tak ada penyembuhan cepat dan mutlak seperti yang telah kau lakukan pangeran." Pada akhirnya Yunhwa menyerah dan mengatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar pangeran."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh vampire di tempat itu, seolah bertanya pada mereka mengenai kebenaran perkataan Yunhwa, semuanya hanya menunduk dalam, kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata milik ayahnya, Chanho mengangguk, lalu dia menatap ibu dan wanita itu mengangguk, beralih kepada Yunhoo dan Lily, keduanya juga mengangguk dan terakhir adalah Baek Gi, lelaki itu juga mengangguk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian bersuara, "Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yunhwa mengangguk, kemudian bersuara, "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan dulu upacara ini." Ujarnya sembari melirik Baekhyun yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya membuat Chanyeol juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan Yunhwa berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian bersuara, "Bagaimana perasaanmu nak? Apa kau bisa berdiri? Apa kau sanggup menyelesaikan upacara ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian bersuara, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya untuk duduk kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan upacara ini." Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

00000

000

0

Upacara telah selesai, semua vampire yang berada di tempat di langsungkannya upacara kedewasaan itu telah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, keluarga kerajaan, Baekhyun, Yunhwa serta yang lainnya saat ini tengah berada di aula tempat keluarga kerajaan berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa kau benar Byun Yunhwa?" tanya Chanho kepada Yunhwa, dia mengambil alih karena dia adalah raja negeri ini.

"Kau benar, aku Byun Yunhwa." Ujar Yunhwa mantap.

"Dimana kau selama ini? Dan siapa yang berada di dalam makammu?" Chanho kembali bertanya, sementara yang lain tak ada yang berani bersuara, terutama saat ini mereka berada di daerah kekuasaan sang raja, bahkan Chanhee, sang ratu sekalipun memilih diam dan menyimak pembicaraan dua vampire itu.

Yunhwa menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan, kemudian dia bersuara, "Aku, tidak, maksudku kami berada di langit selama ini dan untuk masalah makamku itu aku tidak tahu."

"Kami?"

"Benar kami, aku, putraku dan Chan In."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut namun tetap memilih diam menyimak pembicaraan itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku datang bersama mereka."

Chanho memejamkan matanya, mulai bingung dan lelah dengan semua ini, satu persatu orang yang di kira telah tiada tiba-tiba muncul, belum lagi dengan berbagai kenyataan yang nyatanya simpang siur, tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Lalu..." Chanho menjeda ucapannya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya setelah menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dia juga memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing, "Dimana mereka?"

Yunhwa tersenyum kemudian dia memanggil Baek Boom dan Chan In melalui telepatinya, sejak tadi kedua vampire itu memang tak berada di aula karena mereka tak di izinkan masuk oleh sang raja, karena Chanho tak tahu keberadaan mereka, mereka berdiri jauh dari kerumunan dan memutuskan tak ikut campur sampai Yunhwa memanggil mereka.

"Mereka sudah di depan pintu, mereka akan masuk jika anda mengizinkannya Yang Mulia." Ucap Yunhwa kemudian.

"Baiklah, masuklah." Ujar Chanho memerintah.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua sosok vampire, vampire tampan dan gagah serta vampire mungil nan cantik.

"Hormat kami Yang Mulia." Ucap keduanya serempak sembari menundukan kepala dan menekuk sebelah kaki mereka memberi hormat pada sang raja.

"Baek Boom dan Chan In?"

"Benar Yang Mulia." Ucap kedua vampire itu kembali berbarengan, sangat serasi dan kompak.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, dia sedikit ragu, apakah salah satu dari vampire itu merupakan Baek Boom? Perubahan yang terjadi lumayan banyak, membuat Baekhyun ragu.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Perkenalkan ini Baek Boom dan ini Chan In." Yunhwa angkat bicara memecah keheningan sembari menunjuk Baek Boom dan Chan In bergantian.

Suasana kembali hening.

Yunhwa menghela nafasnya berat, dia paham benar, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya yang datang tiba-tiba seperti mayat hidup dan seorang pembohong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memulai ceritanya demi meyakinkan semua vampire dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat paham jika sulit bagi kalian untuk mempercayai perkataanku." Ucapnya memulai.

Semua vampire saling berpandangan, sedikit membenarkan perkataan Yunhwa, terutama Chanyeol yang sebenarnya masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya ucapan Baek Gi apalagi Yunhwa yang datang setelah kakek leluhurnya itu.

"Aku Byun Yunhwa, kami bertiga selama ini berada di langit, tak sadarkan diri, baru-baru ini kesadaran kami kembali, selama beratus tahun kami tertidur di sana." Kembali Yunhwa berujar.

"Ini semua tak masuk akal, kalian di langit? Apa kalian sedang mencoba bercanda dengan seorang raja?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya tak tahan dan membuka suara, dia tak peduli meski semuanya di larang bicara kecuali yang di kehendaki sang raja untuk berbicara, sungguh dia tak peduli.

Sementara Chanho, selaku sang raja hanya diam saja, sudah terlampau sering Chanyeol mengabaikan aturan istana dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya termasuk Chanho sendiri, meskipun dia seorang raja.

Semua yang ada di aula itu juga hanya diam saja tak menampilkan raut wajah terkejut, mereka sudah terlampau hafal dengan tindakan sang pangeran yang suka berbuat sesukanya, bahkan jika Chanyeol mau dia bisa mengganti atau menghilangkan peraturan yang tidak dia sukai.

Semua vampire termasuk Chanho dan Chanhee merasa beruntung dengan sifat Chanyeol yang menyayangi keluarganya ataupun orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya termasuk para bawahan dan pengikut setianya, jadi Chanyeol tak akan berbuat lebih jauh, karena sesungguhnya jika dia sudah serius maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, sang raja sekalipun.

Hampir semua tak terkejut, kecuali Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol, ke tiga vampire yang tiba-tiba datang, Yunhoo, Lily serta Baek Gi. Tentu saja mereka terkejut karena mereka semua adalah pendatang baru, bahkan Baek Gi sekalipun tak menyangka jika kuasa Chanyeol sangat besar dan mengerikan seperti ini.

Namun Yunhwa sang terpilih tentu saja tak gentar meski terselip sedikit rasa takut dalam hatinya tapi dia tetap memberanikan diri membuka suaranya, "Aku tak bercanda, mana berani."

Dia menghentikan ucapannya, menghela nafas lelah kemudian dia menunjukan sebuah buku bersampul coklat berlambangkan dua sayap putih yang saling bertindih membentuk tanda silang, di atas lampang sayap itu terdapat tulisan 'Memories'.

"Kalian pasti tahu ini." Ujarnya memulai.

Semua mata terkejut, mereka tahu betul itu apa, buku yang ada dalam legenda dan hanya tersimpan di langit, semua terkejut kecuali Baekhyun yang tak tahu apapun, pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, dia tak tahu aturan kerajaan, jadi dia berfikir jika Chanyeol boleh berbicara maka dia juga di perbolehkan untuk bersuara.

Jika kalian lupa, Baekhyun selama ini hidup terisolasi dari dunia, tentu saja dia tak tahu dan tak memahami aturan ataupun legenda yang selalu rakyat negeri ini dengar.

"Memang itu buku apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lugu serta wajah polosnya.

Semua mata memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, ada yang heran, takut, khawatir dan sebagainya, terutama mereka yang belum mengenal dan mengetahui kisah hidupnya, mereka terkejut karena Baekhyun berani berbicara.

Sementara Yunhoo hanya mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, dia harusnya memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai aturan istana serta legendanya, dia mengutuk dirinya karena terlalu fokus mengembangkan obat yang bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun sehingga dia lupa untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun tentang dunia.

Sementara karena hukum dan peraturan raja itu mutlak, maka Baekhyun yang melanggar harus mendapat hukuman, meskipun Chanho enggan untuk melaksanakan itu, tapi istana tetap akan melakukannya, hukuman akan diberikan dengan ataupun tanpa persetujuan sang raja, hukum langit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar petir menyambar membuat semua yang berada di aula terkejut bukan main, terutama Baekhyun, dia benci petir, petir terus merambat dan masuk ke dalam aula, semua yang tahu arti dari fenomena itu bergidik ngeri dengan wajah pucat pasi, mereka kasihan pada si mungil, petir itu mengincar Baekhyun, itu hukum langit.

Baekhyun telah melanggar jadi dia harus di hukum, semua tak ada yang bisa lolos dari hukum itu bahkan raja sekalipun, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa terbebas dari hukum itu dan membuat langit takut, petir itu semakin dekat dan seketika Chanyeol mendekap tubuh si mungil yang terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk bereaksi.

Pangeran tampan itu membuat perisai yang menghalangi petir itu mengenai tubuh si mungil, kemudian dia menatap tajam ke arah langit, lalu dia bersuara, "Berani melukainya, aku pastikan tempat tinggal kalian hancur!" ancamnya pada penduduk langit.

Seketika petir itu menghilang, membuat semua vampire bergidik ngeri, sang pangeran benar-benar mengerikan, tanpa tindakan, hanya ancaman saja dapat membuat para penduduk langit menarik kembali petir kepatuhan itu untuk menjauh dan membiarkan si mungil terbebas dari hukumannya, mungkin langit harus menambah daftar vampire yang akan bebas dari hukuman mereka setelah ini.

Well, jika dikatakan tanpa tindakan, itu salah besar, Chanyeol telah mengubrak abrik langit ketika dia masih kecil, saat itu dia kehilangan teman bermainnya di hutan kesunyian, Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar salah satu penduduk langit mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun di bawa ke langit karena telah memetik buah terlarang dan akan segera mendapatkan hukuman.

Chanyeol murka, dua penduduk langit yang sedang berbincang dan mengasihani nasib si mungil menjadi sasaran kemurkaannya, dia memaksa mereka membawanya ke langit, aura yang di keluarkan tak main-main hingga membuat dua penduduk langit itu ketakutan.

Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari hukuman dan membuat langit kacau, hal itu menjadi trauma bagi penduduk langit, dan terkenal sebagai 'Kutukan Chanyeol' karena mereka sangat sadar, kesalahan di masa lalu menjadi karma bagi mereka, memberi kutukan bagi pasangan itu meskipun mereka tak salah, hanya karena mereka merupakan pangeran masing-masing kerajaan yang saling berperang itu membuat mereka harus menanggung dosa peperangan abadi itu meski pada akhirnya mereka pula yang menghentikannya.

Pangeran Barat yang terlahir kembali sangatlah berbeda dengan pangeran Barat di masanya dulu, Pangeran Barat menjelma menjadi sosok yang mengerikan yang mampu membuat langit bertekuk lutut padanya, dia telah melewati berbagai rintangan dan menyimpan rasa sakit dan dendam yang dalam pada langit hingga dia terlahir sebagai titisan dewa dan reinkarnasi Pangeran Barat sekaligus, dialah puncak segala kehidupan, bahkan penduduk langit akan tunduk padanya.

Suasana mendadak hening, semua terkejut dan takut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan. Sampai Yunhwa memutuskan untuk berdeham memecah keheningan yang mencekam ini. Detik selanjutnya wanita itu kembali bersuara, lebih tepatnya menjawab pertanyaan putra mungilnya, "Ini adalah buku legenda yang hanya ada di langit."

"Kau yakin? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di langit." Ujar Chanyeol datar, semua vampire kembali terkejut dengan ucapan sang pangeran.

"K-kau pernah ke langit nak?" tanya Chanho terkejut.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, Chanho mengerti bahwa Chanyeol tak ingin pembicaraan itu berlanjut, jadi dia menghentikan pembicaraan itu meskipun rasa penasaran menghantuinya.

Yunhwa tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke langit hanya untuk mengganggu penghuninya namun dia tak tahu kapan tepatnya Chanyeol bisa datang ke langit sesuka hatinya.

"Saya yakin pangeran." Ucap Yunhwa mantap.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Yunhwa sedikit curiga, detik selanjutnya dia menjentikan jari tangannya lalu dari atas langit muncul pria berpakaian putih kemudian mendarat di hadapan Chanyeol membelakangi semua orang, sepertinya dia penduduk langit.

"Yaakk, sialan kau Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau memberi peringatan atau aba-aba terlebih dahulu untuk memanggilku? Ini menyebalkan, kau selalu memanggilku tiba-tiba." Gerutu pria itu pada sang pangeran.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap sosok itu datar ketika yang lain di buat tercengang oleh keluhan sang pria, Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya lagi kemudian keluar sebuah kaus kaki di tangannya, dengan sigap dia memasukan kaus kaki itu kemulut si pria yang terbuka lebar karena sibuk menggerutu.

"Kau itu se-" ucapan pria itu terpotong kala kaus kaki busuk memasuki mulutnya, dia terbatuk dan segera mengeluarkan benda menjijikan itu dari mulutnya lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam, dia murka, benar-benar murka, merasa terhina, dia ini penduduk langit tapi Chanyeol selalu bersikap tak sopan padanya.

Tatapan matanya yang mengerikan dan aura yang menyeramkan membuat seisi aula ketakutan kecuali Chanyeol. Pangeran tampan itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam benaknya, kemudian dia bersuara, "Yakk Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya lantang.

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu menjijikan! Kali ini kaus kaki siapa yang kau gunakan?! Baunya sungguh." Ujar lelaki itu sembari meminum air yang entah dari mana dan membuang air itu, lebih tepatnya dia menggunakan air itu untuk berkumur, membersihkan sisa benda menjijikan itu dari mulutnya.

"Suho." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat dan jelas dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang membuat sang pria ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga.

"Akan aku hajar pria itu nanti." Ujar pria itu mengeram kesal, kalau saja Suho rajin mencuci kaus kakinya maka Chanyeol tak akan bisa menggunakan benda itu, awas saja vampire sialan itu.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu malas, kemudian dia bersuara, "Kau berisik."

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, kemudian dia berdeham setelah melihat tatapan mata sang pangeran yang dingin, dia tahu dia tak boleh lagi bermain-main, sudah waktunya serius, jadi pada akhirnya dia bersuara menanyakan inti permasalahan langsung, "Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Pastikan sesuatu untukku." Ujar Chanyeol langsung.

"Apa itu?"

"Buku itu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk ke arah buku yang di pegang Yunhwa.

Pria itu melihat buku yang Yunhwa pegang kemudian matanya membulat.

"Apa buku itu berasal dari langit?" lanjut Chanyeol kembali.

"Kau benar, itu buku yang berasal dari langit. Mengapa dia bisa memilikinya? Buku itu bukan buku sembarangan, hanya para tetualah yang tahu dimana buku itu di simpan."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Zi Huan." Ujar Yunhwa tersenyum.

"Huang Zi Huan?" tanya pria itu tak percaya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kakekku."

Yunhwa terkejut kemudian suasana kembali menjadi hening, "Jadi Tao, wanita ini bicara yang sebenarnya?" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Kemungkinan begitu." Ujar Tao cepat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk Tao pergi.

Tao mendengus kesal, dia merasa di perlakukan seperti panda liar yang di usir. Kemudian dia bersuara, "Baiklah, baiklah Chanyeol yang terhormat, aku akan pergi." Ujarnya kesal.

"Langsung pulang, nanti kakekmu mencarimu." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

Tao mengernyit bingung, kemudian dia menjawab, "Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi kalau bukan pulang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kukira kau akan menemui Suho?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ahh! Kau benar, aku harus membuat perhitungan pada pria itu." Ujar Tao setelah mengingat tujuan awalnya.

"Pulanglah, Suho tidak tahu kalau aku menggunakan salah satu kaus kaki koleksinya." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

Sementara Tao menampilkan wajah yang murka dan sedikit ngeri, lalu dia berteriak, "Apa?! Jadi dia memang sengaja mengoleksi benda terkutuk itu?! Aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya!" ujar Tao murka.

Sebelum Chanyeol kembali bersuara, pria bermata panda itu sudah menghilang dari aula itu, sudah dapat di pastikan dia menuju tempat Suho, Poor Suho, kkkk. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya membiarkan kepergian makhluk bermata panda tersebut.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali teralih pada Yunhwa, kemudian dia bersuara, "Baiklah, kau memang berkata yang sebenarnya, jadi ceritakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yunhwa mengangguk kemudian memulai ceritanya.

"Aku tak tahu darimana kalian mendengar mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan _mate_ , tapi itu benar adanya." Ujarnya memulai.

"Satu hal yang salah di sini adalah, kalian yang menyangka mereka adalah saudara kembar, itu sama sekali tidak benar." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tak masuk akal, mereka mate tapi bukan saudara?" kali ini Chanho kembali mengambil alih.

"Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, kalian pasti pernah mendengar ramalan mengenai pasangan silang, mereka adalah pasangan silang, Chanyeol adalah pasangan Baekhyun sementara Baek Boom adalah pasangan Chan In."

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengenai malam dimana Chan In di culik? Kami jelas-jelas melihatnya bahwa sebelum Chan In di culik, bayi itu terlebih dahulu di tukar." Ujar Chanho masih belum percaya.

"Ahh...dimana kalian melihatnya?" tanya Yunhwa mulai mengerti.

"Cermin masa lalu." Kali ini Baek Gi angkat bicara setelah sang raja mempersilahkannya bicara tentu saja.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu anda siapa?" tanya Yunhwa karena tak mengenali sosok yang menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan itu.

"Aku Park Baek Gi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak terlihat kaget sama sekali." Lanjutnya lagi setelah melihat respon Yunhwa.

Yunhwa tersenyum kemudian kembali bersuara, "Sebelum Zi Huan mengirim kami kembali dia menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk siapa diri anda tapi dia tak menyebutkan mengenai hal ini sama sekali."

Suasana kembali hening. Kemudian Chanho kembali bersuara, "Lanjutkan." Perintahnya.

"Sebelum malam aku menghilang, aku memang melihat seseorang mendekati bayiku, aku mengendap-mengendap agar dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, Baekhyunku itu kuat dia melindungi kakaknya Baek Boom sementara Chanyeol melindungi adiknya Chan In, sehingga pria itu malah terpental karena cahaya biru yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluarkan." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Aku bernafas lega, memilih diam di sudut ruangan dan setelah itu pria itu pergi, lebih tepatnya menghilang, malam kedua pria itu kembali datang, auranya tidak lagi seperti malam sebelumnya yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh, sehingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa dia bukan orang yang berbahaya, dia berhasil menggendong putraku, ketika aku ingin mencegahnya seseorang datang menghentikan pria itu dan terjadilah pertarungan."

"Pria itu melarikan diri, sementara pria yang mencegahnya membawa Baekhyun kembali tanpa menyadari kehadiranku, lalu dia pergi, Baekhyun selamat."

"Malam selanjutnya, seorang pria kembali datang, kali ini dia menargetkan Chanyeol, dia hampir berhasil jika usahanya tak kembali di gagalkan seperti malam sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol selamat."

"Seolah belum jera, pria itu kembali datang, namun kali ini dia membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak membuat para penyelamat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kewalahan di halaman rumah sakit, aku bisa melihat seringai mengerikannya, seolah dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk dan aku merasakan 'Dark Blood' dari tubuhnya."

"Pria ini berbeda, dia berbeda dari pria-pria yang datang sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar dia adalah petinggi di 'Dark Blood'." Ucap Yunhwa lagi.

"Pria itu menukar putraku dan Chan In, seketika aku tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, dia merencanakan bencana, jika itu terjadi maka sistem pasangan silang tak akan berjalan, takdir pasangan silang itu adalah bertemu ketika takdir mempertemukan bukan di paksa seperti itu." Ujar Yunhwa menjelaskan.

"Setelah itu pria itu berjalan pergi, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, kalian tahu, aku juga memiliki 'Dark Blood' dalam tubuhku, menyembunyikan keberadaan bukanlah hal yang sulit." Ujarnya setelah melihat kebingungan di mata para vampire di aula.

Semua tersentak tapi memilih diam.

Detik selanjutnya Yunhwa kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berjalan mendekati bayiku yang di tukar dengan Chan In, aku kembali menukar mereka setelah itu aku berniat untuk keluar, ketika mencapai pintu aku merasakan hawa keberadaan pria itu lagi, kali ini lebih mengerikan, seolah dia marah padaku karena telah menggagalkan rencananya, jadi dia berniat mengambil Baekhyun namun aku menghalanginya dengan kekuatanku."

"Setelah itu dia beralih mengambil Chan In di saat aku lengah, aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, lalu aku berlari mengejarnya, kemudian kami bertempur hebat, baik dia maupun aku sama-sama terluka, aku mengerahkan kemampuan terbaikku, memaksakan diriku lalu berlari dengan cepat merebut Chan In dari tangannya."

"Dia tak menyerah, dia kembali berusaha merebut Chan In dari pelukanku, dia menyangka Chan In adalah Baekhyun karena melihat aku yang mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi melindunginya, aku berlari sejauh yang aku bisa, kemudian cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata seolah menelanku."

"Ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada di langit." Ujar Yunhwa menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baek Boom? Bukankah dia tak ikut bersamamu?" Chanho kembali bertanya, dia ingin semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Hari dimana aku sadar dari tidur panjangku adalah hari dimana tragedi Alfeist terjadi, Dark Blood mengincar Baek Boom dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang ada di hutan kesunyian, aku berusaha menyelamatkan kedua putraku, namun mereka berhasil membawa Baekhyunku pergi, aku tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa selamat dari tragedi itu." Ujarnya menahan tangis.

"Maafkan ibu Baekki." Lirihnya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarkannya terkejut dan tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia bahkan tak ingat apapun mengenai kejadian itu.

"Baek Boom terluka sangat parah, aku membawanya ke langit, dia harus mengalami pemulihan selama bertahun-tahun, awalnya aku ingin kembali namun karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan membuatku urung melakukannya, aku pikir aku telah kehilangan Baekhyunku, jadi aku fokus merawat Baek Boomku."

"Kondisi Baek Boom hampir pulih, saat aku menemukan sebuah buku bertulis memories di perpustakaan, aku membacanya, mengenai kisah cinta Alahontas dan tragedinya, meminta penjelasan pada pihak langit dan mereka memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya karena dia akan meminum darah yang bukan merupakan darah orang tuanya ketika upacara kedewasaan."

"Saat mereka memberitahuku, kami sedang berada di langit kabut, tempatnya sangat jauh dan butuh waktu dua minggu untuk kembali ke Alahontas, secepat mungkin kami bergegas ke Alahontas untuk mencegah Baekhyun meminum darah itu, namun kami terlambat dan sisanya seperti yang kalian lihat." Ujar Yunhwa benar-benar menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Baek Gi jatuh dengan lutut bersimpuh, dia hampir saja mencelakai Baekhyun karena kesalahan yang dia buat, kemungkinan karena campur tangan Dark Blood sehingga cermin masa lalu menampilkan kejadian yang tak lengkap, Baek Gi merasa bodoh sekarang, dia seharusnya tak perlu terlihat tahu segalanya di saat dia hanya bisa melihat lewat cermin bodohnya bukan mengalaminya sendiri.

Dia sudah salah mengambil keputusan dan Baekhyun hampir celaka.

"Aku rasa semua sudah jelas." Ujar Chanho pada akhirnya.

00000

000

0

Saat ini Baekyun, ayahnya dan neneknya tengah bersama Yunhwa dan Baek Boom di istana yang Yunhoo tempati.

"Apa ini benar kau nak?" tanya Lily tak percaya, dia menatap sendu putrinya itu sembari mengelus pipinya yang di banjiri air mata lembut.

"Benar ibu." Ujarnya lalu memeluk sang ibu.

Cukup lama dia memeluk sang ibu hingga akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas, kemudian Yunhwa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunhoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan rindu dan tak percaya.

"Sebuah pelukan?" ujarnya sedikit kaku sembari merentangankan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan kakak kembarannya yang telah lama hilang.

"Euum..Hai." ujar Baekhyun kaku. Dia tak pernah dekat dengan kakaknya meski mereka tumbuh bersama, dia selalu melihat punggung Baek Boom, seingatnya Baek Boom membencinya.

"Hai juga, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Baek Boom tak kalah kaku.

"Haha...kau benar, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kudengar kau kehilangan ingatanmu setelah tragedi Alfeist terjadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia memang masih belum mampu mengingatnya meski nyatanya pernah membuka kontak pandora berbahaya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Baek Boom lagi.

"Untuk?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Untuk semuanya." Ujarnya menunduk, kembali mengingat segala perlakuan angkuhnya selama mereka bersama dulu.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tak mengerti, jadi dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu karena kakaknya membencinya dulu, tanpa tahu perlakuan mengerikan yang dia terima.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahmu, tapi aku memaafkanmu." Ujarnya tulus dengan senyuman manisnya dan mata yang melengkung membentuk bulan sabitnya.

Baek Boom termenung, menunduk dalam, betapa lugu dan polosnya Baekhyun sementara kesalahan yang dia lakukan bukanlah kesalahan ringan, dia bahkan tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri selama ini terus di hantui persaan bersalah pada si mungil.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya kembali dengan pelan, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya kemudian dia bersuara, "Sama-sama."

Si mungil kembali tersenyum, sementara Baek Boom menunduk dalam, dirinya membatin, berterima kasih pada si mungil karena dialah alasan Baek Boom masih bisa berdiri di sini saat ini, meski si mungil tak mengingatnya, dia bertekad jika ada kejadian buruk ke depannya, dia yang akan menjadi perisai si mungil dan bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya kali ini.

"Sebuah pelukan?" ujar Baekhyun kaku, memecah keheningan.

Baek Boom mengangguk kemudian mereka berpelukan, sedikit kaku namun Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan Baek Boom sangat merasa senang sekaligus sedih di saat bersamaan.

Yunhwa yang melihatnya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat setelah pelukan itu terlepas. Baekhyun melihat Yunhwa mendekat, kemudian bersuara, "Apa kau benar ibuku?"

"Benar sayang, ini ibu, kemarilah."

Yunhwa merentangkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar si mungil berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya, Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk ibunya erat, dia merasa nyaman dan aman, ibunya, wanita yang melahirkannya, alasan dia bisa ada di dunia ini, pelukan yang dia rindukan, kasih sayang yang dia impikan, akhirnya dia bisa merasakannya.

Pertemuan anggota keluarga yang telah lama berpisah itu penuh dengan suasana haru dan bahagia.

00000

000

0

Sementara di istana lain, suasana haru juga menyelimuti.

Chan In terlihat bingung, namun dia mengerti bahwa mereka semua adalah keluarganya, hanya saja dia merasa asing dan dia sudah menganggap Yunhwa sebagai ibunya,wanita itu yang membesarkannya, tapi wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah wanita yang melahirkannya, ibu kandungnya.

Dia tahu rasanya, karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjalani hal yang sama.

Mereka berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Kemudian Chan in menyampaikan kabar bahagia itu pada mereka dan sang raja maupun ratu terlihat sangat bahagia. Chanyeol juga merasa sedikit asing namun saat mendengar kabar itu, rasa itu menguap entah kemana.

Dia tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun bukan kembarannya, tapi fakta bahwa bayi dalam lukisan itu adalah Baekhyun tak berubah dan cinta pertamanya yang dia kira kembarannya ternyata bukanlah kembarannya, dia adalah Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana malah Baekhyunlah yang terlukis di sana bukannya Chan In, itu masih menjadi misteri.

00000

000

0

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat lagi kedua ketua sedang berdebat, ah lebih tepatnya bertengkar.

"Kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol waktu itu!" ujar Jongdae memulai pembicaraan.

Sementara Minseok mengorek telinganya yang tak gatal, seolah-olah menjadi gatal karena mendengar teriakan si pengganggu Jongdae, musuh bebuyutannya. Dia meniup ujung jarinya ke muka Jongdae seolah ada sesuatu yang dia dapat hasil mengorek tadi.

Jongdae menatap tajam Minseok, omega sialan di depannya ini selalu bertingkah kurang ajar, padahal dia matenya, Alphanya.

"Yakk! Kim Minseok!" ujarnya geram.

"Apa?" jawab Minseok malas.

"Aku salah apa pada langit? Mengapa aku terkena kutukan bisa menjadi matemu sih?!" protes Jongdae, dia mendengus kesal.

"Yaakk! Kau pikir aku juga mau menjadi matemu?!" balas Minseok tak kalah sebal.

"Ini kutukan, sudah pasti kutukan." Ujar Jongdae mendramatisir.

"Yaakk! Kim Jongdae!" teriak omega itu lantang.

"Apa?" balas Jongdae malas.

Minseok mendengus sebal, sementara Jongdae menatapnya datar, meskipun mereka adalah mate, tapi hubungan mereka sangat buruk, mereka tinggal bersama karena keterpaksaan, setiap hari kerjanya hanya bertengkar.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahunya?" ujar Jongdae mengeram menahan amarah.

"Mengapa aku harus?" balas Minseok tak peduli.

"Tak bisakah kau juga melindungi tuanku? Demi tuhan, kau itu mateku, istriku!" ujar Jongdae frustasi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu." Ujar Minseok mendengus tak suka.

Jongdae terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, keduanya berperang dengan pemikiran masing-masing, kekeraskepalaan menguasai keduanya, mereka adalah Guardian, pasukan pelindung, juga yang melihat tumbuh kembang pangeran Timur dan Barat, bahkan mereka merawatnya di saat raja dan ratu kedua kerajaan sibuk berperang.

Mereka sudah menyayangi masing-masing pangeran yang mereka rawat seperti anak sendiri, mereka sudah menyayangi mereka sampai mendarah daging, tentu saja, Jongdae sangat membenci pangeran Barat dan Minseok membenci pangeran Timur.

Alasannya? Simpel saja, karena pangeran mereka terluka. Setelah peperangan yang terjadi, masing-masing Guardian dari kerajaan Barat dan Timur bersatu dan memiliki misi melindungi raja dan ratu mereka, di kerajaan baru, Alahontas.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai tragedi itu terjadi, baik Jongdae dan Minseok sama-sama menyaksikan penderitaan dari pangeran mereka dan bertekad melindungi keduanya dari takdir yang kejam di kehidupan kedua pangeran itu ketika mereka terlahir kembali.

Tapi yang mereka tak sadari adalah, takdir tetap berjalan meski mereka telah mencoba menghalangi, sekali di takdirkan bersama maka mereka akan tetap berakhir bersama apapun yang terjadi, seberat apa rintangannya, takdir mereka adalah untuk bersama, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan bahkan diri mereka sendiri.

Jongdae menghela nafas berat, dia mendesah lemah kemudian bersuara, "Akan ku pikirkan."

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang tampak mematung, tak percaya dengan jawaban yang Jongdae, suaminya ucapkan.

00000

000

0

 _6 bulan kemudian..._

Setelah semua kebenaran terungkap, maka langkah selanjutnya adalah pernikahan.

Benar sekali, hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, keduanya semakin dekat selama 6 bulan ini, sementara Baek Boom dan Chan In telah memiliki seorang putra, berstatus Alpha, gagah seperti ayahnya.

Yunhwa dan Yunhoo kembali mesra, Chanho dan Chanhee juga tak kalah mesra, sementara Sehun dan Luhan makin lengket dan Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah memiliki kemajuan meski memang mereka adalah pasangan yang berjalan lambat dan kaku.

Sementara ke tiga pengganggu itu menjadi bertobat dan ajaib mereka menemukan mate mereka masing-masing, lebih tepatnya dua diantara mereka, entah bagaimana ceritanya, Irene malah berakhir bersama Suho dan Eunhee berakhir bersama Tao, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama katanya.

Lalu Kristal, entahlah gadis satu itu masih belum jelas siapa matenya, dia selalu merahasiakannya. Alasannya? Takut di rebut darinya katanya, kekanakan sekali ckck.

Pernikahan harus segera di lakukan, Baekhyun adalah mate Chanyeol, hanya dia yang bisa memberikan Chanyeol keturunan, mengingat hanya dialah yang bisa selamat dari benih mematikan sang pangeran, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama pernikahan mereka ingin di langsungkan, namun mereka menunggu kelahiran dari Lucas, keponakan mereka.

Pernikahan berlangsung meriah, Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan balutan jas putihnya sementara Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitamnya.

00000

000

0

Pesta berlangsung sampai tengah malam dan saat ini semua telah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah sah menjadi pasangan.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan gugup, dia saat ini berada di ruangan Chanyeol, tak lagi berada di ruangan bawah tempatnya pernah tidur selama 6 bulan ini, tempatnya dimana? Tentu saja Istana Phoenix, dia tak menyangka bahwa pintu yang selalu membuat penasaran itu akhirnya bisa dia masuki.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya, interior yang indah dengan ukiran burung Phoenix, di dominasi warna gelap, beberapa bagian terbuat dari emas, seperti tiang-tiang penyangga atap tempat tidur, lantainya berbeda dengan yang berada di luar, lantai kayu yang hangat dengan karpet putih lembut, jendela-jendela besar di salah satu dinding yang saat ini tirainya terbuka.

Cahaya rembulan masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela itu, sangat indah, kamar itu sangat terang tanpa perlu pencahayaan lampu, Baekhyun semakin gugup.

Ruangan ini begitu luas, sementara Chanyeol sedang mandi di kamar mandi, Baekhyun memilih untuk mandi belakangan dan menyuruh pangeran tampan itu untuk membersihkan dirinya lebih dulu.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya, namun ini pertama kali mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, status yang sudah sah dan niat yang berbeda, benar sekali, niat untuk menyalurkan cinta, karena Baekhyun tidak berada dalam heatnya jadi mustahil untuk membuat anak sekarang.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak tahu, para tetua itu telah merencanakan sesuatu, terutama saat Chanyeol berkata mereka tak akan melakukannya, Baekhyun sudah lelah karena pesta hari ini jadi pangeran tampan itu hanya berencana untuk bermanja-manja dengan sang istri, berbagi kasih sayang, kecupan manis dan pelukan sayang lalu tertidur dengan senyum bahagia.

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa dia gugup, padahal mereka tak akan melakukannya malam ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putihnya, dia menyuruh si mungil untuk membersihkan diri, si mungil menurutinya dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi tempat sang pangeran membersihkan dirinya tadi.

00000

000

0

Sementara di tempat lain, para tetuah sedang berdiskusi.

"Menurut kalian rencana kita akan berhasil?" tanya Chanhee cemas.

Ke lima vampire tetuah kerajaan itu telah menyusun rencana agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa segera melakukannya, Yunhoo bahkan bersusah payah membuat obat perangsang _heat_ yang paling ampuh, jadi meski bukan waktunya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalami _heat_ mereka tetap bisa memiliki anak.

Mereka terkejut ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia tak akan melakukannya dan hanya berniat bermesraan saja dengan Baekhyun lalu setelah itu tertidur. Mereka tak akan membiarkannya, mereka benar-benar ingin memiliki cucu pewaris, Lucas bukanlah pewaris kerajaan, jadi tentunya mereka sangat mengharapkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersedia bekerja keras untuk membuat cucu pewaris untuk kerajaan.

Jadi tanpa pikir panjang mereka menambahkan dosis obat itu dua kali lipat dari rencana awal, mereka tak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol marah, pasangan pengantin itu harus melakukannya, Hell...ini malam pengantin mereka, malam pertama mereka setelah sah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati dan mereka hanya ingin bermesraan? BIG NO!

Apa lagi yang di perlukan? Mereka telah saling cinta dan saling menerima, mereka bukanlah orang asing seperti saat mereka di jebak dan melakukan hal itu secara tak sadar, beruntunglah karena tak ada cinta di antara keduanya dulu sehingga Baekhyun tak hamil meski keduanya sama-sama sedang _heat_ saat itu.

Sekarang semua syarat sudah lengkap, mereka saling cinta, salah satu faktor paling penting dalam pembuatan anak di dunia vampire, mereka sudah sah, hanya tinggal merangsang _heat_ mereka dan semua masalah beres, tapi Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal konyol itu, jadi mereka tak punya pilihan selain menambah dosisnya agar Chanyeol tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Mereka memilih menaruh di makanan keduanya karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak akan bisa memasuki istana Phoenix tanpa seizin Chanyeol, dan beruntungnya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tak curiga dengan hal itu, kkkk~.

"Mungkin." Jawab Chanho tak yakin.

"Mengapa kalian pesimis begitu?" kali ini Baek Gi ikut berbicara.

"Benar, jangan pesimis, rencana kita pasti berhasil." Ujar Yunhwa bersemangat.

"Tapi Hwa, kau dengar sendiri kan tadi? Chanyeol tak ingin melakukannya, dia hanya ingin bermesraan dengan Baekhyun, tidak lebih." Ujar Chanhee cemas.

"Tapi, mereka memakannya kan? Rencana kita sudah sempurna, kita pasti berhasil." Jawab Yunhwa antusias.

Chanhee dan Chanho menampakkan raut wajah ragu.

"Jangan ragu, kalian ingin segera memiliki cucu pewaris kan?" tanya Baek Gi lagi.

Keduanya mengangguk.

Lily tersenyum kemudian bersuara, "Maka yakinlah rencana ini akan berhasil."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol marah?" tanya Chanhee ragu.

"Itu urusan nanti." Ujar Baek Gi lagi.

Chanhee menghela nafas, kemudian akhirnya bersuara, "Aku harap rencana kita berhasil."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunhwa semangat.

"Berapa lama lagi efeknya akan terlihat?" tanya Baek Gi pada Yunhoo.

"Mereka telah kembali ke kamar pengantin mereka satu jam setelah meminum obat itu, mungkin efeknya akan muncul satu jam lagi." Jawab Yunhoo menerka-nerka.

"Ciihh, mengapa begitu lama?" tanya Baek Gi sebal, dia berharap efeknya akan lebih cepat dari pada yang Yunhoo katakan.

"Heii, aku susah payah mencari obat ini, ini yang paling ampuh dan juga memiliki efek yang cukup lama, jadi Chanyeol tak akan curiga pada kita." Ujar Yunhoo menyuarakan protesnya membela diri.

Baek Gi memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian bersuara, "Yaahh, kita lihat saja hasilnya besok." Ujarnya terkekeh.

Semuanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, waktunya istirahat." Ujar Lily mengakhiri pembicaraan penuh muslihat itu.

Detik selanjutnya pertemuan itu berakhir dan mereka bubar untuk istirahat di ruangan masing-masing.

00000

000

0

 _Kembali lagi ke istana Phoenix._

Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan diri, dia juga memakai bathrobe putih dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu, terlihat Chanyeol telah memakai baju santainya berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna ungu, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan di terpa sinar rembulan yang masuk melewari kaca-kaca jendela di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri menatap langit malam dan sang rembulan yang bersinar terang, kebetulan yang menakjubkan, malam pengantin mereka yang sesungguhnya bertepatan dengan malam bulan purna. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi kemudianberbalik dan tersenyum.

"Pakailah baju yang menurutmu nyaman sayang, kau bisa pilih di lemari di sebelah kirimu." Ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam lemari yang Chanyeol maksud, dari pada di sebut lemari itu lebih seperti ruangan dengan berbagai macam pakaian lengkap, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, sehebat itukah Chanyeol sampai dia bisa menciptakan semua ini? Bahkan dengan kekuatan ayahnya dan dirinya saja mereka tak mampu menciptakan yang lebih dari sekedar lemari mewah biasa.

Satu hal yang di tahu pasti kini, Chanyeol memiliki bakat, vampire sempurna dan luar biasa dan beruntungnya merupakan suaminya, bukan hanya status pangerannya saja, Chanyeol membuktikan bahwa dia memanglah yang terpilih sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan ini.

Pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada baju santai katun yang berwarna putih yang besar dan panjang, dia malas menggunakan celana jadi dia memilih baju itu, dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya baju itu menutupi pahanya hingga hampir ke lutut, Baekhyun sangat seksi dengan baju pilihannya itu.

Pria mungil itu keluar dari dalam lemari itu menuju ke ruangan semula, dia sangat terkejut, matanya mengerjap lucu kemudian tangannya bergerak mengucek kedua matanya bergantian, takut salah melihat, setelah di rasa apa yang dia lihat memang nyata Baekhyun malah celingak celinguk seperti orang bodoh, dia ragu bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang benar.

Baekhyun rasa dia telah salah ruangan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam lemari namun tindakannya di hentikan oleh Chanyeol, "Kau tidak salah ruangan Bee, kemarilah." Ujarnya terkekeh.

Entah dari mana Chanyeol muncul dia tak tahu, setahunya tadi ruangan ini kosong.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya si mungil bingung.

"Mengurus sesuatu." Ujar Chanyeol menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ruangan ini?" tanya si mungil lagi.

"Aku mengubahnya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun terkejut, sangat terkejut, mengubah ruangan ini dalam sekejab? Terdengar sangat mustahil tapi Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya, sungguh luar biasa.

"Ka-kau mengubahnya?" ujar si mungil terbata.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian bersuara, "Kau suka?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Ini sangat luar biasa!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menuntun si mungil untuk menaiki tangga menuju kasur berseprai putih di atas ruangan yang mirip seperti panggung, hanya ada tempat tidur di sana, sementara langit-langit yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka, benar sekali, Chanyeol mengubah atap ruangan itu menjadi atap transparant sehingga bulan dan bintang serta langit malam terlihat sangat jelas, belum lagi tempat tidur yang berada di atas, sangat dekat dengan atap, seolah mereka tengah berada di atas langit.

Sekarang ruangan itu di penuhi cahaya rembulan, seolah mereka tengah bermandikan cahaya bulan yang begitu indah menambah keindahan keduanya.

"Indahnya." Ujar Baekhyun sangat senang.

Suasananya begitu romantis sekarang.

"Benar, indahnya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memandang si mungil yang tengah menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, tapi bukan itu maksudnya, yang Chanyeol maksud indah tentu saja si mungil, Byun Baekhyun yang hari ini resmi menjadi Park Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa si mungil ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan si mungil bersandar di dada bidangnya, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu tiba-tiba, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami, kemudian bergumam kecil, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar gumaman itu.

Pangeran tampan itu tersenyum lembut lalu terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan, dia mengelus surai rambut sang istri sayang kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala si mungil membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan nyaman.

Baekhyun mendongak setelah tak lagi merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepalanya, merasa sedikit kehilangan, namun setelah Chanyeol mengecup dahinya tiba-tiba ketika dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pangeran, Baekhyun terkejut namun akhirnya menutup matanya, kecupan penuh cinta itu berlangsung dalam dan cukup lama.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian bersuara, "Kau juga harus tidur, mari tidur bersama." Ujar si mungil lebih lembut.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Kau saja yang tidur, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."

"Kau juga harus tidur Chanie." Ujar Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol memencet hidung si mungil gemas kemudian masih tetap pada pendiriannya dia menggeleng, "Tidak Bee, kau saja yang tidur, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu lebih lama." Ujarnya membuat si mungil tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau tidur." Ujar Baekhyun merengek.

Chanyeol menyerah, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut ke arah si mungil lalu bersuara, "Baiklah sayang, mari tidur." Ujarnya sembari menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan menidurkannya di ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang tertidur dalam posisi saling berhadapan, saling memandang seolah takut kehilangan, pandangan penuh cinta.

"Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar si mungil sembari tersenyum manis.

Keduanya mulai tertidur lelap, saat hampir tertidur tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka mata mereka lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Chanie, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tubuhku terasa panas?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu juga terasa panas Bee?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian keduanya terkejut ketika merasakan aroma manis dari tubuh masing-masing, Baekhyun mencium aroma mint bercampur coklat sementara Chanyeol mencium aroma vanila bercampur stroberry.

Keduanya membulatkan mata mereka lebar kemudian dengan panik mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang _heat?"_

Keduanya membulatkan mata mereka semakin lebar, terlalu terkejut, kemudian kembali bersuara bersamaan dengan panik, "Apa kita sedang _heat_?!" ujar keduanya tak percaya.

0

0

0

0

0

 **To be Continued~~**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Okee, sekian dari saya, terima kasih wkwk...**

 **Jangan lupa review #maksa wkwk**

 **Bela-belain ngetik, karena mau izin hiatus, padahal besok udah mulai magang malah sempet-sempetnya ngetik dan up ckck.**

 **Biarlah demi readers tercintahhh...**

 **Makanya jangan lupa REVIEW YANG HEBOH...**

 **Kalo gk heboh aku gk mau ngetik lagi loohh wkwk #ngancem**

 **HAHAHA #Ketawa jahat.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **See you next Chapter MUUAACCH..**

 **Jangan lupa reviews yaaak**

 **Oke, Bye...selamat malam dan selamat tidur haha...**


End file.
